THE STRUGGLES OF A SECOND RATE CON ARTIST
by benjamins23bensherwoodbenjamins23
Summary: There are times in life were hiding things from your family is necessary. Especially if you are a con artist. But there was a secret that I myself didn't even know. Let alone my family. Man is this going to test my humanity. Who am I kidding. A place called Zootopia is not for me. Zootopia and its characters are owned by Disney.
1. Chapter 1

THE STRUGLES OF A SECOND LEVEL CON ARTIST.

Introduction

Have you ever had that feeling of absolute embarrassment? You know the sort of embarrassment which started off as a silly mistake which then escalated into a mistake which you can never live down. The type of mistake which can bring a full blown cacophony of laughter when mentioned at either a family get together or a meeting with friends. Yeah you know the type of embarrassment I'm talking about. The type when you drastically miscalculated a dive of the highest diving board in the local swimming pool or when you were dared to ask a girl out you really liked only to get rejected with all your friends watching and laughing. Now imagine that happening to you every week. Not the same as the things that I just mentioned but the same level of embarrassment. And on one of these occasions my life was turned completely upside down only leaving me with my certain special traits. What are these traits I hear you cry? Well I'm a con artist. Surprised? In fact I'm the first and probably will be the only con artist in my family. It's really a secret that only my customers know as my family are oblivious to my job and don't know about it. It's not easy lying to your family but you get used to it in my line of work. I bet your thinking "oh my how rude and uncouth you are". If you said that to me and found out I was a con artist, then I would congratulate you before buying you a drink. Which in my case means I would hustle you into buying the drink yourself as well as one for me? So that's my main trait. And it would be this trait and my slightly illegal job that would end up getting me thrown into another world where the life I thought I had was all a lie and my family fake. Let me introduce myself. My name is Benjamin Sherwood and I'm a 24 year old green eyed and brown haired con artist. And this is my story.

Chapter 1

It was a crisp Saturday morning as I began to stir awake from my deep slumber. The light from the sun was peeking through the blinds of my bedroom window as I opened my eyes only to shut them quickly as the sun gave me a headache. After letting my eyes adjust to the sun and cracking my back a few times I slowly got out of my bed before making my way to the wardrobe on the other side of the bedroom. Opening up the wardrobe I pulled out a pair of black trousers as well as an adjustable sleeved white button up shirt. I then proceeded to put some black socks on before walking towards my kitchen. Now my apartment is fairly big for the price that I got it for. It turns out that my accomplice in the con artist world knew a guy who could get me an apartment for a very low price which was almost impossible as most of the apartments in the area were very expensive. To be honest I kind of knew it was illegal. But who am I to judge, besides I got a good apartment at a low price so I'm happy. I reached the kitchen and began to make myself some breakfast. I grabbed a plate and popped two pieces of bread into the toaster before heading over to my fridge and taking out some blueberry juice and some blueberry jam. I don't know what it is with me and blueberries but I can't just get enough of them in my system. As I sat down I began to get the feeling that I had forgotten something before my nose notified me on the situation of my toast. I quickly rushed over to the toaster only to find two black and charred pieces of bread sitting in the toaster, the smell of the burnt bread spreading across my apartment. I sighed as I pulled the cremated toast out of the toaster before chucking it down on my plate, parts of the toast flaking away as it hit the plate. As I began to lather my burnt toast with blueberry jam I heard a knock at my door. I silently cursed to myself as I picked up my toast before getting up and out of my chair and heading towards the door of my apartment, chewing on my toast as I made my way over.

As I reached the door I cautiously looked through my apartment doors peephole to see who was knocking on my door. "Hello." I said in a low tone of voice. "Who's there?" The voice which greeted me was low and gruff and sounded like the belonged to a wrestler. "It's me you idiot." The voice on the other side of the door said in an annoyed tone. "I'm sorry Mr Stranger." I said as a wide grin began to appear on my face. "I don't know anyone called idiot. You must have the wrong address." The voice on the other side began to grow inpatient. "Don't play games with me man. You know who I am, please let me in." I let out a small chuckle before I reached for the door and began to unlock it. Outside my door stood a medium sized man wearing black trousers like myself and a long black sleeved shirt. He had white skin and a pair of dark brown eyes. His face was scrunched up as he was glaring daggers at me. "Dave. It's you. Why didn't you tell me?" I could tell that Dave could see the sly smile that was appearing on my face as his own face showed the ever clear annoyance that I was used to. "For all the years I've known you Ben, you still act like a child," I just continued to smile before replying. "But I'm the best con artist in the country and you along with all of my clients and customers know that." Dave let out a sigh before looking back up to me with his brown eyes focused on my green ones. "So can I come in. We need to talk business for today." I let out a chuckle before stepping to the side and letting Dave into my apartment.

As soon as Dave walked into my apartment he immediately began to cough whilst I just walked over to one of my apartment windows and opened it. When I turned back around to face Dave, his face was as red as a tomato which immediately caused me to burst out in laughter. "SHUT UP." Dave yelled at me in anger which made me laugh even more. After my laughter subsided and Dave had calmed down he asked me what caused the smoke and smell. "Well the smell was caused by the toast which I burnt." Dave let out a sigh of annoyance before his attention was brought to my kitchen table. "And let me guess." He said to me. "You had it with blueberry jam and blueberry juice?" I smiled and nodded at him which he in response shook his head and mumbled something along the lines of "You and bloody blueberries." I chuckled again before speaking. "So let's get down to business then Dave." It was the first genuine smile that I had seen from Dave since he got to my apartment as he sat down and began to discuss the plan for the days hustling and conning.

"Ugh." I heard Dave groan as he carried another load of items from the van. "How come it's always me who has the job of carrying all of the supplies?" I responded by giving him another one of my classic sly smiles which I use on my many customers. "Two reasons really." I said as Dave dropped of the last box of supplies that he had just got out of the van. "And they are?" said Dave in a suspicious voice. "Well for one you are stronger than me. And two….well you couldn't even hustle or con a baby." I said to which Dave gave an angry huff before hopping in the van and parking it on the opposite side of the road. After Dave had parked the van I began to take all of the items out of the boxes and place them on the white folding table that I had been using for many years. The items which I was placing on the white table were cheap mp 3 players which I had disguised to look like professional high quality ones. The mp 3 players which I bought only cost £2.50 each whilst I was selling them for £25.50 as the high-quality ones cost £40.00 each so the people buying my fakes were believing they were getting a good deal whilst in actual fact they were getting conned. After placing all of the fake mp 3 players on the white table, I made my way to the front of the table to start advertising the mp 3 players to the general population. It only took a couple of minutes before people began to notice my presence and what I was selling and by an hours' time I had sold half of my mp 3 players and had made £1275. "Well." I said to Dave who was sitting in a chair behind the table, slowly sipping on a cup of coffee he had bought only three minutes ago. "We have successfully sold fifty mp 3 players and made a nice good old profit, and its only lunch time." I said to Dave to which he replied with a nod before lying back and sipping his coffee some more. "Oh right." I said in a sarcastic manner. "I forgot how enthusiastic you are Dave." Dave just stuck his thumb up before returning to his coffee once again. "Well." I said to myself. "I could do with a coffee myself. And maybe I could treat myself to a blueberry muffin." As I began to walk off to the nearest coffee shop I called back to Dave to watch the stall whilst I was out. He again stuck his thumb up in reply, as I began to make my way down the street.

After walking down the street for a good five minutes I finally came across a reasonable looking coffee shop. The coffee shop was relatively small and the sign posted on one of the glass windows was beginning to fall off but it was the best coffee shop that I could see. I just gave a small shrug before walking into the shop, hearing a little bell ring as I shut the door behind me. "Good afternoon to you sir and welcome to Cats cafe." A voice said from behind the counter that was a few feet away from me. "And hello to you as well mademoiselle." I said in reply whilst giving a chivalrous bow to the blonde haired and blue eyed employee. Unfortunately due to my consistent bad luck with embarrassing accidents, as I began to straighten up from the bow my left leg slipped and sent me to the cold floor of the coffee shop. "Ugh. My poor back." I said as I sat up from the floor rubbing my back before hearing a cacophony of laughter from the counter. "Ha, ha, ha, ha, oh you've made my day with that. Ha, ha, ha, ha, oh that was brilliant." I stood up from the floor and dusted my black trousers of with my hands before coughing slightly to gain the attention of the employee. "Oh. I'm sorry about that sir. It's just that the Cafe hasn't had many customers lately and I've been bored out my mind." "It's really no problem miss. I'm used to things like this happening to me so it's fine to laugh." I said giving her one of my smiles to which she smiled back. "So before that incident happened." The blonde haired employee paused briefly, trying not to start laughing again. "What can I get for you sir?"

After buying myself a latte from the coffee shop as well as a gaining a complementary blueberry muffin from the blonde haired employee, I began to make my way back to the stall to check up on Dave and see how he was doing. As I was walking back down the now very busy street I began to whistle a small tune to myself as I greeted the other pedestrians with a sly smile and wave. As I turned round another corner I finally came into view of the stall, and the sleeping giant that is Dave. I could also see that the white table that had the earphones on was clear. "Well what a surprise." I mumbled to myself before making my way over to the stall. I looked at the sleeping body of Dave before an evil thought came to my mind. I just grinned evilly before quietly sneaking up to Dave and readying myself. "DAVE. WAKE THE HELL UP. THE COPPERS ARE HERE!" Dave instantly sprung awake and shot up out of his chair before mindlessly running and falling over the white table that was in front of him. I immediately burst out in hysterical laughter as soon as I heard Dave cursing to the heavens as loud as he could before picking himself up of the street floor whilst wearing one of the angriest expressions I had seen in my life on his face. I continued my bout of laughing only to be picked up by my shirt collar and held above the floor by a meaty hand. I slowly began to cease my laughing as I looked into the furious face of Dave and gulped. "Um...hey there Dave. What's….wr…wrong?" I mentally face palmed at the sheer stupidity of my question as I knew what was wrong. Dave growled at me before speaking in his gruff voice. "IF YOU EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN BEN ILL KNOCK YOUR BLOCK OFF BEFORE DRAGGING YOU TO THE POLICE STATION WEARING NOTHING BUT YOUR UNDERWEAR." I gulped again before quickly nodding my head in confirmation before Dave sighed and dropped me onto the street floor. I yelped as my back hit the street floor whilst Dave walked past me dropping a brown envelope on the floor next to me. "That's half of the money that was made today alright Ben. I've got the other half of what was made from the earphones." I looked up and nodded towards Dave giving a sad smile to which he nodded back. I stuck up my hand towards Dave as a gesture to help me up to which he thankfully did. "Thanks Dave." I said as he pulled me up to which Dave replied by saying. "No problem." I dusted my trousers before speaking again. "Well." I said to Dave as I pocketed the envelope. "You did a good job today. Not as good as me but good." Dave just shook his head smiling slightly as I walked past him smirking. "I'll see you tomorrow Dave. Have a good rest of the day and spend your money as you see fit." Dave just stuck his thumb up as I walked out of sight and off towards my apartment.

It was about 17:30 pm when I finally reached my apartment. It had been a while since I had walked back to my apartment seeing that most of the time I just hitched a lift with Dave after we had done our days' work. I had forgotten how nice it was to just take my time and enjoy the brief bouts of nice scenery that were scattered across the city, especially the cities park that was only a few yards from my apartment. I looked up and gazed at the concrete building that I was so accustomed to now, its many windows reflecting the sun's rays. I let out a content sigh as I stepped forward and opened the main door which led into the building. "Your back here early Ben. Good days selling I presume?" A young female voice said from the right of me. "Jane. What a surprise." I replied sarcastically to which I heard an annoyed huff from the same direction the voice came. "That's no way to treat a lady." Said the voice of Jane again, the annoyance evident in her speech. I finally looked in the direction of the voice and came face to face with a pair of light green eyes. I jumped back in surprise to the sudden sight and invasion of my vision which nearly caused me to fall on my back. "Jeez Jane!" I said trying to catch my breath back from the sudden fright. "Don't do that ever again Jane. You scared the crap out of me." Jane took a few steps back before huffing in annoyance again. Jane had bright green eyes and light white skin as well as blonde hair that reached down to her shoulders. She wore a dark red tank top and dark blue skinny jeans. Her top in my opinion was a bit revealing but each time I would ask her about it she would say that it wasn't and would then proceed to slap me, then immediately kiss me on the cheek after before running of into her apartment room. She was one weird woman but everyone in this building was at least slightly mad, except from me. I'm just sneaky, sly, robust and well you get the picture. "Well I'm sorry alright." Jane said turning her head away from me before I began to hear small sniffles and sobs coming from Jane. 'Oh man.' I thought to myself as Jane continued sobbing. Her head still turned away from me. "Look jane." I said slowly approaching her. "I'm. Sorry. I should have been more polite towards you and not have acted like a jerk." Jane immediately stopped sobbing before turning quickly towards me and slapping me on my face. I stumbled back from the slap before I was immediately brought into a hug and kissed on the cheek. "I forgive you Ben." I heard Jane whisper in my ear before she pushed me away and ran into her apartment, my body to shocked to move. After half a minute I regained my senses and let out a tired sigh. "Every day here is the same." I said as I made my way to the top of the building via the stairs and to my apartment room. I took one more look down the stairs before reaching my apartment door and muttering. "What a crazy woman." I unlocked the door and entered my apartment room hearing a satisfying click as I closed the door behind me. I then proceeded to head to my kitchen in search of food. It didn't take me long to find something to eat as I always stocked up on ready made meals when I couldn't be bothered to cook for myself, so I had quiet the choice. After browsing the wide selection of ready made meals that lined my kitchens storage space, I finally selected a meal that I fancied to eat. I had picked the legend of lazy made foods. I had picked the chicken and mushroom flavored pot noodle. I then made my way to my kitchen sink, placing down the pot noodle on the side of the sink next to my kettle. I turned on the tap and reached for my kettle placing it below the flow of water which was flowing out of the tap at a now constant speed. I waited a couple of seconds before turning the tap off and placing the kettle on its electric stand, flipping the switch on the kettle so that the water would boil. I let out a tired yawn whilst stretching my arms as the kettle finished boiling. I then proceeded to rip the lid of the pot noodle before pouring the boiling water into the cup, watching as the water began to seep through the noodles and mix the pots contents together. I let out another yawn as I grabbed a small fork from one of my kitchen draws, placing the fork into the pot noodle. I then grabbed the pot noodle and made my way over to my living room, constantly stirring the pot noodle as I approached the living rooms couch. "Well then." I said sitting down on the couch. "Let's see what's on TV." Picking up the remote and aiming it at the TV I began to browse the many channels and shows that were available, whilst enjoying my pot noodle.

It was another peaceful morning as I lay on the couch still fast asleep, the pot noodle from last evening lying spilled over on the living room floor. Unfortunately every good thing has to come to an end, and I've learnt that the hard way living in this apartment. I was rudely awoken by a loud ringing sound coming from the apartment's hallway, its consistent ringing drilling its way into my eardrums as I groggily got off the couch and began slouching my way to the ringing. I lazily reached my arm out to grab the ringing object that was my apartment phone, bringing the device slowly to my ear I spoke into it with a weary and tired voice. "Hello." I waited a few seconds before a voice replied from the phone. "Ben is….is that you?" I nearly dropped the phone as I heard the voice that had just spoken from the phone. "I'm sorry." I said as quickly as I could. "You must have gotten the wrong number." Before I could put the phone back on the stand I heard a knock on the door. I checked the time on my phone as it clearly read 6:00 am in the morning. "Who would be calling me this early in the morning?" I said to myself as I placed the phone back on the stand, before making my way to the door. I didn't even bother checking through my doors cleverly designed peep hole to see who it was, instead I just swung the door open as fast as I could to avoid any awkward situations with me peeking out the door as I usually did. What greeted my sight made my jaw drop in shock? Standing outside my front door was my twin brother. He looked completely different to the last time I soar him. Given that it was six years ago. His face had changed over the years with his green eyes showing age and maturity but there was one similar thing about him. His hair was still long. I was still standing there with my mouth wide open whilst he was just standing outside the door with a phone to his ear. He was dressed in an all-black suit with his hair tied back in a ponytail. "Ben….it is you." He said slowly placing his phone in his trouser pocket. I slowly closed my mouth and gulped before attempting to close the door slowly keeping my eyes on Alex. It seemed Alex was having none of this as he stuck his foot out in front of the door, stopping my attempts at closing the door and escaping. The expression on Alex's face had now changed from shock from seeing me to anger as he forcefully opened the door, causing me to stumble back. "Um hey there Alex. What's up" I said as Alex continued to approach me, clenching his fists in anger. "What's up? Is that all you can say after six years you bastard." I began to take a few steps back as Alex continued to approach me, his fists going white as he continued to clench them in anger. "Now let's be rational about this Alex." I said continuing to back away into my apartment. Alex let out an evil laugh as he grabbed me by my shirt collar and lifted me up of the ground. "No." he said. "Not this time." Alex then brought his fist back before striking me full force in the face, knocking me out cold instantly. But not before I heard a familiar female voice from my apartment door. "What's going on here?" The ever so familiar voice of Jane spoke as I finally lost consciousness.

"Ugh. My face." I said slowly. I began groaning after as the sun pierced my eyelids causing me to shield my face with my hands. As I began to adjust my eyes I noticed that my surroundings looked different to that of my apartment. "What the hell? Where am I?" I tried adjusting the position that I was in only to find out that I was strapped into the position by a seat belt. I looked around my surroundings once more and found out that I was in a car. An old white mini to be precise. I began to struggle more and more as I realized whose car I was in before I turned my head to the front of the vehicle and came into view of the driver and passenger of said vehicle. I let out a frustrated and irritated sigh before speaking to Alex who was at the wheel. "You do know that taking someone against their will and shoving them in a car is illegal." Alex just shrugged his shoulders and continued to focus on the road. "And Jane." I said in a tired voice. "How come you're here?" Jane just let out a giggle before speaking excitedly. "Well you will have to find out when we reach Alex's destination." I raised a questioning eyebrow before blowing it off as one of Jane's weird moments. "Well then." I said gaining the attention of Alex who was still focusing on the road whilst listening to me. "Where the hell are we headed to?" Alex just gave a dead pan sigh as he turned a corner which seemed to be heading into a town of sorts. "Why do you think I'm dressed like this Ben?" Alex asked referring to the black tuxedo and trousers he was wearing. I had two ideas that where in my head that matched the get up Alex was in and I hoped the idea of a funeral wasn't the correct one. "Is someone getting married?" I questioned Alex to which he swayed his head side to side in thought. "No. But you're on the right lines." I paused in thought before realization hit me. "You're going to a stag do aren't you?" I could see the smile that had appeared on Alex's face in the cars mirror which just confirmed my question. I turned to face Jane and could see the huge smile that was present on her face which matched Alex's perfectly. "And I'm going to be your girlfriend Hun. Isn't that super fun Ben. We can finally hang out some more" I only had one option after hearing all this. I faced the head rest that was in front of me before I began to continuously plant my head into said headrest whilst silently cursing every now and then. As I did this I could only say one thing to myself. 'It's going to be a long, long tiring day.'


	2. Chapter 2

THE STRUGGLES OF A SECONDARY CON ARTIST.

Chapter 2

After another five minutes of driving and my constant head banging, Alex turned down one last lane and parked on the side of the road. The road itself was lined with cars of all sorts ranging from different colours and brands each one different to the other. "OK. Everyone out the car we are finally here." Alex said as he unbuckled his seatbelt and opened the door to the driver seat letting himself out of the stuffy car. Jane jumped out of her seat after she unbuckled her seat belt, giggling as she did so. I then proceeded to get out of the car myself, shutting the car door behind me before coming face to face with both Alex and Jane. "So now that's over. What now?" I questioned Alex before sighing as Jane moved next to me, a giddy smile present on her face. "Well we are meant to meet everyone by the Fox inn at 6:25 pm." Alex then took out his phone before briefly looking at its screen. Alex then proceeded to pocket his phone before facing me and Jane once again. "Well it's already 6:15 pm so we could start heading over there. It's only a five minute walk from here so well get there on time if we go now." I gave Alex an affirming nod before he started to lead the way towards the pub to which myself and Jane followed and by follow I mean Jane dragging me along the pavement by my shirt collar.

After being dragged for five minutes by an over exited and giddy Jane we finally reached the Fox inn. The pub itself looked to be reasonably new judging by the marble white exterior of the building as well as the new red tinted roof tiles. "So this is it then." I said admiring the pub, taking notice of the pubs symbol which was a grinning fox on top of what seemed to be an apartment building. "Nice little place isn't it." Alex said as he began to make his way to the door of the pub. "I suggested the location for the stag do and I'm happy about the choice if I do say so myself." Alex said with a smug look on his face before he entered through the pubs main doors which were painted an orange and red. "Well what are we waiting for Ben?" Jane said as she looked at me in the eyes, her bright green orbs staring into my leaf green ones. "I'm waiting for a life check." I mumbled to myself as Jane tilted her head to the side in confusion. Jane was about to open her mouth to reply to my mumble before I abruptly interrupted. "Come on Jane. We had better head in ourselves. Don't want to leave Alex waiting all alone by himself." Jane gave me a brief small smile before grabbing my arm and leading me through the red door and into the pub.

As soon as we entered through the pubs rusty red colored doors the smell of food and alcohol immediately flooded through my nostrils. The sounds of conversation and laughter filled my ears as well as the familiar sound of cutlery coming into contact with plates. "I can see Alex." Jane said to me as she pointed to a large wooden table at the back of the pub. The table itself looked to be made out of oak and it was situated on its own as there were no tables near its vicinity. The table was also positioned directly opposite a stage of sorts which I guessed was used for bands to play for the guests. "Well." I said to Jane in a tired voice. "We had better go and grab a seat before anyone else arrives." Jane nodded her head at me in response before she grasped my hand once again and led me to the table where Alex was situated. Jane seated herself on one of the chairs opposite Alex before patting on the chair next to her while facing myself. I let out a small annoyed sigh as I seated myself next to Jane the giant smile ever so present on her face.

"So Alex." I said as I picked up a menu which was situated on the table. "Who is this stag do meant for?" Alex looked at me with a raised eyebrow as I continued. "I mean I dint tell the family where I live so you must have gone out of your way just to find me and bring me here." Alex let out a long sigh as he put his hands on his forehead. "You know Ben. I wasn't the only one trying to find you. Mum and Dad have been asking and looking for you too. There worried Ben. Heck the whole families worried." Alex then lifted his head up and looked at me directly in the eyes as if waiting for me to answer. After a minute Alex realized I wasn't going to answer so he continued speaking. "Look Ben they just want to know how you're getting on and if you have a good honest job to pay for things." I was starting to panic a bit as Alex had just asked me what job I have and how I was doing. I mean I was personally doing fine but my job really wasn't honest work. I didn't really care but my family did and they all believed that people like con artist were all untrustworthy, sneaky and bad. I mean there not far off but not all con artists are bad. I mean I'm a con artist….even though they don't know.

Alex's facial features began to change into one of curiosity as he looked at me with suspicion evident in his eyes and face. "What job do you have Ben?" I gulped and tried to hide the worry behind one of my classic smiles but just before I could make up another lie to keep my secret safe I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned round and came into view of the person who had just tapped me on the shoulder. I looked tiredly at the towering behemoth that was Dave. "Dave." I sighed in frustration as Dave looked at me with worry in his eyes which was very rare. "What the hell are you doing here?" I questioned Dave as he began to look around the pub suspiciously before speaking. "Its work related." My mood flipped in an instant as I realized that Dave wasn't joking. Heck he had gone all of this way just to tell me something. "Alright Dave just wait outside I'll be there in a minute. Dave just gave a small nod before dragging his giant body out of the pub leaving a surprised Jane and an angry looking Alex. "Well." I said plastering on a fake grin to hide my concern. "Work is calling me and it seems my colleague is in need of my help." Alex continued his glare but Jane's face began to lose it happiness as I continued talking. "Terribly sorry about this Alex but I have to go when works calling me. Tell me how the evening works out though." I was about to turn and leave before I heard Jane speak. "Be careful Ben." I looked towards Jane and I could clearly see the worry and sadness on her face as well as n her voice. "Uh….yeah of course Jane it's only work." I didn't know how to react as I had never seen Jane like this before. To be honest it worried me. "I'll be sure to tell you how good the stag do is Ben don't worry. And if it's only a work issue then Jane can stay here if she wants to?" I looked once again towards Jane and she nodded in confirmation. "Well." I said giving one of my classic sly smiles. "I'll be off then. Oh and Alex." I said to which he waved his hand for me to continue. "Look after Jane. She tends to be a bit weird when she meets new people." Alex smiled before giving me thumbs up as I turned round and headed towards the pubs red door and outside to meet Dave.

When I arrived outside the pub the sun was just starting to set making the sky go a hazy orange. I took a deep breathe in and then let it out slowly as I looked around for Dave. It wasn't long before I heard the sound of a vehicle approaching the outside of the pub and soon enough Dave appeared driving the white van that we were using today. He stopped the van which gave of an audible screech and crunch as it stopped. I let out a small chuckle as I began to approach the white van as its engine continued to run as if ready to go straight away. I opened the door to the passenger side of the van before hopping in and closing the door. As soon as I was strapped in Dave began to drive off and away from the pub, his eyes focused solely on the road. "So what's the problem Dave?" I asked as I turned my head to face him. "It's bad Ben." Dave said as he kept his eyes focused solely on the road. I let out a long sigh before letting a sad smile appear on my face. "What is it this time? Identity discovered or ratted out come on Dave we've had it all what could be worse?"

Dave's face took on a dark look before he spoke once again to me. "He's asked for you Ben. James asked for you personally. You do know what that means don't you." I tried to hide my fear behind a sly smile but I couldn't do it. Not this time. "Yes Dave. I know what it means." Dave let out a frustrated sigh before he turned down another back lane still keeping his eyes focused on the road. The road continued on straight for five more minutes before an old warn down factory came into view, its rusting factory doors and windows loomed over the van like a steel giant. Dave pulled over and parked right in front of the factory before he turned off the car's engine and took the keys out of the ignition. I sat back into the cars seat before letting out a sad sigh looking towards the old factory. I took a deep breathe in as I reached for the vans door opening it before jumping out of the van. I let out my held breath before noticing Dave reaching for his door of the van. "Dave. Not this time "I said my voice laced with regret and sadness as Dave gave me an understanding nod. I then made my way from the van and headed towards the dark looming factory whistling a small tune to myself, trying to improve my depressing mood. As I reached one of the factories main doors I heard voices inside. Voices I recognized.

I braced myself as I entered the factory expecting the worst outcome to happen as I made my way through the pitch black open space inside. It wasn't long before I heard the voice that would haunt me for a long time. The voice itself was gravely and deep and carried a malicious tone to each word that was spoken by that voice. The voice carried a feeling of fear. "Ben, Ben, Ben. It's been way too long my friend." A light flicked on in the center of the darkness, lighting up some of the factory so that the peeling paint on the walls were visible to the eye. "Hello Mr Spire." I said in a friendly but cautious tone of voice as not to upset the voice. "Come on now Ben. There's no need for formalities here." The voice said in a carefree tone. "Come here and take a seat Ben. We have much to discuss."

I nervously made my way over to the center of the factory where the light was situated and came into view of a seat which was positioned directly under the light. I made my way over to the seat and sat down. "So it's unfortunately come to this Ben my dear friend." The voice said gaining a biter tone. "I really didn't want it to come to this but you've left me with no choice." I began to get worried as the voice grew in anger and malicious intent. Before I could reply to the voice a solid object collided with the side of my face causing me to yell in pain. Again and again hard objects like metal poles and sticks were smashed across my face each one of them causing me to cry out in pain. The assault seemed to go on forever until there was silence. I wheezed and coughed as the voice spoke once again; the only intent in the voice now was death and evil.

"I've given you too many chances you sly fox. And there's only one way to deal with sly animals like you." I heard a clicking sound before the sound of footsteps seemed to approach me from the front. I felt a cold steel pressure on my forehead as I lifted my head up to see that was in front of me. The man in my view was tall and skinny. His hair was slicked back with gel and he wore a black suit with a white tie. But it was his eyes that sent a chill down my spine. His eyes were as blue as the sea and as cold as ice. There was no emotion behind them as he looked at me. "Oh my Mr Sherwood you do look quit the mess." I glared at him before spitting at his face to which he simply smirked, his white teeth gleaming. "That was not a clever move mister Sherwood. Not a clever move indeed." I felt the cold steel pressure on my head increase as Mr Spire whispered one last thing to me. "Any last words Mr Sherwood?" I smiled before speaking. "Con artists like me don't belong here." And with that there was darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Ugh...w….wh…what the hell...ugh...happened?" I murmured to myself as pain wracked my forehead each time I tried to open my eyes. I let out a loud prolonged groan as I finally mustered up enough strength to open my eyes only to receive the mother of all headaches. After a couple of minutes the pain began to recede from my head allowing me to finally open my eyes to the world once again, although what greeted me was completely different to what I was accustomed to. Instead of the usual grey concrete roads and quiet back streets of a small town that I always woke up, to there was instead a humongous city with weird swirling skyscrapers and what seemed to be a train line of sorts running through the city.

The city in my opinion looked like a futuristic style New York City combined with other wacky buildings and sky scrapers. As my eyes began to adjust more to the light I could see where my body was now residing. Instead of the cosy couch that I always woke up to I was instead lying on grass which seemed to be on a city park of some sorts. The park itself had a few trees strewn about the place as well as a walk path and some wooden benches. "Where in the hell am I?" I murmured to myself as I stood up rubbing my forehead which for some odd reason felt weird. I then tried to recall what happened to me prior to waking up. I remembered waking up on my couch before getting a knock at my apartment door too early in the morning for my liking. I then remembered that the person knocking on my door was….the postman…no…..it was Alex.

I smiled to myself as I mentally high five an imaginary version of myself for recalling who was at the door. I continued to recall the events that transpired after Alex's abrupt appearance at my apartment from being knocked out by Alex all the way up to Dave taking me somewhere in the van he hired. But for the life of me I couldn't recall what happened after that. And that really annoyed me. It was the type of annoying like when you watch your toast in the toaster to make sure it doesn't burn, but the second you look away it's on fire. "Ugh what the hell is wrong with you brain. I swear you only help me when I'm scamming people and playing poker." I made to face palm myself but as I pulled my hand up to do so I noticed something which made my green eyes widen in fear and panic.

What was once a normal human hand was now a black paw complete with small claws and paw pads? I stared at the foreign appendage with bewilderment and oar as the appendage moved wright in front of my face. Or what should have been my face as the more my eyes got used to the light of day the more I could see of the thing that was now sticking out of my face. "What in god's name is wrong with my face?" I shouted crossing my eyes in the process so I could see what the thing sticking out of my face was.

The more I looked at my new face the more I realized what it was. It was an auburn orange muzzle with a wet black nose at the end of it which twitched as I peered at it. By this moment in time I was panicking. I quickly stood up, nearly falling over in the process as my feet felt completely different to what I was used to. After getting used to standing I began to hurriedly check the rest of my body out to see what was different.

I quickly began to feel my face for the differences touching my new muzzle before feeling towards the top of my head as I felt two points which twitched when I touched them. At this point I guessed they were my new ears. I opened my new muzzle and began to feel my teeth with my new paw. They were now pointed and sharp instead of the usual flat that they used to be. I then looked down at my feet and Instead of my normal human feet and shoes there were now black paws like my hands but different and longer to support my weight. I felt a pressure near the base of my spine as I clenched my eyes shut in fear before turning my head to view my back. Sticking out of my black trousers was an auburn and white tipped fox tail which swished back and forth.

Now normally I'm not the type of guy who goes around and panics like a lunatic, flailing his arms in the air as he dashes around in a mad panic if there is something that cannot be explained. But what was happening right now was too much for my mind to handle. What had happened right now to me topped all the panics that I had previously whilst being a con artist. It topped the time when me and Dave had to sneak past a whole squad of police officers as they searched our stall once and it even topped the time when I had to run away from an angry customer and his gang who were intent on bringing me serious harm. So I did something I hadn't done in a long time. I started to have a rant.

"Well this is just bloody great isn't it?" I shouted to the heavens as I began to pace back and forth on the grass field, murmuring and cursing under breathe as I continued to pace back and forth. "I don't know where the hell I am. I don't know why the hell I'm here and to top it all off I'm a bloody fox that can walk and two legs. Thanks a bunch world. For picking out the most iconic slyly portrayed animal in the world. Thanks a bloody bunch." I yelled once again to the heavens as I began to pant from my new muzzle as I tried to let the anger out of my system which resulted in me growling, which made me angry again because I was growling like an animal. In all it was a cycle of anger.

After another few minutes of ranting and yelling I finally began to calm down as the weight of the situation I was in dawned on me. I began to think about my family and how selfish I was and how I hadn't seen them in years as I began to feel sad and angry at myself for not spending more time with them. "Well." I murmured before sighing sadly as I felt my new ears fold against my head. "I guess I should start somewhere." I took another glance at the giant city that was looming ominously over the park which I seemed to have awoken in. "Well the city it is then." I said to myself before I started to stroll towards the parks path passing a bench as I did so.

After three minutes of walking I began to notice how desolate the park was. There was not a single soul apart from myself in the park which confused me a bit. I chalked it up to being too early in the morning for people to be walking. To be honest I was also glad. Imagine someone seeing me and what they would think and that would be a bad situation to add onto my predicament. Before long I had made my way to what seemed to be the park's entrance which was a black painted steel gate which led out to a road which was lined with trees. I guessed the road led towards the city so I decided that was the best route to go. I opened the gate and exited the park shutting said gate behind me as I let out another long sigh. "There's no going back now." I muttered to myself as I breathed in deeply before heading off along the road and towards the city, its skyscrapers towering above everything.

"Well isn't that just perfect." I whispered to myself as animals of all kinds walked up and down the streets of the city on their hind legs, texting on phones and driving all kinds of vehicles on the busy roads. Now ten minutes before this I had reached the edge of the city without a sight of a single living soul apart from myself. But after another few minutes of walking down some sub urban pathways that lead into the city I began to hear numerous cars and what I thought were people talking. I didn't want anyone to see me like this no matter what city I was in. Even if the buildings were quite eccentric and colorful. I was certain that the populace of the city were human like I had once been.

But that idea was soon destroyed and thrown into a rubbish bin in my head because as I made my way around another street corner heading towards the noises I came across the noises. Instead of the humans I was expecting to find I was instead looking at animals standing on their back legs just like myself. And my god was there a lot of them. There were animals of every kind walking and talking to one another. Some wore smart suits whilst others wore what I classed as casual attire as they strolled down the now bustling streets of the city. I was shocked to say the least as I quickly hid behind the street corner that I had come out of. "OK Ben…..deep breathes….you can do this." I took a deep breathe in before I stepped out of my hiding spot and walked out into the bustling streets. Or that would have been what I did but as soon as I stepped out of my hiding spot I tripped on a small crack in the pavement falling head first onto said pavement which rendered me unconscious.

When I awoke from my unconscious state I found that I was lying against a brick wall in an ally just of the entrance to the street where I had fallen. I tried to stand up and managed to get up slightly but the sudden paint to my head caused me to fall back down against the brick wall. "Ugh. Why does it always happen to me? Damn you stupid brain. Damn you." I placed a paw on my forehead as I hissed in pain rubbing my head in an attempt to relieve said pain from my system. "You're finally awake then huh?" I turned my head in the direction I heard the deep and gravelly voice coming from and came face to face with a small fox of sorts. The fox had a very light brown fur which covered most of his body as well as some snow white fur which covered the underside of his chin and eyes.

The small fox's eyes were deep hazel and he had over sized ears which sat atop of his head and the fox wore an expression of uncertainty. The fox wore a pair of pale green shorts as well as a black polo shirt which had two red stripes going down either side from the shoulder of the top to the base. He even had a pair of shaded aviators in his left paw which he was holding onto as if he had just taken them off. In all honesty I thought that the little fox in front of me was just a child and for the love of me I should have kept my mouth shut…but I didn't.

I put on one of my classic grins and looked at the fox before speaking. "Hey there buddy. What's your name?" I asked the fox as his expression began to darken. I continued on. "Was that your daddy who just asked me if I'm awake?" But the reply I got from the small fox startled me. "If you call me buddy again." He said in the same gravelly voice I heard before. "Then ill bite your face off." I blinked in surprise at the fox's response before groaning in embarrassment and bringing my paws up to hide the shame on my face. "I'm sorry sir." I said looking at the fox in shame. "I just thought that…well….. " Before I could continue the fox held up his paw to silence me. "It's fine. I shouldn't have gotten so worked up about how you were taking to me." He chuckled slightly before continuing.

"I should be used to it by now but my previous warning still stands." He stuck out his paw to which I grasped it and shuck in a friendly but confused manner at the mutual respect he was giving me. "The names Finnick." He said before giving me an expecting look as I realized he wanted to know my name. "Benjamin. Benjamin Sherwood, but I do just prefer Ben." Finnick nodded in reply, his ears swaying forward and back as he did so. "So" Finnick said as he looked at me with curiosity. "I've never seen you around here before and I know everyone." Finnick said to which he looked at me curiously once again. "So let me ask you this Ben. What's a red fox like you doing in Zootopia?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I must have looked a right fool to Finnick as a lay against the wall pondering his question whilst my muzzle and ears twitched in thought. Finnick started to growl quietly as he began to tap his paw repeatedly on the concreate ground as his patience began to run out. 'Damn.' I thought to myself as I gazed upon the gradually increasing anger that was making its way onto Finnick's muzzle. 'I can't just tell him everything that's happened to me, besides who would believe me anyway. I'm guessing theirs no humans here'. I gulped slightly as I thought and pondered about what I was going to say. "Well?" Finnick said in obvious frustration as he stopped tapping his foot before glaring daggers at me with his eyes. 'Well I might as well wing it.' I thought to myself before I gradually stood up using the wall for support rising slowly to my full height which was a lot smaller than it originally was as a human. "If you must know why I'm here it's because I'm visiting a relative of mine." I said in a confident tone whilst Finnick only gave me an unamused look as he crossed his arms in an unamused fashion. "Oh really?" Finnick once again questioned in his gravelly voice as he looked at me with his unchanging expression. "And what is this relative's name. You never know, I might know him?" I quickly began to think of a random name from John all the way to Eric as Finnick kept his gaze locked on me. "Well he doesn't really like to share his name too often as his business is a bit shady." I said which seemed to change Finnick's expression to one of curiosity rather than anger and impatience. "Just tell me his name Ben." Finnick sighed in annoyance as he uncrossed his arms and waited once again for my answer. I also sighed as I was really running out of ideas and thoughts and by the look of it Finnick was almost out of patience and interest. I gulped once more in worry before collecting myself and speaking. "His name is Nick."

Finnick's face had taken a complete turn and was now one of shock opposed to the previous look of annoyance that had previously plastered his muzzle. After a minute of Finnick's staring I began to get a little concerned and flicked one of his big ears that sat atop his head. This seemed to pull Finnick out of his trance as he shook his head from side to side in an attempt to clear his mind. "Are you OK Finnick?" I asked as I stepped back from the small light brown fox as he began to move his mouth in attempt to form words. "You know Nick?" Finnick asked in surprise as he looked at me in shock, surprise evident on his face. "Um are we talking about the same Nick here?" I questioned not knowing how far my lie was now going. "Nick Wild. Is that your relative?" Finnick asked quickly as he waited impatiently for my answer. By now I was just going along with anything that was popping up in my mind to get me out of this now confusing situation. "Yeah that's him. It's been a while since I've seen him but me and he used to be inseparable when we were younger. When my mom got ill and had to go to hospital I had to stay with Nick and his mom for over a year. We became like brothers." 'What the hell is wrong with you brain?" I yelled from inside my head as Finnick looked visibly shocked. "Wow. I didn't know you were that close to Nick." Finnick said as he held one of his paws behind the back of his head. "I'm guessing the shady business you said he was with was being a con artist right?" I looked blankly at Finnick for a few seconds before I nodded in confirmation to his question. But inside my head I was screaming at myself for spinning a giant web of lies to the very first animal I had met since I got here. "Well I do remember Nick talking about a relative a number of times, but he never seemed to talk about it too much. It seemed a bit of a touchy subject for him you know." I nodded once again before Finnick walked up to me and punched me on the arm before laughing to himself….I think.

"So" Finnick said in a sly tone of voice which in my opinion honestly sounded quite menacing with the way his voice sounded. "Does that mean you're in the same kind of business Nicks in?" Now I was interested. Before I was just relying on my lies just to get by Finnick's questioning but now. We were in my type of field. "If you mean conning as much money out of mammals as I can then you most certainly are correct." I was so focused on the topic of conning that I didn't even realise that I was saying mammals instead of people. Finnick let out another deep chuckle before a sly grin began to spread across his face as he looked at me slyly. "So how good are you then Ben." Finnick asked to which I gave one of my classic sly smiles to the small fox as he gestured me to follow him. "Oh I don't mean to sound like I'm bragging but I'm pretty good." Finnick let out a chuckle as he turned down a corner which seemed to lead to a main road. "Well how would you like to do a bit of con work Ben?" Finnick questioned me to which I smiled. "How could I say no to a con." I replied as Finnick and I walked out of the ally and on to a pavement which had cars of allsorts lined up along it. Finnick led me along the pavement for a couple of minutes before stopping in front of a rusty red and dark brown van. The van itself looked like a 1999 VW transport or this world's version of a VW. The van seemed to be in a good condition with the exception of a door which seemed to have been replaced presumably due to a crash of some kind. But it was the vans decals on the side that caught my attention. The decal depicted a fox of sorts clad in armour whilst carrying a fainted white female fox in his arms. In all it was a dramatic pose and a cool decal to look at. "This yours then?" I asked Finnick as he put his paws on the side of his body, smiling at the van in pride. "Yep this old van here is mine. I've had it for two years straight and it hasn't died on me since I bought it. I even did the decals myself." Finnick smiled at the van before taking out a key from one of his shorts pockets and placing said key into the key hole on the side of the vans door. Finnick then proceeded to hop into the driver's seat before gesturing me to sit in the passenger seat opposite. I quickly hoped in the van and strapped on my seat belt, Finnick doing the same whilst my tail twitched in excitement. I took a glance at Finnick and soar how far he had to reach for the vans pedals and accelerator which worried me a bit. "Are you OK to drive Finnick?" I questioned the small fox as he took of the vans hand break and began to pull out. "OK. I've been driving this van for years Ben. Just sit back and enjoy the ride." Finnick said before he slammed down on the vans accelerator and sped of down the busy main road, narrowly missing two oncoming cars in the process.

Five minutes later an angry Finnick was storming out of his supposed super reliable van as fumes arose from the vans entrance. I couldn't help but follow behind the enraged Finnick laughing my head of as Finnick moved to the back of his van and took out a plain white stool which he placed on the pavement next to the broken down van. "Change of plan Ben." Finnick said as he sat down on the stool and looked at me dead in the eyes, golden brown eyes meeting leaf green. "Our first con today will involve you getting the van repaired free of charge." I looked at Finnick quizzically before nodding my head and smiling slyly at him. "OK Finnick. I know what to do. Just wait here and I'll be back in no time with a mechanic by my side that will be eager to help." Finnick gave me a small salute before I began to make my way down the sidewalk in search of a mechanic. As I walked along the busy streets of the city I began to notice the looks a lot of the animals were giving me. They were giving me looks of mistrust and spite. It unnerved me a bit as my ears folded down on the back of my head. To clear my mind of the other passers-by I began to think off a plan to gain the help of someone who could get me a mechanic to the van. As I continued on walking down the side walk for another few minutes before an idea popped into my head as I clapped my paws in anticipation for what I was about to do. 'Well.' I thought in my head as I stretched my arms out preparing for my plan. 'I guess now is the time to test out my acting skills.' I waited until there were a dozen or so animals near me before I collapsed to my knees and began to sob just loud enough so that the animals passing by could hear me. As more and more animals began to notice my sobbing and saddening whimpers of remorse I gradually raised my head and looked up to them with my tear filled eyes. "Pl…please…..is…..is anyone here a mechanic…my…my vans broken down and…..I need to…to get to my brother….my brother….my brother has…been missing for years…and…and I just found out where he is…." Instead of the hateful and mistrusting looks I was getting beforehand I was instead now getting looks of sadness and understanding from every animal that could see me.

I continued to sob on my knees for a few more minutes before I heard a voice in the small crowd that had now gathered around me. The voice itself was deep sounding and loud, almost like Finnick's but not as deep as the small foxes. The voice also seemed to carry a friendly tone to it as I looked up to see the crowd moving slightly each one of the crowds heads moving to see who the voice belonged to. Before long the animal in question came barging through the small crowd of animals that had gathered around my sobbing form. The animal who had barged through the crowds was a white furred wolf with piercing blue eyes which showed a look of pure determination and helpfulness which was directed at me. The wolf was also carrying a kit bag of some kind as well as wearing a black t shirt which showed his toned muscles, and a pair of navy blue jeans. Before I could let out another perfectly acted sob the white furred wolf came up to me and knelt down so that my leaf green eyes met with his sea blue ones. "Are you the animal who requires a mechanic?" He asked me sympathetically as I let out another small whimper. "Y…yes….I need…..a mechanic to fix my van…it's my brother…I haven't seen him….in over twelve years….and I finally know where he is." I said sadly letting out another whimper and a sob for effect. I heard a few sobs from the crowd as I jumped for joy in my head, proud of my acting skills.

I was snapped out of my celebrations as I felt a gentle pressure on my shoulder. I looked up to see the wolf patting my shoulder with a white paw as he showed me a genuine sad look. "Well there's no need to worry about a mechanic anymore." He said as he stopped patting my shoulder and stood up. "Wh…why..?" I said keeping up my sad façade as the white wolf smiled down at me. "Because I'm the best damn mechanic there is in zootopia." He said coyly in his deep friendly voice as he stuck out his white paw to help me up. "Than….thank you so much…..you…d…don't know how much this means to me." I said as the wolf pulled me up to my paws with one strong tug. "But…I don't.…h…have... any money on me…." I said lowering my ears in fake defeat before hearing a chuckle coming from the wolf. "You don't need to worry about that." The wolf said smiling as he patted my shoulder once again. "You don't need to pay me. Consider this a helping hand." He said as I smiled at his offer to help me. "Thank you so much…this really means a lot to me…..what's your name if you don't mind me asking?" I questioned him as he smiled once more. "I'm Ryan. Ryan Sharpclaw." He said as I began to lead the way to the broken down van. "Thanks so much for the help Ryan. I can't tell you how much this means to me." I said as Ryan followed close behind me. "So what's your name then?" Ryan asked in his deep friendly voice. "I'm Benjamin. Benjamin Wild." I replied as we began to make our way to the broken down van.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After walking down the busy pavement with Ryan for about ten minutes I began to make out the shape of the broken down van which was parked crudely on the side of the pavement. As me and my free of charge mechanic Ryan began to close the distance between us and the van I could also begin to make out the shape of a certain small light brown fox that was lying down on a white stool directly next to the van itself. "Finnick I found a mechanic." I yelled to the presumably sleeping fox as I began to jog ahead of Ryan and up to the stool that he was lying awkwardly on top of. Finnick's eyes shot open in surprise as I yelled his name once more which nearly made him fall off his stool and onto the cool hard concrete that was the pavement. "If you do that again." Finnick said scowling and glaring in my direction. "Then ill bite your face off." I said to the now growling and agitated fox as he began to get up from the stool "Are you two all right?" a deep voice said from behind me as I turned and came face to face with Ryan. "Um yeah were fine." I said rubbing a paw behind my head as Finnick continued to growl quietly. "Well." Ryan said as he glanced over at the dormant vehicle, his blue eyes taking in every detail of the old rugged van. "I can take a look at your van as quickly as I can and see what the problem is and then you should be off and able to see your brother." I put on a perfectly acted smile before thanking Ryan as he made his way over to the van and opened up its bonnet to look at the engine. "So Ben." I heard a less angry sounding Finnick say from behind my back as I watched Ryan place his kit bag on the floor. "Off to see your brother are you?" I sighed heavily before turning round and glaring at the small light brown fox that had his arms crossed whilst looking at me with his golden eyes and sly smirk. "What?" I said in an angry whisper as Finnick rolled his hand for me to continue. "I couldn't think of anything else to say so I just acted to the best of my abilities and hoped for the best. And to be honest it worked out very well." I finished with a slight smugness to my voice before I turned back around a watched as Ryan began to take some tools out of his kit bag before his head disappeared into the vans engine.

After watching Ryan wrench and prod at the vans engine for a couple of minutes me and Finnick began to talk about cons we had done previously before arriving in Zootopia. I myself just changed my stories slightly so that they fitted with the world that I was now inn. Finnick's stories of trickery and cunning were very amusing as he recalled cons where he dressed up in an elephant costume and pretended to be a kid just to get a jumbo pop. He then said that after buying the jumbo pop he and Nick would then melt it before selling smaller versions of the ice lolly making more money than the jumbo pop was originally worth. I was puzzled to what a jumbo pop was but Finnick said as soon as the van was repaired and running once again then that was the first con we were going to do. "Well." An enthusiastic sounding Ryan said as he stuck his white furred head out of the vans engine, a smile present on his face. I say white but in a matter of fact his fur was now covered in black splodges of vehicle oil and fuel which made him look quiet comical. "I've found the problem with your van and fixed it like I said I would." Ryan said as he stretched his arms out and rubbed his muzzle with a dirty paw before yawning loudly. "I can't thank you enough Ryan. I swear that ill spread your name around the whole of Zootopia so that every mammal knows what a great animal and mechanic you are." Ryan just gave me a wide smile before he picked up his tool bag and walked towards me and Finnick.

"I'm just glad I could help you and your kid Ben." Ryan said before he turned around and began to walk away with a smile present on his oil stained furred face. I just stood their stunned to the spot at what Ryan had just said before I began to snicker, trying to hold in the laughing fit that was about to transpire. Although to the right of me was a different story as I could hear the loud growls of a certain small fox that was just barely containing his rage. I waited an agonizing one whole minute so that Ryan was just out of ear shot before I burst out laughing in a hysterical fit. I laughed so hard that I ended up on the floor rolling in hysteria whilst a fuming Finnick looked up to the sky before yelling loudly in his deep voice. "I AM NOT A KID." After a few more minutes of rolling around on the pavement laughing at Ryan's words as well as Finnick's ranting as he paced up and down the pavement I sighed before composing myself and standing back up on my paws. "Well what a great animal am I right Finnick?" I said to the fuming Fennec fox that was now glaring daggers in my direction with his golden brown eyes. "If I meet that wolf again then ill BITE HIS FACE OFF." Finnick said yelling the last bit as he opened the vans door and hopped into the driver's seat as I chuckled and made my way over to the passenger's seat, opening the vans door and hopping into the van myself. "Come on Finnick. It wasn't that bad." I said as Finnick slammed his door shut before he looked at me and sighed. "Your right. I guess I did get a little worked up. Let's just get onto some hustling." I smiled slyly as Finnick started up the Van. "You read my mind Finnick." I said as Finnick pulled out from the pavement before speeding off down the busy road.

As Finnick was driving I began to think about how I was now speaking. I was saying mammals instead of people. I had noticed it when I first spoke to Finnick but I had blown it off as my brain making me blend in with my situation. I had also noticed that saying human words like people, men and women that I was fine with saying before were now beginning to sound odd to me when I spoke them. My thoughts were suddenly interrupted when the van braked suddenly at a red light which caused my seat belt to tighten around my waist and wind me. "Ugh….Finnick what the heck." I said holding my stomach to which the smirking fox just shrugged his shoulders before accelerating once again when the light turned green. I brought my attention to the road as the van sped past more cars and buildings, completely forgetting about what I was questioning in my head as Finnick drove to our first target of hustling. It took around about half an hour before Finnick pulled he van up to a cream colored building called Jumbeauxs cafe. The building itself had light pink overhanging curtains that provided shelter when customers wanted to sit outside to eat and presumably enjoy their meal. "Alright this is it Ben." Finnick said as he gazed slyly at the cafe, his golden brown eyes seeming to scan the entirety of the cafe. "Our first con of the day is here at Jumbeauxs cafe. Home of the jumbo pop" I nodded my head smiling slyly as Finnick began to drive a few blocks away from the cafe before parking the van on the side of the pavement. "Alright Ben this is going to be simple and easy." Finnick said facing me with a serious expression on his furry face. "Alright Finnick." I said as I felt my ears swivel forward as my attention was solely focused on Finnick. "What's the plan?"

This plan was in my opinion comical. When Finnick said we were going to do the same con him and Nick did with the jumbo pop I thought it was a joke. It turns out Finnick doesn't like to joke around very often and when he says he will do something then he will do it. So here I am walking towards a cafe called Jumbeauxs pushing a light pink stroller with a so called cub (by which I mean Finnick) inside. I let out a long sigh of frustration as I continued to push the stroller towards the cafe whilst every animal that passed me by gave an untrustworthy look. It wasn't long before I was standing directly in front of the entrance to the cafe itself, the doors to the cafe were much bigger than I thought as they were easily four times bigger than myself in height. "OK Finnick. You can come out now." I said as Finnick let down the cover on the stroller which was concealing him. "OK Finnick. This is it." I said as Finnick jumped out of the stroller, his infant elephant costume nearly making me laugh in front of the passing pedestrians. "Give me one toot if you're not ready and two toots if you are." Finnick looked at me with anger in his eyes presumably because of the way he had to communicate for my answers. I tried not to laugh as the small dressed up Finnick gave me one very loud toot in response before gesturing for me to follow him into the cafe. I padded up to the door to the cafe as my tail swished steadily before pushing it open with an average amount of effort. As soon as I opened the door wide enough for a certain small fox Finnick made his way into the cafe to which I then entered myself before letting the door shut behind me. The inside of the cafe was huge and I don't mean that in an over the top way. The tables in the cafe were huge and I would have had to jump to get on top of one. The cafe had light and dark pink striped walls inside as well as a giant chalkboard behind the counter which had a list of what was for sale.

Now I for one was thinking why on earth the cafe and its interior were so big compared to me and Finnick as I made my way towards the counter. My thoughts were answered quiet quickly as I gazed up at the counter and came into view of the animal that was standing behind it. The animal behind the counter was as huge male elephant wearing a light pink top with a cream apron as well as a pair of white trousers. The elephant even had a white ice cream parlor cap on. The elephant had a pair of giant brown eyes that looked down at me with curiosity and once again a look of mistrust. The elephant looked at me and Finnick for another couple of seconds with his questioning glance before speaking in a low aggressive tone of voice, which in my opinion made him sound like a member of the mafia. "What do you want Fox?" He said leaning forward in an aggressive manner punctuating the word fox with a hint of hatred. "I'm sorry good sir. I was just admiring the beautiful interior of your cafe with my son here, when he spotted an ice lolly that he took a liking to." The elephant raised his eyebrow as Finnick began to walk over to a glass cabinet which housed a series of giant ice lollies labelled jumbo pops. The elephant kept his gaze solely on Finnick as a look of realization began to appear on his face. "Hey do I know you?" The elephant questioned as Finnick made his way over to my side and pulled on my arm.

"Well it's my first time here sir so it would be quiet the surprise if you know me." I said as I looked down at Finnick and could see what seemed to be worry in his eyes. "Hang on a minute fox. I know that kid. He came in here a while ago with the same outfit on. He was with another fox wearing a green Hawaiian top and a pair of brown shorts." I gulped as the elephant leaned further forward and glared at me with his brown eyes which caused me to take a step back. I looked at the elephant before looking down at Finnick as fear began to build up inside of me. I could even see that Finnick was beginning to worry as he looked at the door and then towards me. "I'm sorry sir…..you must have the wrong kid in mind….well it seems we have to be going….thanks for your time though." I said as I grabbed Finnick's paw in my own before heading for the cafes exit at a brisk pace. "Hey wait there fox. Stop. Stop…. that's it I'm calling the cops." I heard the elephant yell as I exited the cafe with Finnick in tow before me and him began to run towards the van as fast as we could.

As soon as we reached the van Finnick quickly unlocked the doors before quickly getting into the driver's seat whilst I hopped into the passenger's seat. "Come on Finnick. Start the engine quickly we've got to go." I yelled as Finnick shoved the keys into the ignition before starting the vans engine. I on the other hand was looking into the vans wing mirror and I could see a police car which kind of looked like a cross between a Land rover and a Porsche. The vehicle was black and white as well as having the letters ZPD on the side which I guessed stood for 'Zootopia police department' as well as the classic police lights on the top of the vehicle. "Come on Finnick." I yelled as Finnick revved the engine…..and stalled the van. "Damn it Finnick. What now." I yelled as Finnick turned and looked at me in anger. "I don't know. Why don't you come up with something?" Finnick yelled back at me whilst I dragged a paw across my face in frustration. "It's too late now." I said to Finnick as the both of us looked in the wing mirror watching as the police vehicle pulled up behind the van, its black tinted windows blocking the view of the cops. "Well shit." I said as both me and Finnick waited for the cops to come out.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Well shit." I said as the police car pulled up behind the van, its black tinted windows blocking the view of the drivers. "What do you think we should do Finnick?" I said to the small light brown furred fox who was punching the dash board repeatedly in frustration and anger. I let out a tired sigh before dragging a paw across my orange furred face in an effort to quell my frustration before looking into the wing mirror of the van. I could see the police cars doors begin to open slowly as I looked towards Finnick who was still punching the dash board in anger. "Finnick just quit it already." I yelled as I grabbed his arms, ceasing his barrage on the innocent dashboard. "What the hell is it man. I was trying to think of something." Finnick growled in anger as he looked at me, golden brown eyes filled with frustration meeting leaf green eyes filled with a spark of an idea. "I have an idea Finnick." I said as the small fox's attitude turned from anger and frustration to curiosity and interest. "All I need you to do is play along Finnick. That's all I'm asking. OK." I said in a calm and relaxed tone of voice as Finnick nodded at me in confirmation to my question. "OK then Finnick." I said as I took another quick glance at the police car behind us and spotted the two police officers who had pulled up behind us and where now making their way towards the van. The first officer was a rabbit… I'm not even joking. The rabbit was female by the looks of it and had grey fur which covered almost all of her exposed body. The only bits of fur that weren't grey were the tips of her ears which were black and the underside of her small muzzle which was white like the underside of her paws. The rabbit also had purple eyes which surprised me. The rabbit was wearing a dark baby blue and dark blue full body suit which slightly clung to her body. She had a black utility belt around her waist with seemed to least have three pouches on it as well as stainless steel buckle to keep the belt in place. She also had what seemed to be a black armored vest which had a golden badge pinned to it and a pair of black knee and elbow pads. I suspected that the badge on her vest was her police badge. I began to calm myself as the officers came closer and closer to the van. The second officer on the other hand was a male red fox just like me except his fur was a tad lighter than mine. A brief thought flashed across my mind of a fox and a rabbit being bitter enemies and absolutely resenting each other, but these too seemed to be just fine together. 'It must just be this world.' I thought to myself as the officers continued to approach

The fox had light orange fur that covered most of his face except for the tips of his ears which were a darker orange and under his muzzle which was a cream color. The fox was wearing a navy blue US styled police uniform which had a black tie as well as a golden police badge which I had now guessed had the letters ZPD on. The long sleeved police top also had two breast pockets one on both side and a name tag above the right breast pocket. I didn't have time to check the name tag as I focused quickly on what else the fox was wearing. The fox had a pair of navy blue trousers which matched his long sleeved police top whilst his orange and black tipped tail on swished behind him as he walked towards the van. The last thing the fox was wearing was a pair of black tinted aviators which hid his eye color from view. The fox and rabbit walked completely different too each other with the rabbit walking with bravado and vigor whilst holding a carrot in her right paw, which to be honest I my opinion was quiet funny. The fox on the other hand walked in a relaxed and calm manor which was the opposite of his partner, whilst holding a white Styrofoam cup of coffee in his right paw. After analyzing the officers I turned around and faced Finnick giving him an affirming nod as he did the same. As the officers got closer I could hear the two of them conversing with each other as my ears began to swivel around to get the best out of my hearing. "Why are acting different for this call in Nick?" I heard a kind but serious female voice say to which I suspected belonged to the rabbit. "Your acting the same way you did when you approached the car Flash was driving." After hearing the rabbit talk I heard a suave sly male voice respond. "Let's just say that I might know the owner of the vehicle that is right in front of us as well as the favored outfit worn by said owner for cons." I gulped in fear as I turned to face Finnick who surprisingly looked even calmer than before.

"Finnick." I loudly whispered to the small fox that looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "What?" Finnick answered in his gruff voice as he kept his eyebrow raised at me. "My plans not going to work." I said as my ears began to lower as I hear the officer's voices only a few feet away. "It doesn't matter now anyway." Finnick said as he kicked up his back legs and rested them on the steering wheel whilst folding his arms behind his head. "Why not?" I whispered angrily at the small fox who was now smiling slyly at me from his seat. "Because that fox officer is none other than my ex con buddy." My eyes widened in fear at what Finnick had just said as my ears had now lowered completely so they were flat on my head. "You…..mean…Nick….Nick Wilde?" I said as I heard the voices of what were presumably nick and his partner just outside. "Yeah…what's the matter Ben...you seem worried." Finnick said as he took his hind paws of the steering wheel and looked at me in slight worry. "Um….yeah I'm fine Finnick…..I'm just going to….go to the back of the van." Finnick looked at me quizzically as I crawled over my seat before making my way to the back of the van as there was a knock at the vans window. Finnick took one last look at me as I mouthed 'I'm not here' to the small fox that just shook his head and chuckled before lowering his window. I however was attempting to unlock the vans rear door in a futile attempt to escape as I heard a familiar sly voice speak through the window to Finnick. "Well if it isn't my old buddy toot-toot. How are things Finnick my man?" I heard Nick question as I kept struggling to open the stuck lock with my black paws. "Not bad Nick. Not bad at all. So what brings you and Judy around these parts?" I could hear the entire conversation unfolding as I was still trying to open the vans rear door. 'What is wrong with this lock?' I yelled in my mind as the conversation continued. "OK Finnick enough talk. Nick and I were sent here by the chief to see why an employee at Jumbeauxs cafe called the ZPD." Judy said cutting off the conversation between Nick and Finnick. "Come on carrots. Finnick here is as innocent as me." Nick said coyly to which I heard a tired sigh escape from Judy as I know knew. "He might be your friend Nick but I still need to ask Finnick some questions. We have to stay focused" I heard Nick chuckle as I looked over my shoulder to see Finnick chuckling as well.

I had given up hope of opening the lock with my bare paws and I was now instead looking for something to smash the lock open. I waited for Judy to start asking Finnick before I began to quietly crawl towards a crowbar I had seen whilst crawling to the vans rear entrance. The crowbar was situated right behind the vans seat I was in previously but with both Judy and Nick peeking through the window I would have to be extremely quiet for them to not notice me. As I crawled on my paws towards the crowbar I could hear the volley of questions that Judy was asking Finnick from what he was doing yesterday to what he was planning to do. Everything was going extremely well as I slowly reached for the crowbar, grasping the cold steel in my right paw before turning around and slowly beginning to make my way back to the rear of the van. That was until Judy asked Finnick a question which made my body freeze still. "Aright Finnick this is the last question. Do you have anyone else other than yourself in the van?" I nearly dropped the crowbar in shock at Judy's question as I gulped in fear. I hadn't feared anything in a long time but this. This had me worried. I took a deep breathe before I slowly carried on crawling towards the back of the van. "Actually Judy now that you mention it. There is someone else in the van." By now I had reached the rear of the van and nothing was going to stop me from escaping. "And who might that be toot-toot?" Nick said in his calm sly tone of voice which made Finnick growl slightly. "I told you to never use that nickname again or I would….." "Bite your face off." I heard Nick reply in a sarcastic tone of voice which made Finnick growl and Judy snigger. "Ha. You're so funny Nick." Finnick said repeating Nick's sarcastic tone of voice. "But I'm sure Ben would back me up." 'Damn it Finnick.' I yelled in my head as I heard Nick chuckle before I could see his black paw grasping onto the vans door. "Oh and who is this Ben If you don't mind me asking Finnick?" Nick said in his suave voice as I inhaled deeply before lining up the crowbar with the lock. "His name is Benjamin Sherwood." As Finnick said this I jammed the crowbar just underneath the lock and yanked said lock of before opening the vans rear door. "Nick did you hear that?" I heard Judy say but I was surprised to hear no response from Nick as there was just silence in the van. "OK Finnick, enough with the jokes now. Who else is in the van?" Nick questioned his voice sounding darker and more aggressive than it was a few seconds ago.

"I'm serious Nick. That's who's in the van with me." Finnick said whilst raising his arms up in a submissive manner to Nick's sudden change in demeanor. "Nick just cut it out." I heard Judy yell as I hopped out the back of the van before I began to quietly close the vans door as not to alert anyone furthermore. What I didn't realize was that Judy had already heard my commotion in the back of the van. "Nick did you hear that. Someone's trying to get out the back of the van." Judy said as I began to quickly walk away from the van and onto the pavement, passing the police car that had pulled up behind the van. "Stop right there." I heard Nick yell as himself and Judy reached the back of the van. I took a quick glance behind me as I continued to quickly walk forward. I could see both Nick and Judy begin to make their way quickly over to me as I quickened my pace, whist Judy pulled out what seemed like a gun of some sort from her belt. "Stop their right now or I will shoot you." I heard Judy yell from behind me. "You had better do as she says." I heard Nick say as I stopped walking and froze to the spot. "…And what if I don't…you going to shoot me officer." I said adding a hint of malice to my tone of voice. "Look we just need you to answer some questions. That's it. We're not here to arrest you." As Judy said this my head began to hurt as a weird vision began to play in my head. I brought my paws up to my head in an attempt to stop the vision from playing in my head. 'What the fuck is wrong with my head.' I thought as the pain intensified. The vision itself was weird. I seemed to be running from a wolf that was dressed in the same uniform Nick was in except I was much smaller. The scenery of the vision seemed to be in a town except the buildings were all wobbly and distorted in appearance as I continued to run. I took a quick look at my arms and found that they were much shorter which also seemed to be the same situation my legs were in. I turned my head back around to take another look at the wolf chasing me only to trip and fall onto the cold hard concrete floor. "You're coming with me you little brat." I heard the wolf say in a dark and angry tone of voice as he grabbed my small body before turning around and heading of in the opposite direction to which I was running.

I tried to struggle and move but my body seemed to weigh a thousand tones as the wolf continued to hold me with his paws in a vice like grip. "You're going back to your farther you brat and there's no way your escaping again. He's going to teach you a lesson" I heard the wolf say as he chuckled darkly. When the wolf mentioned my so called farther a feeling of absolute terror seemed to wash over me as I tried to struggle even more than before. "Here we are." Said the wolf as he stopped briefly giving me time to see where I was and where the wolf was taking me. The building in front of me and the wolf that had me hostage was a shock. The building towering before us was an exact replica of the apartment complex that I was living in previously before arriving here in this place. I looked at the building in awe as every detail was the exact same as it was when I was on earth. I couldn't help but stare at the building as the wolf made his way to the main door to the apartment. "This is it brat." The wolf said before he knocked on the main door to the apartment as an evil smile began to appear on his muzzle. After a few minutes the door opened and revealed a male adult fox. The fox had piercing blue eyes which seemed to shine through my soul as well as dark red fur which seemed to cover most of his body except for the cream fur under his muzzle and on the tip of his tail. The fox's posture looked old and tired but his eyes seemed wild and crazy with malicious intent as he looked down on my small form. "Hello son." The fox said as a wicked grin appeared on his face. "You've been a bad boy haven't you Ben." He said chuckling evilly as the wolf dropped me onto the cold floor. I looked up in fear and began to shiver in fear as I felt my ears flatten on top of my head, as the fox spoke one last sentence. "It's time to teach you another lesson." He said as he held up his paw before admiring his sharp claws. Then everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I abruptly opened my eyes in fear as my mind pulled itself away from the horrible vision that had just transpired in my mind. Or was it a memory? At this point in time I couldn't give a shit as I immediately began to try and control my shattered nerves whilst I panted heavily to try and calm myself down. I placed a paw on my forehead as my breathing and nerves began to get more controlled and calm. "Well." I murmured before letting out long and exhausted sigh of relief. "That was a wonderful and fun mind trip." I said lacing a sarcastic tone to my voice before I noticed that I was once again lying against a wall. I chuckled slightly at the familiar situation before I gradually began to stand up, swaying a bit as I did so. After gaining my balance I began to check out my surroundings, only to realize that I hadn't really moved that much from the spot where I began to have the horrible vision. I could also see Finnick's van as well as the police car that had pulled up behind it. Both vehicles hadn't moved an inch, although another thing could be said about their owners as they were nowhere to be seen. "Well it seems I'm all alone." I said out loud as animals passing by gave me odd looks at my outburst. 'What am I complaining about?' I thought in my mind as a sly grin began to creep across my auburn face. 'Now I can go without any problems from those officers….what where their names again.' My thoughts where suddenly cut off as I heard an o so familiar deep and gravelly sounding voice which made itself heard from behind my back.

"Hey. Nick and Judy come quick." I immediately turned to face the voice and came into view of the small light brown furred fennec fox that was steadily making his way over to me, whilst smiling slyly in my direction. "Ben's awake." I looked at Finnick with a raised brow as he chuckled before pointing behind his back with a paw. My ears began to slowly fold against my head as I spotted to familiar officers walking briskly behind Finnick, the both of them looking dead serious. I gulped in fear before I slowly began to swivel around so that I was facing the opposite direction to which Finnick, Nick and Judy where coming, as my brain finally registered the names of the officers once again. Just as I was about to make my swift exit I heard the voice of Nick yell from behind my back. "Don't you even think about it Ben." My ears twitched as I slowly began to turn back around to face Finnick, Nick and Judy who were all looking at me with what seemed to be frustration…except for Finnick who I guessed by the appearance on his face was just about holding in his laughter at the distraught look that must have been present on mine at the time. "Nick, Judy…..how lovely to see you two officers again…." I said as I slowly began to back away as the two officers kept advancing on me. "Lovely?" Nick growled in anger as he looked at me as he removed the aviators from his face revealing a pair of leaf green eyes similar to my own. "Ok….lets calm down a minute here…" I said as I kept backing away only for my back to come into contact with one of the numerous buildings which stretched along the sides of the busy road.

"Calm down. You want me to calm down. Is that all you have to say after eight years?" Nick yelled in anger as I just stayed glued to the wall in fear. My mind was having a complete meltdown as Nick stopped two feet in front of me growling continuously as he waited for me to answer his question the anger evident in his emerald green eyes. "Nick. That's enough." I heard the calm and friendly voice of Judy say as I watched her come up from behind Nick before grasping his left arm. This brought Nicks attention off me and instead brought his attention to Judy who was looking at him with her gleaming purple eyes which showed pure passion and care towards the steadily calming fox. Nicks expression began to turn from one of anger to a look of sadness as he gazed sadly at his partner with his emerald green eyes. As this was happening my mind was on the verge of breaking in half as I tried to assess the situation but in all honesty I imagined my brain with cartoon hands holding a cap gun to its head before firing. I held my paws up to my head as I tried to get a hold of myself. "Hey. Ben this is for you." I heard the deep gravelly voice of Finnick say as I looked up to see the small fennec fox holding out a steaming cup of coffee with the cup being made out of Styrofoam. "Thanks Finnick." I said trying my best to smile at him as a sign of gratitude but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I wrapped my paws around the white steaming Styrofoam cup before bringing it towards my auburn muzzle.

I took a big sniff of the coffee reveling in the smell of one of my favorite drinks before I began to sip at the brown hot liquid. "Good coffee isn't it?" Finnick asked as I looked up once more to see the small fox smiling sly at me as I nodded at his question before returning to my cup of coffee. I must have been standing against that building for a good couple of minutes as I began to listen in to the conversation Nick and Judy were having. I could hear parts of the conversation but I really wasn't trying to pay too much attention to them. Finnick on the other hand had placed some large black tinted earphones on his big white and light brown ears before making his way over to the back of his van and jumping inn. The time waiting for the two officers did give me some of my own time to calm myself down and try to think about why Nick had acted so aggressive towards me. My head started to pound in pain once again as I put a paw to my head, letting a pained sigh escape my muzzle. It seemed each time I tried to remember my own family back on Earth my head began to hurt before new memories began to play in my head. Memories of a younger fox version of me running around an apartment with a tie held in my right paw as I ran from an adult aged looking dark auburn furred vixen that was failing to capture me. A smile always present on her face. I growled in anger as dropped my hand down from my forehead and back down to my side before looking up towards the sky. 'These memories shouldn't be mine.' I thought as I looked down from the sky before bringing my attention back to Nick and Judy who seemed to have finished their conversation as they turned around to face me.

"Ben…..look…I'm…sorry..." Nick said as he looked at the ground hiding his emotions from view as Judy patted him on the back. "Go on Nick…..." I heard Judy whisper to Nick as she looked at him with reassurance and a friendly smile. "Thanks Carrots." Nick said as he looked up from the floor and faced me as I stared back at hum with a blank expression on my face. "Ben…I'm sorry I got angry…..it's just…I was so surprised to see you after eight years…..and I got angry…I mean…you just disappeared. You didn't even tell your parents where you were going." Nick said as his features began to show anger once again before quelling in a matter of seconds. "I thought you said that you would call every once in a while when you went back to your parents. But you didn't." Nick said as he kept his gaze focused on me whilst I stared back with my leaf green eyes listening to his every word. "You were like a younger brother to me Ben. Even my mom called you her son sometimes without even realizing it." Nick said as he let a long sigh escape from his muzzle. "Just tell me Ben. What happened?" I just looked at Nick blankly as he finished speaking before he began to wait patiently for my response. I was both confused out of my mind and feeling extremely guilty as I looked at the light auburn furred fox who was standing in front of me whilst Judy stood just to the side watching the whole conversation unfold. The thing that I did next shocked me as well as Nick and Judy, but the thing is I couldn't even stop myself from doing it as I began to have another vision session. "It was my parents Nick." I said sounding dark and angry as Nick and Judy both looked at me with surprise and raised eyebrows, Nick's expression looking more concerned than surprised. "What about your parents?" Nick asked as the concerning expression stayed present on his light auburn furred face as I continued to speak.

"She died Nick. She didn't get better. Each day I visited with my dad she got worse and worse. The doctors said that she didn't have long as well as saying that the next visit we made would probably be the last." I said as Nick looked at me with his emerald green eyes showing guilt of his own as I sighed sadly. "After that I couldn't take it so I tried to run away from home. But I never got very far with my attempts. Each time I tried to leave my farther would stop me before saying that I had been bad and needed to be punished." Judy's expression was now one of horror as I guessed she understood what I was going to say. "He beat and clawed me almost every day no matter what I did he would always say that I had done something bad and needed to be punished." I just looked tiredly at Nick and Judy as they both showed their own concerns and sadness for me. "It got worse when my farther invited his friend from the police force around to help him out when I did something bad. He would always grab me against my will when he thought I was trying to escape before bringing me to my farther to punish me." I looked down at my black paws before examining my claws as the vision began to ease away slowly. "So one day in the middle of the night I left and I never looked back." I said as the vision finally ended resulting in me placing a black paw on my forehead in an attempt to quell the pain from the vision. "So after that I guess you were on your own." I heard Judy say softly as I nodded whilst still holding a paw to my forehead. Nick let out a long sigh before patting me on the shoulder as I looked up to see the sincere expression that was present on his face. "I'm sorry Ben. I shouldn't have been so aggressive, I just thought that you left without no reason but I should have known better." I looked at Nick briefly before moving his paw of my shoulder as I smiled sadly at him. "It's all in the past now Nick. You couldn't have done anything." I said as my mind was now completely clear of the vision as if it had never happened. Nick smiled lightly before moving back next to Judy whilst giving me a nod with his head.

"What happened." I heard the loud and gruff voice of Finnick say as I looked towards his van as he clambered out of the vans rear door. His earphones now positioned around his neck as he looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Not much Finnick. Just catching up and sharing memories with one of my favorite family members." I said smiling widely before looking at Nick, prompting him to do the same as I was. "Yep, me and Ben here where just sharing some happy times and memories with Judy." Nick said as he nudged Judy slightly with his paw. "Isn't that right carrots." Judy on her part looked at Nick with a confused expression on her face before she finally began to realize what myself and Nick where doing. "Yep, Nick and Ben where telling me all sorts of funny and happy stories from their childhood." Judy said smiling as Finnick huffed before making his way to the front of his van. "OK then." Finnick said as he hopped into the driver's seat of the van before starting the vans engine. "I'll let you and Nick catch up with each other." Finnick said through his window as I gave the small light brown furred fox a nod in reply. "Well it's been nice working with you Ben. Ciao" Finnick said slipping on some black tinted aviators on his head as he pulled out onto the road before flooring the vans engine. "Well." I sighed in frustration as Finnick's van sped out of sight. "There goes my only form of transport." "Well." I heard Nick say as I turned my attention back to him and Judy. "Do you have anywhere to go Ben?" I smiled slyly at the Nick as I brought my paw up and examined it as if I hadn't a care in the world. "Yes. In fact I do." I said to which Nick and to my surprise Judy glared at me with questioning glares. "What?" I said as Nick looked at me expectantly whilst Judy tapped her foot on the ground repeatedly. "Fine. I don't have anywhere to stay. Are you happy now" I practically yelled as both Nick and Judy smiled at my failed attempt to lie. "Well then." Judy said as she looked at Nick the smile seeming to stay firmly on her face. "Do you want me to take him in or would you like to?" I looked at the pair as Nick put a paw to his head in mock thought. "I don't know carrots. He is family and I doubt he would like to stay with a hopping mad bunny like you." Nick said chuckling before being punched in the arm by an annoyed Judy.

"Ow carrots, that hurt." Nick said I mock pain before looking at me. "So Ben, why don't we actually catch up with each other? It's not every day you get offered a free place to stay in." Nick said as he and Judy began to make their way to the police car before getting inn. I on the other hand was having a battle in my mind as I thought about the conversation I had with Nick and Judy about my vision. I was worried. If Nick said he knew me and was actually a family member. Then the visions were real. It had me scared and made me worry about my parent and family who were on earth as each passing second I felt like I was losing memories of them. "Are you just going to stand their Ben or are you coming." I heard Nick say as he snapped me out of my thoughts as I looked at him and Judy waiting in the car patiently for me. "Oh sorry, I'm coming." I said as I began to make my way over to the car, my recent thoughts being whisked away to the back of my mind as I hoped in to the police car. I felt the car lurch forward as Judy turned onto the road before she began to head to what I suspected would be the place where Nick was living as I sat back in the police cars rear seat and let my body relax.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

As I sat in the rear of the police car I couldn't help but admire the splendor and absolute beauty of the city and its buildings. Every single building that my leaf green eyes passed over seemed to be completely unique and different to every other building in the city. Every single one of the buildings that I passed was different in a certain way from size to color and even design. 'Man.' I thought as the police car kept speeding through the city as my eyes continued to scan the city and its buildings. 'These animals sure know how to build.' It seemed to me that no building in the city was the same…..that was until I spotted two identical flats that stood side by side. "Well." I muttered to myself as I watched the flats begin to disappear behind me as Judy put her hind legs on the vehicles throttle. "I guess I was wrong." "Hey Ben. Do you mind if I ask you something." I heard Nick call from the front of the vehicle as I brought my attention from the city and its streets to face Nick. "No. What is it?" I questioned Nick as Judy made a sharp turn causing myself and Nick to be thrown to the side of the car briefly before Nick was able to respond to my question. "Jeez carrots." I heard Nick say as I began to wheeze in pain whilst holding a paw to my stomach as my seat belt had just winded me due to Judy's sudden and surprising sharp turn. "What?" I heard Judy question smugly and sly as I looked up once again as I felt my stomach begin to ease in pain. "You and your driving seriously need some improving Judy. Am I right Ben?" Nick said as he turned to face me once again, a sly smile present on his face. "I'm sorry to say Judy but Nicks right." I said to which I heard Judy give a big huff of annoyance as she slowly brought the car to a stop at a set of traffic lights. "Well how come I passed my driving test on the first try then." Judy said as she folded her arms and glared at Nick with her deep purple eyes. "I don't know carrots." Nick said smiling slyly as he put a paw to his muzzle in mock thought.

"Well I'm surprised carrots. I'm sure you're driving instructor must have been hopping mad at your driving." Nick said as I watched Judy's face turn to furry as she reached over and punched Nick in the arm causing him to yelp before retracting said arm and smiling triumphantly to herself as Nick rubbed his arm to ease some of the pain. "Ow Judy you hurt Me." Nick said in mock hurt as Judy couldn't help herself as she smiled turning away from Nick in an attempt to hide her smile. "You're a cold sly Bunny you know." Nick said as Judy turned back around to face Nick a smile present on her grey furry face. "And you're a dumb fox." Judy said before smiling happily as the lights changed before she began to accelerate once again. "Wow." I said raising an eyebrow and folding my arms as Nick looked at me in curiosity as Judy began to focus on driving. "Are you two a couple?" As soon as I said this Judy slammed her hind legs onto the cars brakes causing myself and Nick to jerk forward in our seats whilst my seat belt once again winded me as the vehicle stopped dead in the middle of the road. "Ugh….my stomach." I groaned closing my eyes as I laid my head back on the seats head rest before letting out a slow and long pained sigh, whilst Nick and Judy on the other hand were looking at each other shyly. I cracked open an eye and viewed the two cops looking at each other in embarrassment before Judy spoke up. "Ben. Me and Nick are just good work friends." Judy said trying not to blush. "Isn't that right Nick?" I looked from Judy to Nick with my leaf green eyes as he stared at Judy briefly before bringing his gaze toward me. "Yeah that's right Ben. Me and carrots are just good friends. I mean I would never fall for a bunny who beats me up every day." I heard Nick coyly say before Judy punched him in the arm once again, scowling as she did so. "Ow carrots that hurt." Nick said in slight pain whilst Judy on the other hand smiled and nodded her head as if she was proud of her work. This all changed however when suddenly Judy's radio burst into life as a strong and very loud voice burst through the radios speaker.

"Hopps, Wilde. Are you there?" At the sound of the voice from the radio both Judy and Nicks faces went straight away from happy and joyful to serious and focused…..that was until I made a comment on the voice that had erupted from the radio. "Whoa. Someone woke up on the wrong side of bed today and it seemed they didn't get there morning coffee." I said smiling coyly which got a fit of laughter from Nick but a stern disapproving glare from Judy. The voice on the other hand didn't seem to enjoy my little comment as the radio blasted out the same voice once again. "Who is that? Is that Wilde laughing? I demand to know who is speaking to me." The voice yelled as Judy turned her disapproving and slightly angry gaze from me to Nick which immediately silenced Nick from his hysterical laughter as Judy then directed her attention to the radio. "Sorry chief." Judy said in an apologetic tone of voice as she let out a sigh of frustration. "Nick and I were just on our way back from checking on Jumbeauxs cafe, when we ran into a bit of a situation." Judy said glancing towards me as I waved back at her with a black paw smiling before she focused her attention once again on the radio. "I'm sure you handled the situation Hopps. But that's not why I'm calling you." The voice said as both Judy and Nick looked at each other. "What is it then chief?" Nick said in a cocky tone of voice as he slumped back in his seat. "Do you need us back on parking duty ASAP?" "Nick." Judy said in an almost whiny tone of voice whilst Nick just shrugged as the voice on the radio sighed. "Hopps if you please." The voice said almost tiredly before Judy abruptly punched Nick on the arm causing the fox to lose his laid back attitude and yelp slightly in pain.

"Thank you Hopps. Now that I have your attention Wilde there's been a recent report of a thief running a mock right near the ZPD headquarters and I want you and Hopps to take him down." The voice said whilst Nick and Judy smiled at each other before Nick replied to the radio. "You got it chief. Carrots and I will head over there now and well see what we can do." There was a brief moment of silence before the voice responded once again, the deep and loud voice resonating from the radio. "Good. If you catch them or find any information about them I want you to report back to me immediately. Is that clear." The voice said as Judy nodded her head towards Nick whilst Nick then gave a lazy wave with his paw. "Don't worry chief were on it." Judy said as she switched of the radio before a wide smile began to appear on her face. "I hope you don't get car sick Ben." Judy said as I watched Nick's eyes widen before he gulped whilst his previous lazy attitude had now turned into one of worry as he sat back firmly in his seat. "Because were about to catch a criminal." Judy said before I was slammed back into my seat due to the cars quick acceleration as Judy floored the cars throttle and sped off down the road dodging car after car as she focused on getting to the ZPD.

The journey to the ZPD was one the most if not the most hectic and terrifying car journey I had ever been on in my life. It only took two and a half minutes for Judy and her mad driving to get us all to the ZPD entrance, but in those two and a half minutes I had nearly throne up, prayed to god in hope that I wouldn't die in a car crash with two officers as well as having a flashback of my life so far. "Wow Judy. You're driving never ceases to amaze me." Nick said sarcastically as he pointed a paw towards me. "You even broke one of my family members." Nick said as Judy looked to where Nick was pointing whilst I looked at Nick with wide eyes that darted to him and Judy. "Is…..is the ride over?" I said as I looked out the cars window. "Be…..because I want off." I said shakily as Judy couldn't help but laugh at my shivering form as she took the keys out of the cars ignition. "I'm sorry Ben. I didn't mean to frighten you. It's just that when a call comes in on the radio about a criminal it just makes me so giddy to catch them you know." I looked blankly at Judy as my eye twitched, whilst Nick opened his car door before stepping out and stretching, Judy doing the same as she finished speaking to me. "Come on Ben." Nick said as he opened the door which I was practically lying against causing me to sit up straight. "You just need to get out and stretch Ben, take a deep breath of air to clear your mind. Then you'll be fine." Nick said as he smiled slyly at me as Judy joined his side. "I looked at Nick and then to the ground in quick succession before I slowly began to clamber out of the police car and onto the concrete pavement, my hind paws making a small clicking sound as my claws came into contact with the ground.

"You see Ben." Nick said turning around as I stared at the pavement whilst Judy watched me as I knelt down onto the concrete. "You'll be fine." Nick said but before he could begin to walk into the big towering building that was the ZPDs headquarters before Judy interrupted him. "Uh Nick." Judy said slowly with worry etched into in her voice. "Does Ben always kiss the ground after a car journey?" Nick immediately turned around to see my bent over form kissing the pavement in quick bursts whilst mumbling about being alive. "Wow carrots." Nick said as he watched me continue to kiss the ground. "You wheelie did mess up his mind." Judy frowned at Nick before she punched him lightly on the arm at his terrible pun, before she made her way over to me as I finally stopped kissing the ground. "Ben." Judy said as I looked up at her with my leaf green eyes. "Are you OK?" I sighed tiredly before I picked myself up of the ground and dusted of my black trousers and white top with my black paws. "Yeah I'm fine." I said as I smiled at Judy before giving Nick a small wave to which he smirked at me in return. "All right then. Seeing that Ben is now free from making out with the ground how about we go and get a snack." Nick said as he turned around before heading away from the ZPD headquarters much to Judy's dislike s she stormed off after Nick, myself casually following behind the pair. "Nick what are you doing?" Judy questioned in a slightly angry voice as she hopped in front of Nick, stopping him in his tracks. "What is it carrots?" Nick questioned whilst raising one of his eyebrows whilst I on the other hand had fallen behind a bit. "Can't I take a family member and a best friend to go and get a cup of coffee and something to eat?" Nick said as I finally caught up and walked up to the side of him. Before I could even ask why we had stopped Nick flung his right paw over my shoulder and pulled me into a sort of hug which caught me completely off guard as he smiled widely at Judy.

"Isn't that right Ben?" Nick said as he looked at me with an actual genuine smile. I had no idea what the previous question was about so my mind went into a panic as I did rock paper scissors in my mind to decide whether I should agree with Nick or not. Judy began to cross her arms, as she repeatedly tapped her foot on the pavement in annoyance as she stared at me with her deep purple eyes whilst I finally made up my mind. "Yes." I said as Judy stopped tapping her foot at my answer before she sighed in annoyance and defeat as her ears flattened down on her head. "Fine. Well go and get something to drink and eat" Judy said as she turned around sharply as Nick finally let go of me."But we had better be quick. Crime doesn't wait for anyone Nick." Judy said as she began to head down the pavement once again as Nick and I followed behind the fast walking bunny. "Crime might not wait for you officers." I said as I looked over at Nick to which he gave me a questioning glance. "And what's that supposed to mean then Ben?" Nick questioned me as I smiled slyly at him. "Oh I'm sure you know what I mean Nick." I said as I continued to smile slyly before he turned to face me with his emerald green eyes boring into my leaf green ones. "I hope you're not conning animals Ben." Nick said losing his happy attitude as I immediately felt my ears lower down to my head as he continued to stare at me. "No Nick I haven't." I said trying to sound confident in my answer as Nick turned his face away from me. "That's good." Nick said as his eyes drifted over to the fast paced rabbit that was still ahead of us both. "Because a friend of mine told me that you can be anything that you want to be. No matter what type of species or mammal you are." Nick said in quiet happy tone of voice as I looked from him to Judy. "She's a good friend Nick." I said punching Nick lightly in the shoulder as he nodded his head happily. "A good girlfriend." I said smugly as I quickened my pace to catch up with Judy whilst Nick stopped briefly before he began to open and close his mouth in shock as he tried to register what had just happened. "Well how about that." Nick said as he chuckled lightly to himself before he began to walk again. "I swear he's just as bad as I used to be."

It didn't take long before Judy stopped in front of a small cafe as she turned around to face Nick as I began to walk up to one of the cafes windows to take a look inside. As I looked inside the cafe, something didn't seem right. The interior of the cafe looked exactly the same as the cafe that I had gone in when I was selling MP3 players with Dave. Even the sign on the outside of the cafe was the same. "Well Nick. Is this cafe OK?" Judy said as she watched Nick glance at the sign before he himself peeked into the cafe as he came up next to me. "Cats Cafe. Well what do you think Ben?" Nick said in a questioning tone of voice as he looked over at me. I smiled as I turned away from the cafes window before heading over to the cafes pink door before letting a sigh escape from my lips. "Yeah I like it. This cafe seems perfect." I said before looking back towards Nick and Judy who nodded to each other, as I smiled and entered the cafe hearing a small bell chime as the door opened allowing me, Nick and Judy to enter the small cafe. "Well good afternoon sir, officers." A light female voice said from behind the cafes counter as I looked towards the sound of the voice. Behind the counter stood a tall female lion, with golden cream fur and blue eyes that looked at me, Judy and Nick, with a tired kind of gaze.

"Well hello their mademoiselle." I said bowing to the lioness, but as fortune has it my right hind paw slipped upon the white marble floor causing me to fall muzzle first onto said white marble floor. As soon as I hit the marble floor I heard Nick burst out in a fit of laughter which was soon followed by the lionesses laughter whilst it seemed Judy was the only one trying to hold in her laughter….which only lasted a couple of seconds before she too joined in. I let out a long pained sigh as I began to pick myself up of the floor with my black paws, my tail tucked under my legs as a thought made its way clear into my head. 'Why does this always happen to me?'


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Here you go." The now cheery voice of the lioness waitress said as she placed a steaming hot cup of coffee in front of me on the table as I briefly looked at her with my leaf green eyes. "Thank you." I said immediately avoiding the lionesses gaze out of embarrassment as the she gave me a toothy grin before making her way back to the cafes till, the smile from the result of my accident still present on her furred face. I sighed in annoyance as I began to lower my auburn furred head onto the cafes table whilst my ears began to fold down against my head. "Well you sure know how to make an entrance Ben." I heard the suave voice of Nick say as I slightly raised my head to face him. "Well." I said as I looked at Nick before glancing at Judy as they sat on the opposite side of the table that I was on. "I don't do it by choice Nick. If I did then I would have stopped a while ago." I said as I covered my eyes with my black paws before continuing. "And I would still have some dignity left." Nick smirked and nodded his head whilst Judy on the other hand just chuckled slightly as she took a bite out of a piece of carrot cake she had bought for herself. "Well if it's any consolation Ben I don't think it's that bad." Judy said as she swallowed another bite of her carrot cake whilst Nick looked at her raising his eyebrow in confusion. "Why isn't it that bad?" I asked uncovering one of my eyes to look at Judy with my leaf green eyes.

"Well at least you don't have a mad craving for blueberries every second like Nick does." Judy said before laughing as Nick looked at me with a smirk plastered on his face. I on the other hand just groaned in annoyance and embarrassment as I covered my eye once again whilst Nick let out a small chuckle before sighing. "Carrots I've known Ben for years and I know that we share some similar traits." Nick said looking towards Judy as she began to cease her laughter. "And it would seem that Ben here has the same problem as I do. And I don't think it's curable." Nick said slyly as I let out a sad whimper of embarrassment whilst Judy's face began to turn into one of regret from the previous one of laughter. "I'm sorry Ben." Judy said sadly as she looked over from Nick to my saddened form which was still trying to hide from the world. "I didn't know. I just presumed that it was only Nick who had such an addiction to blueberries." I slowly began to lift my head up off of the table, my tired leaf green eyes meeting Judy's sad purple ones. "It's OK Judy. Don't worry about it. I'm just glad it wasn't as bad as when I tricked Nicks Mum into thinking that Nick had broken one of her favorite vases." I immediately covered my head in pain with my black paws as Nick began to growl slightly in anger at my answer. Judy on the other hand had placed a paw over her mouth to try and hold in her laughter as I looked up to Nick who was gazing at me with his emerald green eyes which showed a slight hint of anger and annoyance.

"I knew it was you who did it Ben. I knew it was you all along. But you always seemed to find a way to convince my mum that I was the one who broke things in the house and not you." Nick said inching closer and closer to me as Judy burst out into a fit of laughter, nearly dropping her piece of carrot cake in the process. "What's got you laughing? What's so funny?" Nick questioned as he quickly turned from me to Judy, the slight anger still present in his eyes as Judy began to cease he laughter. "Oh Nick. Come off it. You're getting worked up over nothing." Judy said as she lightly punched Nick on the arm which caused Nick to recoil slightly before she returned back to eating her slice of carrot cake. Nick let out a small sigh and a chuckle as he began to move away from me. His emerald green eyes slowly losing their aggressive glint. "I guess your right as always Judy. It was in the past and I shouldn't have acted aggressively towards a member of my family." Nick said as he began to lie back down in his seat before he reached out and grabbed his own steaming hot cup of coffee from the table, a smile beginning to appear on his face as he sipped at the coffee. I soon followed Nick's actions as I too began to slouch in my seat as the pain from my head began to recede much to my delight. "But if we are on the subject of families Judy." Nick said as the smile on his face began to widen in a sly fashion. "Then why haven't you invited me around to see your parents?" This seemed to shock Judy a lot as her eyes widened in fear before she began to choke slightly on a piece of carrot cake that she had just swallowed. "Sweet cheese and crackers Nick….." Judy said as she tried to regain her breathing from her chocking as well as from Nick's sudden and unsurprising question. "Well then carrots." Nick said in his usual cocky tone of voice as he looked towards the shocked and recovering Judy with his piercing green eyes. "Have you got an answer for me?" Judy's once calm and controlled demeanor had now changed to the complete polar opposite as she looked at Nick with her deep purple eyes, which met with his emerald green ones. "W...what. Nick…where did that come from?" Judy said with trepidation, confusion and worry in her voice as Nick just smiled slyly at her.

"What is it carrots." Nick said as he took a long sip out of his coffee. "I only asked you a question." Judy now looked desperate to change the conversation from what it was currently about as she quickly looked over from Nick to me, a worried smile making its way onto her face. "Hey can I ask you something Ben." Judy said rather quickly as she focused intently at me whilst I caught a glimpse of Nick as he raised one of his eyebrows at her in curiosity as Judy continued. "How was Nick when he was younger? I'm sure you could tell me something funny that happened to him?" Judy said trying to keep a cool attitude and calm demeanor which didn't work in her favor at all, as she began to lean further in towards me. I blinked in confusion and surprise as Judy looked on at me pleadingly before I briefly looked over towards Nick's direction. Nick just stared at me with his emerald green eyes for a few seconds as he looked at me in thought before shrugging slightly as I gave him a raised eyebrow in return. 'Well.' I thought to myself as I returned my vision back to Judy who was still looking at me with her deep purple eyes. The pleading gesture still clearly evident in them as her pink nose twitched in anticipation. 'I guess I have to choose a side.' I thought as Judy continued to look at me pleadingly "Sorry Judy." I said as I began to get up and out of my seat, much to the surprise of both Judy and Nick, more so to Judy as she fell back in her seat whilst watching me stand up. 'I need some fresh air.' I thought as I began to try and come up with a quick lie to get away from Nick and Judy for a bit so I could explore a bit more of the city. "But I actually have to meet with a friend of mine. He said he would show me around the city."

Judy looked crest fallen and panicked as she looked over to Nick who now didn't seem to really care about how Judy was reacting to his question. "And who is this friend if you don't mind me asking Ben." Nick said raising his right eyebrow at me in suspicion whilst Judy kept switching her gaze from me to Nick in quick succession. I smiled slyly at Nick before turning away from him and Judy whilst Judy's face now showed the same confusion as Nicks as I began to make my way over to the cafes door. "Just someone I know Nick. No one you need to worry about. You to Judy" I said as I reached the cafes door before I began to open said door with a black paw. Before I could exit the cafe I was stopped in my tracks by the serious and suspicious voice of Nick. "Don't get into any trouble Ben." Nick said as I looked over to him, only to find the serious expression that was present on his auburn furred face. "Don't worry Nick." I said as I opened the cafe door fully open, the sound of cars and other animals filled my ears as I took one more glance towards Nick and Judy. "I never get into trouble." I said smiling slyly at the pair of officers before giving the lioness at the till a small wave as she did the same in return. "I'll meet you two at the police station….say…four o'clock." I said gaining a slight worried nod from Nick as well as Judy. "Well then. I'll see you later." I said as I exited the cafe before briskly making my way down the street with no real destination planned in my mind.

"Well isn't this just great." I said in anger as I held up a map of the city in one of my black paws whilst holing the other to my muzzle in thought, as numerous animals passed me by. I stood just off of the sidewalk to avoid being knocked over and bumped into by the passers-by so that they wouldn't disturb my concentration and focus on the map as I tried to find out where I actually was in the city. Talking about said map I had borrowed (and by borrowed I mean steal) it off of an unsuspecting couple of arguing deer who must have had the same problem with directions that I was now inn myself. After staring blankly at the map with my leaf green eyes for another couple of minutes I decided to do what I do best in these types of situations…..sigh loudly and give up. "Ugh." I groaned tiredly in frustration as I brought the map down away from my muzzle. "How come whenever I want to explore a place on my own I get lost?" I said in defeat as I began to slowly make my way down the street once again, throwing the map away as I walked. As I walked along the bustling sidewalk I began to notice how almost every other animal bar from myself looked like they knew exactly where they were going and how to get there. It seemed I was the only one lost in the city. This just aggravated me more as I silently cursed to myself whilst continuing on down the sidewalk, bumping into one or two animals as I continued on my way. I kept on walking down the side walk at a brisk pace, dodging and weaving past other animals as they too like myself briskly made their way along. As I continued on my way along the side walk I occasionally looked at some of the buildings that I was passing.

There where an array of buildings and shops from food stores selling insects instead of meat to a slightly peculiar naturalist club which made me laugh out loud, much to the annoyance of the animals who were entering and exiting said building. After another few minutes of dodging and weaving past animals I began to recognize some of the buildings that were around me from when myself, Nick and Judy went to the cafe after the small incident with Finnick. "O thank god." I practically cried out in relief as I noticed a very familiar street, with a very familiar cafe. "I actually know where I am." I said as I began to make my way down said street passing by numerous animals and shops as I did so. "Well." I said as I looked up to the sky briefly in thought, whilst my ears swiveled around as I picked up on various snippets of conversation from the animals that were walking down the street. After walking for another couple of minutes down the familiar street I came across a garage. The garage itself looked reasonably old as some of the blue paint work on the garages main door had begun to peel away, leaving some of the wooden door bare and open to the world. The building itself was reasonably big compared to most of the buildings along the street which were made up of cafes, stalls and small apartments. "Well." I said as I gazed at the garage in wonder as my tail swished from side to side. "What's a garage like you doing on a street like this?" I said as I began to make my way towards the garages second door which was much smaller than the main one and painted white instead of blue.

I guessed this door was used as a reception door for people to discuss and book days for the mechanics to look at there cars and the main one used for the cars to enter the building. The smaller door had an old looking metal sign on it that hung on by a nail that looked like it had been hammered in during a rush of some sort. On the sign were the words 'Sharps garage' which I assumed was the owner's last name. 'Huh I wonder who would own a garage like this.' I thought to myself as I continued to look at the building in thought as I contemplated knocking on the door just to find out who owned it. After mulling it over in my head for a couple of seconds I decided to have a look inside. I began to make my way to the buildings small blue door before I reached out my right black paw and knocked on the door three times before waiting for a response. After a few minutes of waiting for the door to be answered with no sign of anyone answering sad door I began to lose interest in my mini investigation, as I sighed in annoyance before turning around as I began to make my way to the police station where I was meant to meet back up with Nick and Judy. As I walked away from the old looking garage I couldn't help but think about how Ryan helped me and Finnick when the van broke down. I mean I did lie to him to get his help. And the repairs he did where meant to help me and Finnick commit a con. And he seemed like a genuine mammal. But in the end all that really mattered were his skills. And my god did he know how to fix a vehicle. I mean even when I was back at my home on earth it was rare to come across a person as skilled as Ryan…. or mammal in my case now as I wasn't on Earth. I chuckled to myself as I continued on my way…or that's what I would have done if not for a familiar voice. "Ben. Is that you." I instantly froze to the spot at the deep, strong voice that had just spoken from behind me, a voice that belonged to a certain blue eyed mechanic. "It is you." The voice said again as I turned around to face who the voice belonged to, but I had a good idea of who it belonged to.

The animal that greeted my view was a snow white furred wolf with piercing blue eyes that stared at me in surprise and happiness. "Ryan." I said putting on an extremely well-acted smile as the white furred wolf came up and approached me. I say well-acted smile but I was kind of glad to see a familiar face. "It's good to see you Ryan." I said sticking out my paw towards Ryan as he shook it strongly in greeting. "What are you doing around here?" Ryan just smiled widely at me before chuckling whilst I on the other hand raised one of my eyebrows in confusion. "What am I doing here? That's the question I should be asking you. Weren't you meant to go and see your brother?" I nodded at Ryan in confirmation whilst wearing a happy smile plastered on my face as Ryan chuckled again. "Of course I went to see him Ryan. And thanks to your help me and him finally got to meet with each other after all those years." I said giving Ryan a small punch in the arm to which he responded by posing in a heroic stance. "Well Ben that's what I do. If there's a mammal in trouble then all they have to call is." Ryan raised his head before speaking once again. "Ryan. The super mechanic of Zootopia." I couldn't help myself but to laugh out loud hysterically as Ryan finished his little scene, before returning his gaze to my now laughing form. After a few more seconds of laughing hysterically I began to calm down and regain my composure, before I looked back up to Ryan with my leaf green eyes. "Wow Ryan. I didn't take you as the joking type." I said as Ryan gave me a shrug with a smile plastered on his face, as I chuckled slightly. "Anyway Ryan."

I said looking directly at the white furred wolf in front of me. "Why are you here?" At my question Ryan gave me the first sly smile that I had seen on his white furred face since meeting him. "I'm here because this is where I work and live." Ryan said as I raised my right eyebrow up in confusion. "You didn't happen to pass a garage on your way did you? Because if that's correct Ben. Then you're looking at the owner of Sharps garage which is the best garage in the whole of Zootopia." Ryan said as he folded his arms across his chest in a smug fashion, whilst I on the other hand was shocked to say the least. "You own that Garage Ryan." I said still in shock whilst Ryan just nodded his head, a smug smile present on his face as he did so. "Wow. Good for you Ryan. I knew you were good…" Before I could Finnish my sentence there was a loud cry for help from behind as both myself and Ryan looked towards the cry of help just in time to see a black hooded figure running away from a distraught looking female gazelle. "I guess that's the thief Nick and Judys chief was on about." I said to myself as Ryan stepped in front of me growling. "What is wrong with people?" Ryan said as his blue eyes showed evident anger as watched the thief get further and further away. 'God dam it.' I thought to myself as I sighed before I began to run after the thief, Ryan following me as soon as I left off. "What are you doing Ben?" I heard Ryan shout from behind me as the pair of us ran after the thief, constantly dodging the other mammals that blocked our path. "Well Ryan." I shouted back the white furred as he ran behind me. "Were going to catch a criminal."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"What are you thinking Ben." I heard Ryan yell from behind me as the pair of us raced through the busy street, Dodging and weaving our way through seemingly endless waves of animals. "Thinking Ryan. No" I yelled back to Ryan. "I only think in particular situations. This is doing something." I yelled to Ryan as I focused on the hooded figure that was literally knocking over people to get past them and away from us, the facial features of the figure still hidden by the black hoodie that was on top of the animals head. "Stop." I yelled to the figure as more and more animals where being knocked down as said figure charged his way through the street before making a sudden turn down an alleyway which was hidden from the sunlight. "Come on Ryan." I yelled as I followed the figure down the dark alleyway, nearly slipping as I made a sudden turn to avoid a dustbin that was at the entrance of said alleyway. As I continued on running through the dark sun hidden alleyway I could see the thief just ahead of me as I kept my leaf green eyes set on the hooded thieving figure. 'Come on. Are you kidding me?' I thought to myself in disbelief as the thief literally clambered up and over a 10 foot brick wall that marked the end of the alleyway. What really bugged me was that the thief actually had the nerve to turn around on the top of the wall and face me before giving me a quick wave as the thief jumped down onto the other side of the wall.

"Who does this thief think he is?" I thought as I looked up at the tall brick wall before taking a few deep breathes inn as I began to charge at said brick wall. 'I can do this.' I thought in my mind as the tall brick wall got closer and closer as I sprinted towards the brick wall, determination plastered on my auburn furred face. I leaped into the air like a majestic bird taking flight as I felt the air rush over my fur and my tail, the wall just ahead of me. But it seems I'm just not as good a jumper as I think I am as I finally realized in mid-air that I wasn't going to make it over the wall but instead smashed straight into it. I rammed straight into the tall brick wall which resulted in a loud thudding sound as I bounced off the wall painfully before landing onto the solid concrete ground back first. "Ow…..my back…." I groaned out painfully as I slowly curled up into a ball on the concrete ground as I reached out one of my black paws and grabbed my tail before pulling it up to my muzzle and crying out loudly in pain, the tail acting as a sort of sound dampener.

"Hey Ben are you OK?" I heard the deep and friendly voice of Ryan say from behind me as I took away my tail from my muzzle before putting on a fake smile in an attempt to hide my pain. "Yeah don't worry. I'm fine." I said as I began to slowly stand up as Ryan watched me do so with concern evident in his aqua blue eyes. "Are you sure Ben?" Ryan said as he looked at the wall before looking back to where I had landed. "Because you look like you're in pain." I on the other hand dusted my black trousers of with my black paws before grinning slyly towards Ryan, his eyes still showing concern. "I'm fine really." I said as I turned around and looked at the tall brick wall which had caused me pain. "Hey Ryan do you know any companies that sell bulldozers?" I questioned the white wolf quietly as I continued to stare at the wall. "What was that?" Ryan questioned from behind my back as I just chuckled slightly before turning back round slightly to face him, a questioning glance present on his white furred face. "It doesn't matter." I said as I looked back at the wall with determination plastered on my furred face. "But what does matter is catching that thief." I said as I approached the wall once more before beckoning Ryan to follow. "Do you mind giving me a boost up Ryan?" I said gazing up at the brick wall as the white wolf behind me grinned before he made his way in front of me and placed his paws to the ground next to the wall. "Ready when you are Ben." Ryan said as I looked at him before smirking slyly as I placed a four paw on his lowered paw. "Then let's go catch a criminal."

To say that I was surprised at the height I gained from Ryan's boost was an understatement as I literally flew up the side of the wall, actually going higher than the wall itself before landing on the top of said brick wall and by land I mean just hang on as I nearly flew over the other side. "Bloody hell Ryan. I said boost me up. Not send me to the moon." I cried out from the top of the wall as I looked down at the shrugging form off Ryan below me. "Ugh never mind." I said as I dragged a black paw over my muzzle in frustration before crouching down on the top of the wall. "Alright Ryan." I said as I extended a black paw down towards Ryan from atop of the wall. "Now it's your turn." In my mind I thought that if Ryan could literally fling me up to the top of the wall with ease then I too could do the same for Ryan. I mean I was pretty strong as a human and it seems my other traits like my con skills and memories had carried over into this world so I thought a mundane task like this would be easy. I however was wrong. Lifting Ryan up onto the wall was like lifting a bag of heavy weights as I literally just managed to pull Ryan up onto the top of the wall. "For a minute there I thought you were going to drop me." Ryan said as he looked at me and my panting form which was lying down on top of the wall. "Me too." I said as my breathing began to become more and more controlled as a white paw came into my view. "Thanks." I said as I grasped Ryan's paw with my own as he lifted me up and onto my hind paws. "No problem." Ryan said as I spotted the thief once again. But this time the thief wasn't running and dodging his way through the ally but was instead standing and looking at another much taller wall that was blocking said thief's path. "Wow." I said out loud as the thief quickly turned around from facing the wall to suddenly facing both me and Ryan head on, the hood which was hiding the thief's identity throughout the chase falling back behind the thief's neck due to the sudden turn. The animals face was that of a male wolf just like Ryan except this wolf was slightly smaller in size than Ryan and had bright yellow eyes instead of Ryan's aqua blue ones and charcoal black fur instead of Ryan's snow white fur.

"Well." I said as myself and Ryan gazed down at the thief as he continued to glare daggers at the both of us with his bright yellow eyes "Aren't you just the perfect depiction of a thief." At this the black furred wolf began to growl angrily as I jumped down from the top of the wall, landing a bit awkwardly on the concrete which sent a jolt of pain up my hind legs. I watched as the thief eyed me like a killer would on a hunt when he's about to pull the trigger to end a deer's life. I could hear the loud growling that was emitting from the black wolf as I also heard Ryan jump down from the wall before joining me by my side, he too looking towards the growling black wolf. "So if I'm a thief." The black wolf growled out as he glanced quickly between me and Ryan, his bright yellow eyes only showing anger and intimidation. "Then what does that make the two of you then?" The black wolf said in a light sounding but dark tone of voice as I glanced toward Ryan and then back again towards the charcoal black wolf. "You know to be brutally honest with you." I said before scratching the back of my orange furred neck "I don't really know?" I said shrugging my shoulders as I turned toward Ryan who dragged one of his big white paws across his muzzle in what I guessed was embarrassment as the black wolf in front of us began to chuckle lightly to himself before laughing out loudly in obvious amusement. After a few seconds of the wolf laughing his heart out at both me and Ryan he began to calm down, his breathing heavy and quick from his recent fit of laughter. "Oh…y... you two are the best. You don't even know what to do against me." The wolf said as he breathed in deeply once more before facing me and Ryan once again, as an evil grin began to make its way onto his black furred face. "But you shouldn't have followed me here." The wolf said as he unzipped his black hoodie which revealed a metal syringe that was hanging inside a pocket in the wolf's hoodie. The syringe itself had a glass vial which held a weird purple liquid inside said syringe.

I stared at the black furred wolf in confusion as he glared directly at me with his bright yellow eyes as I waved my right black paw in front of me as a gesture for him to continue on talking thinking that he had something else to say to which the black wolf gave a small sideways glance, his evil look and glare leaving his features for a moment as he now stared at me in confusion. "What?" I said as I gave a questioning glance back towards the wolf as he continued to stare at me blankly, confusion clearly evident on his face. "What's wrong? Is there something on my face?" I said as I began to rub at my face with a black paw before I felt a firm tap on my shoulder. "Hey Ben…are…you alright?" I heard the deep voice of Ryan say as I turned my head around to face him whilst my face scrunched up in confusion at the perplexed expression that was clearly present on his white furry face. "I'm fine." I said with confusion evident in my tone of voice as I turned back around to face the black furred wolf whose face had now gone back to its angry and malicious look. "Ben. Please tell me you know what's in that syringe." I heard Ryan say from behind me as the black wolf in front began to take it out of his hoodie before holding the syringe in his right black furred paw, pointing the tip of the syringe towards me like someone would when there holding a knife ready to attack. I stepped back a step as I lowered myself slightly so that I was ready to defend myself if the wolf lunged at me. "Come on wolfy." I said as the charcoal black wolf began to approach me syringe in paw as he began to growl angrily, whilst myself on the other hand just held my ground.

"If you give me the wallet now then no one needs to get hurt." I said as I looked quickly towards Ryan as he too readied himself for the fight that was inevitable. "How about NO." The wolf said as he lunged at me with the syringe held tightly in his black paw as I sidestepped in the nick of time, just about dodging the syringe as it narrowly avoided my stomach. 'Damn.' I thought as the wolf lunged at me again with syringe, this time actually tearing a bit of my shirt off as he jabbed at me again and again, myself just narrowly dodging every time. "Ryan." I yelled as I dodged the black wolfs syringe once again as I jumped back to avoid another attack before I watched Ryan jump in from the side hitting the wolf in the face as he too entered the scuffle. "Ugh." The wolf groaned as he stumbled back from the hit he had taken from Ryan before he brought a paw up to his face in pain. "Nice hit there Ryan." I said as Ryan joined my side shaking the paw he had struck the charcoal black wolf thief with. "Thanks." Ryan said as said black wolf looked up at the two of us as he removed his paw from his face before growling loudly in anger and baring his pure white K9 teeth at the both of us. "That's it." The black wolf said as he charged full force towards Ryan with the syringe aimed directly towards Ryan's chest, his eyes glaring with anger. "Incoming." I yelled to Ryan as he jumped to the side dodging the incoming attack with ease and catching the black wolf of guard as he landed quickly before kicking the thief in the arm causing the wolf to drop the syringe. 'For a mechanic Ryan sure can throw a punch or two.' I thought as the black wolf grasped his paw in pain as Ryan back away a bit waiting for the wolf's next move. "Alright now what are you going to do." I said to myself as the black wolfs attention switched from Ryan to myself as he then charged at me just like he did a minute ago to Ryan. I waited lazily on the spot with my paws behind my back as I stepped to the side sticking out my right hind leg which the wolf charged into and abruptly fell muzzle first into the concrete.

"Ow." I said as the wolf groaned on the floor in pain as I walked up to his side and crouched down before poking him in the stomach with a black paw which caused the wolf to groan again. "You seem to be in pain there." I said as the charcoal black wolf then growled angrily as he jumped up wincing a bit before swinging one of his big black paws in an attempt to hit me as I jumped out of the way. "You fight dirty Fox." The wolf said as he spat on the floor before his eyes wondered of to the syringe that now lay on the hard concrete floor a few feet away from him, his yellow eyes focusing intently on the syringe. As soon as I noticed the black wolf looking at the syringe on the floor I knew what he was going to do. I immediately began to dash towards the syringe at full speed as the charcoal black wolf did the same, the both of us intent on reaching the syringe first. As the pair of us neared the syringe on the floor the black wolf jumped up in the air intent on striking me with his hind legs as I on the other hand increased my speed before sliding along the floor dodging the wolfs attempt at striking me with his legs. As I slid along the floor I noticed the syringe with the purple liquid inside was only a few feet in front of me as I reached out my black furred arm and grabbed the syringe in my paw as I continued sliding along. I immediately jumped back up onto my hind paws and turned back around to face the wolf only to find that he wasn't trying to get the syringe anymore but was instead looking around quickly as if listening for something. "What the hell?" I murmured to myself as I watched the wolfs ears swivel around in many a direction before I heard I loud howl coming from behind me.

The black furred wolf turned around quickly as he gazed behind me with gleaming yellow eyes before he lifted his head up towards the sky and began howling along with the other howl. After pondering the weird situation briefly I shrugged my shoulders in confusion before walking up to the now howling wolf and smacking him in the head knocking him out. "Well that was helpful and kind of weird." I said placing the syringe in the back pocket of my now dirty black trousers as I gazed down at the unconscious thief. "Hey Ben." I heard Ryan call out as I quickly turned around to face the blue eyed and white furred mechanic as he came running towards me before stopping in front of me with a slight smile plastered on his muzzle. "Are you alright?" Ryan said smiling whilst I in return folded my auburn furred arms and gave him a deadpan look. "Yeah Ryan I'm fine." I said as I scratched the back of my head as Ryan looked at me with his deep blue eyes before shrugging his shoulders. "Wait what am I saying." I yelled out loudly as Ryan folded his arms and watched in mild amusement as I began to rant whilst pacing back and forth before once again turning to face him. "Where the hell where you just then and where did you learn to fight Ryan?" I said as I pointed a black paw in Ryan's direction as the wolf in question just chuckled slightly in amusement. "I wasn't always a mechanic Ben." Ryan said as I looked at him accusingly with my leaf green eyes. "Well what where you then?" I asked in slight worry as a thought made its way into my head a thought that I didn't like. "You weren't a cop where you?" I questioned as I began to back away from Ryan a bit as he gave me a toothy grin. "How did you know?" Ryan said as he gave me a questioning look of his own as I stopped backing away and glared at him.

"Well you did just take on a thief and score some good hits on him so there's that." I said as Ryan just smiled again. "True." Ryan said as he looked towards the body of the lack furred wolf that still lay unconscious on the floor. "Well you also seem to know how to fight." Ryan said as I sighed before making my way over to the body. "Yeah well wolfy here became distracted so it was an easy fight." I aid as I looked back towards Ryan and noticing the guilty expression that was making its way onto his face as I raised an eyebrow at him in suspicion. "Hey Ryan." I said as an evil smirk began to creep its way onto my face whilst Ryan began to look worried as I continued. "What is it?" Ryan said as I placed my arms behind my back whilst the evil grin continued to consume my face. "This." I said as I howled loudly for a brief moment which caused Ryan's ears to twitch as well as his right eye before he lifted up his head and howled loudly towards the sky. I burst out laughing as Ryan continued to howl as other howls could be heard joining in from all over the place as I continued laughing hysterically. 'Con man one. Ex-cop zero." I thought as my laughing decreased and the sound of complaining animals could also now be herd along with the howling. Unknown to me though a dark figure was watching me and Ryan from around the corner before quickly disappearing down the one way ally which led to the city streets.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

After I had stopped my laughter and Ryan had ceased his howling as well as punching me in the right arm in abrupt anger Ryan walked over to the unconscious body of the black wolf that lay motionless on the alleyways cold hard ground. "Hey Ryan." I said as Ryan crouched down next to the black furred wolf before picking up said black wolf and hoisting him onto his back. "What is it?" Ryan questioned as he stood up to his full height once again with the black wolf on his back. "Two things really." I said as Ryan began to make his way towards the alleyways exit with myself following closely behind. "Number one. Why did you punch me in the arm?" I said with a hint of anger laced into my tone of voice as Ryan glanced at me with a toothy grin plastered on his white furred face. "Because Ben." Ryan said as he turned his head away from me before looking forward. "Foxes like yourself are to sly for my liking." I scowled at Ryan before folding my arms in slight anger as the pair of us continued to walk towards the alleyways exit. "Oh ha, ha Ryan." I said in mock amusement as Ryan just chuckled to himself as we continued on. "And number two." I said as a sly smile began to creep its way onto my face as I spotted a familiar looking device that was peeking out of one of Ryan's trouser pockets. "I need to borrow this." I said as I quickly swiped the device out of Ryan's pocket which I was surprised to notice that Ryan had no clue that he was now missing his mobile phone. "Need to borrow what?" Ryan said in a cheery tone his as he glanced toward my direction only to loose his cheery tone and expression as he noticed what I was holding in my black paws. "You sneaky Fox." Ryan said growling slightly as I looked at Ryan with my usual sly smile before turning on Ryan's phone. "So Ryan." I said in an upbeat tone as Ryan huffed in anger before continuing on. "What where you saying about foxes?"

After a short and boring lesson from Ryan about how stealing was bad and that I shouldn't embrace my species stereotype or something myself and Ryan made our way out of the dark alleyway and into the light of day once again. My ears where immediately assaulted by the sounds of cars and other numerous motor vehicles as well as the usual crowds of animals that where making there way down the street. I could feel my ears lower down to my head slightly as Ryan began to make his way down the street whilst gaining odd looks from passers by which wasn't too unsurprising as he was carrying an unconscious wolf on his back . "OK Ben." Ryan said as he made his way over to a small brick wall which was connected to an apartment. An apartment looked very familiar to the apartment that I had on earth. To be brutally honest it was almost uncanny. "I need you to wait here with our friend whilst I go and get some help from the police station." Ryan said before placing the unconscious black wolf against said wall. "And why do you have to go?" I said in slight annoyance as Ryan brought a paw up to the back of his Neck in what i suspected was embarrassment as he looked away from me. "Because I said so alright." Ryan said with his head still turned away from me as I just looked at the white wolf in curiosity. "And because you said so that means that you should go? Somethings telling me that you want to go for another reason." I said in a questioning tone of voice and manner whilst folding my arms as Ryan looked at me once again before sighing. "OK fine." Ryan said as he brought his white paw back down from the back of his neck. "I want to go because I want to see if a friend of mine is their." Ryan said to which I raised an eyebrow up in curiosity. "Im guessing this is when you where an officer right." I said to which Ryan nodded slowly before I let a smile make its way onto my face. "No need to say anything else Ryan." I said as I made my way over to the wall before leaning against it. "Just make sure you don't mention me to a fox and a rabbit who might be in their OK." Ryan just smiled before nodding his head to me as he turned around before jogging off in what I guessed was the direction to the police station. I let out a small chuckle as I shook my head from side to side before sighing. 'I cant believe this is real.' I said as I brought a paw up to my muzzle before examining it as if it was the strangest thing in the entire world. 'Well if this is real.' I though to myself. 'Then there must be away out of here.' "What do you think my friend?" I said out loud before looking down at the unconscious black wolf that lay next to me. "Just as I thought. NO comment." I said as I chuckled before I began to whistle a little tune to pass the time.

"My god." I groaned in annoyance as I slowly began to slide down the wall into a sitting position next to the unconscious black furred wolf. "How long does it take someone to get some help." I said as I looked up to the sky and sighed. "I should have never of let Ryan go. I bet by now he's having a good old chat with an old friend or something and has completely forgot about what he was meant to do." I sighed once again before a certain smell caught my attention. The smell in question was no other than the smell of a blueberry pie. "Oh my dear old friend Mr blue I missed you." I said as I inhaled deeply allowing the smell of the blueberry pie to wander up my black nose whilst the sweet smell of the pie began to fog up my mind. "Where ever that smell is coming from is where I should be." I said as I stood up onto my hind legs before looking around to locate the sauce of the blueberry smell, my tail swishing side to side in excitement. The smell of the pie to be coming from just down the street a few blocks away from where I was. Just as I was about to take off in the direction of the smell I realized I was forgetting something. I slowly turned my head and looked back to the wall as a sense of guilt began to well up inside me as I gazed at the unconscious black wolf that was still laying against said wall. As I looked at the unconscious form of the black furred wolf I began to picture how annoyed Ryan would be if I left the unconscious wolf just so I could go and search for a pie. I also imagined how disappointed both Judy and Nick would be if I left the wolf all alone. Especially a wolf who had attacked both myself and Ryan.

I let out a soft whimper as the smell of the blueberry pie continued its attack on my nose in an attempt to draw me away from the wolf. 'Wait why am I struggling to make a decision between a pie and a crime suspect?" I thought as I looked away from the wolf and towards the direction of the smell. 'There's only one clear answer here.' I thought as I took one last glance at the wolf before I turned sharply around and started to head down the street towards the hypnotic smell, my tail swishing happily side to side as I made my way along the bustling street. Or that's what I would have done if I wasn't for a great big buffalo police officer who hand cuffed to said unconscious wolf before abruptly stating that I was under arrest for assault and causing panic among the citizens of Zootopia. The buffalo officer in question was big and when I mean big I mean he was at least another 4 feet taller than myself. His fur was light grey in color with some hints of silver laced into it as well which made him look aged. The buffalo also had two very prominent horns as well as his ears that stuck out the side of his head just under his horns. In all the officer seemed to match perfectly with his strong appearance. The buffalo also wore a stern and fierce expression on his face which only added to his intimidating appearance.

"So." I said as the buffalo officer knelt down and inspected the unconscious wolf that I was now cuffed to, the buffalo's eyes seemed to take in everything that he looked upon. "What now...Bogo?" I questioned as I peeked at the officers badge to which I had gotten said officers name. Bogo stood back up away from the wolf before glaring daggers at me with his huge hazel colored eyes. "Name and age." Bogo demanded as he took out a note pad and pen from one of his uniform pockets. "How about...no." I said as I glared at Bogo with my leaf green eyes whilst a sly smile began to form on my face as I waited for Bogo to react. Bogo lowered his head towards mine as he looked directly at me eye to eye, his hazel eyes showing both anger and annoyance. "I wont ask you again fox." Bogo said in a dark almost malicious voice as I lost my sly smile and began to feel a little worried and fearful of Bogo. "Uh...S..sorry." I said in slight fear as Bogo smiled darkly before leaning away from me as he waited for me to answer. "My names Benjamin..." Bogo gave me a skeptical look as I began to fumble with my free paw hoping that he would move on to my age and forget about asking for my sir name but he didn't. "Come on fox." Bogo said taping the pen he had against his note pad. "I don't have all day." I let out a long sigh as I stopped fiddling with my free paw before looking up to face Bogo, the expression on his face showing clear annoyance and frustration. 'Oh no.' I thought as I began to imagine how Nick and Judy would react if they found me being taken into the station hand cuffed to a knocked out wolf whilst being dragged in by a giant buffalo. "Um...my last name is..." I quickly began to search for anything that could be used as a last name, my leaf green eyes darting around the few buildings that I could see as Bogo was blocking most of my view. "My...my last name..is...sly?"

The fearful expression on my face only intensified as I watched helplessly as Bogo grunted before turning his head to the left of him before he began to chuckle slightly in amusement at what his big hazel eyes had come across. "Sly. Is that the best you can come up with fox?" Bogo said as he turned back to face me as I felt my ears begin to lower in both shame and embarrassment as well as fear. "What?" I said trying to sound confident and brave in an attempt to hide my true emotions as Bogo raised his right eyebrow up at me in questioning fashion. "Just because the bar on the other side of the street is called sly's doesn't mean Im not telling the truth." I said as Bogo chuckled darkly once again before crouching down so he was near my height. "Its been a while since I made an arrest Fox." Bogo said as he brought his muzzle next to my lowered ear before speaking once again in a lower more intimidating voice than previously. "I don't like liars Fox." Bogo said as he lifted up the body of the unconscious black wolf which in turn made me stand up onto my black and orange furred hind paws. "Looks like your coming to the station with me and wolfy here Fox." Bogo said before he began to lead myself down the street with the unconscious wolf draped over his right shoulder which gained a lot of attention from passing animals as they began to whisper to each other with some even going as far as to video the whole thing. To be honest I couldn't care less about what the other animals where saying or what they thought. I didn't belong here so I. Didn't. Care...that was until I heard an animal mention the word chief followed by Bogo to which I promptly realized. I was In a lot of trouble.

"Hey Judy. Do you think I should have gone with him?" Nick asked his partner as he made his way down the ZPD stations main stair way to the front desk whilst Judy followed close behind. "Im sure Ben will be fine Nick." Judy said as she caught up to the side of Nick before placing a grey and white paw on Nicks shoulder in reassurance. "Im sure hes fine Nick. I mean he is a Wilde after all." Judy said smiling as Nick let out a small chuckle. "Yeah I guess your right carrots." Nick said as the pair made their way towards the stations front desk where a certain cheetah made himself. "Oh hey Judy and Nick." The plump cheetah known as Clawhauser said with excitement as both Nick and Judy made their way over to him with smiles on their faces. "Hey there Clawhauser. Anything new to report?" Nick asked as the chubby cheater put a paw to his head in thought whilst both Judy and Nick waited for a response. "Well since you two came back from getting some evidence from where the thief was reported to be stealing there hasn't been anything really." Clawhauser said as he shrugged his shoulders before picking up a doughnut from seemingly out of know where. "Oh wait." Clawhauser said as he ate the whole treat in one bite before licking his fingers clean from the doughnuts icing.

"What is it?" Nick questioned as Judy was busy trying to find a logical explanation for the sudden appearance of a doughnut. "Well the chief did decide to go out and look for the thief himself. And he only recently called in to say he caught the thieves." This seemed to snap Judy out of her musings as she quickly jumped up on to Clawhauser's desk before grabbing him by his police tie and dragging his face into hers. "The chief is actually out on patrol." Judy yelled in Clawhauser's face as the chubby cheater only nodded his head rapidly in response to Judy's question. "Nick." Judy said still holding onto Clawhauser's tie as he turned her head to face her partner. "Didn't Bogo say there was only one suspected thief in that area?" Nick nodded his head slowly in response before Clawhauser spoke again. "Yeah." Clawhauser said which caught both Nick and Judy's attention again. "The chief said he found an unconscious black furred wolf who had the belongings that where stolen from the reports as well as a male red fox who was standing beside the unconscious wolf." "A fox?" Judy questioned before she continued on talking. "Wasn't the cafe where we left Ben one of the locations where the thief had been seen before?" Judy finished before a thought came to her head. "You don't think the fox the chief is on about could be Ben.?" Said Judy in surprise as she let go of Clawhauser's tie before immediately turning to face Nick who's expression actually showed signs of anger at the information he just heard from Clawhauser and Judy. "NO. It isn't him." Nick said reassuringly which was more to reassure himself then to reassure both Judy and Clawhauser as he began to clench his paws in a mix of anger and worry. "Yes..of course it isn't Ben." Judy said as she hopped down from Clawhauser's desk before making her way over to Nick who was still clenching his paws. "But Nick we should at least see who it is. I mean we where the ones who where meant to track and take the thief down right?" Judy said to which Nick nodded his head slowly. "I guess your right carrots." Nick said as he chuckled lightly before he and Judy began to make their way out of the station. "Besides." Nick said as the pair opened the main door. "Ben never gets caught."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Are you gonna let me go?" "No." "Are you gonna let me go?" "No." "Are you gonna..." Bogo or chief Bogo as I had found out turned around to face me which interrupted my sentence. "Listen hear fox." Bogo said angrily as he lifted me up by my white shirt before bringing his muzzle close to mine and glaring directly into my eyes. "I swear to all that I've done for this city fox. If you say that sentence again then ill sit you down next to the most irritating officer I know. And believe me fox when I say this. I couldn't even cope with him for more than five minutes before I had to send him out of my sight." I looked at Bogo with a hint of confusion on my face before a sly smile began to form on my auburn furred face whilst Bogo on the other hand just raised his right eyebrow up confusion and warning as he continued to hold me up by my shirt. 'I really hope this plan of mine works.' I thought before I readied myself to speak to Bogo who was still glaring at me. "Oh dear." I said in a disappointing tone of voice as I began to shake my head from side to side whilst Bogo grunted in frustration as he held me up of the ground a little higher. "That's not good Bogo my boy. That's not good at all." I said as the big hulking buffalo that was Bogo looked at me questioningly before I continued. "Its not good to say things about your colleagues out in the open. Especially to a fox. You never know who might be listening." Bogo gave me an angry glare before he scanned around the area that we were in suspiciously as he turned his head in a number of directions. After a few minutes of looking around for someone he knew from the police station(which there wasn't) Bogo placed me back down on the floor before glaring at me once again with his hazel eyes. "Lying to me are we fox?" Bogo said in his deep commanding voice as I straitened up my shirt in a casual manner. "My patience does have a limit and its quickly running out. And one more word about how your innocent or trick from you fox and Ill drag you by your tail all the way back to the police station."

As I was now on the concrete pavement instead of being hung up in the air by Bogo I began to look for ways that I could escape from the buffalo as said buffalo grunted in anger. "What are you looking for fox? Haven't you heard what I just said?" Bogo questioned aggressively as he crossed his huge blue grey arms whilst I mentally face pawed myself for being so obvious in front of someone who could just continue to drag me to the police station without a second thought. "Im looking for a friend of mine." I said bluntly in an attempt to try and hide my true intentions of escaping whilst Bogo chuckled in his deep and authoritative voice before he crouched down so he was at eye level with me again. "And who is this friend of yours fox?" Bogo questioned in an aggressive manner before he stood back up with a slight smirk on his face as he noticed my now timid stance. "Oh well me and him go way back and Im sure you know him as well." I said crossing my fingers in my mind as Bogo let out a deep chuckle as he put one of his huge bolder like hooves behind his back before taking out a muzzle with his right hoof as well as a pair of handcuffs with his other hoof. "OK fox." Bogo said as he took a step forward towards me. "Enough playing around. Now I do not want to use this muzzle but I will if you don't co operate alright." Bogo said as he took another step forward. For some reason I wasn't at all scared by the handcuffs but the muzzle was an entirely different matter. For some reason as soon as my leaf green eyes laid their sight upon the muzzle my mind erupted into pain as I cried out in agony. This must have taken Bogo by surprise as he immediately took a step back as I continued to cry out in pain whilst pulling on my orange furred and black tipped ears. "What the hell is wrong with you fox?" Bogo yelled out in both anger and fear at how the situation had suddenly changed as I collapsed to my knees, not having the energy to stand up anymore due to the pain that was continuously assaulting my head. As Bogo was quickly reaching for his radio whilst trying to asses the new situation I was instead having another weird memory dream and this one was much worse than the others.

And when I say worse I mean at least four times as worse as the previous memories where as the pain this time was excruciating. As I was trying to focus on my real family (or what I hoped where actually my real family) to try and ease the pain that was still continuously assaulting my head I began to forget certain members faces. But that wasn't the worst thing that was happening to my mind as instead of my human family they where slowly being replaced with anthropomorphic foxes until I could only vaguely remember what some of my human family looked like and even then It was hard to remember their faces. Before I could even try to remember what my mother and farther looked like I was once again in the apartment building that I had seen in my previous memory but this memory wasn't a good one of myself running around with a tie in my paw. This memory was the complete opposite. I was on a carpeted floor in a small room of sorts which had a small window to the right of said room as well as a bed next to the window. The room also had a plain white cupboard to the left of the small bed. The room in all was void of any bright color as the carpet that I was on or laying on for that matter was an inky black whilst the walls of the room where a brilliant white. I let out a small groan as I picked my small form of the carpet floor before I began to examine myself. I was dressed in a pair of white and black checkered pajama bottoms as well as a plain white top that clung slightly to my auburn fur. After checking out what I was wearing I realized I was once again a young fox cub. A sense of dread began to creep into my mind as I remembered how young I was for the other memories as well as how fearful those memories made me feel. The memories made me feel like all I could do was curl up into a ball and try to ignore everything that was going on as these memories only brought me pain, sadness and confusion.

"Son. Where are you?" I turned my head quickly in the direction of the voice as I heard the strong and malicious male voice call from outside the door to the room that I was in. The voice caused my small form to shiver and shake in fear as I realized who the voice belonged to. It was the same voice from my previous memories. The same voice that brought utter fear to me each time I heard it. It was the voice of my farther. "I know your in there Ben. Open this door right now. Or you will be sorry." The voice said again in rising anger as I heard loud knocks on the door before the knocks soon turned into violent smashes. "LET ME IN BEN. RIGHT NOW." The voice exploded in anger as I began to whimper in fear before I slowly began to lie my small auburn furred body down on the black carpeted floor as I heard the door finally give way. I curled up into a ball on said carpet as tears began to streak down my auburn furred face whilst I clutched onto my tail in what my childlike mind believed was a way of protection from the outside world. "I WARNED YOU NOT TO KEEP THIS DOOR CLOSED BEN."The malicious and furious voice of my farther boomed out in anger as I felt two furry arms pick my small form up off of the ground before carrying me away. "Your going to have to be punished Ben." My farther said as I felt his claws dig into my fur as he continued to carry me away as I tried to fruitlessly escape from his tight grip. After a few more seconds of useless struggling and yelling whilst tears continued to flow from my leaf green eyes I was forcefully dropped onto the ground. "This is what you get for disobeying me Ben." I heard the voice of my farther evilly say as I shut my eyes tightly in fear before I felt my fathers paws forcefully fasten something onto my muzzle before he let go of my head and muzzle. I immediately struggled against my fathers grip as I felt the device lock onto my muzzle before I broke free as soon as my farther let go of my body.

I immediately opened my eyes before quickly bringing my small black paws up to my muzzle to see what was now clamped over it. The object that was fastened onto my muzzle was a muzzle restrainer. For a minute I couldn't believe what had just happened as my mind tried to understand why my farther had done this to me. His own son. I slowly began to claw at the restraint as if to see if the object was actually real before I realized that it was. Fresh tears began to flow down from my leaf green eyes as I began to desperately try to pry the restrainer off of my muzzle as I collapsed to my knees. "This is what happens Ben." I heard my farther say as I continued to desperately try and get rid of the muzzle restrainer that was fastened tightly to my muzzle. "This is what happens when you don't listen Ben." My farther said with malice in his voice as I finally gave up on trying to get the muzzle off and instead collapsed to the floor crying. "You'll never be anything better than what you are." My farther said as I continued to cry on the floor. "You'll never be better than me and you'll never be my son." Before I had the chance to even ask why he was doing this to me my head erupted into pain once again as I cried out for the pain to stop before my vision began to become blurry as the memory ended and everything went black. "Ugh...m..my head..." I groaned as I slowly began to open my leaf green eyes before quickly closing them and turning my head as the light of the sun blinded me briefly. "Ow...stupid sun..." I said as I began to re open my eyes slowly to avoid the suns rays from striking my eyes once again. What greeted my eyes was a giant hill covered in lush green grass that was just ahead of where I was laying down. "Ugh...OK Now." I said as I slowly began to stand up to my full height, my body feeling a bit different then it was before my nightmarish memory. As soon as I was standing up straight I immediately began to straighten my top and trousers before I noticed something that made my heart stop in shock. Instead of the black paws that I had now just become slightly accustomed to where instead a pair of human hands. My human hands. "W..what where the hell am...I." I said stuttering slightly due to the shock of the reappearance of my human hands as well as the grass hill that was in front of me.

As soon as I snapped out of my shock I proceeded to check out the rest of my body before I soon realized that I was back to the way I was before arriving in Zootopia. I was human. "T..this cant be real." I said as I poked my face with my human hands expecting said hands to just disappear at a moments notice before being replaced by a pair of black fox paws. After prodding at my body for a few more minutes and taking a few breathes to calm myself down from the shock and surprise I began to look around and take in my new surroundings. "Well." I said to myself as I scratched the top of my head in thought as I noticed the seemingly endless field that surrounded me with the only difference in land being the grass hill. ' I might as well see if I can get a better view from up on the hill.' I thought as I began to make my way towards and up the vibrantly green grass hill. As I was gradually making my way up the hill I began to notice two things. The first thing I noticed was that the higher I climbed up the hill, the higher the hill itself became as if the hill was endless. The second thing I noticed whilst climbing up the hill was that I could hear voices that seemed to be coming from the top of the now endless hill. The voices sounded distant and far away and before I knew it I couldn't hear them anymore as If the voices never existed in the first place. After what seemed like forever climbing up the hill I began to notice that I was gradually getting closer and closer to the top of the seemingly endless hill. As I got closer to the top of said hill I began to hear the same voices from before but this time they sounded more clear and loud. Said voices also began to sound somewhat familiar to me as I began to reach the grassy hills crest. Then it clicked in my head like a light switch being flicked on. The voices that where emitting from the top of the hill sounded familiar to me because I knew those voices. They where the voices of my human family. Upon realizing who the voices belonged to I immediately began to run as fast a I could up the final stretch of the hill as the thought of seeing my human family again took over my whole mind and drove me on wards.

"Hello." I yelled in desperation and anticipation as the voices where now as clear as day as I reached the hills top. "Is there anyone there...please." I said fearfully as I was finally able to look upon the top of the hill only for my leaf green eyes to come across nothing except for a lone figure standing in the center of the hill top. A figure that I had come to fear from my new memories. A figure that wasn't human."No...you cant..be here...this was real...this...this isn't...a dream." I yelled in anger as I began to hear dark and evil chuckles emitting from the adult anthro male fox. A fox that I had seen many a time in my new memories. "They where never real Ben." My farther said as he turned around to face me as I only glared at him in anger. "And what does it matter anyway." He said as he began to approach me whilst his tail swished to and throw behind him. "This is just a dream. A dream you'll soon wake up from." He continued on as I noticed that my vision was starting to become blurry as I tried to stay focused on my fathers advancing form. "You are never going back to see them again." He said as I began to wobble on my feet as If I was drunk whilst I looked at my hands as they began to resemble black fox paws once again. "What you are now is what you have always been Ben." My farther said as I collapsed to the ground as my surroundings began to turn black. "You have always been a good for nothing fox." And with that said everything faded away into nothingness.

Chief Bogo was at a loss for words as he stared at the unconscious red fox that lay motionless on the concrete ground in front of him. Just a few minutes ago said fox was arguing and complaining to him about how he hadn't committed any crime even though he was just about to walk away from an unconscious wolf who just so happened to have a bag of items that where reportedly stolen from civilians in the vicinity. What surprised Bogo even more was how the fox reacted to the muzzle restrainer that Bogo himself had taken out for precaution. The fox literally began to yell out in pain and clutch his head before collapsing to the ground out-cold as soon as he laid his green eyes upon the restrainer. Bogo knew that predators where strongly against the use of muzzle restrainers and to be honest Bogo agreed with them. The only reason he had taken it off of his police belt was because he had noticed that the wolf was one of the night howler victims from the bellwether incident a year ago and even Bogo knew that it was dangerous to try and restrain a night howler victim. After realizing that the wolf was out cold Bogo still didn't want to take the risk with Ben as Bogo had found out was the foxes name. But after the fox noticed the restrainer he lost it and passed out onto the concrete pavement. "Well." Bogo said in his deep commanding voice as he lifted the unconscious wolf onto his left shoulder with ease before doing the same thing with the unconscious form of Ben but instead lifting Ben onto his right shoulder. "This will be an interesting report to write up." Bogo said as he began to walk back towards the police station as if the unconscious bodies on his shoulders weren't even there. As Bogo made his way down the street a few pedestrians began to film the strange scene on there numerous phones and devices as Bogo muttered two words. "Bloody media."


	13. Chapter 13

First time leaving a note on the story. OK. I hope people are enjoying my story so far. I really appreciate that people are actually interested in my story and Im glad. When I first thought about writing this I was like. "Am I really gonna wright a story about Zootopia. I mean theirs loads of people who are better writers than me." But Im glad I did. And Im glad people are enjoying the story. If anyone wants to ask me anything just PM me. And well that's it. Hope you enjoy. Also Im gonna try spacing the paragraphs more.

Chapter 13

"Uuuuhhhhh...my...head." I groaned in pain as I began to slowly open my leaf green eyes as I felt my entire body bounce up and down like I was on some sort of carnival ride. "Where...am I..." I said drearily as all my eyes could see was a pair of auburn furred arms which ended in a pair of black paws. I stared at the appendages in front of me as a sense of dread and denial began to creep into my mind. 'No..its not fair..I was human again...this isn't real.' I thought as I began to feel an overwhelming sense of anger build up inside me as I began to realize that the auburn furred arms in front of me where my own. My anger only intensified when It dawned on me that when I thought I was human climbing up the seemingly endless hill it was only a dream. I should have known it was a dream.

I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up but it still made me angry to find out that it wasn't real. I let out an angered sigh as I began to clench the black paws that where attached to the auburn furred arms as a final test to see if they where mine or what I hoped where just an illusion. They weren't an illusion. After ranting angrily in my mind for a couple of minutes as well as clenching and unclenching what I now knew where my paws I began to gradually calm down enough to try and focus on where I actually was. Unfortunately that turned out to be harder then I thought as all I could see was moving pavement as well as the occasional small rodent that gave me awkward looks as I passed by them. Some even snapped a quick photo before scurrying off to do what ever they where originally doing. After briefly grumbling to myself about how rude some mammals are I came to the conclusion that I had to be being carried by someone as I couldn't think of any other way I could be moving with my head practically down to the pavement. After realizing this I began to try to see who was carrying me as being carried away by someone isn't something that happens to me on a daily basis. Or it didn't happen to me on a daily basis until I arrived in this place. 'Thank you Zootopia.' I thought sarcastically as I began to try and crane my neck around to see who was carrying me as my body continued to bounce up and down.

"Hello." I said with a hint of anger as all I could see when I craned my neck up as far as I could was a blue uniform of sorts. "HELLO." I yelled loudly before whoever was carrying me stopped in the middle of their tracks which caused my entire body to jerk forward and nearly fall onto the ground. Before I even had the chance to yell at my captor I was immediately dropped by said captor before landing back first onto the hard ground that was the pavement. I immediately yelped out in pain as I felt my back ache from the impact before bringing a black paw to my back as I began to moan on the pavement. "Ow...my..my back...what the...hell..." I said as I slowly began to bring myself up into a sitting position whilst still rubbing my back in pain. I looked to the right of me as I continued to rub my back before I spotted the still unconscious body of the wolf who had attacked me and Ryan.

Except the wolfs body was in a different position and area then it was before. I suspected that the mammal who was carrying me a minute ago was also carrying the unconscious black furred wolf as well before he must have dropped the wolf off the same time as he did me. "Now Ben I've had enough with your antics. You foxes just don't no when to stop do you." A strong and angry voice boomed in front of me as I began to look up at the figure who was now looming over my body. "Oh no." I said as my leaf green eyes stared into the large and angry brown eyes of chief Bogo. "Oh no indeed Ben." Bogo said darkly as he took a step forward towards me whilst I on the other hand began to slowly pick myself off of the concrete pavement and into a standing position in an effort to try and make myself seem less defensive and weak in front of Bogo, even though he was double my full height as well as more intimidating and strong then I could ever be. "OK now Bogo. Why don't we talk this out." I said as I held my black paws up defensively as the big hulking Buffalo that was Bogo began to snort in anger as he folded his big bulking grey furred arms over his chest as he waited for me to continue talking.

I felt my auburn and white tipped tail tuck under my legs as I slowly brought my auburn furred arms back down from the surrendering position that they where in a minute ago. "Firstly." I said as I brought up my right black paw before extending a digit to count the first thing. "If your going to arrest me do not muzzle me...I..have...I just don't like them." I said as I avoided Bogo's piercing gaze briefly as I finished my sentence before I moved on to my next point. "Secondly. I did not steal anything and before you say I did then wheres your proof. Because if you don't then you cant arrest me on those charges." I said before pointing my left paw at Bogo accusingly whilst Bogo actually looked slightly surprised at what I had just pointed out and said. "Oh and just because Im a fox doesn't mean that Im the culprit instead of sleeping beauty over there." I said whilst pointing a black furred paw at the still unconscious black furred wolf.

Bogo's expression was now becoming more and more surprised as well as worried as he continued to listen to my points as I listed them off of my paw. "Oh and one more thing." I said adding a bit of a sly tone to my voice as I noticed the worried expression that was clearly starting to appear on Bogo's face, even though Bogo was trying to hide it. "Me and wolfy over there don't know each other. If we did know each other then maybe I would have told you his name by now so get that into your head first Bogo." I said still adding a sly tone to my voice before I noticed that Bogo looked like he was about to try and interrupt me. "Im not finished yet." I said smiling slyly as Bogo grunted in annoyance before he waited for me to continue. As Bogo was waiting I had formed a plan in my mind. A plan I hoped would work as If it didn't I would probably be lifted up by Bogo once again before being carried of to the police station where I would most likely be questioned and jailed...and it would be horrible...or maybe...Im...just overreacting.

After my small and brief mind meltdown I re focused my mind before bringing my attention back to the huge grey furred buffalo that was chief Bog. "Anyway there was another wolf with me. A wolf you might happen to know?" I said as Bogo began to seem more interested. " A white furred wolf with blue eyes?" This seemed to change Bogo's attitude as the worried look that he had on a few minutes ago was quickly changed into a look of recognition and surprise as he let out a small chuckle before speaking. "OK then Ben. Maybe I do know a wolf of that description." Bogo said before his voice took on a more aggressive tone. "But how do I know that this wolf is the one I know? For all I know you could just be tricking me." I put on a sly smile which hid what I was truly feeling at the moment. I was feeling worried. If I was wrong with my prediction then my whole plan would be ruined and I would be taking an express ticket with Bogo to the station. "Well how about I give you his name then Bogo my boy."

"One chance Ben. That's it." Bogo sighed as his aggressive tone was replaced with a more calm tone of voice as I smiled. "Thank you." I said to which Bogo just nodded his head at me to signify me to answer. "So one chance then hey?" I said in mock thought as I brought a black paw up to my left ear before scratching it to add to my fake thinking as I already had the answer in my head that I wanted. "Hurry up Ben." Bogo said as I smiled slyly to his response. "OK Bogo. Does Ryan Sharpclaw ring any bells?" I watched in mild amusement as Bogo began to chuckle quietly before bursting into an uproar of laughter whilst he put his right hoof over his stomach in a failed attempt to control said laughter. 'Thank god for my short spouts of luck.' I thought as I continued to watch Bogo laugh in his deep voice. After another thirty seconds of Bogo laughing continuously said mammal began to calm down enough so he could speak.

"I cant believe it." Bogo said as he looked back down at me with a slight smile on his face after his fit of laughter . "You actually know Ryan?" Bogo questioned as he began to seem more relaxed and less aggressive than he was before. "Yeah I know Ryan. He helped me fix a friend of mines van. After that he went of but I bumped into him only two hours ago before I spotted wolfy over there stealing." Bogo let out a small chuckle before he spoke. "A fox worried about stealing. Now that is surprising." Bogo said as I chuckled slightly to cover up my slight anger at Bogo's comment. "So yeah Me and Ryan where the ones who stopped wolfy." I said as I glanced towards the unconscious black wolf whilst Bogo mimicked my actions as he too looked at the wolf. "Well then." Bogo said as he walked towards the body of the black furred wolf before picking said body up off of the ground with ease. After that Bogo turned around to face me as his big brown eyes bore into my leaf green ones before he began to speak. "Id best head off back to the station. Don't want to keep my paperwork waiting." Bogo said adding a hint of annoyance and malice to his voice when he said paperwork. "OK then Bogo." I said as I swiveled around on my hind paws so that I was facing in the opposite direction to which Bogo was facing. "I guess ill be off."

Before I could even take one step away from the buffalo I was immediately lifted up off the ground by said buffalo. "And where do you think your going Ben?" Bogo questioned me as he turned my body around so that I was once again facing him eye to eye. "Well." I said as I struggled around a bit as Bogo was once again holding me up in the air by my shirt collar. "I was gonna clear off and leave you in peace." I said as Bogo chuckled briefly before shaking his head from side to side. "Sorry Ben. I cant let you do that." Bogo said as he dropped me back down onto the ground to which I luckily landed on paws first instead of my back like last time. I growled slightly in annoyance as Bogo began to put his right hoof behind his back whilst still having the unconscious wolf slung over his left shoulder whilst his left hoof held the wolf securely. "And why not? Whats stopping me from just walking away?"

I said in a slightly aggressive tone as I put my auburn furred arms forward to try and drive my question forward. "Well firstly I cant let you go because your a key witness to making sure this thief gets locked up." Bogo said before he sighed in annoyance whilst I just looked at him with clear annoyance present on my furry face. "And secondly." Bogo said briefly before I was spun around by said buffalo before I felt my arms tighten behind my back. I didn't even have to look behind me to realize what had just happened as Bogo spoke again. "Sorry Ben. But I've had enough tricks and turmoil for one day." Bogo said as I tried to break free from the hand cuffs before chuckling lightly in amusement. "And you called me sly Bogo. I guess I rubbed off on you." I said before Bogo pushed me lightly in the back to make me walk forward whilst he followed close behind me. 'Well.' I thought as other animals on the pavement began to take notice and make way for me as Bogo continued to follow me with the wolf on his left shoulder. 'I wonder how Judy and Nick will react.'

"Well." Ryan said as he sat down on one of the numerous steel benches that where dotted along the busy street. "Im lost." Ryan said as he let out a long sigh before leaning his back against the benches back rest. "How cant I remember where the police station is. I mean surely there would be some signs or something pointing to the direction of the police station?" Ryan questioned as he looked up to the bright blue sky before closing his eyes and taking in a deep breathe of fresh air. "Well. Id best head back to Ben." Ryan said as he looked back down from the sky before he began to get up and out of the bench. As Ryan began to walk back the way he came he heard a familiar voice which caught his attention. "Ryan. Is that you dude?" A strong but calm voice said from behind the white furred and blue eyed wolf that was Ryan. Ryan quickly turned around to face the familiar sounding voice before his blue eyes came face to face with a male rabbit.

The rabbit in question was taller than most rabbits by at least an extra foot or so and was dressed in a camouflaged zip up hoodie and a pair of camouflaged jogging bottoms. The rabbits fur was a light grey color except for his paws and the tips of his ears which where a burnt black color whilst his eyes where a bright green. "Jerry? Jerry Hopps is that really you?" Ryan said as a big grin began to make its way onto Ryan's white furry face as he approached the rabbit . "Of course its me you fool." The rabbit said as he smirked at Ryan as said wolf stuck out his right white paw for a pawshake to which Jerry shook in return. "Well excuse me for being surprised." Ryan said as he pulled his paw back from the greeting whilst Jerry chuckled slightly before speaking. "Well Im surprised to see you too Ryan. How long has it been?" Jerry said as he folded his grey furred before he began to tap his right hind leg on the ground in thought. "Well the last time we met Jerry was when I had just quit the force before you took me to that bar and club you guard for what you called celebratory drinks." Ryan said as Jerry nodded his head in remembrance. "You called it the end of an era." Jerry said as Ryan sighed in a mix of sadness and fondness at the memory. "So hows your job going now then?" Ryan said as Jerry began to look a little nervous.

"Before I answer that Ryan what are you doing out here?" Jerry questioned Ryan replacing his worried look with a curios look. But before Ryan could answer Jerry's question the reunited friends where nearly knocked down by a pair of officers who sped past them and down through the busy street whilst dodging and weaving their way through said busy street. Ryan could see that one of the officers was a male red fox whilst the other officer was a female grey rabbit. "Come on carrots we had better hurry." The voice sly but worried voice of the fox officer yelled as said officer and his partner sped on down the street leaving a slightly dazed Ryan and a slightly annoyed Jerry behind . "Woah...what the hell was that about?" Ryan said as he put a white paw to his head before rubbing said head whilst Jerry just looked to Ryan before speaking.

"I have no idea but it seemed serious for them to be racing through such a busy street." As Ryan finished rubbing his head a sudden thought came to his mind. A thought that wasn't good for someone else Ryan knew. "Uh Jerry. I really got to go now." Ryan said in worry as he watched the officers disappear behind a street turning. A turning which headed towards the street where Ryan had left Ben with the unconscious black wolf. "Why?" Jerry asked as Ryan looked to the grey furred rabbit before speaking. "Its a long story. Ill tell you over a drink later." Ryan said before he turned around and began to run in the same direction that the officers where going in. "Wow." Jerry said as he chuckled to himself whilst he watched the white furred wolf that was Ryan speed of after the cops. "He hasn't changed at all." Jerry said as he let out a sigh. "Im just glad he didn't continue on about my guarding job." Jerry said as he felt a vibration in one his camouflage patterned joggers pockets before he put his left paw into said pocket and pulled out a phone. "Hello this is Jerry Hopps." Jerry said as he quickly answered the phone. "...sorry Mr Big sir...yes...yes OK...ill head their right away." Jerry said as he ended the call before pocketing his phone once again as he let out a tired sigh as his ears drooped slightly. "Well there goes my day off."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"I spy with my little eye...something beginning with B." I said smiling slyly as I turned my head around to face Bogo who had a very prominent scowl on his face which was directed at me. "Come on this is an easy one." I said before Bogo pushed me firmly in the back causing me to stumble slightly. "Oh ha ha Bogo." I said sarcastically as I turned my head so that I was facing forward once again whilst Bogo chuckled lightly. "Don't blame me for your lack off common sense." I said before I felt Bogo shove me in the back yet again. "You know that's getting old know Bogo." I said as I growled slightly turning my head around once again to face the huge buffalo that was chief Bogo as said chief just smiled casually at me. As I was about to turn my auburn furred head back around I caught a glimpse of something that was attached to Bogo's black belt. Something that my leaf green eyes immediately recognized and examined closely. It was the metal syringe the wolf had used to try and attack me and Ryan with when we caught up with him after watching said wolf steel something from that gazelle. The syringe itself still held the weird purple liquid inside its glass vile.

As I brought my eyes away from the syringe I began to think back to what Ryan said about the syringe and how scared ans surprised he was of it when we where facing the black furred wolf. As I continued on walking forward I began to try and remember what Ryan had said was in the syringe as when I asked him what it was he seemed genuinely worried and alarmed. 'Come on brain remember.' I said angrily in my head as I tried to remember what Ryan had called the purple liquid. 'Night growler...no...night...prowler...no dam it.' I growled loudly in anger as no matter how hard I thought I just couldn't remember. After five minutes of continuous thinking without any results as well as a few thoughts of my brain pulling a gun to its head I gave up. 'You know what.' I thought angrily to myself as as I continued on walking whilst briefly trying to undo the hand cuffs that restricted my paws. 'Screw it.' "Hey Bogo?" I said as I stopped dead in my tracks before turning around to face the big grey furred buffalo that was Bogo. "What is it Ben?" Bogo questioned me in his deep gruff voice as I put on one of my classic sly smiles to which Bogo raised one of his eyebrows in suspicion. "I have a question if you don't mind me asking." I said as innocently as I could whilst Bogo continued to look at me with suspicion laced across his face. "Whats the question?" Bogo said with both a hint of annoyance and curiosity whilst he still kept the suspicious look on his face.

I tried to put a paw to my muzzle in thought only to realize that said paws where still handcuffed behind my back. I felt my tail tuck under my legs briefly as I coughed slightly to regain my brief loss of composure which seemed to evade Bogo. "Well Bogo." I said but before I could continue Bogo held up his right hoof to signal me to be quiet as he looked at me with a slight smirk on his grey furred face. "Before you continue Ben I want to tell you one thing." Bogo said as I looked at him with a hint of annoyance on my auburn furred face whilst Bogo just continued to smirk slightly at me before he continued. "To my friends I am Bogo and you Ben are not a friend. You are a pain in my side. So I will ask you kindly and only once." Bogo said as he pointed his right hoof at me whilst putting on a very serious look in what I guessed was his way of getting his point across to me. I began to panic and worry a little as Bogo took a step towards me before speaking once again but in a much darker and threatening tone.

"Call me chief or sir. Or we wont get along. Understood." I began to nod my head quickly my ears swaying back and fourth as I did so whilst Bogo took a step back to give me some space as I let out a small sigh of relief. "Understood chief." I said as I tried to cover up some of my fear with a sly smile which seemed to do the trick. "Can I ask you my question now chief." I said to which Bogo nodded his head before re positioning the black furred wolf on his back with his big left hoof so that said wolf was in a better position for carrying. "OK then chief Ill give you a scenario that I want you to give your opinion on." I said as I turned around facing away from Bogo before I began to walk forward once again whilst my auburn red tail swished from side to side. "Whats the scenario?" Bogo questioned in his deep voice as glanced behind briefly with a smirk on my face. "Well lets say that your facing an opponent who you've never seen before in your life. You cant tell if hes strong or weak and said opponent has a weapon on him." I said taking on a light tone of seriousness which didn't go unnoticed as Bogo interrupted me briefly to ask a question. "Is this scenario based upon a personal experience or not? Because to me its sounding familiar." Bogo asked suspiciously to which I glanced back around once again before smiling slyly at the big grey furred buffalo that was chief Bogo. "It doesn't matter chief because its not relevant to you. What does it matter to you if its based upon a personal experience or not." I said as I continued on down the pavement whilst the faint sound of my claws clicking on the concrete could be heard. "I guess your right." Bogo said grumpily as we continued on.

"So what would you do then chief?" I questioned Bogo as I heard said Buffalo grunt in thought as I continued to lead the way towards the police station. "Whats the weapon the opponents carrying?" Bogo questioned as I mentally congratulated myself as I could now get the answer I was seeking. "The opponent is carrying a sharp metal syringe." I said as I glanced over at Bogo to which I immediately noticed the confused and surprised expression that was on the Buffalo's face. "A metal syringe...that doesn't seem like the most ideal weapon of choice." Bogo said questioningly as I smiled at his response. He had no idea what was doing. But that's not all chief." I said smugly before I continued on speaking. "Theirs something in the metal syringe. A dark purple liquid that might be a cause for alarm. It could change the whole fight." I said adding a slight hint of seriousness to make it seem like I honestly wanted both his opinion and his experience on this situation. But to be honest I only needed one thing from the chief before I could think about escaping the grey furred buffalo. "A purple liquid that could change the fight..." Bogo said in a questioning tone of voice whilst he also re adjusted the black furred wolf on his left shoulder once again as we began to reach a turning in the pavement which seemed to branch off of the main road. As we went around the street turning Bogo began to speak once again in his gruff voice. "Night howlers. The syringe is a concentration of the night howler serum. Am I right?" Bogo questioned to which I nodded my head in confirmation to his question, even though I had forgotten what Ryan had said was in the syringe but now thanks to Bogo I knew once again.

"Yes that's right chief." I said in an upbeat tone of voice in a way of congratulating Bogo on his answer to which Bogo grunted in annoyance behind my back "The syringe that your opponent has is full of a special concentrated night howler serum. And it seems like he's about to inject himself with it." I said smiling slyly as I turned to face Bogo briefly, my auburn red tail swishing behind me in anticipation as I began to fiddle with the handcuffs that where restricting my black furred paws. "So my opponents about to inject himself with the serum." Bogo said taking on a slight hint of worry and suspicion to his tone of voice as I continued. "That's right Bogo." I said as I finally undid the hand cuffs with one of my black claws whilst a sly smile began to creep its way onto my face. "So my opponent is going to go savage and I still don't know if I can over power the opponent in question." Bogo said closing his eyes briefly as he stopped in thought whilst I on the other hand had different ideas as I turned around before spotting the metal syringe that was on Bogo's belt. "What do you do chief?" I said as I began to reach out my right black paw towards the metal syringe whilst my auburn red and black tipped ears began to slowly fold against the back of my head in anticipation.

But as usual my plans came crumbling down around me as I heard two familiar voices call from behind me as I was just about to grab the metal syringe from Bogo's police belt. The two familiar voices in turn caused Bogo to lose his concentration as he snapped open his large brown eyes before looking down at me as a look of absolute anger began to make its way onto his grey furred face. I on the other paw looked up at Bogo with the best innocent look I could muster up. But to be honest with the way I was positioned reaching out towards the syringe I knew I was pretty much screwed. "What do you think your doing FOX?" Bogo questioned aggressively in his deep and authoritative voice as he put on a more darker tone of voice as he uttered the word fox. Instead of responding to Bogo's aggressive question I began to slowly back away from the angry and soul piercing gaze that Bogo was directing at me. "I...I...er...you have a very nice belt Bogo...I mean...chief." I said as I watched Bogo snort aggressively before I heard the two familiar voices call once again from behind me.

I knew who the voices belonged too but I hoped with all my heart that I was wrong...because to be honest If if the voices did belong to the duo I was thinking off then Bogo wouldn't be the only one who would be angry with me. I slowly turned my head around, my ears staying flat against my head as I spotted the two familiar police officers who where rushing over to me and Bogo. I quickly turned my head back to face the angry and calculating look that Bogo had on his grey furred face as he began to pick up the black furred wolf off of his left shoulder with only his right hoof before he set the wolf down on the side of the concrete pavement. As Bogo was doing this I was desperately looking for a quick exist because in a few seconds I would have no where to run. 'Come on.' I thought in panic as I began to look around as quickly as I could for even the slightest route of escape. Heck I even began to whine like a lost puppy for a bit as my panicking increased as I realized there was no where to run. But before I could even contemplate my situation fully Bogo had placed the wolf down and was once again glaring at me in anger with his large brown soul piercing eyes.

I immediately tried to bolt in the opposite direction to Bogo only to come face to face with the surprised and worried faces of both Nick and Judy. "Ben...what are you doing here...with the chief?" Nick asked in worry as he looked at me noticing the fearful and worried expression that was evident on my auburn red furred face. Nicks bright green eyes then looked from me to Bogo as Nick began to notice the angry expression that was clearly evident on Bogo's grey furred face as said Buffalo was glaring daggers at me. Nick began to look more and more worried as he noticed the high level of tension between Bogo and me as I was staring fearfully at Bogo. "Whats going on chief." Judy questioned Bogo with worry evident in her voice as she stood next to Nick who was still staring worriedly at Bogo and me with his bright green eyes. "Well I think it would be best If you asked this fox here officer Hopps. Im sure he will give you an answer. Wont you fox." Bogo said in a sinister tone of voice as he folded his huge grey furred arms before glaring directly at me with his huge oak colored eyes.

I quickly turned my head away from Bogo before looking towards Nick and Judy with a pleading look on my face as I felt my auburn red and black tipped ears begin to slowly rise in slight hope. "Nick...Judy...I swear I didn't do anything...well...I did...but it wasn't anything illegal...please..Im telling the truth." I said as watched Nick let out a long sigh as he looked down at the ground whilst Judy just looked at him with worry plastered on her face. "You promised me Ben." I faintly heard Nick whisper as he continued to look at the ground whilst I looked at Nick with my leaf green eyes. Judy on the other paw had turned her attention from Nick to me and was looking at me in worry with her violet colored eyes. "Nick..I...didn't do anything...I promise." I said as I took a step towards Nick before I heard said fox growl in anger as I ceased my advance. "Nick." Judy said worriedly as she heard her partner growl before Nick began to look up once again as Judy noticed the angry and betrayed look that was clear and evident in Nicks eyes and on his face as he looked at me.

"Don't take another step." Nick said continuing in his low and menacing tone of voice whilst I shook my head from side to side in disbelief at what Nick had said whilst I quickly glanced at Judy. I could see the look on Judy's face as I had seen it before many a time as a con man...or con mammal now. Judy looked uncertain. I could tell just by looking at Judy's expression and body language that she didn't know what to do. "Don't try and get Judy to help you Ben. She has nothing to do with this." Nick said aggressively as he glared at me with his bright green eyes. Before I could even reply back to Nicks answer I felt someone push me down to the ground with force before grabbing my auburn furred arms and placing them behind my back. "You should have ran whilst you could fox." I heard the low and gruff voice of Bogo say as I felt the now familiar feeling of cold metal restrict my arms behind my back, locking said arms in place.

"...Ben..." I heard Judy say as I tried to look up at Judy only for my eyes to come into view of Nick. I was expecting to see Nick with the angered expression that he had on his face only a few seconds ago but I wasn't expecting the look that Nick was giving me. He looked sad and regretful as he turned his gaze away from me whilst Bogo lifted me up off of the concrete pavement. "Ben. Im going to ask you this once." Bogo said in a slightly lest angry tone of voice as I let out a sigh as I guessed what the question was. "Whats my last name? Is that the right question Bogo?" I asked in annoyance as I heard Bogo grunt in frustration at what I guessed was my attitude. "Fine. My last name is.." But before I could finish what I was saying my head began to erupt into pain as I clenched my eyes shut in an attempt to cancel out some of the pain as I tried to remember my last name. But each time I tried to remember my head burst into more pain until I couldn't. I couldn't remember my last name. Now as I've probably said before I don't let anyone see my emotions. But once again this world had destroyed my mental and emotional barriers as I felt a tear streak its way down from my leaf green eyes to my auburn furred face and muzzle. But what I didn't notice or realize at that exact moment was that a new memory had made its way int my head. But it wasn't even a memory it was a name. A name that sent chills down my spine. It was my fathers last name in this world.

"Come on Ben. Your not gonna pull that over on me again." Bogo said impatiently as Nick and Judy began to look worried as I fell down to the pavement knees first whilst groaning and whining in pain. "...uh...chief..." Judy said as both her and Judy looked at me with worry as I began to stop whining and groaning before I started to chuckle lightly but it soon turned to a full on fit of laughter. After laughing for around about half a minute I began to get up slowly as I kept my leaf green eyes down to the ground. "You...stupid...animals.." I said as I chuckled lightly before I began to look towards Judy and Nick before turning my head slightly to face Bogo whilst smiling in a broken kind of way. I looked back towards Judy and Nick and noticed Nick was about to speak to which I interrupted abruptly.

"Don't you dare open your mouth Nicholas Wilde." I said in a dark tone as I kept my leaf green eyes on both Nick and Judy. "Oh and Bogo." I said as I turned around to see Bogo reaching for something behind his back which I guessed was the muzzle he tried to use on me before. "I wouldn't do that If I where you." I said keeping up my dark tone of voice as I stepped back from Bogo a few paces before I brought up my black paws from behind my back to the immediate surprises of Nick, Judy and Bogo. I smirked at the reactions of the three officers as I cracked my black furred paws slightly before sighing. After sighing loudly I put my right black paw into my pocket before pulling out a metal syringe which held a purple liquid inside said syringe. It didn't take long for the three officers to realize what I had in my right paw as I began to smile slyly whilst looking at the syringe. "You want to know who I am." I said loudly as Nick, Judy and even Bogo looked at me in fear. I say Nick and Judy looked at me in fear but instead they looked at me in worry rather than fear as they watched me closely.

"I am Benjamin Vulpes Wilde. I am the son of Linda Vixine Wilde. My mother died In hospital leaving me with an abusive farther to whom I left years ago because everyday was a living hell. I will not taint myself with my fathers last name so I will carry on my mothers." I said as I gazed angrily at my so called brother and his bunny friend and buffalo chief in the force before I looked back at the syringe as my face began to show a hint of regret. "And I don't need this to get my point across to you three." I said as I threw the syringe onto the concrete pavement which caused the glass vile in the metal syringe to crack and break spilling out the concentrated night howler serum onto the pavement. I looked up and focused my leaf green eyes on Nick as he looked back at me in shock and regret before I spoke once again.

"For all I know." I said glaring at Nick in anger before looking to Judy and then Bogo with the same angry expression on my auburn furred face. "I have no family." And with that said I turned around and began to quickly make my way down the street leaving behind a very confused chief in my wake. Judy on the other paw was shocked, upset and worried as she turned and looked at the emotionless face of her partner with her violet colored eyes as she began to grasp Nicks paw in an attempt to get the fox to look away from the spot I had been. "Nick...are...you..OK..." Judy said as Nick finally turned around to face Judy as she could see that her partner looked like he was about to break. "No Judy...Im not OK..." Nick said as Judy watched a few lone tears make their way down Nicks auburn furred face. "Carrot's." Nick said as his voice began break slightly as he looked towards the direction I had walked off in. "What have I done."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I was walking as fast and far away as I could from the three officers of the law with a furious look plastered on my auburn furred face. 'I cant believe it.' I thought angrily as I continued to storm down the street in anger, my auburn red and white tipped tail hanging lazily behind me as I continued on down the pavement. 'How can Nick say that to me without giving me a chance to defend myself. Why didn't he believe me?' I began to growl in anger the more and more I thought about how Nick had taken Bogo's side in accusing me. I just didn't get why Nick would immediately take Bogo's side without hearing me out. I thought Nick said we were like brothers. "Well." I said quietly with malice and anger in my voice. "I need to calm myself down." I continued on as I kept my leaf green eyed gaze forward before my eyes began to make out a familiar shape running towards me through a number of animals who where also on the pavement. "Is that..." But before I could finish my sentence I was immediately rugby tackled by the familiar white furred wolf that was Ryan. The tackle sent me crashing down onto the hard concrete pavement to which I landed on my back painfully. "Uuuggghhh...what the heck Ryan." I said slowly before wheezing and groaning on the concrete floor as Ryan Immediately sprang up off of the floor before rushing over to me. "Ah sorry Ben I was In a rush to get to you." Ryan said as he scratched the back of his white furred head with his right paw as he looked at me in slight guilt.

"You know what Ryan..." I said tiredly loosing my previous anger as I began to slowly pick myself up off of the ground. "Its fine...but I could use a favor from you." I said as I swiped my black paws across my trousers to get any dust off them before I looked directly into Ryan's sea blue eyes. "Whats the favor then?" Ryan asked in curiosity before he folding his arms which added to the curios look that was plastered on his face. "Its not that big of a favor Ryan can you at least believe me on that?" I questioned Ryan with a genuine saddened tone to my voice as I gazed down at the floor briefly with my leaf green eyes. "Whats got you so down?" Ryan said whilst raising his right eyebrow up in questioning as I sighed sadly before looking back up to Ryan meeting his sea blue eyes with my leaf green ones. "Nothing gets me down Ryan. Im fine." I said trying my hardest to put on a sly smile but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. 'Wow.' I thought in my head as I began to chuckle lightly which caused Ryan to increase his questioning look towards me as I finished my chuckling. 'This world has destroyed most of my mental locks and barriers in only one day. One day destroyed them all and made me put my true emotions out to bear. "So." Ryan said as I looked back up to the white furred wolf who was in front of me. "Your OK then Ben. Because to be brutally honest you don't look fine at all." Ryan said as I looked down sadly at the floor once again before letting out a sad sigh.

"OK fine you got me Ryan." I said slowly before looking back up to face Ryan once again. "Im not fine...I've just had a stressful and overbearing day...a...and It would be great If you could tell me where the nearest bar is." I said with a mixture of sadness and hope evident in my voice as I looked at Ryan. "Um...are you sure that's...wise Ben." Ryan said as he put a white paw on my shoulder in what I guessed was in reassurance and worry. "Im sure Ryan." I said as I brushed off Ryan's white right paw with one of my black furred paws. "So Ryan." I said as Ryan looked at me with his right brow raised as I continued on. "Could you lead me to a bar."

"So whats so good about this bar then Ryan?" I questioned the white furred wolf as he led me down the busy pavement which I guessed lead to the bar. "Well." Ryan said in his deep voice a she turned around briefly to face me. "The bar I have in mind is a bar I've been to for years Ben." Ryan said as he turned his white furred head back around whilst I folded my auburn red furred arms in confusion and wonder. "So if you've been going to this bar for years then it must be good then." I said as I followed behind Ryan whilst he continued to lead me down the busy pavement. "Yeah its a very good bar. I meet up with a friend of mine to talk about work every week." Ryan said before he chuckled slightly to himself whilst I on the other paw looked to my right as a female black furred panther and a male deer pulled out their phones and began to take photos of me. I stopped in my tracks as I gave the two mammals a questioning look which caused them to stop taking the photos. The female black panther was wearing a plain black t shirt which seemed to blend into her fur. She was also wearing a pair of red shorts which stood out against her black fur. The male deer on the other hand was wearing a black t shirt that had a white tick on said shirt. Underneath the white tick symbol there was a sentence in white that said 'Just zoo it.' The deer also had a pair of white shorts on which had the same tick symbol on the right short leg. I could see that the male deer was about to open his mouth to talk but I beet him to it.

"Why are you taking photos of me?" I questioned the male deer with a suspicious tone of voice whilst I also quickly glanced over at the female black panther. "Don't you know?" The deer said in a shocked voice as the female black panther made her way next to the male dear. "Know what?" I questioned as the deer and the panther looked to each other in shock before they exchanged a smile with each other as they turned to face me once again. "Your famous." The panther said in a happy tone as she began to tap on her phone before she shoved the phone in front of my face as a video began to play. The video was of me being escorted down the street by Bogo as said buffalo had the most annoyed and angry expression on his face ever as he continued to follow behind me. "This is the best part." The female panther said as I focused my leaf green eyes a bit more on the phone screen. "I spy with my little eye...something beginning with B." I couldn't help but smile slightly as I continued to watch the video knowing what was going to happen next. "Come on." The video version of me said slyly whilst Bogo continued to scowl angrily in the video before I continued. "This is an easy one." The video then showed Bogo shoving me in the back slightly which caused my digital self to stumble slightly. "Oh ha ha Bogo." My digital self said in sarcasm whilst Bogo chuckled slightly. The video then stopped before the female black panther pulled the phone away and smiled at me. "So." I said as I looked at both the panther and the deer. "Why am I now famous?"

"Are you serious?" The pair said as they looked at me in shock whilst I just nodded my head slowly in confirmation. "Your the first animal to have made the chief smile and even chuckle on camera." The deer said as he continued to look at me in shock as I began to chuckle lightly whilst Ryan finally made his way over. "Are you serious?" I said as I finished my bout of chuckling whilst Ryan began to speak. "Whats got you chuckling Ben?" Ryan said as I looked over to Ryan before smiling slightly. "Not much really Ryan." I said casually before I began to examine my right black furred paw as if said paw had some dirt on it. "Oh really?" Ryan questioned as he folded his arms in suspicion whilst I looked at the white furred wolf with a sly smile on my face before speaking. "Well actually Ryan thanks to these two individuals I can now say that I have achieved something great today." I said whilst Ryan raised an eyebrow which added to his suspicious look. "Whats this great thing then?" Ryan questioned me to which I smiled slyly before beckoning over the female black panther. "Sorry to ask er..." I paused waiting for the panther to tell me her name as she smiled happily ate me. "Mary." She said as I nodded my head whilst smiling before I continued. "Sorry to ask Mary but could you show my friend hear the video?" I questioned Mary to which she smiled happily before bringing up the video once again on her phone. "Look at this Ryan." I said as the video began to play. I didn't take long for Ryan's face to change from confusion to surprise and then finally to happiness as he began to chuckle at the end of the video.

"I cant believe it." Ryan said as he finished chuckling at the video whilst the female black panther put her phone away for the second time before she took a step back so that she was next to the male deer once again. "You actually made the chief chuckle. An don camera none the less. I never thought it could be done." Ryan said as he looked towards me with a wide smile plastered onto his white furred face. "Well I guess Im just to funny." I said as Ryan lightly punched me in the arm. "Yeah sure you are." Ryan said as I thanked the two mammals for showing me the video before myself and Ryan began to head of down the pavement once again towards the bar.

"So this is the bar then Ryan?" I questioned the white furred wolf in front of me as I gazed upon the old grey bricked building. The bar itself really stood out against the other buildings that stood side by side the bar as they where like the rest of the buildings that I had seen in Zootopia. They where colorful and new but this bar wasn't. The grey bricked bar had an old metal sign that hung around the bars front door that read in big and bold black lettering. 'BAR'. The bar also had a few wooden framed windows that ran along on either side of the bars old looking wooden door. In all the bar was very different to what I was expecting. "Yep this is it Ben." Ryan said as he too looked at the bar before I heard said white furred sigh. "This is the best bar in Zootopia Ben." Ryan said as he continued to look at the bar fondly whilst I made my way over to one of the bars windows to have a peek inside. The inside of the bar shocked me as I took a step back away from the bars window in shock. "Whats wrong Ben?" I heard Ryan say as I turned around to face him before putting on a fake sly smile. "Its nothing Ryan. Im just surprised to see a building like this in a city like Zootopia." I said to which Ryan nodded his head in acknowledgement before I turned to look towards the bar once again. "Yeah I know what you mean." Ryan said in his deep strong voice as he looked toward the grey bricked building again.

"That's one of the main reasons I like this bar so much." I nodded my head once again but inside my head I couldn't help but have another meltdown at seeing something so familiar from earth here in Zootopia. "Ben...Ben...Ben are you there?" Ryan said as he waved a white paw in front of my muzzle which immediately snapped me out of my thoughts. "W..what oh...yeah sorry about that." I said as I scratched the back of my auburn red furred neck with my right black furred paw whilst Ryan let out a small sigh. "Well anyway how about a drink then?" I questioned the white furred wolf that was Ryan as I smiled slyly at said wolf before making my way to the bars old wooden front door and into the bar. "Great." Ryan said as he sighed in slight annoyance before he put his right paw into his right navy blue jean pocket before pulling out a leather wallet. "I guess Im paying for all the drinks then." And with that Ryan followed me into the bar of his choosing.

"Well Ryan." I said as I held up a pint of alcoholic blueberry juice whilst I sat on an old wooden stool. Or what Ryan said was alcoholic blueberry juice and to be honest It was a free drink so I didn't question whether it was alcoholic or not. "Cheers." I said in a cheerful tone of voice as Ryan also raised a glass before I began to chug down my blue beverage. "Uh..." Ryan said as I held up my left black paw as a sign for Ryan to wait as I continued to chug down my drink. "Aaaaahhhh..." I said in slight bliss as I finished the blueberry beverage before looking towards Ryan with a raised eyebrow. "So what where you going to say then Ryan?" I questioned the white furred wolf who was sitting on a similar stool to mine opposite me. "I was going to warn you about how you shouldn't be drinking that fast." Ryan said as he looked at me with a slight hint of worry as I chuckled slightly. "Don't worry about me Ryan." I said as I waved my black paw up in the air which caught the attention of one of the bar keepers on hand. "I can handle myself." I said to Ryan with a smirk on my face as a female red vixen began to approach me from the side. "Hello can I help you?" A scarily familiar young female voice said from the side of me as I felt my auburn furred ears spring up in surprise. I quickly turned my head to the side as I came face to face with an auburn red furred vixen who was looking directly at me with her bright green eyes which met directly with my leaf green ones. 'No way. It cant be.' I thought in my mind as I stared blankly at the auburn red furred vixen whilst said vixen smiled happily at me. Said vixen was wearing a bright red tank top which only slightly stood out against her fur as well as a pair of blue skinny jeans. After noticing the familiar clothes that the vixen was wearing I quickly looked at the small metal name tag that hung on to the vixens red tank top.

'Hi.' The name tag read. 'My names Jane.' I couldn't help but chuckle out loud as I stopped staring at Jane as I began to cease my laughter before smiling slyly at Jane. "Hello there Jane." I said in a confident and sly tone of voice to Jane whilst Ryan just looked at me in shock and surprise. "Hi." Jane said as she continued to smile widely before she continued. "Do you want another drink sir?" I nodded my head in confirmation as Jane seemed to pull out a notepad and pen from out of nowhere. "Ill have another alcoholic blueberry drink or what ever it is and how about I buy a drink for your lovely self." I said as I kept the sly smile plastered on my face as I watched as Jane began to giggle slightly before she wrote down my order. "Ill bring your drink over in a jiffy sir." Jane said as she turned around and began to step away before stopping suddenly in her tracks before she spoke in a happy and sly tone of voice. "I finish my shift in half an hour." Jane said as she turned her auburn furred head around so she was looking at me once again. "And if you two wouldn't mind I would like to join in." She said as I nodded my head rapidly whilst Ryan dragged a white paw over his white furred face in annoyance. "Sure." I said as Jane walked off to go and fetch my drink. "Well I guess were forming a table party then Ben." I heard Ryan say as I dragged my attention away from the vixen that was Jane before looking towards a slightly annoyed looking Ryan. "Come on Ryan." I said as I leaned over on my stool before lightly punching Ryan in the arm as I chuckled. "What could go wrong?"

"Jerry?" Ryan questioned out loud as he heard the familiar voice of his friend as said friend made his way through the bars old wooden door. "Ryan? What are you doing here?" The grey furred and black tipped eared Jerry questioned Ryan as said wolf sighed tiredly as he pointed behind him to which Jerry could see a drunk looking male auburn red furred fox who was dancing around a stool with a pint of blue liquid in his right paw. "Wow Ryan. The people you hang out with nowhere days." Jerry said in his slightly deep voice as he chuckled at the sight whilst Ryan put his white furred head in his paws. "Come on Ryan." Jerry said as he noticed that a female red furred vixen was watching the male fox dance around the stool with a slight dreamy look in her bright green eyes. "I have an idea Ryan. But you have to trust me." Jerry said as he smiled slyly whilst Ryan looked up at his long time friend in curiosity. But before Ryan could answer Jerry's question said grey furred rabbit watched in amusement as the male auburn red furred fox danced over to Ryan before giving said wolf a full on hug before the fox began to sob slightly. "Great." Ryan said as he sighed in annoyance whilst Jerry began to chuckle loudly as said rabbit watched the male auburn red furred fox break off the hug before he downed the last remains of his drink and passed out on the floor. "I shouldn't have gone to this bar." Ryan said in annoyance whilst Jerry clutched his stomach with his right black furred paw as laughter began to wrack his body.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"I love you Mr blueberry...do you love me...please say yes." I said as I gazed sadly at the blueberry beverage with my leaf green eyes. As soon as I finished saying this I began to feel my body slowly droop to the side as I began to slide off of the stool that I was once again situated on. "OK Ben I think you've had enough alcohol for today." I heard the familiar voice of Ryan say as I fell off of said stool and onto the hard wooden floor of the bar. I began to groan on the hard wooden floor in pain as I began to hear laughter from behind me. "Give me a paw would you Jerry." I heard Ryan say as the laughter from the other voice stopped before I felt my body being picked up off of the wooden floor. "Uuuggghh...what are you doing...Im fine." I said feeling dizzy in the head as I was lifted back onto the stool before my leaf green eyes came into view of an unfamiliar looking grey furred male rabbit and a familiar looking white furred wolf who I knew by sight was Ryan. "Yeah your fine alright. A fine drinker" The grey furred rabbit said in his slightly deep voice as he looked at me with a wide smile on his face whilst Ryan sighed in frustration. I smiled back at the rabbit as I reached out a black furred paw toward the alcoholic blue beverage that was still on the table. "You my friend deserve a drink." I said as my voice began to slur which caused the rabbit to begin laughing. "Ben your drunk. You've already passed out once and I really don't want you to have another emotional break down and pass out again." Ryan said with a slight hint of anger as he snatched the blue drink off of the table before placing the drink onto another table away from my reach.

"OK. Firstly Ryan." I said as I pointed a shaking black furred paw at Ryan in accusation. "Im not drunk. Im actually sober." I said as I slid off the stool slowly before wobbling slightly on my black furred hind paws as I reached the wooden floor. "Are you really?" Ryan said as he folded his white furred arms over his chest as I nodded my head drunkenly in confirmation. "Yeah I am and I can prove it." I said as I pointed my right paw towards the male grey furred rabbit as said rabbit looked at me in confusion. "You." I said in a drunken voice as I continued to point at the male grey furred rabbit who was now glancing at me in confusion before he glanced over toward Ryan with the same puzzled and confused expression. "Do you play an instrument?" I asked the male rabbit to which he began to nod his head slowly as I smiled slyly at him. "I play the piano." The rabbit said as I smiled at his answer. "Well." I said in a happy but still drunken tone of voice as I clapped my black furred paws together. "I think I've got a way to show how sober I am." I said as I looked away from the grey furred male rabbit and brought my leaf green eyed gaze to the seated auburn red furred vixen that was Jane. "Hey Jane." I said trying my best not to sound drunk as I began to stumble toward said auburn red furred fox who looked at me in surprise from atop her stool. "Huh...Oh...hey Ben." Jane said in a happy tone of voice as she smiled widely at me whilst I on the other hand glared slyly at Jane with my leaf green eyes. "Hello there Jane my good female friend. I was just wondering if you have any instruments here in this bar?" I questioned Jane to which in response Jane nodded her head in confirmation before looking back at me with her bright green eyes. "That's great Jane. What instruments are their?" I asked as I smiled widely at Jane showing my white K9 teeth whilst Jane on the other hand looked away briefly and giggled before she turned her head back around sharply and delivered a smack right across my face and muzzle.

I stumbled back In shock from the slap Jane gave me before I began to hear loud laughter from behind me. I quickly turned my auburn red furred head around to face the loud laughing which was coming from both the grey furred rabbit and the white furred wolf that was Ryan. Before I could voice my opinion toward the two laughing mammals I felt a small pressure on the left of my face which for some reason immediately stopped the two mammals who I was looking at from laughing. As soon as the pressure left the left of my auburn red furred face I quickly turned my attention to where the pressure came from and came face to face with an embarrassed looking Jane. "Uh...Jane?" I questioned the vixen with wide eyes as Jane smiled slyly before she backed away slowly from me. "What was all that about?" I questioned the auburn red furred vixen as she giggled before turning around away from me and heading toward the bars main door. 'I might be drunk. But what the hell just happened?' I thought in my mind as Jane stopped in her tracks just a few steps away from the bars exist before she turned her head around to face me. "I know we didn't get to talk much today Ben...but theirs something about you that I like. Something strangely familiar." Jane said as she gave me a small smile before she put her right black furred paw in her right jean pocket as if looking for something.

After a few seconds of rummaging in her jean pocket Jane pulled out a pair of keys before she through said keys in my direction. I just managed to catch the keys in my left paw as I was still quiet shocked and surprised at what had just happened. I also noticed that I wasn't the only one shocked at what had just happened as both the male grey furred rabbit and the white furred wolf that was Ryan looked at the vixen in shock. "Those keys are for the back room Ben. Its just behind the bar to your right. That's where the instruments are stored." Jane said as she turned her head away from me before she made her way through the bars main wooden door and out into the city. "Well." I said still in my slightly drunken tone of voice as I turned my head away from the door to face both the grey furred rabbit and Ryan once again. "Come on you two. Lets go see what instruments this bar has to offer." I said before I began to slowly and drunkenly make my way over toward the so called back room behind the bar which was meant to house the instruments.

"All right are we ready?" I questioned the seated grey furred rabbit who I know knew was called Jerry and Ryan as the pair nodded at me in response. Surprisingly enough we had found an old dusty brown colored grand piano with a matching colored stool for Jerry which took the three of us to move as said piano was very heavy and difficult to move. This is because the piano had been placed in an awkward position behind all of the other instruments in the bars back room. After half an hour of moving the other instruments out of the room we were finally able to get to the piano and its matching stool before moving and placing said piano and stool in front of the bar. I was surprised that Jane had allowed us to use the instruments in the first place but what surprised me more was the lack of occupants and mammals in the bar itself. I hadn't noticed the emptiness of the bar until we had moved the piano as the only sounds in the bar that could be heard was the three of us and the heavy piano. "OK then Jerry if your ready on the piano then all that's left to do is for me to grab an instrument of my own." I said as I looked towards Jerry with my leaf green eyes whilst Jerry nodded at me in confirmation. "OK then ill be back in a minute." I said in a happy and slightly drunk tone of voice as I headed towards the bars back room once again to find an instrument I could play. As soon as I entered the bars back room my leaf green eyes immediately spotted an instrument that I loved to play and had even used on a con of mine. The instrument in question was a beautiful looking acoustic guitar. I immediately made my way over to the guitar before picking it up with my right black paw. I took a moment to admire the guitar before I began to look around for a guitar pick...to which I then realized I didn't need as I looked at my left black furred paw and the black claws that where on the ends of said paw. "Huh I guess I don't need a guitar pick after all." I said to myself as I began to make my way back to where Ryan and Jerry where.

"I see you found yourself an instrument then." I heard the strong and calm voice of Jerry say as I smiled slyly at the two as I made my way over to Jerry and Ryan. "Yeah I did." I said as I leaned the acoustic guitar on the grand piano before I made my over to the bar stool that I had been seated on previously whilst having my drinks. I quickly picked up the stool with my black furred paws before bringing said stool over to the grand piano. After placing the stool next to the grand piano I slowly sat down on said stool before picking up the acoustic guitar and testing the guitar strings. "Well Im ready...but theirs just one thing missing." I said as I looked over towards the white furred wolf that was Ryan as a sly smile began to appear on my muzzle. "And whats that then Ben?" Ryan questioned in suspicion as I continued to smile slyly before I leaned over towards the grey furred rabbit that was Jerry as I whispered into said Rabbits grey furred and black tipped right ear. "How about after this we both have a drinking competition." I whispered to Jerry before leaning back a bit as Jerry turned to face me with a wide smile on his face before nodding his head. "OK then. Lets begin." I said in a happy tone of voice as Ryan sighed out loud whilst Jerry on the other hand began to chuckle lightly before he began to play on the grand piano. Now to say that Jerry was good was and understatement as his paws were literally a blur as said paws blazed across the pianos keys which was resulting in an awe inspiring melody of music. After three whole minutes of Jerry playing on the piano like a well tuned machine Jerry finished off his piece of music with a final few keys.

"Wow...Jerry...that was...well...that was really good..." I said whilst I was trying to comprehend what had just happened as Jerry chuckled at my response. "Nah. It wasn't that good." Jerry said in his strong but calm voice as he stood up and out of the brown colored stool that he was previously sitting on. "To be honest music really isn't my thing." Jerry continued as I looked from him to Ryan only to notice the smirk that was clearly present on Ryan's face. "So what is your thing then?" I questioned Jerry still in a drunk tone of voice as I looked from Ryan to the grey furred rabbit as said Rabbit made his way over to the bar before taking a seat on one of the bars stools. "Ill tell you later once you tell me what type of work you do." Jerry said as he reached over the bar and grabbed himself a can of beer before opening said beer and drinking. "Well then Ben. Its your turn." Ryan said as I turned my attention from Jerry to Ryan as said wolf was looking at me in a knowing way with his sea blue eyes. "Cant you just believe me when I say Im not drunk?" I questioned Ryan to which the white furred wolf shook his head negatively in response. "Fine." I said as tested the guitars strings once again before I thought of a song which had a good acoustic guitar backing track. After choosing the song I began to play the guitar. The tune wasn't that hard to do as I plucked at the guitar strings with my black claws which resulted in the right notes that I was aiming for. As I continued to play I closed my eyes so that I could focus more on the guitars sound and the rhythm of the song. After four minutes of playing I stopped as I reached the songs end before re opening my leaf green eyes only to see both Ryan and Jerry looking at me with slightly shocked expressions on their faces. "What is it?" I said in a slurred voice as I placed the guitar back against the grand piano before hopping off of the stool that I was just recently on.

"What song was that from." Jerry said as he continued to look at me in slight shock with his bright green eyes. "You mean the one I was just playing?" I questioned as I began to slowly make my way over to the bar where Jerry was before sitting on a stool to the right of said rabbit. "Yeah." Ryan continued on from Jerry. "Whats the song. I've never heard it before?" Ryan said in his deep voice as he too began to make his way over to the bar before sitting on the right of me as I looked over to the white furred wolf. "Well I wouldn't be too surprised If you haven't heard it before. Its not the most popular song but I think its great." I said as I began to reach over the bar with my right arm before I felt my black furred paw come into contact with a glass bottle of some kind. "So whats the song." Jerry said as I brought the bottle into my view to which I could now tell was the same drink that I was having when I arrived in the bar. "The songs called saving us a riot by a band called Phoria." I said as I unscrewed the top off of the alcoholic blueberry drink before I brought the bottle to my muzzle and began to drink. "What is it with you and drinking that alcohol Ben. Its only going to make you forget things." Ryan warned me in slight anger as I finished drinking the liquid to take a breathe of air. "Well that's what Im aiming for today Ryan." I said as I began to drink heavily from the bottle again reveling in the bitter taste of the alcohol and the blueberry. "And why do you want to forget about today?" Ryan questioned keeping his slightly angry tone as I responded by growling slightly before talking . "Family issues and other problems OK." I said as slammed the bottle down onto the bars table which nearly caused the bottle to crack whilst Jerry on the other hand patted me on the back before speaking. "I've been there too man." Jerry said but before he could continue on speaking the door to the bar swung open with a thud as a pair of familiar mammals walked in. Both Ryan and Jerry turned their heads towards the two new mammals but all I had to do was glance in the direction to know who the mammals where.

"Judy...no...is that you?" I heard Jerry say in surprise as said rabbit hopped down from the stool before he began to approach another grey furred rabbit with bright purple eyes who I knew as Judy. "Jerry...no way..what are you doing here.?" Judy said in joy as I watched the two rabbits embrace each other happily before they began to converse. I also noticed the other familiar mammal who was dressed in a police uniform as said mammal was also watching the two rabbits hug. "Nick." I said angrily under my breathe as Ryan looked away from the two rabbits and the fox before he looked at me with his right eyebrow raised. "Nick?" Ryan questioned as I sighed before I lazily pointed a black furred paw at my so called brother which unfortunately gained the attention of said auburn furred and bright green eyed fox. "Great." I muttered as I lifted the bottle of alcohol once again up to my muzzle before downing the last of the bottles contents down my throat as Nick began to make his way over to me with a sad and regretful expression plastered on his furred face. "Well then wish me luck Ryan." I said to the white furred and blue eyed wolf as said wolf looked at me with concern as I slid off the bar stool, wobbling a bit as my black hind paws made contact with the wooden floor. "Come on then Nick. Lets do this." I said drunkenly putting up my black furred paws in a fighting stance as I gazed angrily at Nick. Nick seemed slightly taken back at my aggressive stance and tone of voice as he stopped his approach on me before speaking sadly.

"Ben we don't have to do this...Im sorry...I didn't believe you...I shouldn't have accused you like that." Nick said still in a sad tone of voice as I began to chuckle lightly which gained the attention of both Judy and Jerry. "You don't need to apologize Nick." I said slurring my words as I dropped my black furred paws back down to my sides. "Remember what you said to me a long time ago." I said as Nick shook his auburn furred head slowly before I continued on speaking. "Never let them see that they get to you." I said as I smiled drunkenly at Nick before my head began to pound in immense pain. "I was wrong Ben." Nick said in a saddened tone of voice as he began to approach me once again as I stumbled on the spot slightly due to the alcohol taking effect. "I realized you cant live by that saying Ben. And it took me one hell of an ordeal to learn that as well as certain rabbit who made me realize that I was wrong in ever saying it." Nick said I laughed out loud before I began to stumble back as my head continued to pound in pain. "You know what Nick." I said as my vision began to blacken and my body began to get heavy. "Your right...but I cant trust you..." I said as blacked out before I felt myself falling backwards and coming into contact with the solid wooden floor.

Sorry for the long wait on this chapter everyone.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Not again." Ryan muttered tiredly before sighing loudly as he watched a panic stricken Nick dash forward to the fallen auburn red furred fox that was Ben before he knelt down next to said fox. "Ben..Ben are you OK?" Nick asked worriedly as his pure grass green eyes darted over the unconscious form of his brother whilst the grey furred and purple eyed female rabbit that was Judy began to quickly make her way over. Nick placed his right black furred paw on his unconscious brothers Neck as he began to check for a pulse."Is he okay Nick..." Judy asked as she placed her right furred paw on Nicks left shoulder as said fox sighed in sadness and relief as he pulled his right paw away from Ben's neck. "Yeah. I think hes going to be just fine Judy." Nick said as he turned to face Judy with a fake smile plastered on his auburn furred face which Judy noticed immediately. "Nick whats wrong?" Judy asked in worry as Nick began to open his mouth to speak only for Judy to cut him off. "And don't lie to me Nick because I can read you like a book." Nick gazed at the stern yet worried expression of his partner before he let out a sad sigh as he sat down on the wooden floor next to the sprawled out and unconscious fox that was his brother. "Its...its me Judy...its all my fault..." Nick said as he covered his muzzle and face with his black furred paws before he began to growl in anger slightly whilst Judy sat down next to the growling fox that was Nick. "What do you mean Nick?" Judy questioned as she placed her white furred paw onto Nicks shoulder once again in reassurance as Nick continued to growl lightly. After a few more minutes of Nick growling lightly said fox began to calm down as he ceased his growling before uncovering his face only to look at Judy with one of the most defeated looks upon his face that Judy had ever seen.

"Come on carrots. I let my brother down...I didn't believe him or let him explain himself..." Nick said as he gazed sadly at Judy with his grass green eyes whilst Judy gazed back with a look of understanding and knowing on her grey and white furred face. "Its just...he said...that he...couldn't trust me...my own brother..." "Nick said as he looked towards the ground in shame before he felt his face being lifted up by a familiar white furred paw. "Im sure everything will be fine Nick." Judy said as she gave the saddened fox a reassuring smile to which Nick began to smile back. "Yeah I guess your right carrots." Nick said as he began to stand up of off the hard wooden floor before looking down briefly at the unconscious form of Ben before he looked back up from the fox to the purple eyed and grey furred rabbit that was Judy. "Well I guess I should take Ben back to my place." Nick said as a deep voice chuckled from behind the two officers before both Nick and Judy turned around to face a tall white furred male wolf with piercing sea blue eyes. "Wait are you Ben's brother?" The white furred wolf questioned as he began to approach the pair whilst Nick raised and eyebrow in suspicion and confusion as the wolf stopped his approach a few feet away from himself and Judy.

"Yes I am."Nick said in a slightly aggressive manner as he glared at the white furred wolf in suspicion as said wolf smirked slightly. "Before I say anything else to you wolf may I ask you something?" Nick said as the wolf nodded his head in confirmation whilst folding his big white furred arms over his chest whilst Nick continued to look at the wolf in an aggressive way. "Who are you?" The white furred wolf chuckled lightly as he looked towards the unconscious fox that still lay motionless on the bars wooden floor. "Well I would ask Ben to explain but I don't think he can right now." Ryan said as he gestured to the unconscious auburn red furred fox on the floor with his right white furred paw whilst the male grey furred rabbit that Nick knew as Jerry made his way over and next to the white furred wolf. "My names Ryan Sharpclaw. Ex police deputy chief of the ZPD and newly acquainted friend of your brother." Ryan said in his deep and strong voice as Jerry came into earshot of the conversation. "Whats going on?" Jerry questioned Ryan as he stood next to the white furred wolf whilst he looked at Judy then to Nick with a questioning glance plastered on his grey furred face. "Its nothing Jerry. Nicks just worried about Ben." Judy said in her usual calm and friendly voice whilst looking toward her brother with her bright purple eyes as Nick continued to glare at the wolf in suspicion. "Oh...OK...wait. Your Ben's brother?" Jerry said as he looked at Nick with a shocked expression adorning his grey furred face.

Nick sighed in annoyance as he looked toward Jerry with his grass green eyes before he spoke. "Yes Jerry if you didn't know by now Im Ben's brother but that's not important right now." Nick said changing his tone of voice from the previous annoyed tone to one of a more serious nature as he looked down towards the unconscious form of Ben. "What is important is getting Ben out of this bar and to somewhere without any alcohol." Nick said as he made his way back over to the still form of Ben before he began to reach down and pick up the unconscious auburn red furred fox. "Phew...man..." Nick said as he struggled to stand back up after placing Ben on his left shoulder. "Need some help up?" A strong and familiar voice said from behind Nick as said fox turned his head slightly to the right in order to see who the voice belonged to only to come into view of a big white furred paw. "Uh...thanks." Nick said as he grabbed the white furred paw with his own black furred paw as he was helped up off of the hard wooden floor and onto his hind paws. "No problem." Said the white furred wolf as he stepped back from Nick slowly as said fox let out a small regretful sigh. "Hey...look...Im sorry for...being aggressive towards you...Ryan was it?" Nick questioned the snow white furred wolf as said wolf nodded his head smiling. "Thank you Ryan." Nick said sincerely as he looked at Ryan with a grateful smile before said smile was replaced by an angered look. "Whats wrong Nick?" Judy said with worry etched into her voice as she noticed the angered look that had quickly made its way onto her partners face as said partner turned around to face her. "Its...well what can I do Judy..." Nick said as his angered look quickly dissipated into a defeated and tired one as he looked away from Judy and toward the wooden floor.

"What do you mean Nick?" Judy questioned Nick as she felt her big grey furred and black tipped ears slowly begin to fold down to the back of her head as Nick let out a long and tired sigh. "Well...I...how can I take Ben back to my house...hes still wanted by the chief..." Nick said as he continued to stare at the floor before both Nick and Judy heard a small but deep chuckle from behind them. "Bogo wants Ben for what?" The deep and strong voice of Ryan said from behind both Nick and Judy as said wolf approached the pair from behind causing Nick to look up from the wooden floor and Judy to look at Ryan with her bright purple eyes. "Chief Bogo really only wants Ben for questioning. After Ben told his side of the story the chief wanted Ben as a witness. But that didn't go to plan...and after that...some things happened...and that's why I guess Ben's here." Judy said in a worried tone of voice as she looked towards Nick who glared at her briefly with his grass green eyes before he brought his green eyed gaze over to Ryan. "Yeah Ben's here because of me." Nick said in anger before he continued. "Hes here because I blamed him for something he didn't do. I blamed my own brother for something without asking for his own side of the story." Nick almost yelled at Ryan whilst Judy looked on at Nick in both shock at his outburst and sadness as Jerry (who had pretty much listened to the entire conversation) quickly made his way in between Nick and Ryan. "Alright lets calm it down now Nick OK. Ryan just asked a question Nick. Besides Im sure it wasn't that bad." Jerry said as he looked at Ryan briefly before said rabbit brought his gaze and attention toward Nick who was glaring at him in a mix of pure anger and regret with his grass green eyes. "Wasn't that bad...wasn't that bad...my own brother said he couldn't trust me...he used to depend and trust me on almost everything...but now..." Nick didn't finish his sentence as he ceased his aggressive stance and look before he turned away from both Jerry and Ryan before he gazed sadly at Judy.

"Judy...what...what should I do?" Nick asked Judy in a desperate and pleading tone of voice whilst Judy on the other hand was staring at Nick with shock and bewilderment plastered onto her grey furred face. Judy had only seen a look like this on Nick once before and that was when she had been injured when they where both running away from bellwether and her helpers. The look made Judy feel scared and frightened as she took a small step back away from Nick whilst Nick continued to look at Judy with a desperate and pleading expression on his face. "Nick...I...I don't...know" Judy said in both a mix of sadness and doubt as Nick let out a grievous sigh before he began to look down at the floor whilst both Jerry and Ryan looked on as the scene continued to play out. "Nick...Ill talk to Bogo for you..." The calm and strong voice of Ryan said sympathetically from behind the grieving fox which caused Judy along with Jerry to look toward the big white furred wolf in surprise and confusion. After hearing this Nick began to slowly look away from the wooden floor and toward Ryan with a small hint of hope which was only slightly evident on said foxes face.

"Are...are you serious?" Nick said in a broken and helpless sounding voice as Ryan nodded his head slowly in response to Nicks question before said wolf began to speak. "I can go and talk to him now if you want? Besides I've had enough action and drama for today." Ryan said as he joked slightly toward the end of his sentence as he looked toward Nick with a smile on his face. "I...I don't know how to thank you...Im sorry about the way I acted earlier...and just now too...I was just so angry at myself and I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you." Nick said with sadness and regret laced into his voice whilst Ryan took a step forward towards Nick before patting him on the shoulder in reassurance. "Don't worry Nick. Ill sort out Ben's situation with Bogo and believe me when I say this Nick..." Ryan said as he began to move away from Nick as well as Jerry and Judy before said wolf began to make his way to the bars exit. "...Ben will trust you again...after all hes your brother isn't he." Ryan said as he glanced back at Nick with his sea blue eyes briefly before he made his way out of the bar and into the city streets of Zootopia.

Five minutes after Ryan had left the bar Nick had told Judy that he was going to take Ben back to his apartment to which Judy offered to company her police partner and best friend. Nick thanked Judy before said rabbit made her way over to her brother. "It was great to see you again Jerry. You should really try to stay in touch with me and the family a bit more. Mum and dad where beginning to get worried." Judy said as she gave Jerry a hug to which Jerry returned without a second thought. "I will Judy. I promise." Jerry said as Judy pulled away from the hug before she stepped back and looked at her brother with a knowing look. "Well I hope you stick to that promise Jerry." Judy said as she glanced toward Nick who was still to her surprise holding the unconscious male red fox that was Ben on his left shoulder. "Nick still hasn't visited Bunnyburrow yet so I was going to take him there myself to visit the family." Judy said as she put a white furred paw to her head in thought before she continued to speak. "It would be great if you could come along as well Jerry. I mean seeing that you haven't visited home in a while it would be a perfect time to do so." Judy said in a knowing type of voice as Nick also joined in on the conversation.

"Your right about me not meeting your family Judy but your wrong about me not visiting Bunnyburrow." Nick said slyly as Judy turned her head slightly to the left in order to see Nick who was smiling slyly at said rabbit. "Nick are you being serious right now or not?" Judy said in a joking tone of voice as she fully turned around to face Nick whilst placing her paws on her hips in a sassy stance. "Well believe it or not carrots Im being serious with you. I've visited Bunnyburrow on a number of occasions." Nick said in a know it all type of tone whilst Ryan interrupted Nick briefly in his strong and calm voice. "Wait...Nick...do you know a middle aged female Vixen who lives on the outskirts of Bunnyburrow?" Jerry questioned the now surprised and shocked looking fox that was in Jerry's light green eyed view as said fox began to chuckle in amusement. "Do I know that Vixen...well that vixen so happens to be my one and only mother." Nick said as Jerry looked at Nick blankly whilst Judy on the other paw looked at the grinning fox with her mouth hanging wide open in shock whilst said fox took one look at his partners face before he burst out into laughter. After a few seconds of Nick laughing at the shocked expressions that were adorning both Judy and Ryan's grey furred faces Nick began to slowly cease his bout of laughter. "Oh you two should have seen your faces...that's the funniest thing I've seen all day." Nick said whilst Judy glared at Nick with a stern expression plastered onto her grey furred face whilst her pink nose twitched in irritation.

"Ugh. I still don't know if your joking or not Nick. Your so hard to read sometimes." Judy said whilst still glaring at Nick in irritation whilst from behind Judy Nick could see Jerry giving him a thumbs up which nearly made Nick begin his laughter once again. "It may seem that Im not being serious but believe me Judy when I say this. Im being serious. My mother actually lives on the outskirts of Bunnyburrow." Nick said as he smiled casually at Judy whilst said rabbit still had an annoyed and angry look plastered on her face as Nick hoisted up Ben higher onto his left shoulder so said fox wouldn't fall off. "Well." Judy said as she let a small sigh escape from her mouth whilst she turned away from Nick before bringing her attention toward Jerry who was pouring himself a drink from the bar. "Jerry I trust that your going to close the bar when you leave." Judy said in in a calm tone of voice as she lost the annoyed look on her face which was replaced by a trusting and happy look whilst Jerry nodded his head in response before speaking in his strong yet equally calm tone of voice. "Don't worry Judy. Jane left the bars keys by the soda dispenser over there." Jerry said as he pointed one of his charcoal black furred paws over to the main bar.

"Ill lock this place up after you two have gone." Judy nodded her head in understanding before she brought her attention back to Nick and the unconscious fox that was slung over her partners left shoulder. "Alright then Nick. Lets go get your brother somewhere safe." Judy said as she made her way past Nick whilst punching said fox in the arm as she did so. "Thanks carrots." Nick said genuinely which caught Judy off guard as she turned around briefly whilst smiling. "No problem Nick. Besides. What are friends for." Judy said as she continued to make her way out of the bar with Nick following closely behind his grey furred and pink nosed partner. "Yeah...friends..." Nick muttered quietly as a genuine smile began to form on his face as the pair made there way into the sun setting streets of Zootopia.

"W...wh...where am I..." I said drearily as I began to slowly open my eyes leaf green eyes only for said eyes to be blinded by the gleaming sun that was positioned in the sky. "Uuugggghhh...stupid sun..." I said in anger as I began to slowly sit up before bringing up a now familiar black furred paw up in front of my eyes to stop the suns bright glaring assault on my eyes. After avoiding the suns gaze I began to look around my new but eerily familiar surrounding as all I could see with my leaf green eyes was an endless grass ridden field. 'I've been here before. When I was dreaming...' I thought as I continued to look around the endless grass field before my thought was interrupted. "Hello again son." An all to familiar and angering voice said from behind me as I began to growl in anger before replying to the familiar voice. "You again...Im only going to say this one more time...I am not your son." I growled back angrily at the voice whilst I began to pick myself up off of the grass ridden ground that I had found myself lying on as said voice began to chuckle in amusement. "You always where a funny one weren't you Ben. You were always the one to make your mother smile when she was feeling down. I think that was really the only thing I...liked about you." My farther said as I finally stood up to my full height before turning my body around to face the voice that I had come to hate and fear so much. "I don't care what you think or say to me. You want to know why I don't care?" I questioned the middle aged auburn red furred male fox as he looked at me with a small sly smile on his face as I continued to glare at him with hatred evident in my leaf green eyes.

"I don't care because none of this is real. Because your not my real farther and because this body.." I said as I gestured to my form with my black paws before shoving out said black paws in front of me for emphasis as I continued to speak. "Is not my real body." I said almost yelling at my so called farther toward the end whilst said auburn red furred fox began to laugh loudly as if he had lost his mind. "Whats so funny?" I said in a low and menacing tone of voice as I felt my ears fold back against my auburn red furred head in an aggressive manner as my farther began to cease his laughter. "Whats so funny...well the funny thing really is that your lying to yourself." My farther said whilst trying to hold in his laughter before he couldn't control said laughter anymore as he burst out into his maniacal laughter once again. "What do you mean Im lying to myself?" I questioned the manically laughing form of my farther in fear and worry at what he had just said to me as said fox began to cease his laughter once again as he wiped a tear from one of his deep blue piercing eyes. "Come on Ben. Isn't it obvious to you yet?" My farther said as he began to walk towards me whilst his cream tipped tail swished in the small breeze that was blowing over the seemingly endless grass field. "What do you mean?" I said in evident worry as I began to take a few steps back whilst my farther continued his advance. "What do you think I meant last time when I said they where never real. Your human family that is." My farther said as my leaf green eyes widened in realization as I felt myself collapse down to the grass covered floor in grief and sadness as my farther still continued to advance on me.

"That's right son. They where never real. They never loved or cared for you because they didn't exist. But I do exist and all these memories that your having lately are real." My farther said as I began to curl up into a ball whilst closing my eyes and covering my ears with my black furred paws in an attempt to block out what my farther was saying. "If you still don't believe me Ben then you wont be affected by what Im about to show you." My farther said before another voice began to speak out in front of my curled up form. A voice that made me feel safe and happy. "If you don't believe me Ben then look at what Im showing you." My farther said as I began to uncurl myself and open my eyes as I watched a young ten year old fox look at himself in front of a mirror with a proud but serious expression on his face. Said fox was also clad in a light green colored junior rangers uniform which had a number of badges sown onto said uniform. I watched as purple dressed female auburn red furred vixen came up from behind the small fox before she brought her auburn furred arms around the small fox as said small fox began to laugh out in happiness. "Why are you showing me this?" I questioned my farther as he pointed his right black furred paw at the pair of foxes as another young fox that looked between the age of four and five came into view before speaking in a voice I knew all to well. "Uh...mom..er...auntie...why is Nick dressed like that?" The small fox asked the auburn furred vixen in my own voice as said fox tugged at the vixens dress to gain the vixens attention.

"No...that's not real...that cant be me...its..its all fake...that never happened." I said in disbelief and fear as I watched as the vixen bring the young version of me into a hug before the younger version of Nick joined in on the hug too. "It happened Ben. When your mother was in hospital her sister took you in. And do you know why I know It happened Ben?" My farther said questioningly as he smiled slyly at me showing his white k9 teeth to which I responded by looking back at him in fear as he continued. "Because it was a memory from in your head." My farther said as he pointed his right black furred paw at my head as the scene began to fade away from my vision before being replaced by the grass field that as there before. "You cant deny it now Ben." My farther said in a slightly saddened tone as I began to sob quietly into my black furred paws as my vision began to fade as well as my fathers voice. "You will never see your human family again." And with that my vision went completely black.

Sorry for the lack of posting chapters lately. And thank you all for your continued support.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Ugh...god...why does this keep happening to me?" I questioned out loud as I brought my right black paw out of a soft place that it was resting and to my forehead before groaning in slight pain as I began to massage said head.

'What is it with me and passing out?' I questioned myself angrily as I began to scan where I now was with my leaf green eyes.

After scanning the room I realised that I was in a bedroom of sorts as my body was lying under the plain white covers of a bedsheet except for my right paw that I had used to massage my head. After quickly looking under the white coloured bed covers I realised that I was still dressed in the clothes I had worn yesterday.

The bedroom that I was in had walls that where painted a light mossy green whilst the door to the bedroom was a dark oak colour. Toward the left side of the bedroom there was a small light brown clothes draw that literally sat next to the bed. On top of the small clothes draw there was an old and slightly retro looking alarm clock that seemed to be made completely out of metal except for the alarms face which I assume was made out of glass. After looking around the room once again to confirm that I was in a bedroom a thought made itself clear in my mind.

"Why...am I in a bed...?" I said out loud as a knock on bedrooms front door caused me to spring out of bed and fall onto the white carpeted floor.

"Uuuuggggghhhh...why..." I groaned loudly in pain whilst closing my eyes as the oak coloured door began to open slowly revealing a surprised looking Nick Wilde who was holding a steaming hot cup of coffee in his right black furred paw. Nick was dressed in a light green Hawaiian shirt which matched well with his grass green eyes as well as red and blue striped tie which seemed a little odd to me. Nick was also wearing a pair of light grey trousers with pockets on either side with his left paw being housed in the left trouser pocket.

"Well it seem your finally awake then Ben." Nick said in a happy tone of voice as he made his way over to my groaning form whilst I began to open my leaf green eyes which immediately locked on to the smiling fox that was Nick.

"Nick...what are you doing here...what am I doing here...where am I Nick?" I questioned the smiling form of Nick as said fox smiled slyly at me as he offered the steaming hot cup of coffee toward me to which my expression began to darken slightly.

"Nick the last time I checked kidnapping was illegal...and the last time we met I said something to you. Do you remember what I said Nick?" I questioned the fox in an low and angry tone of voice as I stared at Nick with a scowl plastered on my auburn red furred face.

"Well." Nick said trying to sound confident and happy even though I could tell he wasn't happy or confident with the question I had just asked him. "All I can remember is you being drunk and a slight family reunion with Judy and her brother." Nick said as I began to stand up off of the carpeted floor before glaring at Nick as said fox took a small step back whilst he also began to look at me nervously and in slight shame.

"Wow Nick. You would really lie to me? I know you remember what I said Nick so tell me. Now." I said almost yelling the last part of my sentence as I took a step forward towards Nick whilst Nick on the other paw was beginning to look more and more worried as I continued on speaking.

"You know what I don't need to even ask if your lying to me Nick. Its obvious." I said as Nick let out a long sigh before he made his way over to a small table that was to the right of the bed which was similar to the small clothes draw that I had noticed to the left of the bed. After placing the cup of coffee down on the draw Nick turned to look at me with a sad and defeated look plastered on his auburn furred face whilst I continued to glare at the fox in question.

"Ben...I...I do remember what you said...and I'm...I'm so sorry about what happened with Bogo...I should have listened to you..I didn't...think..." Before Nick could continue I cut him off by growling at the fox before I began to speak in an aggressive tone of voice.

"You didn't think. YOU DIDNT THINK. You didn't think that your own brother would tell you the truth. I trusted you Nick. I thought you would listen to me. But you didn't did you." I said continuing to talk to Nick in my aggressive tone of voice whilst Nick looked down toward the white carpeted floor in what I assumed and hoped was shame and regret.

Just then my head began to ache once again as I let out a pained sigh before bringing my left black furred paw up to my head in an attempt to quell the pain as I began to massage said head.

"Ben are you OK?" Nick questioned with worry clear and evident on his face as he took a small step forward toward me as I continued to rub my head whilst groaning in pain.

"Ugh...just...just leave me alone Nick." I yelled loudly in both anger and because of the pain that my head was in. But instead of taking a step back once again Nick took another step forward toward me as I began to growl at Nick as a warning to back off.

"What's wrong Ben. Let me help you...I..I have some painkillers if that'll help?" Nick said as he stopped his advance on me as the pain In my head began to gradually ease as I looked toward Nick with my leaf green eyes whilst Nick gazed at me with worry evident in his eyes and on his facial features.

"...No...I'm fine Nick...just leave me be..." I said as I turned away from Nicks upset and worried looking gaze as said auburn furred fox let out a sad and tired sigh before speaking in a wavering tone of voice.

"Ben...I...I cant express how sorry I am for the way I acted before...I was only thinking about myself...and watching Judy seeing her brother again made me realise how much I've missed counting on you having my back Ben. I miss the old times."

Nick said in his still wavering voice as he began to reach out his right black furred paw toward my shoulder as his ears kept themselves lowered to his head.

"...me too Nick...look I want to trust you I really do...but my minds all over the place at the moment Nick...I...I don't even know who I am anymore..." I said as I felt a firm but reassuring pressure on my left shoulder as I turned my head around before looking at Nick with both sadness and worry plastered on my auburn red furred face.

"What do you mean Ben?" Nick said as I let out a small chuckle whilst turning away from Nicks gaze as I focussed my leaf green eyes on the white coloured carpet as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"...Nick...are you sure you know me?" I questioned Nick in a low and defeated tone of voice as I continued to stare at the white carpeted floor with my leaf green eyes. Nick on the other paw was just staring at my defeated looking form with a shocked and bewildered expression plastered on his auburn furred face as he retracted his black paw from my shoulder before taking a step back.

"What kind of question is that Ben? Of course I know you. Your family Ben. I've known you for years Ben...your practically a brother to me and you ask me that...Ben...Ben...are you OK Ben?" Nick asked in worry as I began to collapse to the floor with my right black paw plastered to my head as I began to cry out in pain whilst writhing on the floor in a useless effort to try and null said pain.

Nick immediately came over to my writhing form as I continued to roll around on the white carpeted floor in pain whilst Nick began to panic at what was happening right in front of him.

"Aaaaaarrrrrrrrrggggggghhhhhhh...m...my head..." I cried out loudly in as my head felt like someone had swung a sledgehammer directly at my forehead whilst I began to have another set of new memories that began to appear and flood into my mind. Each new memory was like another excruciating blow to my mind whilst Nick gazed on in fear and panic.

"Ben...Ben can you hear me...what should I do...how can I help?" Nick yelled in both fear and worry but I couldn't hear him as all I could see and hear where the new memories that where flashing through my mind as I continued to yell and scream out loudly.

'Shit...what should I do...come on Nick what would Judy do?' Nick thought as he continued to look at my writhing form before he swore under his breathe as he quickly dashed out of the bedroom and towards his apartments main hall.

After dashing to the apartments green walled main hall Nick hastily made his way over to the apartments living room before he rushed over to his favourite dark green coloured couch which had his police uniform strewn across said couch. Nick ears immediately turned toward the bedroom that I was in as I continued to scream out and yell in pain whilst Nick swore once again under his breathe before he began to search through his police uniform looking for the thing he that could get help. His phone.

"Come on...where is it.." Nick said as he desperately searched through his navy blue police uniforms trouser pockets before he felt the familiar plastic cover of his phone with his black furred paw.

Nick quickly pulled out the phone from his pocket before quickly swiping his right black furred paw on the phones screen to unlock said phone before Nick began to quickly dial the number 911.

As the phone was ringing Nick could here the cries of pain from Ben grow louder and louder as Nicks phone continued to ring. "Come on come on..." Nick said with worry etched into his voice as the phone abruptly stopped ringing before a new York accented and deep sounding male voice began to speak through the phone.

"Hello this is Jerry Jumbeaux owner of Jumbeaux's café. Who is this and how can I help?" The voice of Jerry Jumbeaux answered whilst Nick on the other paw swore loudly as he cancelled the call before he looked at the back of his phone only to find a sticky note with the words 'Finnick was here.' After seeing this note Nick began to quickly type in another number as he once again waited for the call to be picked up hoping that Finnick hadn't messed with this number like the other.

"Come on Judy...pick up...please...I need you..." Nick said as he could hear the screams of pain from the bedroom begin to die down at a quick rate as Nick desperately hoped that Judy would pick up the phone as quickly and as soon as possible.

"Uh...hello...is that you Nick. What's wrong?" The calm and collective voice of Judy said as Nick let out a relieved sigh before he began to quickly make his way back to the bedroom whilst still holding the phone to his right auburn furred ear.

"Judy you need to come over here quickly I don't know what to do...Finnicks messed with my phone and I cant call an ambulance...Judy I don't know why but...Bens screaming in pain...I think somethings wrong with his head..." Nick said in worry as he reached the bedroom only to find said fox in question passed out and sprawled onto the white coloured carpet that covered the bedrooms floor.

"Nick you need to calm down OK. You cant help Ben if your panicking alright." Judy said in an authoritative but friendly and calm tone of voice as Nick on the other paw took a few deep breathes as he began to calm down and focus.

"Alright Judy...I'm calm...what should I do?" Nick asked in a calm but still heavily worried tone of voice as Judy spoke in her calm and collective voice once again.

"Alright Nick the first thing you need to do is to make sure that Ben has a pulse. Just check his neck for a pulse Nick OK." Judy said as Nick let out a small sigh as he made his way over to the unconscious auburn red furred form that was lying down on the white carpeted floor.

"Come on Mr pulse...where are you?" Nick questioned himself anxiously as he placed his phone down next to the unconscious form of Ben before he placed his right black furred paw onto said unconscious fox's neck. Nick placed his paw in a couple of locations on Bens neck searching desperately for a pulse to which he couldn't find.

"Come on Ben...don't do this to me dammit...no..." Nick said in both anger and fear as he continued to desperately search for a pulse whilst Judy yelled from Nicks phone which was still on the carpet.

"Nick. Pick up the phone and tell me what wrong...Nick...NICK...PICK UP...please." Judy yelled desperately from the phone but Nick couldn't hear the calls as all said fox was focussed solely on was the unconscious and unresponsive form of Ben. Nicks green eyes showed pure shock and grievance as he gazed upon the auburn red furred form of Ben whilst said foxes face showed a peaceful look on his face.

"...Its...its not...fair..." Nick said as his auburn furred and slightly black tipped ears began to lower down to his head as he began to clench his black furred paws in anger before he let out a pained and grievous sigh as he looked down at the white furred carpet that covered the bedrooms floor.

"Nick...please...p...pi...pick up the phone..." The broken voice of Judy said from the phone whilst Nick continued to stare at the floor before he began to shut his grass green eyes as he could faintly hear Judy begin to cry from the phone. 'Why...why, why, why did this happen.' Nick thought as he tried his hardest to hold back the tears that where threatening to leak from the foxes grass green eyes.

"Judy..." Nick said in a low and saddened tone of voice as he began to open his eyes and raise his head once again as he heard Judy respond on the phone as Nick continued to clench his black furred paws tightly.

"N...Nick...what happened...is...is Ben OK...Nick...please." Judy said in a saddened and broken tone of voice but before Nick could reply said fox heard pained groaning. And it wasn't coming from himself.

"Uuuuugggggghhhhhh...what...what happened?" The familiar voice of Ben said in a low and weak tone of voice as Nick quickly looked toward Bens direction to see said fox slowly open his eyes before putting both of his black furred paws up to his head in pain.

"...Ben...you...cant...you had no pulse..." Nick said in shock as he gazed upon the confused and surprised expression that was evident on Bens face.

"OK...um...Nick are you...OK?" Ben questioned Nick in a tired tone of voice but before Ben could say anything else Nick immediately lifted said fox up before bringing the confused auburn red furred fox into a strong hug whilst Nick began to openly sob into Bens chest.

"...No this cant be possible...you weren't breathing...y...you had no pulse..." Nick said as he tightened his arms around Ben as he continued to sob openly whilst Ben on the other paw still had his auburn red furred arms by his sides being to surprised to return the hug immediately.

"Um...I'm OK Nick...its...um...its OK." I said in a surprised but calm tone of voice as I slowly hugged Nick back as he continued to cry into my chest.

"NICK...Nick is Ben OK? Just answer me please Nick...alright...I..im coming over just hang on." I heard the distressed and panicked sounding voice of Judy say as my ears swivelled toward the direction of Judy's voice before I turned my head toward the same direction as my ears. Judy's voice seemed to have emitted from a phone that was lying on the white carpeted floor around about a meter from where me and Nick where standing.

"Uh...Nick...where you on the phone with Judy?" I questioned Nick as said fox began to break away from the hug before he let out a long sigh of relief as he began to speak.

"Yeah it was. I didn't know what to do when you collapsed to the floor screaming so I went to call for an ambulance but...when I tried to call 911 the number rang Jumbeauxs café instead of the emergency services..." Nick said before he began to growl slightly as he clenched his black furred paws in anger whilst on on the other paw just looked at Nick with confusion sill plastered on my auburn red furred face.

"So your phone didn't work to well. There's no need to get so angry and worked up about it Nick. Its not like someone messed with your phone or something right...right Nick?" I said jokingly as Nick began to growl louder as soon as I said this which caused me to take a cautious step back from Nick. Said fox must have noticed this as he let out a frustrated but regretful sigh before looking towards me sympathetically before speaking.

"Ben...Finnick hacked my phone so I couldn't call the emergency services...I mean I work for one of those services Ben and that's not even the worse thing. What if you didn't wake up Ben? Yes I could have performed CPR but what if that didn't work and needed professional help?"" Nick asked as my eyes widened in realisation at what could have happened.

"I guess your right Nick...but still it was only a joke I'm sure. I don't think Finnick would want to kill me yet I mean I haven't known him that long." I said in a neutral tone of voice as Nick began to make his way to the phone that was still laying down on the white carpeted floor.

"Yeah I guess your right Ben. But you can see why I'm angry." Nick said as he picked up the phone with his right black furred paw before bringing said phone in front of his grass green eyes.

"So Judy's on her way to your apartment then Nick?" I questioned said fox in a suave and sly way whilst Nick looked at me with a puzzled expression plastered on his face as I smiled slyly at him.

"Well that's a surprise to me. I didn't know Judy was coming over." Nick said in a confused tone of voice as my sly smile began to slip from my face as I changed my look to one of confusion.

"Didn't you hear her on the phone Nick? She sounded worried for both me and you before saying that she was coming over." I said as Nick began to laugh out loud whilst I on the other paw continued to gaze at said fox in confussion with my leaf green eyes. After a few seconds Nick slowly began to cease his laughter as said fox placed his left paw on his stomach in an attempt to cease his laughter quicker.

"Ha, ha, ha nice joke there Ben but its definitely not your best one." Nick said as he looked up with his grass green eyes only to come face to face with the confused expression that adorned my face.

"Uh it wasn't a joke Nick...didn't you hear Judy on the phone?" I questioned Nick as I watched the expression on said fox's face change from happy to a mix of worry and fear.

"Judy's coming over...here...today..." Nick said as he took a step back away from me as I only nodded my head in response to Nicks question as said fox began to look around the room in worry, his green eyes showing panic as clear as day.

"I...im not ready..." Nick said in a worried tone of voice before he suddenly stopped looking around the room as he turned his attention toward me and stared directly at me with a sly smile plastered on his auburn furred face. I began to back away from said fox whilst Nick on the other paw began to walk forward toward me with the sly smile still present on his face.

"What do you mean your not ready Nick...its only Judy who's coming over right?" I questioned Nick as I felt my back collide into one of the bedrooms walls as Nick continued to approach me before he chuckled slightly.

"Do you remember when you said if me and Judy where a couple in the police car?" Nick questioned me as he stopped just in front of my surprised and scared looking form as I nodded my head to answer Nicks question as he continued to smile slyly at me.

"Well Ben were not a couple yet but I really like Judy. The thing I cant ask her out myself. I've tried but I just cant seem to do it. But you can. And you can ask her out as me." Nick said slyly to which I immediately voiced my opinion to the sly smiling fox that was Nick.

"What do you mean ask her out as you Nick?" I said to which Nick smiled at me mischievously before he made his way over to the small clothes draw that was next to the bed. Nick the proceeded to pull out a light green Hawaiian shirt that was identical to his own as well as a pair of grey trousers that were once again identical to the ones he was wearing.

"You see Ben. Me and you look rather a like now don't we." Nick said slyly as I looked at him before quickly looking over my own body as I nodded my head in an affirmative answer.

"Yeah...I guess we kind of do.." I said to which Nick chuckled in response before he pointed his left black furred paw to the shirt and trousers before pointing said paw towards me.

"A...are you serious Nick?" I questioned the still slyly smiling fox as he nodded his head before throwing the shirt and trousers at me to which I caught with my black furred paws. After catching the clothes with my paws I looked up to Nick with my leaf green eyes showing pure surprise and shock as Nick continued to smile.

"I'm serious Ben. If you want to stay in my apartment then do this for me. Consider it an entry test." Nick said as he began to walk out of the room as I looked down in bewilderment and surprise at the clothes that where in my black furred paws.

"You'd better get changed quickly Ben. I don't know when Judy will get here." Nick said as I let out a long tired sigh before I made my way over to the bed to get changed into Nicks clothes.

"Looking good there Ben...but your missing something." Nick said as he threw a dark indigo and orange striped neck tie at me to which I didn't even bother to try and catch as I looked at Nick angrily. Both me and Nick were standing in the apartments small hallway which lead to the apartments front door.

"Come on Ben just put the tie on and everything will be fine. Trust me." Nick said as pulled out a bag of blueberries (which I guessed he got from his kitchen) from his right trouser pocket before he popped a blueberry into his mouth.

"You do know that about fifteen minutes ago you were crying openly in front of me Nick. If I recall I stopped breathing...cant you just give me a break..." I asked Nick in a tired tone of voice as I picked the tie up off of the floor before putting said tie on. Nick shoved another blueberry into his mouth before his smirk began to disappear from his face as he looked at me in slight guilt.

"Your right Ben and I'm sorry...but please...just help me do this.." Nick said sadly as I sighed in defeat before there was a loud knock on the front door of Nicks apartment which caused both myself and Nick to look toward the door.

"Hello...Nick...Nick its Judy...please open the door I have a first aid kit If you need it.." The panicked voice of Judy said from outside the front door as I gulped in fear whilst Nick ran behind me before pushing me towards the front door.

"You can do this Ben." Nick whispered from behind whilst ceasing his pushing as we had reached the front door. As soon a she had done this Nick scrambled over to the kitchen once more before finding somewhere to hide in said kitchen.

"Thanks for the support Nick." I whispered to myself before I took a deep breathe in as I reached for the doors handle. 'Come on Ben.' I thought to myself as I began to open the apartments main door bracing for what was to come next.

'Just say what Nick would say.' And with that final thought I opened the door fully before gazing upon the worried looking grey furred and female rabbit that was Judy Hopps.

"Hi carrots. How are you?"


	19. Late easter thingy

Hello readers. I am really sorry for the lack of chapters but I'm just a bit stuck on what to wright for the next chapter. Also happy Easter even though its a bit late now. Anyway I wanted to share my first story idea which I had about Zootopia but decided not to do it. This was because I thought the story wouldn't work. You be the judge. In all I wrote 12,650 words for the story and this is only the start of the story. I just wanted to give you all something instead of no chapter at all so here you go. Criticise it as much as you want and if you want to see a more of the story then leave a review or something. Bye.

THE OTHER SIDE OF THE FORREST.

Hi. My names Forrest. I'm a sixteen year old boy living on the streets of the numerous villages,towns and cities that I come across on my travels. I have short ish light brown hair which tends to curl when in contact with water as well as a pair of aqua green eyes. Because I'm allways moving from place to place I dont really make many acquaintances, but most of the ones I do meet I personally class as enemies. Now I'm not a bad person or anything, but I'm a thief. I steal from the wallets of the rich and the greedy and I have become accustomed in identifying the two types. I only take what I need and if I do take more than I need then I give what's left to the people who are in the same kind of boat that I myself am in. My home is the great expanse of the outdoors and the every crook and crevice of a city that I may pass, whilst my bed is the treetops and the rooftops. I admit that my life style is rather a sad one and that I just get by on what I steal but all that changed on an average Saturday morning. And that Saturday morning was

I awoke to the soft morning breeze and the singing of birds as I began to open my eyes to the golden rays that were reaching through the many leaves that hung above my brown haired head.

"Ugh." I groaned as the light intensified which irritated my blurry morning vision as I sat up from the tree branch that I had made my bed for the previous night. And believe me when I say that night was freezing. I let out a long tired yawn as I began to get the blood flowing back into my arms that had been hanging lazily off the branch. After stretching my arms to help the blood flow I began to check my right hand which I had bandaged due to an overprotective wallet keeper and his knife. Fun fact it wasn't even the guys wallet and for once in my life I was trying to do something good instead of just stealing. Well I was planning to take the wallet and then hand it in to the nearest police station...probably. Once I had checked my hand and gotten my arms and legs working I slowly lowered myself down to the ground from the branch that I had woken up from. Once I reached the grassy bottom I gave out another yawn before stretching my arms and legs out which gave out satisfying cracks and pops.

"Well. That didn't sound good." I said to myself before dusting of some bark and dirt that had stuck to my navy blue jeans and white top.

"Well tree. You may have given me a soar back and a pair of dead arms but its better than nothing. Thanks. " I said as I took a quick look back at the tree before grabbing my back pack and heading off to the nearest village in search of breakfast.

After about five minutes of walking from the tree I stumbled across a back lane. Said lanes road was old and almost all of the roads concrete had crumbled or chipped leaving huge pot holes. As I walked down said lane I could make out the shape of an old looking wooden bridge. The bridge stretched over a rather large flowing river which to me was a nice change of scenery. Heck for most of my life I had been just sleeping in city bust stops before borrowing some money from the numerous pedestrians that littered each city's streets. I only came across places like this when I was traveling away from a city and heading into the countryside for a change of scenery. Each place like the old bridge and the river before me gave me a small brief time of tranquillity and peace away from the business of the cities . It was calming just to hear the gentle flow of the river as it passed under the bridge. I closed my eyes as I let the sound of the river calm my mind but as I was doing this a figure with a black overcoat and hood came up from behind me out of nowhere with malicious intent evident in his stance and body posture. Said figures face was hidden by the dark hood that draped over the figures features. Before I even realised that someone was behind me I felt a great force push me directly in the back as the force of said push sent me over the bridges wooden supports and into the river below. As soon as my head went under the I quickly tried to get back up above the water as I could feel my lungs struggling for air. After a minute of struggling I finally managed to get my head above the waters surface before my aqua green eyes came across the figure that I guessed must have pushed me over the railings. Weirdly by now the flow of the river has greatly increased in speed and strength as the only thing that was stopping me from being carried away was a loan branch that was lodged in and sticking out of the bridge.

"What the fuck is wrong with you"? I yelled to the figure before I heard said figure begin to laugh in a dark malicious tone of voice. I could feel my grip on the branch loosening as the river continued to pick up more and more speed. I cried out once more in anger at the figure before I began to cry for help from anyone else but there was only me, him and the strong current of the river. I took one more look up at the figure before my aching arms gave way to the raging current of the river. But not before I see the figures eyes. They were a dark yellow with a black iris in the middle. The figures eyes seemed wild and evil. They reminded me of a wolves eyes just before they strike there prey and end there lives in one swift motion.

I closed my eyes as my body was sucked under the bridge before the current of the river began to batter my body against the stones on the river bed as I was continuously dragged down under the water by the current. A sharp and strong strike to my head by one of the rocks below the waters surface rendered me unconscious. As my eyes began to close the only thing that I could think of was how much I wanted to beat up that yellow eyed bastard.

( Zootopia ~ The friendly Fox cafe )

Nick wilde was once again at his favourite cafe slowly sipping on a latte as said foxes orange tail slowly swayed from side to side. He was dressed in his navy blue police uniform waiting for nothing and no one in particular. Nick was meant to be on patrol but after a while of nothing unusual happening he decided to grab a coffee. He sat on a chair outside the cafe with his signature smile plastered on his furry face. He sat there whatching the everyday commotion of the busy streets of Zootopia as his green eyes took in everything whilst his ears occasionally twitched from side to side.

"Yeah". Nick said to himself in a calm and relaxed tone of voice.

"This is the way to relax on the job. No Judy kicking or recording me, no crime and no trouble for little old me". Nick let out a sigh of content as he began to slouch more and more into his chair. Just as Nick had slouched into the chair and was about to take another sip of his coffee his radio burst into life causing Nick to spill the hot contents of said drink onto his uniformed sleeve.

"Ouch...what the...stupid radio". Nick yelled in both pain and anger before clicking a button on the side of said radio.

"Officer Nick Wilde here. What's the problem?" Nick said but almost yelled back at the radio after he heard the smug voice that responded.

"Clever, clever fox. Spilling your drink like that. I thought you knew better than to relax on the job Nick."

It was Nick's partner Judy Hopps. 'Damn'. Nick thought as he chuckled slightly. 'She must be able too see me from the station. I knew I should have chosen somewhere else to relax.' Nick thought before he responded to Judy.

"Oh carrots." Nick replied in a smug and sly tone of voice. "I guess ill have to cancel getting you that carrot shake on the way back from my patrol." He smiled to himself thinking that he had gotten Judy back but that hope soon came crashing down like a meteor in his mind.

"Yeah right Nick. Your not fooling anyone especially not me. I can see right through you sometimes. Now get back too patrolling the streets you sly fox before I come down there and drag you around myself." Judy replied in a friendly and joking tone of voice whilst Nick continued to smile.

"Oh carrots". Nick said in mock hurt. "You wound me." Nick heard Judy laugh before she spoke up again in more of a joking mood.

"Just get back to work Nick or ill take away that blue berry pie that you've been saving in your apartments fridge." Nicks face changed to a brief one of panic as he replied to Judy.

"Alright carrots". Nick said getting up from his chair. "Just don't touch that pie". They both laughed before Nick put his radio in his right breast pocket before he continued on patrolling the streets of Zootopia.

"Maybe something interesting will happen today." Nick said to himself as he made his way outside the cafes front door before he chucked his empty coffee cup in a bin which was just outside the café as he began to quicken his pace along the city street.

(Unknown ~ unknown)

I couldn't breathe. That's all I knew as I opened my eyes from losing consciousness from that bloody rock. I immediately turned my head to the side as a large quantity of water escaped from my mouth, the taste of both vommit and dirty water made me cringe as I expelled the contents of water that had entered me. As soon as I had done this I gasped for air taking in massive gulps of it as if i wouldnt be able to breathe ever again. I began to cough as my body began to get used to oxygen and breathing once again.

"Oh my god". I sighed as I began to sit up and look at my surroundings. I noticed that I was lying on the side of a river with grass and trees surrounding said river. The river was much smaller and it almost reminded me of a river you would see in a public park. 'But I swear there wasn't a park near where I was." I thought as I began to take in more of the scenery that surrounded me. The now smaller river seemed to be in the middle of a park with numerous trees and hedges doting around it. As I turned to look around more I noticed that there was no one around the park in my vicinity or by the looks of it on the actual park.

"Well". I murmured. "That's odd. Seeing that its such a fine day and all, I expected a place like this to be packed."

I soon began to realise the predicament that I was in which only seemed to frustrate me and question who in there right mind set would do this to me, I mean I had never been caught stealing so no one knew my face or that I even existed.

"Ill kill that yellow eyed bastard if I ever see him again." I snarled angrily. "Oh. Ill kill him alright. Maybe he would like to be thrown into a river."

I soon as I snapped out of my train of though as I began to realise that I had been snarling. I know people can snarl sometimes but my snarl almost sounded animalistic It was the type of snarl a cornered animal would do as a warning to back off. As this thought was going through my head I reached up my hand and began to scratch my ear in thought.

"That's weird." I said to myself in slight worry. "I swear my ears were situated at the side of my head and not at t...th...the...the."

I immediately brought my hands down from my head and brought them to my face and what greeted me made me yelp. Instead of my usual human hands and arms there were now a pair of black paws with pads and small black claws at the end of said paws. "W...what..t..th...the hell."

I said as I followed the paws only to see the rest of my arm which was covered in dark orange fur. As soon as I soar my arms I was already rushing over to the river to see what the hell had happened to me. After reaching the river I immediately looked into the rivers water only I didn't see my usual reflection. Instead all I could see was the reflection of a anthropomorphic red Fox with a pair of navy blue jeans on and a white t shirt. The Fox's eyes were a familiar aqua green and the expression on the Fox's face was one of shock. I brought a paw up and touched my face as the reflection did the exact same. Now any other normal person would freak out and immediately look for answers as to why they changed into a different species and believe me I would have done the same. But my mind had other plans and decided to stop working due to the scenario and complicated situation that I was now In . And because of this I blacked out.

(Zootopia ~ Pelican park)

Nick wilde was almost done with his patrol around his sector of Zootopia and the only place left to patrol was pelican park. Said fox soon reached the entrance to the park and opened the gate taking in the rich green scenery which was a nice change to the busy and bustling city. Nick took a big and deep intake of fresh air as said Fox started to walk down the parks main path, his tail swaying side to side as he walked along. "This would be a nice place to slack of on next time I'm on patrol." Nick said to himself as he strolled through the park. Soon enough Nick could begin to hear the parks river, his ears turned to the sound of the calm flowing water as a sense of calm washed over him. As Nick turned another corner following the parks path he came into view of the river in question.

As Nick got closer and closer to the river he thought he could see something lying on the side of the river. It looked like a body. Nick's assumptions were soon confirmed as he got within clear eyesight of the body. It was a teenage red Fox. Nick immediately rushed over to the body to see what was wrong with the Fox. After reaching the body Nick could see the fox in much more detail. The teenage Fox was covered from head to paw in auburn red fur which was almost the same as Nicks fur only a bit darker. The teen's ears and tail were black tipped just like his own ears and tail. The teen's chest and lower muzzle where covered in a light creme colour which again was very similar to nicks fur. When Nick lifted the Fox's right eye lid he could see that the fox had aqua green eyes whilst Nick noticed that the foxes right paw was bandaged up. Nick put his head onto the Fox's chest to see if there was a heartbeat to which thankfully there was. Nick let out a long held in sigh as he sat back onto the grass of the park holding his head in his paws as he began to think. The only idea that Nick could think of which could have lead to the passed out fox was that said fox must have fainted.

"You gave me quite the scare there kid." Nick said to himself as he glanced over at the young Fox with his grass green eyes.

"Not a talker are ya." Nick as he laughed to himself but he didn't realise that the unconscious Fox was starting to wake up.

(Unknown ~ Unknown)

"W..wh...what happened." I said as I began to open my eyes once again.

"Man I had the weirdest dream ever. Some shifty guy had pushed me into a river and I hadn't even stolen anything from him...I think?" I said talking to no one in particular. As my eyes became more adjusted to the light again I began to sit up. To my dismay the scenery was the exact same as the one in my supposed dream. To confirm my suspicions I looked at my hands to find that I still had paws. A pressure in my back made me turn my head around to see a dark orange Fox tail with a black tip at the end moving every now and then.

"Why couldn't it have been a dream." I yelled to the sky before letting out a downtrodden sigh. "Who am I kidding. No one would care if I died...especially my parents...how is beating me up a motherly or fatherly thing to do." I sighed again in sadness.

"I shouldn't mope about the past." After saying this I heard a small cough to the right of me which caught my immediate attention. My head snapped to the side too see what had made the sound and I soon come face to face with a anthropomorphic Fox just like myself. My jaw started to drop in a comical fashion as the fox stared back with a look of relief plastered on his auburn furred face. The fox was dressed in an American styled police uniform with the letters ZPD placed on the badge of his sleeves with a motto underneath the badge saying 'We protect and serve'.

"Are you o.k. kid." The fox said in a calm manner. "Did you faint?" I just stared at the Fox as my eyes blinked several times before I had the sense to speak up.

"Yeah. I guess I did." The fox just smiled at me before he got a rather serious expression on his face.

"Your not hurt are you kid?" The fox said with genuine concern in his voice.

"Um. No I don't think so." I said as the fox began to look me over with his leaf green eyes. The foxes eyes then travelled to my right paw whilst the look on his face changed once again to concern.

"What's that then?" He said pointing to my right bandaged paw. I looked down at said paw only to see that it was still bandaged up from before I was pushed into the river.

"It's nothing." I said as I pulled the bandage up a bit wincing slightly as I did so. The foxes face didn't lose its concerning look as he began to stand up off of the ground, stretching a bit as he did so.

"I know when someone's lying kid." The fox said in a casual tone of voice. "And by the look on your face. I think that you should get that checked out."

I wanted to say no and refuse the help, but the look the fox was giving me destroyed my mental defence. No one had ever told me to look after myself or get an injury healed.

"Alright. Fine. Ill go get it checked out." I said as my ears flattened on my head whilst my tail tucked in between my legs. The fox offered me a paw up to which I grasped as he helped lift me up off the ground.

"Thanks." I said as he gave me another smile.

"No problem. Anyway." He said.

"I heard you talking to yourself." I froze up slightly in fear at what the fox had just said. 'Oh no he heard me. What can I say. I can lie...or maybe not...damn it.' I thought as I looked up at him awaiting his response.

"You know what kid. You kind of remind me of myself when I was younger." His look went dark suddenly before he spoke once again.

"So your family left you did they." Nick said with venom in his voice before he continued on.

"And then you were pushed into a river but some guy." I looked back to the fox only to see him...growling. 'What does this matter to him'. I thought to myself as we both started to walk of down the parks main path away from the river and towards the parks exist.

"So your a cop." I asked the fox trying to change the subject as the current one seemed to be getting the Fox angry. This seemed to snap the fox out of his thoughts as he turned and nodded his head at me.

"The patch on your arm. ZPD. What does it stand for?" I said curiously only for the fox to look at me with a bewildered expression on his face as I just stared at him with my aqua green eyes.

"Kid. Where do you come from?" He asked with the confused expression still on his face as he awaited my answer. 'Oh no.' I thought as I tried to think of what to say. I hadn't had a good life since day one and left the place where I came from years ago due to the constant abuse I got from my parents. After that I just lived on the road and walked. Walking was all I could do to get from place to place. I stole food to survive as well as money. It was hard. But it was my life.

"I don't really come from anywhere." I stuttered out of both fear and sadness trying to forget the memories. The fox looked at me with sadness in his eyes before he placed a paw on my back for reassurance. "It's ok. I'm sure you'll remember sooner or later." The fox said reassuringly. "Now. Let's go get your hand treated and once that's been done you can try to tell me more about yourself over a drink." I nodded my head slowly in conformation.

"Thanks...Um." The fox just chuckled lightly before speaking.

"Please call me Nick." I nodded again a bit quicker this time.

"Thanks Nick. My names Forrest." And with that we headed of out of the park.

(Zootopia ~ Just outside from pelican park)

'Well.' Nick Wilde thought. 'I certainly got what I asked for. This should be interesting to say the least.' As Nick continued to walk along the road leading to the centre of Zootopia he couldn't help but glance at the young red Fox who was walking beside him. The teenage red fox or Forrest as Nick had found out was walking beside him with his head hung low and his paws in his jeans pockets. Forrest's tail was only slowly swishing and his ears kept folding against his head. Nick couldn't help but feel sorry for him as he too had gone through allot in his childhood and teen years especially when his dad left. But at least Nick had his mum but Forrest it seemed didn't have anyone or anywhere to call his own. Nick could see a lot of himself in Forrest and that brought a strange feeling to Nick. An almost fatherly kind of feeling. The thought made Nick stumble slightly at the sudden thought. 'I shouldn't be feeling this.' Nick mused in his mind. 'Should I? I feel almost responsible for him.' Nick thought about it briefly again before coming to a conclusion. 'Ill see what the doctor says about his paw first and then ask Forrest what he thinks of my idea.' Nick smiled as he glanced at the teenage fox as the pair continued on.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

 **I'm sorry for being away so long but now I'm back and as promised here's chapter 19.**

Judy looked at me in shock with her dark purple eyes whilst I on the other paw looked at said rabbit with a sly smile plastered on my auburn red furred face.

"What are you staring at carrots?" I said in a suave tone of voice as I casually began to lean on the front doors frame in a cool manner to which Judy began to quickly tap her right hind paw on the floor in frustration whilst looking at me with an irritated look plastered on her grey furred face.

"Is it my ravishingly handsome looks? Or is it how I can get you all flustered up at work?" I questioned Judy in a sly and calm tone of voice as I continued to lean against the frame of the front door. But in actual fact I wasn't calm at all as inside my mind I was screaming at myself to just get away and leave Nick to deal with his love affair. Judy on the other paw just continued to look at me with an irritated expression plastered on her face as she sighed in frustration before speaking.

"Ill say this only once so listen to me very carefully OK." Judy said in a warning tone of voice as I nodded my head slowly whilst the sly smile that was plastered on my face began to slip before being replaced by a look of worry and caution as Judy beckoned me over to where she was standing with her right grey furred paw. I ceased leaning against the front door to the apartment before stepping forward slowly and crouching down to Judy's height level as said grey furred and purple eyed rabbit brought her small muzzle close to my right auburn red furred ear.

"Where's Nick Ben?" Judy whispered in a soft but very irritated tone of voice as she stepped back from me whilst I gulped loudly before standing up straight so I was at my original height once again.

"Stop calling me Ben carrots...its me...Nick...uh...pawpsicle..." I said in a worried tone of voice as I began to take a few steps back into Nicks apartment whilst Judy on the other paw began to advance on me with a look of determination and slight anger plastered on her grey furred face. I continued to back away from the quickly advancing grey furred and pink nosed Judy only to fall backwards onto the hard floor that covered Nicks apartment hallway. I quickly looked back up as soon as I hit the apartment's floor only to come face to face with the annoyed and angry looking face of Judy as I felt my ears lower to the back of my head as I began to crawl away from said rabbit.

"Ill give you to the count of five Ben to tell me where Nick is before I'm dragging you by your tail all over the apartment until I find him." Judy said in a low and cold tone of voice as she continued to advance on me whilst I continued to crawl away from said rabbit with a scared and worried expression plastered on my auburn furred face. I began to desperately look for a way of escape from the grey furred and pink nosed rabbit that was Judy as my leaf green eyes darted across the whole of the apartment's hallway.

"Carrots...cant we...just talk this out?" I said as my leaf green eyes finally came across the opening that lead towards the apartments kitchen. The same kitchen that Nick was hiding in. I quickly took one more glance towards Judy before I sprang up onto my hind paws before darting towards the kitchen as Judy quickly gave chase after me. I quickly dived into the apartments kitchen before I dashed towards the kitchens wooden dining table In an effort to escape the sight of Judy as said rabbit also rushed into the kitchen after me.

"Come on Ben. Lets not be difficult now. I just want to speak to Nick that's all." Judy said in a calm and collective tone of voice as she made her way into the kitchen just as I hid behind the wooden kitchen table. I tried to slow my breathing before peeking my auburn furred head behind the wooden dining table in order to take a peek at Judy. My ears began to lower down on my head as I looked upon the grey furred and violet eyed female rabbit that was slowly making her way towards the dining table with a look of certainty plastered on her face. The same dining table that I was now quivering behind as I quickly hid my head out of view of the violet eyes that where focused on only one target. And that target was the dining table.

'Nicks really gone and done it this time.' I said to myself before I lowered my breathing as I heard the small sound of paws tapping against the apartments hard floor become louder and closer by the second.

I closed my leaf green eyes in both fear and defeat as the tapping of paws on the hard apartment floor ceased leaving the entire kitchen dead silent as if I was the only living soul in the room. That was until I heard the usually sweet voice of Judy utter something in an ominous sounding and slightly creepy tone of voice that sent a shiver from the top of my shoulders all the way down to the base of my auburn furred and white tipped tail.

"Here's Judy!" As soon as Judy had uttered those words I immediately opened my leaf green eyes before I snapped my head to the right only to come face to face with the grey furred and purple eyed face of Judy. Said rabbit was casually leaning against the wooden dining table in a cool and collected manner similar to the pose I tried to pull of when pretending to be Nick at the front door. Said rabbits pink nose twitched every few seconds as she continued to smile at me in a casual yet slightly intimidating way whilst I slowly began to stand up back to my full height once again.

After a minute of both myself and Judy staring at each other with my leaf green eyes colliding with her deep purple eyes I began to notice Judy's cool and collected expression and stance begin to falter as her once smiling face began to turn into a frown and then to a look of sadness. All I could do was watch in both slight fear and confusion as Judy began to make her way slowly over to me whilst her long grey and black tipped ears folded down to the back of her head as she continued to make her way towards me.

'Dear god Ben what have you gotten yourself into.' I thought to myself as I felt my auburn furred and white tipped tail tuck under my trousers as I slowly backed away from the dishevelled and upset form of Judy that continued to advance on me. That was until Judy noticed me backing away from her before she stopped dead in her tracks before looking up at me with her deep purple eyes that were beginning to fill up with tears as she brought her paws up to her chest. Now saying that I felt guilty is an understatement as I immediately regretted backing away from said rabbit as my ears almost instantly splayed back as I watched Judy turn her grey furred head away from me before she began to speak in a low and saddened tone of voice.

"Ben...I...I'm...sorry for acting the way I did...I...I was just surprised and glad to see that you were OK...after what Nick had said on the phone...I just thought...that..." Judy didn't even finish her sentence before she quickly turned around and leapt at my stomach with her grey furred arms outstretched and open which in turn nocked me back onto the floor with said rabbit latched onto my stomach tightly.

After the initial impact my back and tail gained upon the hard apartment floor I couldn't help but notice and feel a dampness that was slowly engulfing my cream furred stomach as I slowly began to lift my auburn furred head up off of the hard floor. I could also hear soft whimpers and sniffs coming from said stomach as my leaf green eyes came across the cause of the dampness that had seeped through Nicks green Hawaiian shirt.

"Oh...Judy..." I said in a low and sad tone of voice as I slowly and very cautiously brought my right black furred paw over to Judy's sobbing and sniffling grey furred form before I slowly began to pet her head. After a few minutes of petting Judy's head with my black furred paw her whimpers and sniffing began to slowly die down until they had ceased completely. I took this as a good opportunity to cease my petting of Judy's head which caused said grey furred rabbit to let out a soft and sad sigh.

"You know what Ben...you remind me of Nick a lot. You...don't just care about yourself..." Judy said as she lifted her grey furred head up off of the moist green Hawaiian shirt before she gazed at me with her deep purple eyes that clashed with my surprised looking leaf green eyes.

"Well...uh...I am a Wilde...so there's...that...I guess." I said in a slightly slow and unsure tone of voice whilst Judy just chuckled lightly at my slow answer as she began to slowly get up and off of my stomach. After Judy hopped off of my stomach I began to stand back up onto my black furred hind paws before placing my right black furred paw onto my back as I pushed hard on said back which resulted in a small popping sound from said back.

'That definitely hit the spot.' I thought blissfully as I let out a relieved sigh at the relief I had just gained from fixing my back.

"I wish Nick was here...he...he owes me some explanations...and an apology." Judy said in a slightly irritated tone of voice which seemed to lessen as she finished her sentence. Just as I was about to tell Judy that I would help her find Nick as I too needed and apology from said fox I heard a familiar and suave voice speak out to the right of me. The voice seemed to gain the most attention from Judy as her long grey furred and black tipped ears turned directly toward the sound of the voice before said rabbit rushed into a very familiar looking auburn furred fox who had a smug grin plastered upon his auburn furred face.

"Oh. You bunnies. Your always so emotional." Nick said in his usual suave voice as he wrapped his auburn furred arms around said rabbit before he began to pat Judy's back gently with his right black furred paw.

"I'm not being emotional Nick...well I wouldn't have been...I'm just annoyed with you...and I want an apology for worrying me." Judy said ash she slowly looked up to the now guilty looking face of Nick as said fox turned his head away from Judy and looked at me in what I guessed was a mix of both regret and sadness. I just folded my auburn furred arms across my chest before giving Nick a questioning look as I waited for Nick to speak to Judy and to be honest I was kind of expecting an apology myself from said fox.

After looking at me for a few more seconds Nick slowly pushed Judy off of himself before he crouched down slightly so that he was at eye level with the grey furred and purple eyed rabbit who was looking at said fox with a slightly annoyed expression upon her face.

"Listen Judy...I'm...really sorry for worrying you and I'm sorry you had to come over...b...but I wasn't lying when I told you about Ben on the phone...he really wasn't alright...I mean...he stopped breathing." Nick said in a saddened tone of voice as I began to approach the pair before speaking.

"And before Nick says anything else the whole me pretending to be Nick idea was his and not mine. To be honest I just wanted to get some rest after passing out." I said in a slightly angry and tired tone of voice as I looked towards Nick before turning to Judy and giving her a small tired smile to which she returned said smile with her own smile.

"Yes the whole Ben pretending to be me idea was mine and I'm sorry. I'm sorry to the both of you and it was stupid of me. Firstly Judy I want to say that I guess sometimes I just cant handle somethings on my own so I panicked when Ben collapsed and all I could think to do was to call you Judy...because...I trust you like I do my own family." Nick said in a gradually growing happy tone of voice whilst I on the other paw let out a sarcastic sigh to which Nick turned to face me quickly before scowling. After this he quickly returned his attention back to Judy as said rabbit chuckled slightly at Nicks small antic.

"I'm being honest though Judy. If it wasn't for you then who knows where I would be know. Heck I bet I would still be conning and hustling animals with Finnick. And I wouldn't have to fear or worry about being hit on the arm by you now would I." Nick said joking a bit towards the end which made Judy both giggle and punch him in the arm lightly.

"Is there something your trying to tell Judy Nick because I think I know what your trying to tell her and if you don't tell her then I will." I said in a joking and devious tone of voice as I purposely moved forward towards Judy before I crouched down to said rabbits height as I beckoned her over with my right black furred paw.

Just as Judy was about to move over to where I was crouched down I felt a sharp pain in my left auburn furred ear before said ear was yanked violently by a certain foxes right black furred paw. Said fox then proceeded to drag my half crouched form away from Judy whilst said rabbit on the other paw could only laugh at my unfortunate misfortune.

"Ow...ugh...Nick I wasn't going to tell her you know...so would you please let go of my ear...before it...ow...detaches itself from my head." I said as each time Nick tugged at my ear I winced and yelped in pain whilst Judy continued to laugh at the scene that was unfolding before her. As nick continued to drag me away from Judy by my ear I began to think and contemplate how I had gotten in to this situation in the first place. Who would have known that the start of my day would turn up with myself dressing as Nick before being chased by a rabbit officer around an apartment and ending with myself being dragged around by an angry and embarrassed looking fox. All I could do was let out another pained whimper from my mouth as my ear was tugged once again by Nick whilst I could still hear the laughter emitting from the grey furred and pink nosed rabbit that was Judy.

After a minute of Nick dragging me by my left auburn furred ear said fox suddenly released his death grip on said ear before he crouched down so my leaf green eyes met with his grass green ones. Now in my opinion myself and Nick are roughly the same height but when your sitting on the floor and you've just been dragged by your ear like a naughty child then you do end up feeling a little...insignificant and weak. Once Nick was looking at me eye to eye he began to speak.

"Look Ben..I'm sorry about that but I have to do this on my own. I mean I'm only asking if Judy likes me." Nick said in a hushed and hopeful tone of voice as not to catch the radar hearing of Judy. I on the other paw just glared at Nick briefly before my anger and glare turned into a look of understanding as I gave Nick a sly smile before patting said fox on the shoulder. 'Ill let you say what you have to say Nick. But you owe me for later.' I thought before I spoke to Nick.

"Go get your prey." I said continuing my sly tone of voice as I smiled slyly revealing my pure white k9s for effect whilst Nick just looked at me in shock and embarrassment to which I just shrugged. Nick then let out tired sigh and whispered something to himself before he began to make his way back over to Judy who had just ceased her musical laughter.

Whilst Nick walked back over to the grey furred and pink nosed rabbit that was Judy I began to think about what was happening with these headaches and passing outs of mine. I had never experienced anything like them before in my entire life and that alone scared me but not as much as the one thing that I was fearing the most from being here. And that fear was the fear of forgetting who I really am. And for the second time in this crazy world I was genuinely terrified of what was happening.

'I was never like this when working with Dave back in the city. I didn't even have to be worried. That polar bear was sometimes the tipping point in deals with his intimidating figure being helpful in...persuading the many buyers of my products. I mean there was that one time with that leopard...when...ow.' I thought which only caused a headache to start straight after I finished said thought. After recovering from the headache as well as rubbing my head briefly with my right paw I began to realise how I had just described Dave.

'Dave wasn't a polar bear...he was a human like me...or like I used to be.' I thought as I gazed at my black furred paws as if they would just melt away to reveal a pair of human hands. After gazing at my black furred paws for about half a minute I then proceeded to watch Nick and Judy talk. They both seemed to enjoy each others company as they were both now joking and laughing with each other with the laughing mainly coming from Judy.

"Well it seems Judy's forgiven Nick already." I murmured to myself as I watched Nick open up his arms before Judy cannoned her small form into said foxes chest. I felt a smile begin to worm its way onto my auburn furred face as I watched the pair hug but said smile soon began to falter as I remembered what I was previously thinking about. It noticed that with each passing out I seemed to gain new memories from this world but at the same time I also felt like I was losing some. And the memories I seemed to be losing were the memories of my human family and earth in general.

"Hey Ben...Ben...are you OK?" I heard the slightly worried voice of Nick say as I snapped out of my thoughts before I brought my leaf green eyed gaze toward said voice. Nick was slowly making his way over toward my sitting form with Judy following close behind him with her facial features mirroring Nicks worried expression.

"Uh...um...yeah I'm fine. Just thinking about some things." I said in a tired and slightly disturbed way before I began to stand up off of the apartment floor before I was once again at eye level with Nick.

"Are you sure Ben?" Nick said as he began to reach out with his black paw to put on my shoulder in what I guessed was a sign of reassurance. But for some reason I just snapped back and smacked away said paw before growling slightly at Nick to which said fox took a cautious step back away from me. I immediately realised what I had done before I quickly ceased my growling and looked away from the shocked and surprised looking red auburn furred fox that was Nick.

"Look Nick...I just need some time to myself. I think I need a quick breather outside." I said once again in a tired tone of voice as I began to make my way out of the kitchen and towards the apartments main door. As soon as I reached the apartments front door I heard the all to familiar voice of Nick call out for me to stop as I slowly turned around to come face to face with both the worried and concerned looking face of Nick as well as Judy. For her part Judy just was looking from Nick to me in worry before she finally settled on looking at me with her deep purple eyes.

"Look Nick. Didn't you hear what I said. I just need some time to my..." But before I could finish my sentence Nick interrupted me in an aggressive and slightly terrifying tone of voice as he literally growled out his words which caused Judy to jump back a bit in fright as Nick began to approach me with his black furred paws clenched in anger.

"Yes. I did hear what you said Ben. But your not going anywhere. Not this time." Nick said whilst growling as he continued to approach me with a determined and angry expression plastered on his auburn furred face whilst I on the other paw just looked at Nick in an irritated yet cautious way as said fox continued to approach me.

"Nick you need to calm down." Judy said in worry as her long grey furred and black tipped ears began to fold against the back of her head as she watched Nick grab the collar of my shirt with both of his black furred paws. I didn't even have a chance to pry Nicks paws off of the shirts collar before he yanked said shirt which caused my body to nearly coldie with his as Nick continued to growl in anger at me.

"What's your problem Nick. Just. Leave. Me. ALONE." I yelled before growling at Nick whilst I continued to try and pry Nicks paws off the green Hawaiian shirts collar which only caused said fox to tighten his grip on the shirt collar more.

"NO. I am not going to just sit here and watch you leave me again like you did eight years ago Ben. I WONT." Nick yelled as I continued to try and escape from said foxes grasp.

'You don't understand Nick. I'm not who you think I am. I need some time to sort myself out. And what your doing right now isn't helping anyone.' I thought before I caught a brief glimpse of the grey furred and purple eyed rabbit that was Judy out of the corner of my eye. Said rabbit had a look of fear and recognition plastered on her grey furred face as she closed her purple eyes and clenched her paws in what I guessed was anger. As soon as she closed her eyes she immediately opened them again before she began to storm up to Nick. The once scared expression that had graced Judy's features moments ago had now turned into one of determination as she was now standing directly next to Nick as if she was about to do something.

My leaf green eyes were quickly drawn away from Judy as a loud and menacing growl from Nick indicated that said fox wasn't happy with my attention being drawn to something else other than himself. Nick then proceeded to open his muzzle to speak but said muzzle abruptly closed in surprise as the voice of Judy rang out throughout the entire apartment.

"NICK RELASE BEN RIGHT NOW." Judy yelled at the top of her lungs which caused said fox to turn his attention toward the grey furred and purple eyed rabbit that was Judy. I also looked toward Judy but I was surprised at what Judy was holding in her paws as said rabbit was glaring at Nick in both determination and slight sadness as she pointed a tranquilizer gun directly at Nicks chest.

Nick on his part looked both surprised and betrayed as he glared toward me and then to Judy before he released his grip on the shirts collar which allowed me to gain some distance from said fox.

"What are you going to do carrots? I think we both know that you cant shoot me." Nick said as Judy's determined expression began to falter as the gun in her paws began to tremble and shake.

"Please Nick. Tell me what's wrong. This isn't like you Nick. Please. I don't want to shoot you. Remember what we just talked about Nick...I'm..im here for you." Judy said as tears began to leak from her deep purple eyes whilst her voice began to break. Nick on the other paw turned back to me as his angered expression began to falter and crack as he returned his gaze toward Judy before he let out a long and saddened sigh.

"I'm...I'm so sorry...Judy.." Nick said as he looked at Judy with shame plastered on his auburn furred face as said rabbit began to lower the tranquilizer gun. Nick then proceeded to make his way over to Judy before he brought said rabbit in to a hug which Judy accepted almost straight away.

"I was worried Nick...you weren't acting like yourself...and I didn't know what else to do." Judy said with her head buried into Nicks Hawaiian shirt which was starting to get damp due to said rabbits tears. Nick proceeded to pat Judy's back softly as he spoke in sad and calm tone of voice.

"Its ok Judy you did the right thing. I wasn't myself and I let my emotions get the better of me. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did and I'm sorry for putting you in a situation like this." Nick said as Judy brought her head away from said foxes chest before smiling at Nick. Said fox then turned his head to face me with a defeated and crushed look upon his face before he began to speak once again.

"Ben...listen I'm really sorry about the way I reacted but I...I just didn't want to lose you again...and the amount of pain you caused me and mum...I just didn't want to go through that again." Nick said as I felt my auburn furred ears begin to fold down to the back of my head as I gazed at Nick in sympathy.

"Listen Nick...its ok...I would have done the same if I was in your position as well...and I'm...sorry for leaving you and your mum back then...but trust me...I wouldn't have done if I had the choice." I said sadly as Nick nodded his head in understanding whilst Judy stepped away from Nick before wiping her tears away with her grey furred paws.

"You two are so alike." Judy said as she chuckled lightly before smiling at the two of us which caused Nick to chuckle as he too wiped away his tears with his black furred paws.

"I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or not." I joked as I punched Nick in the arm lightly whilst said fox turned and smiled slyly at me.

"Right how about we all have a sit down and a coffee because my god do I need one right now." I said to which both Judy and Nick nodded their heads in confirmation as Judy began to make her way toward the apartments kitchen to which I followed suit behind said rabbit.

Just as I was about to enter said kitchen behind Judy I felt a paw on my right shoulder. I turned around and came face to face with the owner of said paw as Nick stood there with a small understanding and trustworthy smile plastered on his face as he retracted his right paw from my shoulder before speaking in a trusting and calm tone of voice.

"Listen Ben...I have to tell you something important but I need a certain mammal here with me to tell you what its is. But that shouldn't be a problem for too long." Nick said as I nodded my auburn furred head slowly before he continued.

"Judy's planning a trip to Bunny burrow to see her family soon and she's invited Jerry, myself and you too come along with her and a bonus to this is that the mammal I need to talk to you with just so happens to live on the outskirts of bunny burrow." Nick said as his smile grew wider as he finished his sentence.

"OK Nick but why do you need someone else to tell me something? I mean cant you just tell me now?" I questioned Nick to which said auburn furred and green eyed fox chuckled slightly before shaking his head from left to right.

"No Ben I cant. It would be much easier if she was there with me when I told you." Nick said as he smiled before he began to make his way toward the kitchens entrance only to stop just outside the kitchen.

"Oh and Ben...if there's anything you need to tell me or talk to me about then Ill always be here to listen to you alright." Nick said as he looked back to me as I smiled and gave him a nod before speaking.

"And vice versa Nick. If you need to talk about something then you know who to come to." I said pointing my right black furred paw to myself to which Nick smiled before he made his into the kitchen with myself following close behind.


	21. Chapter 20

Sorry once again with the complete lack of chapters. I will try to improve on my timings and my organisation. Anyway here's the chapter. I hope you all like it.

Chapter 20

After the three of us had all sat down around Nicks wooden kitchen table with a cup of coffee each Judy began to talk and explain about her planned trip to her parents farm in Bunny burrow. Said grey furred and purple eyed rabbit then explained how she wanted Jerry and herself to go and see their parents once again and as soon as possible as she had said that her parents had begun to worry for their sons safety as said light grey furred and green eyed rabbit hadn't called them in over four months.

"Wait Jerry is your brother?" I questioned the grey furred and purple eyed rabbit that was Judy as said rabbit nodded her head in confirmation.

"Yep that's right. Jerry is one of my 275 brothers and sisters." Judy replied in an enthusiastic and joyous tone of voice as I could feel my lower jaw begin to lower in shock as I looked to Nick for support. Said fox only nodded his head with a smirk adorning his auburn furred face whilst I on the other paw let out a surprised sigh before leaning back on the wooden chair that I was seated on.

I let out a loud sigh as I dragged a black furred paw over my face before I dropped said paw to my side.

"I...I just...275...that's...insane.." I said as I looked towards Judy with my leaf green eyes as said rabbit was attempting to hold in her laughter by holding her right grey furred paw over her muzzle.

"Oh I'm glad that you find my shock and confusion so funny Judy." I said in mock annoyance as I turned my head to the side and pointed my muzzle in the air to look away from said rabbit in a childlike manner. This caused Judy to snigger as she began to move about in her chair in what I guessed was an attempt to stop herself from said sniggering.

"I was so sure that you were going to laugh just then Judy and you had to go and ruin my fun. Guess ill have to improve on my acting skills if I'm going to make you laugh." I said returning to my usual tone of voice as Judy finally ceased her sniggering and began to calm down.

"Anyway. I'm sure Nicks reaction was worse than mine when you told him am I right?" I questioned Judy as she shook her head before turning her attention to Nick who had just finished drinking his hot beverage.

"I will admit that Nick was rather surprised when I told him but he wasn't as surprised as you." Judy said as a wide smile began to make its way onto her grey furred face.

"I've always enjoyed watching mammals reactions when I tell them about how many brothers and sisters I have." Judy said as she gently sipped on her hot beverage whilst Nick got out of his seat and began to make his way over to the apartment's kitchen sink before placing his mug into said sink.

"And here I was thinking that you didn't have a fun and playful side to you." I said smiling smugly at Judy whilst said rabbit just smiled at me in response as she finished the last of her drink.

"Well when you're the only rabbit in the ZPD police force you have don't really have the time to have fun on the job too often." Judy said as Nick began to make his way back over from the kitchen sink before said fox made his way toward the grey furred and purple eyed rabbit that was Judy.

"Oh come on now Judy that's not entirely true. You love chasing down the bad guys as my hopping mad sidekick." Nick said as he came up from behind Judy before he picked up said rabbit with his black furred paws whilst chuckling.

Judy on the other paw just scowled in annoyance as she began to try and escape Nicks grasp whilst said fox just laughed at Judy's futile attempts of escape.

"Wow. I would have never thought that officers of the law could be so...ordinary." I said to myself which unfortunately caught the attention of both Nick and Judy who looked at me with puzzled expressions plastered on their furred faces.

"What do you mean by ordinary Ben?" Judy said in a concerned and suspicious manner as Nick let go of said grey furred and purple eyed rabbit.

"Were mammals just like you Ben. We're not just a uniform that walks and talks you know." Nick said as he looked at me with a hint of sadness as his emerald green eyes met my grass green eyes.

"Yeah. I guess your right Nick. I can't base my whole opinion on the police just because I've had some bad experiences prior to coming here. Especially now you're an officer of the law and all. I still can't believe you're an officer though. I know it sounds stupid but it might take me some time to fully trust you both." I said in a slow and tired tone of voice as I looked down at my hind black furred paws as If I had just seen them for the first time.

"Well you can trust us Ben. Me and Nick are different and so is the rest of the ZPD. We care about protecting the city and its citizens and that's why I love my job so much. I love my job because I can help mammals just like you on a daily basis." Judy said as she crossed her grey furred arm over her chest whilst smiling widely before she looked up at Nick with her bright purple eyes.

"Judy's right Ben. I know you've said how that wolf officer treated you when you were younger and I wish I could just find him and bring him to justice but that doesn't mean that us officers are all the same." Nick said to which I huffed loudly in response whilst Nick on the other paw sighed sadly.

"Listen Ben. Ever since I was muzzled at the junior ranger scouts initiation I believed that it was just myself against the world. I believed that the only way I could act and be like was what our species was portrayed as. Sneaky, sly and untrustworthy." Nick said in a slightly saddened tone of voice as I slowly raised my head up to meet both Nick and Judy's gaze as Nick continued on speaking.

"And over time I began to lose hope in being different than what other mammals thought and I gave up trying to go against our species stereotypes. And as time went on I gradually began to fall into the classic stereotype of our species. I didn't want mammals to help me and I even began to grow distant from my mom." Nick said before he sighed in sadness as he continued on speaking.

"So I moved to Zootopia where I believed I could just blend in and be what people thought I was and who I was as I couldn't seem to change my mind or the minds of other mammals." Nick said before he looked toward Judy and smiled at said rabbit in a loving way.

"That is until I met the one and only Judith Laverne Hopps out of the blue one day." Nick joked lightly before he placed his right black furred paw on Judy's shoulder to which said rabbit smiled in response.

"I wouldn't say you met me out of the blue Nick." Judy said as she smiled and turned to face me with her purple eyes.

"I'm guessing Nicks told you about what he used to do for a living right Ben?" Judy asked me as I put a black furred paw to my head in thought whilst I briefly looked toward Nick who had a slightly worried look plastered upon his auburn furred face.

'Well.' I thought as I looked at Nicks worried.

'I already know what Nick used to do thanks to a wild guess to save myself some trouble with Finnick which turned out to be true. But Finnick didn't really tell me what Nick did. He must have done more cons than just the pawpsicle one. But does Nick know that I know what he used to do before becoming an officer?' I thought as I turned my attention from Nick to Judy as I shook my head from side to side in answer.

"No. I can't say Nicks ever really told me about what he used to do?" I said as I watched Judy's grey furred face turn into a frown as she turned to face Nick whilst said fox looked at the ground in shame as his auburn furred and black tipped ears splayed to the back of his head.

"Nick. Is that true?" Judy said as Nick looked up from the ground before he brought his attention toward Judy before shaking his head and sighing.

"Yeah...its true Judy..." Nick said in a saddened tone of voice as he looked down at the floor once again before he looked up pleadingly at Judy with his emerald green eyes.

"...but can't you give me a bit of a break? I mean talking about my past with Ben really hasn't been on the forefront of my mind and to be honest with all the things that happened yesterday to this morning I really don't think now is the time to talk about it." Nick said as he continued to look pleadingly at Judy whilst said rabbit continued to frown at Nick.

"Well then Nick. I guess if you're not going to tell a member of your own family about how we met and became partners then I guess I will instead." Judy said in a slightly sad and annoyed tone of voice as said rabbit turned away from Nick before looking at me with her bright purple eyes.

Nick on the other paw looked dejected and downtrodden as his ears stayed splayed down to the back of his head as he gazed sadly at me as If he had done something horrible to myself.

'Come on Nick just spit it out already. I know what you used to do and be.' I thought as Judy opened her mouth to speak as my attention turned from the dejected looking Nick to the still slightly annoyed looking Judy.

"You see Ben when I first arrived in Zootopia from bunny burrow after graduating from the police academy I wasn't really given an opportunity to prove myself as an officer. For the first day on the job I was given the grand old task of being a meter maid by chief Bogo whilst the rest of the force were assigned to finding missing mammals." Judy said as I tried to supress a small chuckle which ultimately failed much to the slight annoyance of Judy.

"Yeah. I thought it was a joke too... until I was given the orange high visibility overtop and a meter made hat." Judy said as she sighed which caused my ears to lower slightly in shame at my slight chuckle from before.

"I don't know how you two can work with him as your chief. He seems like he doesn't care about his job or anything. He only seems to care about himself." I said growling slightly as I remembered how I had been accused by said chief as well as being carried off by the buffalo toward the station.

"He might seem like that but the chief really cares about this city and the mammals that live in it...he just finds it hard to express his true feelings." Judy said as I rolled my leaf green eyes before mumbling 'sure' slightly which Judy must of heard as she sniggered at said mutter.

"Anyway moving on from the chief after being given the job of a meter made on my first day I gave myself the task of getting 200 tickets done before noon as a way of proving myself to the chief." Judy said as I nodded my auburn furred head for her to continue as I caught Nick out of the corner of my eye walking off towards a fridge which was located toward the back of the kitchen that we were situated in.

"So when do you actually get to the part where you tell me what Nick used to do Judy?" I questioned the grey furred and purple eyed rabbit that was Judy as I faked a yawn which caused Judy to frown and lean over to where I was before said rabbit punched me in the arm much like she did when Nick irritated her.

"Ow. Judy how could you...I thought you only targeted Nick?" I said in an over exaggerated tone of voice as I closed my eyes in mock pain whilst Judy just smirked at me in victory.

"That's what you get for being sarcastic and rude Ben. And besides I was getting to the part when I first met Nick anyway." Judy said in a calm and collected tone of voice as I opened my leaf green eyes before smiling at the female grey furred rabbit.

"It's about time you punched Ben instead of me Judy." Nick said as he made his way back over to myself and Judy with what I guessed was a bag of blueberries in his right black furred paw.

"I was wondering where you went to Nick." Judy said as Nick shrugged before he popped a blueberry into his mouth before sighing in content as he made his way back to his seat.

"Really Nick? Are blueberries the only food that you consume?" Judy questioned the now sitting fox as Nick put his right black furred paw to his auburn furred head in thought before he shook his head in answer to Judy's question.

"Blueberry Ben?" Nick questioned me with a sly smile plastered on his face as I felt my ears shoot up at said question before I smirked at Nick before nodding my head in response.

"Do you really have to ask Nick?" I questioned the still sly smiling fox as I opened my muzzle before pointing my right black furred paw to my mouth as Nick chuckled briefly whilst Judy on the other paw looked at the two of us with an annoyed expression adorning her grey furred face.

"Well I would give you one Ben but it seems I've ran out." Nick said as I closed my muzzle before my left eye began to twitch as Nick literally poured the entire bag of blueberries into his muzzle before swallowing the heavenly berries.

"Very mature Nick. Especially coming from you." Judy said in slight annoyance as Nick shrugged of Judy's comment before said rabbit began to talk once again.

"Well anyway I'm glad you're here now Nick. I was just about to tell Ben where and when I first met you." Judy said as Nick nearly chocked on a blueberry he had half swallowed which caused myself to laugh as Nicks emerald green eyes began to water before he finally swallowed the blueberry.

"Are you OK Nick?" Judy questioned the heavily breathing fox in worry as Nick put his black furred paws up to signal said rabbit that he needed a minute.

After a minute of Nick catching his breath said fox looked at both myself and Judy before he fixed his gaze on Judy with a hopeful look plastered upon his auburn furred face before he began to speak to said rabbit

"Hey...Judy do you mind if we can talk alone for a minute?" Nick said in a slightly pleading tone of voice as Judy looked at said fox in slight confusion before nodding her head as she began to make her way over to the auburn furred fox that was Nick.

"Don't worry Ben. We'll be back in a minute. I just need to ask Judy something about our new work schedule that starting up in a few days' time." Nick said to me in a upbeat tone as I shrugged my shoulders at Nick in response to his question before said fox lead Judy out of the kitchen and down the apartments hall way.

As soon as both Judy and Nick where out of the kitchen I leaned back into the chair that I was sitting on before bringing my black furred paws up to my face and examining them with my leaf green eyes.

As I continued to stare at my black furred paws with my leaf green eyes I began to wonder and ponder on what Nick wanted to tell me with a certain mammal living on the outskirts of bunny burrow.

'Why would Nick need to take me with him all the way to this bunny burrow to meet someone.' I thought as I dropped my paws down to the side of my body as I slouched further into the chair before sighing.

'It just doesn't make any sense. Why can't Nick just tell me? It can't be that important...can it?' I thought before my mind wondered about why Nick needed to take Judy out of the room to talk about a new schedule or something.

"It must be an important schedule for Nick to take Judy out the room but what do I care about a schedule anyway." I said to myself as I began to tap my paw in wait for Nick and Judy to come back.

"Judy you can't tell Ben about what I used to do." Nick said as he looked at Judy with a serious and stern expression whilst Judy on the other paw looked at Nick in both shock and confusion.

"And whys that Nick. Ben deserves to know what you used to do. He need to know that if a con artist can trust the police then he can to." Judy said as she frowned at Nick whilst tapping her left paw on the apartments floor board repeatedly.

"I know that already carrots but...I just can't tell him..." Nick said as his stern expression began to fade from his face whilst Judy crossed her grey furred arms over her chest in annoyance.

"He is a member of your family Nick and by what you've told me already he's a very close family member to you. So I don't know what the problem is her." Judy said as Nicks stern expression completely vanished off of his face before it was replaced by a saddened and ashamed look as Judy continued on speaking.

"I thought you said that Ben was like a younger brother to you Nick. I thought that the two of you helped each other when either of you were struggling at something or if you were in trouble?" Judy said as she pointed her right grey furred paw towards Nick as said fox looked away from Judy in shame before he began to speak.

"I know that Judy but...if I tell Ben what I used to do then...I'll feel like a failure." Nick said as he continued to look away from Judy's piercing purple eyed gaze as said fox let out a sigh as he slowly began to look back up to Judy.

"Why would you feel like a failure Nick?" Judy questioned Nick in surprise as said fox let out another sigh before speaking once again.

"Because what would Ben think Judy? When Ben was staying at my mums house he used to always look up to me for help. He looked up to me for support and guidance Judy...and I don't want to seem like a failure to him." Nick said as he looked at Judy in sadness with his emerald green eyes whilst Judy on the other paw let out a tired sigh before she put punched Nick lightly in the arm.

"Nick. Listen to me." Judy said as she put her paws on either side of Nicks face as she looked into said foxes sad emerald eyes with her bright purple eyes.

"I believe that Ben will be amazed with how you've changed from being a con artist to being one of the best ZPD officers that this city has had." Judy said in a quiet but happy tone of voice as Nick began to smile along with Judy as she released his auburn furred face.

"Well if I'm one of the best then what does that make you Judy. The saviour of Zootopia is a fitting title for you then I think." Nick said as he smiled slyly at Judy as said rabbit only chuckled before punching Nick lightly in the arm again.

"Yeah, yeah Nick. Just promise me that you won't lie or go crazy again alright. I've had enough off an emotional day as it is already with both you and Ben." Judy joked as said rabbit began to make her way back towards the kitchen as Nick chuckled before following Judy's lead.

'Judy's right. Everything will be fine.' Nick thought as Judy entered the kitchen whilst Nick on the other paw stopped just outside said kitchens entrance before he took a deep breathe in.

'Come on Nick. You've faced down worse situations than this. You helped stop the night howler crisis for crying out loud. This is nothing." Nick thought to himself in reassurance as he shook his body a bit before he finally made his way into the kitchen to where Judy had gone and where Ben was still hopefully sitting down.

"I'm telling you Dave. Mr Big always gives me this lousy guarding assignment. I swear this is at least the twentieth time I've done it." Jerry said in his usual strong but calm tone of voice as said light grey furred and green eyed rabbit looked at the tall snow white furred polar bear to the left of him who was dressed in a black suit.

"And why do I have to wear this uniform in the first place? It restricts my movement so much." Jerry continued on as he pulled at the sewn on letter B on the black suit he was wearing. Said suit was identical to the polar bears suit whilst said polar bear known as Dave chuckled lightly as he glanced at Jerry before speaking himself.

"I know what you mean Jerry. You'd think that Mr Big would at least give us something else to do now and again instead of just guarding his personal bar. And I personally don't think the uniforms are too bad." Dave said in his normal low and gruff tone of voice which matched his intimidating appearance as said polar bear rubbed at a small stain on his suits tie with his big right white furred paw.

Jerry let out a sigh as he looked out upon the snowy streets of Tundratown before said grey furred and burnt black pawed rabbit began to shiver as he looked at the warm snow coats that the numerous mammals were wearing as they walked along.

"Feeling a little cold there Jerry?" Dave questioned the shivering rabbit next to him as Jerry just shook his head from side to side in answer as Dave let out a sigh before he spoke.

"Well I guess if you aren't cold then I'll just wear this winter coat instead of you." Dave said as Jerrys ears shot up in the direction of Dave's voice before said rabbit quickly turned his head to face Dave with a hopeful expression plastered on his grey furred face only to find that there was in fact no winter coat at all.

"Hahahahahha...I..I can't believe you fell for it Jerry...Hahahahahha." Dave said in between laughter as Jerrys grey furred face turned into a look of both betrayal and anger as said rabbit began to tap his right black furred hind paw repeatedly on the snow plastered ground.

"I can't believe such a childish mammal like you got into the Tundratown mafia Dave." Jerry said as Dave finally ceased his laughter before smiling widely at Jerry.

"Let's just say that I used to work on the streets with a fox who gained the interest of Mr Big." Dave said as Jerry let out a tired sigh before he stopped tapping his hind paw on the ground before speaking himself.

"And this fox did what to get the attention of Mr Big?" Jerry questioned the still smiling Dave as said polar bear began to speak again.

"Let's just say that Mr Big ordered a bunch of expensive car speakers for his limos which weren't to the high standards that he expected and was promised by said fox." Dave said as he sighed happily before he continued to speak.

"That was one of his most daring and idiotic cons ever but it turned out alright in the end. Anyway its seemed that Mr Big found my partners con to be quite amusing and he eventually tracked him and myself down before offering us to work in the mafia but my partner declined the offer in the end." Dave said as he gazed at the sewn on letter on his suit with his deep blue eyes before sighing in slight sadness.

"I on the other paw decided to take the offer and here I am now in the same boat as you." Dave said as he returned his blue eyed gaze back to Jerry only to find that said rabbit had his phone up to his right long grey furred and black tipped ear.

"Was I really that boring?" Dave questioned Jerry as said light grey furred rabbit glanced at Dave briefly only for said rabbit to put his left paw up to his muzzle as a sign for Dave to be quiet as the big white furred polar bear heard the familiar sound of a ringing phone.

"Hello Clark. It's been a while since I've heard from you?" Jerry said in a cautious tone of voice as he waited for an answer.

"A while? A while... are you being serious Jerry. Where the hell have you been? Mum and Dad have been worrying like crazy about you." The angry and irritated voice of Clark Hopps said into his phone as the toffee furred and black ear tipped rabbit handed a confused looking male wolf a bag of blueberries before the wolf placed some coins onto the rabbits stall before walking off.

"I've been looking for some work in Zootopia like I said before I left Bunnyburrow. But you've caught me at a really bad time Clark" Jerry said in slight worry as said rabbit beckoned Dave over with his left burnt black coloured paw as Dave sighed before making his way over.

"Oh really because I'm managing to sell the farms produce whilst talking to you at the same time Jerry. And I haven't even got my glasses on." Clark said as he handed a bag of strawberries to a familiar looking young rabbit before said rabbit snatched the bag from Clarks paw before running of and away whilst laughing.

"Chloe...what the...what are you doing here?" Clark said as he let out a tired sigh before he began to run after the young rabbit whilst leaving a bunch of confused looking customers behind at his stall.

"listen Jerry...I'm going to have to call you back...but...you'd better pick up when I do. You and Judy have got to sort out your visit." Clark said in between breathes as he continued to race after Chloe as the young rabbit continued to stay just out of Clarks reach.

"Ok Clark I will. I'll go and get Judy right now OK. I'll see you soon. Bye" Jerry said as he quickly ended the call before sighing in relief as he looked toward Dave in worry with his bright green eyes whilst Dave on the other paw just stared at said rabbit in confusion.

"Listen Dave...do you think you can cover the rest of the day on your own for me? I've got to go and find Judy to sort out a family gathering pronto." Jerry asked the tall and big polar bear that was Dave in hope as said polar bear just nodded in response.

"Dave. You are a life saver. I'll make it up to you I promise." Jerry said before he pocketed his phone into his black suits trouser pocket before said rabbit began to run off into the snowy streets of Tundratown leaving only Dave alone guarding outside the bar.

"Well Ben." Dave said to himself as he placed his huge white furred paws behind his back before he began to speak to himself again.

"Maybe sticking with you for a while longer might not have been such a bad idea." Dave said as he watched Jerry run off out of view before the polar bear began to whistle a tune to himself which seemed to blend in with the snowy weather.

"Nick." I said in fear and worry as I looked down at the floor in shame with my ears flat against the back of my head as I avoided the gazes of both Nick and Judy before I took a deep breathe in to calm myself down.

"I...I know what you used to do."


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Hey quick note. I just wanted to say thanks for reading and I know my grammar and stuff isn't the best. So if there is anyone who would like to become an editor than just PM me. Also the story just got over 9,000 views OMG. Thank you all so much especially to a certain group of people who help to discuss the story and what could be good for it :) And as always enjoy the chapter.

"Wait...what?" Nick said in shock as he gazed at me with his emerald green eyes whilst I on the other paw stood up and out of the seat that I had been resting on before looking away from both Nick and Judy as I began to speak.

"You know what Nick? This apartment is rather similar to the one I had when I was a human. Same layout and everything." I said as I let out a sad sigh whilst glancing around the entirety of the apartments kitchen.

"In fact Nick you never even knew me. I'm an imposter. A fake." I said in a joking tone of voice before I turned my auburn furred head around to face both Nick and Judy who were looking at me like I was crazy.

"You know what. I guessed that's how you two would react to this anyway." I said as I chuckled out loud before I began to make my way over to a large and lonely looking window that was in said apartments kitchen whilst Nick began to speak with worry lacing his voice.

"Ben...what are you talking about? Are you feeling alright?" Nick said whilst I laughed out loud as I opened the apartments kitchen window with my black furred paws before sticking my auburn furred head through said window.

"Hey Nick. Do you know how high we are?" I questioned said auburn furred and light black ear tipped fox calmly as I looked down from the window at the small looking vehicles and mammals that dotted the roads and the streets below.

"Why do you want to know Ben?" Nick said slowly as I could clearly hear the worry in his voice as I continued to stare down from the window with my leaf green eyes as I let out a loud and tired sigh.

"You know what Nick. It doesn't matter...besides both you and Judy are just some characters in a crazy long dream that I'm having." I said as I opened the window further before I looked back to face both Nick and Judy as I watched there confused looks quickly turn into looks of terror as I guessed they realised what I was going to do.

"For what its worth...its been fun...but I've got to wake up. This might be a dream or its real...but...I need to do this." I said to both Nick and Judy before I quickly made my way through and out of said window as I heard Judy scream out my name along with Nick as I felt the wind rush by me as I fell and fell further away from the apartments window.

I closed my leaf green eyes as I waited for the inevitable impact that was awaiting me as a smile began to worm its way onto my face as a final thought entered my mind before I impacted the hard concrete ground.

'Its time to go home.'

"AAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaahhhhhhh." I yelled out loudly in fright as I quickly snapped open my leaf green eyes before jumping forward slightly which caused me to nearly fall off of the seat that I had been situated in due to my fright as I began to pant heavily.

"Wh...what?...I'm alive..." I said to myself in between pants of air as I began to examine my body over with my leaf green eyes only to find that there were no marks of injury upon my body. Said body had a coat of auburn red fur that covered my arms as well as pair of familiar looking black furred paws.

"And...I'm...still not human.." I said in a defeated and upset tone of voice as I felt my leaf green eyes begin to moisten as the first set of tears began to run down my auburn furred face.

"Its not fair...its not fair...I...I am human...I...I'm not a fox...my...my human life wasn't all a lie." I said as I covered my tear stricken leaf green eyes with my black furred paws as I began to openly cry for the first time in years which unfortunately caught the attention of both Judy and Nick who had just walked into the kitchen.

"Sorry about that Ben." Nick said as he followed Judy into the kitchen as said fox seemed oblivious to my broken and sobbing form whilst Judy on the other paw seemed to notice straight away. "I was just talking to Judy ab...about...Ben are you...crying?" I heard the worried voice of Nick say as I didn't even acknowledge the presence of said fox and rabbit as I continued to cry into my paws in sadness whilst Judy rushed over to my side.

Nick on the other paw just gazed at my sobbing and broken form in both utter shock and sadness as he watched Judy hug my left auburn furred arm as I continued to sob into my black furred paws.

"What's wrong Ben?" Judy questioned me in a soft but worried tone of voice as she slightly released her hug on my arm which to be honest I didn't notice at all as my mind was focused on the realisation that all my thoughts and feelings about my human family could have just been dreamt up in my mind and that the world that I was now in was the real one.

By now Nick had finally gotten over the shock of seeing the state that I was in before he rushed over to where I was sitting with Judy as said rabbit had gone back to hugging my arm in a futile attempt to cease my emotional break down.

Nick kneeled down on the opposite side to Judy as said auburn furred and emerald green eyed fox tried to form some reassuring words to say as he looked upon my quivering and sobbing form as said foxes ears lowered down to the back of his head.

"Ben...please. Tell us what's wrong?" Judy said as her bright purple eyes had begun to moisten in sadness as she continued to hug my arm continuing her effort to try and lessen my sadness.

Nick on the other paw wasn't fairing any better than Judy as tears had already begun to flow from his emerald green eyes as said fox placed a black furred paw on my right shoulder as he let out a small sad sigh whilst I continued to cry and shake in sadness as Judy's eyes began to leak tears as well.

Nick then retracted his paw from my shoulder before he wrapped both of his black furred paws around my emotionally stricken auburn red furred form as he began to pat my back gently.

"Come on Ben...what's the matter?" Nick said in a low and sad tone of voice as I removed my black furred paws from my face before I pressed said auburn furred face into Nicks chest as I continued to cry whilst he began to speak again.

"What ever it is you can talk to me or Judy about it...you can trust us...please Ben...were not like the wolf officer..." Nick said in a sad and quivering tone of voice as his body began to shake with emotion as he reached the end of his sentence before I began to feel a wetness begin to form on my left shoulder as Nick began to cry.

After a few minutes of both myself and Nick crying I began to gain control of my emotions once again as I let out a tired and sad sigh before I pulled away from Nicks embrace to which said fox reluctantly moved his black furred paws from my back as I gave Nick a small but drained smile.

"Thanks Nick...I...I really needed that." I said as I looked at said fox before nodding my head in gratitude as I looked way from Nick briefly before I settled my tired tear trailed green eyed gaze upon Judy who smiled at me whilst wiping away a few tears from her bright purple eyes.

"And thank you as well Judy." I said as I gave said grey furred and bright purple eyed rabbit the smile tired smile I gave to Nick before I got up and out of the chair that I was in as I looked up at the apartment ceiling.

"Well...forgetting about all that's just happened why don't we finish were we left of." I said before setting my leaf green eyes back on Nick as said fox looked at me in sadness as he got up from his kneeling position before he began to speak whilst Judy made her way to Nicks side with the same look that Nick had plastered on her grey furred face.

"Ben...you cant just forget about what happened...its not good for you too keep all of your emotions locked up..." Nick said as he looked at Judy who nodded in agreement with Nick as I just shook my head in denial as I began to speak in a fake happy tone of voice whilst deep inside I was still deeply upset about the thought of my whole human life being fake.

"Listen Nick I'm fine...I was just practicing my...acting skills." I said trying to sound confident as Nick just continued to look at me with a saddened expression adjourning his auburn furred face as said fox began to speak in a low and dishevelled tone of voice.

"Ben...I don't want to lie to you anymore...and I want us to be close again like we were when we were younger...but we cant do that if were keeping secrets from each other.." Nick said as Judy grasped Nicks left black furred paw with her own right light grey furred paw in reassurance for Nick as he continued to speak.

"What...ar.. are you talking about Nick?" I asked said fox in worry as I looked worriedly at Nick and Judy as Nick let out a small sad chuckle.

"Listen Ben...I know you've been lying to me about a few things since we reunited and I let it go for the first few times thinking that it was just something small but...after watching you break down...I know now that I should have asked you why you were lying to me earlier..."

Nick said in a regretful tone as I gazed at said fox in slight panic as he continued to talk.

"I want you to know that...you don't need to lie to me or Judy Ben...I mean am I not family to you?" Nick questioned me as I recoiled slightly from said question as I felt my ears begin to lower down to the back of my head as I tried to form a sentence to combat Nicks question whilst said fox just continued to look at me in both disappointment and sadness.

"I...its...its just that...its all so complicated Nick...and I...I don't want to talk about it..." I said as I felt my emotions begin to build back up towards the end of my sentence before I growled lightly as I shoved said emotions to the back of my mind as Nick began to speak again.

"Give me a chance to understand Ben...I want to help you...b...b...but I cant if you wont tell me what wrong. I'm here for you know Ben...you don't have to be alone anymore." Nick said as I looked away from both Judy and Nick before as I spotted a familiar looking apartment window which was only a meter or two away from where I was.

'Maybe...this is...still a dream...' I thought briefly as I gazed at the window before I mentally kicked my self for even thinking such a thing again as I turned back to face both Nick and Judy whilst I tried fruitlessly to hide the saddened and concerned expression that pestered my auburn red furred face.

"I'm fine Nick. I've...just been...thinking about a few things..." I said as Nick growled lightly which caused me to take a small step back away from said fox as Nicks muzzle crinkled in slight anger at my answer.

"No Ben. Your not fine and if you don't tell someone about what's wrong then...it...it'll only end up eating away at you." Nick said as he ceased his growling whilst I looked away from said fox before he grabbed my left auburn furred arm tightly which caused me to once again look at Nick.

"Why don't you trust me Ben? We used to be so close...we could trust each other with everything and everything...I just want to help you." Nick said as he let go of my auburn red furred arm before I let out a small and sad sigh.

"Alright Nick...Ill tell you...and Judy too...but If I'm going to tell you both...can we at least not do it here." I said sadly as I watched a wide smile begin to make its way onto Nicks face as said fox jumped forward before enveloping me in a tightly held hug.

"I promise you Ben. I'm here for you now...there's no more need to keep secrets from each other." Nick said as he pulled away from the hug which only allowed the small grey furred and bright purple eyed rabbit known as Judy to take Nicks place.

"I'm glad your doing this Ben. I'm glad that your trusting Nick and me and I hope in time you can come to trust the rest of the ZPD as well." I heard Judy's muffled voice say as her muzzle and head were pressed into my chest as she held tightly onto said chest as she ended the hug before stepping back to where Nick was standing with the wide smile still plastered on his face.

"So where do you want to talk then Ben?" Nick questioned me in a happy tone of voice as I placed a black furred paw to my head whilst sighing in thought as Nick and Judy patiently waited for my answer.

"How about...we go to a café or something. The café we went to yesterday was good unless you have another suggestion. " I said as I looked toward both Nick and Judy who nodded there heads in agreement to my answer before a catchy song began to play out of nowhere.

The song repeated the words I wont give up and try everything a few times as I looked toward Judy who was happily bobbing her head to the song as she placed her right furred paw into her right blue jean pocket before taking out a phone from said pocket.

"Who is it?" Nick questioned Judy whilst said rabbit placed the phone to her right long grey furred and black tipped ear as she began to speak leaving Nick without an answer to his question.

"Hello? Oh hey Jerry what's up." Judy said in a happy and up lifting tone of voice whilst Nick on the other paw beckoned me to come over as I began to make my way over to said fox.

As I reached Nick said fox put his black furred paws on both my shoulders as he smiled sincerely at me before speaking.

"Listen Ben...I'm really glad that your letting me help you...and I just want you to know that...I will listen to whatever you have to tell me." Nick said as he let go of my shoulders whilst I on the other paw gave said fox a small smile before I began to speak in a slight happy tone of voice.

"Thanks Nick. That really means a lot to me." I said as Nick smiled widely at me before he began to make his way over to the kitchen rooms fridge once again before he opened said fridge with his right black furred paw.

"You know Nick...you still didn't tell me what you use to do before you became an officer...and...I think Judy was going to tell me before you left the room with her to talk about...a new timetable for work was it?" I said as I tried my best to hide the sly smile that was trying its hardest to worm its way onto my auburn furred face as I watched Nicks calm and happy expression turn to worry and slight embarrassment as he took a slight step back away from me.

"Well...uh...Ill tell you all about that when we get to this café you want to go to." Nick said as his happy expression returned to his auburn furred face before I felt a firm tap on my left arm.

"Uh Ben...you want to go to cats café right?" Judy asked me in her normal enthusiastic tone of voice as said rabbit continued to hold her phone up to her right long grey furred ear as I nodded my head in answer.

"Thanks Ben. Ok did you get that Jerry...yeah...OK...Ill see you there." Judy said as she tapped on her phones screen before she pocketed said phone back into her right jean pocket.

"Sorry about that Ben...Jerry just rang about meeting up so that we can discuss the trip to Bunnyburrow...and seeing as were going to the café...I thought that." I quickly cut Judy off before she could finish her sentence by flicking one of said rabbits long ears with my right black furred paw which caused Judy to growl slightly before said rabbit slugged me in my left arm.

"Ow...yep...I deserved that...ow...and of course jerry can meet us at the café Judy." I said as I winced a bit in pain as I rubbed my left auburn furred arm whilst Nick on the other paw burst out into laugher as Judy covered her mouth In shock as I guessed she thought she had really hurt me.

"Ben...I'm so sorry..." Judy said in worry as all I could hear was Nicks laughter which eventually caused me to begin laughing as well whilst Judy's grey furred face began to show the signs of a smile again as she realised I was OK.

"Was all that talk about trusting each other and having each other backs a load of rubbish then Nick?" I questioned the still laughing fox in a fake angered and upset tone of voice which Judy caught onto but Nick on the other paw didn't as he quickly ceased his laughter before looking at me in both worry and shock with his emerald green eyes.

"No...It wasn't all a loud of rubbish...I'm sorry for laughing Ben...I shouldn't have..." Nick said quickly but before he could finish what he was saying both myself and Judy burst out into laughter as I held my stomach with my right black furred paw whilst Nick looked like he had been punched directly in the face as I slowly began to cease said laughter.

"Hahahahahha...oh...Nick I was just joking...I don't change my mind on things so easily...besides...I think I'm done with the whole refusing help from other mammals thing." I said in a slightly regretful but happy tone of voice as I looked at Nick with a happy expression plastered on my auburn furred face whilst Nick on the other paw began to smile back at me.

"That's a relief to here Ben. It means a lot to me to hear you say that...but I think we should start to head off to the café." Nick said as he pointed a black furred paw to the apartments front door which was just outside the kitchen as I nodded my head in confirmation.

"Yeah I guess your right...although I do believe that I need to change my clothes." I said as I gestured my right black furred paw to both the beige shorts I was wearing as well as the green Hawaiian style shirt and the dark indigo and orange striped neck tie that hung lazily from my neck.

"Well I think that they suit you Ben." Nick said as he chuckled before said fox patted me on the back as Judy had finally ceased her laughter before making her way over to both Nick and myself.

"You know what Ben...you and Nick do look rather similar now that I think about it." Judy said as she put her paws on her hips as she looked at the two of us with her bright purple eyes before Nick chuckled as he put his right auburn furred arm around my neck.

"Yeah...I'm not going to take that as a compliment." I said which caused Nick to punch me in the arm lightly before said fox moved his arm from around my neck before making his way over to Judy.

"OK then Ben. Me and carrots here will wait outside the apartment and get the car ready. The keys to the apartment are on the kitchen table." Nick said as I nodded before both Nick and Judy made their way toward the apartments front door.

"I trust you wont be long Ben." Nick said as he looked back at me with his emerald green eyes whilst Judy opened the front door before making her way outside said apartment.

"Don't worry Nick. Ill only be a few minutes." I said as Nick smiled at me before he too made his way out of the apartments front door leaving me alone in said apartment as I let out a short tired sigh.

'I cant believe I broke down like that. And in front of Nick and Judy no less.' I thought to myself before I chuckled in embracement as I remembered how I had literally balled my eyes out into Nicks chest.

'Well I just hope that the rest of today will be alright.' I said as I began to make my way out of the kitchen and into the bedroom that I had found myself in this morning.

"You know what Ryan? I needed this." The gruff and deep voice of chief Bogo said as said buffalo smiled at the white furred and blue eyed wolf that was sitting next to him with an oatmeal muffin in his right white furred paw.

"Its no problem Bogo. Everyone needs to relax once in a while. And besides cats café doesn't seem too bad." Ryan said before he took a big bite out of an oatmeal muffin whilst Bogo chuckled lightly as he took a big swig from his steaming hot cup of tea before he placed said tea on the white table.

"Yeah. Its my favourite café in the entire city...its quite." Bogo said as he looked around the cafes familiar interior before he began to speak again in his gruff and low voice.

"Besides Ryan I've been meaning to ask you...have you ever thought about...joining the police force again?" Bogo said as he took on a serious tone of voice as he looked questioningly at Ryan whilst said white furred wolf finished of his muffin with another big bite before he turned to face Bogo still chewing on the last of his muffin.

"I'm ...ah...sorry Bogo old buddy...but I've got my own garage to run now...maybe you've heard of it?" Ryan questioned the big grey furred buffalo as he swallowed the last of the muffin before said buffalo let out a sarcastic sigh as he began to speak in his low and gruff tone of voice.

"Of course I've heard of it Ryan. I keep an eye on and out for my friends. Especially ex officers of the law." Bogo said as he gave Ryan a small smile to which said white furred and blue eyed wolf returned with his own smile.

"So how's the force doing? You gained a lot of reputation when you busted the assistant mayors plan to dart predators like me." Ryan said in a curious and friendly tone of voice whilst Bogo let out a small chuckle as he picked up and swigged the last of his tea before sighing in content as he placed the tea cup back down on the white table.

"Well If I'm being honest most of it was down to officer Hopps. That rabbit really has some enthusiasm and I'm pretty sure she hasn't ever refused an assignment." Bogo said as Ryan on the other paw chuckled at the buffalos praise for one of his officers to which said buffalo gave the white furred wolf a questioning look.

"Wow Bogo. I cant remember the last time you showed so much confidence and praise in an officer." Ryan said as Bogo crossed his huge arms over his chest before huffing in annoyance.

"You know that I care about the well being of my officers Ryan. And besides that rabbit really showed me that any mammal can be anything in this city." Bogo said in happy and confident tone of voice as Ryan began to smile mischievously before said wolf began to speak.

"Well then Bogo if that's right then how come you haven't become a backstage dancer for Gazelle?" Ryan questioned Bogo in an innocent tone of voice as said buffalo glared daggers at the white furred and blue eyed wolf.

"Ryan. Do you remember that time when you were being chased by that cheetah with the baseball bat?" Bogo said as he lessened his glare at Ryan whilst said wolf nodded slowly in response to Bogo's question as said buffalo began to smile.

"I'm guessing that you also remember who saved you then?" Bogo said in a slightly cocky tone of voice as Ryan nodded his head in answer before said wolf chuckled lightly.

"Don't worry Bogo. I haven't told anyone about your love for Gazelle...yet." Ryan said in a causal and calm tone of voice as Bogo snorted slightly in anger at the white furred and blue eyed wolf.

"Anyway moving on from that and speaking of the police force and such if your looking for any new officers I might have a mammal in mind." Ryan said as Bogo's expression changed from slight anger to mild curiosity as said buffalo began to speak in his low and gruff voice.

"Well I'm always looking for new officers Ryan. Especially know that were having to spread the force around different parts of the city to help the populace out on a daily basis. We were never really a big force in the first place." Bogo said in a slightly troubled tone of voice as he looked down away from Ryan and frowned at the thought of having less officers in the centre of the city before said buffalo sighed briefly as he looked up and smiled at Ryan.

"So anyway who's this mammal then Ryan?" Bogo questioned Ryan in a confident tone of voice as said Buffalos expression and tone of voice completely changed whilst said wolf chuckled nervously as he looked away from Bogo's deep hazel eyes.

"Well you might not like this mammal straight away Bogo. I think he might have a slight grudge against the police." Ryan said whilst Bogo let out a loud deep chuckle as he folded his big grey furred arms over his chest.

"Just because someone holds a grudge against the police doesn't mean I wont give them a fair chance or not like them for that matter." Bogo said as Ryan let out a nervous sigh before he continued to speak.

"Well...Ok..he's a fox I recently met...he can be a bit...hard to handle sometimes." Ryan said as he watched Bogo's right hazel eye twitch as said buffalos expression turned from curiosity to concern and slight anger.

"Well...that's not a problem at all...as long as his last name isn't Wild." Bogo said as he joked towards the end of his sentence which fell on deaf ears as Bogo looked at the worried expression that adorned Ryan's white furred face whilst said buffalos face turned into a mix of disbelief and shock.

"Your kidding me right? Ben? Are you being serious?" Bogo said as Ryan nodded slowly before the familiar sound of the cafes front bell ringing caught both Bogo's and Ryan's attention as a familiar looking auburn red furred and grass green eyed fox walked in to the café wearing a pair of black trousers as well as an adjustable sleeved white shirt.

"Why did this have to happen now?" Ryan said as he covered his face with his white furred paws whilst Bogo on the other paw stood up from his seat before glaring daggers at the fox at the door.

"YOU." Bogo said in a scathing tone of voice as Ben turned to look at the angered grey furred and hazel eyed buffalo that was Bogo with his grass green eyes as said foxes ears began to fold down to the back of his head.

"Uh...hey...Bogo...how are you?"


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"What's the hold up Ben. Your blocking the door to the café...oh.." I heard Nick say as said fox peeked his auburn furred head through the café door as his emerald green eyes settled on the grey furred and hazel eyed buffalo the was Bogo as Nicks ears began to flatten to the back of his auburn furred head.

"Listen Bogo...before you explode...I didn't know you would be in here...and I don't want any trouble. I'm sure we can both sort out our differences...right.." I said in a cautious and worried tone of voice as I watched Bogo fold his huge grey furred arms over his chest as said buffalo snorted in anger at me as I looked fearfully at his huge and intimidating form.

"I'm listening fox. But let me give you a small warning. One slip up and I'm throwing you out of this café and into a cell faster than when Clawhauser eats a donut." Bogo said as I breathed a small sigh of relief before I slowly began to make my way fully into the café as Nick followed along with Judy and Jerry followed behind said fox.

"Wait...Ryan? What are you doing here?" The light grey furred and black pawed rabbit that was Jerry said In a surprised tone of voice as he completely ignored Bogo's scowl that was directed toward him for ruining the tension in the café before said rabbit made his way over to the white furred and blue eyed wolf who was still sitting down with his paws over his head.

"Oh...what...wait...ah...hey Jerry...what are you doing here?" Ryan questioned Jerry as he removed his white furred paws from his head whilst Jerry made his way past Bogo before happily sitting down on the chair that said grey furred buffalo was previously sitting on not a minute ago.

"Well...uh...those two seem well acquainted with each other." I said which caused Bogo to take his angry glare off of Jerry and back to me once again.

"So...how about the four of us go and sit down and discuss what needs to be said and sorted out. " I said in a cautious tone of voice as I turned my gaze from Bogo briefly to look at Ryan and Jerry who where now happily chatting away.

"Fine." Bogo said as he let out a loud huff before nodding his huge head as he began to make his way over to another table just behind the table where Jerry and Ryan where chatting.

"All I wanted to do was get a snack and a drink." I said slowly as I watched Bogo make his way toward his chosen table before I let out a sigh.

"This...this is going to be my downfall isn't it? This is the part where I'm never seen or heard of again." I said in slight fear as I looked toward Nick who only made his way toward me before patting my left shoulder with his right black furred paw as he gazed at me in what I hoped was faked sadness.

"I think your right Ben...this will be the end for you...but...I just want you to know that...you've been the best brother to me..." Nick said as he began to sniffle whilst patting my shoulder more in a comforting manner whilst I was starting to become more worried by the minute.

"There's one other thing Ben...I want you too know that...I would trade you for a blueberry pie any day." Nick said before said fox punched me in the arm lightly before chuckling loudly to himself whilst I on the other paw turned around and growled angrily at Nick who was still chuckling to himself.

"Thanks a lot Nick. I genuinely thought you were being serious. Your such a big help to me." I said angrily as Nick continued to chuckle before he made his way past me and toward the table where Bogo was seated whilst said grey furred buffalos face turned into annoyance as he watched Nick approach.

I smirked slightly at Bogo's reaction to Nick as I watched said Buffalos right eye twitch in annoyance as Nick ceased his chuckling before seating himself across from the buffalo at the table.

"Don't worry Ben. Remember what I said earlier." The optimistic voice of Judy said as I looked toward said grey furred and purple eyed rabbit with a look of worry.

"The chief might seem all up tight and cold hearted but he really isn't. You've just got to trust me on that." Judy said as she smiled up at me whilst I on the other paw sighed in acceptance as I briefly looked from Judy back toward Bogo and Nick who were seated and talking at the table.

"Fine. But if he starts to get angry at me I'm putting you in the firing line ok Judy. You can be like a fluffy shield for me." I joked to which Judy chuckled before said rabbit punched me in the arm lightly as we both made our way over to the table where Bogo and Nick were sitting at as I noticed the gradually angering expression that was making its way onto Bogo's face as Nick made a poor joke to said buffalo.

"Well how about we start of with the buffalo in the room." Nick said in an overly confident tone of voice in an attempt to try and lighten the mood as myself and Judy sat down around the table whilst Nicks joke seemed to only anger Bogo more as he glared daggers at Nick before said buffalo turned his hazel eyed glare at me.

"So...lets cut to the chase Bogo...I don't know what Ryan's said to you about me but...I'm...sorry for the way I acted yesterday. I mean angering someone like yourself probably wasn't a smart move." I said as I began to lean back in my seat in fear as Bogo's eyes seemed to delve into my soul as my ears began to flatten to the back of my head once again before Bogo began to speak in his low and deep voice.

"Listen fox...no...Ben. Listen I stopped and arrested you under the suspicion of assault on a mammal and the theft of a reported stolen item. And at the time I neglected to question you properly about what happened from your point of view...and..I...was wrong." Bogo said in a slightly less intimidating tone of voice as I looked at said buffalo in confusion and shock as he continued to speak.

"Being the chief of the ZPD means I cant take any chances when it comes to situations like yours Ben. For all I knew you could have just gone out and attacked me. I had to take some precautions for my own safety." Bogo said as I continued to stare at the grey furred and hazel eyed buffalo in confusion and shock whilst Nick on the other paw began to chuckle.

"Wow. I never thought that Id see the day that you would apologize to somemammal Bogo. I'm beyond shocked." Nick said in an over the top tone of voice whilst Bogo turned his attention to said fox before sending Nick a death glare with his deep hazel eyes that could turn a mammal to stone.

"Listen here Wilde. You do know that even out of work I am still your chief and I still handle your pay. " Bogo said as he smirked at Nick whilst said fox's auburn furred ears began to slowly make their way down from the perked up position they were in down to his auburn furred head.

"Uh...yeah sorry chief...uh...sir." Nick said whilst Judy on the other paw was desperately trying to hold in her laughter as Bogo began to speak once again to me.

"Try to remember that next time your speaking to your chief alright Wilde." Bogo said to which Nick nodded his head I understanding.

"Anyway getting back onto topic I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry for the way I acted. As the chief of the ZPD I hope you accept my apology." Bogo said with a hint of regret laced into his deep and powerful voice as he continued to look at me with a straight face as I continued to look at said buffalo in mild shock with my emerald green eyes.

"Uh...yeah sure...I forgive you...no big deal." I said as I looked away from Bogo's hazel eyed gaze before I stuck out my right black furred paw towards said buffalo hoping that he would easily understand my gesture.

"Thank you Ben. I'm glad that we could sort this out in a respectable and calm way." Bogo said as he grasped my right black furred paw in his strong right black hoof as said buffalo shook my paw firmly before letting go of my right paw.

"Uh...yeah...me too..." I said in a cautious but happy tone of voice as the grey furred and purple eyed rabbit that was Judy began to speak in her happy and enthusiastic tone of voice.

"I'm so glad you could sort out your problem with the chief Ben. Especially with your past with the poli..." Judy said before she was silenced by the left black furred paw of Nick as said fox chuckled in embarrassment.

"Uh...just ignore that chief...Judy gets a bit talkative with other mammals as you know all too well." Nick said as the big grey furred and hazel eyed buffalo that was Bogo looked at Nick suspiciously as said fox removed his paw from Judy's mouth slowly before Bogo returned his attention back to me.

"Well. Moving on from that I have a question to ask you Ben." Bogo said in a calm and strong tone of voice as my auburn furred ears stayed splayed back against my head in slight worry as I nodded my head in response as a sign for Bogo to continue.

"Are you working at the moment?" Bogo questioned me in his deep and gruff voice as I tried my best to hide the nervous expression that was starting to worm its way onto my auburn furred face whilst Nick on the other paw turned to me with a sly expression on his face.

"You know what chief I don't think Bens even told me if he's working or not. And to be honest I myself would like to know." Nick said in a sly but questioning tone of voice as I gave Nick a deadpan look in an attempt to divert Nick from asking about the current topic of discussion.

"I'm sure that you do have a job don't you Ben?" Nick questioned me as he continued to speak in a sly tone of voice whilst I on the other paw began to move around in my seat as my tail tucked between my auburn furred legs.

"What type of question is that of course I have a job. How do you think I got to Zootopia in the first place. You think I just appeared here out of know where?" I said as I frowned at Nick to which said fox lost his sly look before I turned my attention back the now frowning and angered looking face of Bogo.

"Well whether your working or not I...have a proposition for you Ben." Bogo said as he looked at me dead in my leaf green coloured eyes whilst I quickly glanced toward Nick who was looking at Bogo with a worried and serious expression on his auburn furred face.

"What's the proposition Bogo? Its not everyday you offer something personally to a mammal. Especially outside of work." Nick questioned the huge grey furred buffalo that was Bogo in a slightly angry and curious tone of voice as said buffalo looked at Nick briefly before glaring slightly.

"There's no need to get all defensive over Ben you know Wilde. And what I do and who I talk to in and out of work is my own business and not yours." Bogo said before he turned his attention back to me before speaking in his gruff and deep voice once again much to Nicks annoyance.

"So Ben. How would feel about becoming an officer under my command in the ZPD?" Bogo said as he kept his hazel eyed gazed focused on my leaf green eyes as I looked at Bogo in absolute shock.

"I...I'm sorry...what?...Can you repeat that please?" I said in both shock and surprise as I quickly looked towards Nick who had the same look that I had plastered on his auburn furred face as I looked back toward Bogo who was looking at me in slight confusion.

"I don't think I really need to repeat what I said Ben. I only asked if you wanted to become a police officer in the ZPD." Bogo said in a calm tone of voice as I tried to form a sentence to respond to Bogo's question.

"Bogo's right Ben. Its a simple question and if you wont answer the question then Ill answer it for you." I heard the familiar deep and friendly voice of Ryan say from behind me as I turned my head in the direction of said voice as my leaf green eyes spotted the white furred and blue eyed wolf.

"But...I could never be a cop...I mean...I'm not police material." I said in a panicked tone of voice as I stood up and out of the café table chair whilst my leaf green eyes darted around the café in attempt to find someone to back me up.

"Come on Ben. You know that's not true. Can you really say that to me after me and you stopped that black furred wolf?" Ryan questioned me in a joking but serious tone of voice as I looked down at my hind black furred paws before I felt a slight but reassuring pressure on my left shoulder.

"You don't need to say anything yet Ben. This is your decision and your decision only." I heard the calm and reassuring voice of Nick say as I turned my auburn furred head around to face said fox.

"Nicks right Ben." I heard the familiar calm and friendly voice of Judy speak out as I turned around to see said grey furred and purple eyed rabbit standing next to Jerry who was sipping on a drink of somekind.

"Just remember that you can trust us Ben. And we will support you no matter what you say." Judy said as she gave me a wide smile whilst Jerry on the other paw had ceased drinking his beverage before said rabbit looked to Judy and then to me with a confused look plastered on his face.

"Yeah your right...thanks." I said as I gave said fox an honest smile before I smiled at both Judy and Jerry before I returned my gaze to both Ryan and Bogo as I let out a small sigh.

"If you don't mind...I just need to go outside quickly to clear my mind." I said to which Bogo nodded his head in understanding whilst Ryan on the other paw had a slight frown on his white furred face as I quickly turned around before heading to the cafes exit.

'How could a con artist be a cop. What a joke.' I thought to myself as I continued to make my way to the cafés exit at a swift pace.

"Do you need some company Ben?" I heard the familiar and worried sounding voice of Nick say as I paused in my tracks for a brief moment before I turned my head around to face said fox who had a worried and sad look plastered on his auburn furred face.

"Ill be fine on my own Nick..." I said in a tired tone of voice as I paused towards the end of my sentence before I began to think back to the talk I had with Nick in his apartment.

"...You know what Nick." I said in a slightly happier tone of voice as I looked at said fox with a small smile plastered on my auburn furred.

"Some company would be nice." I said as Nick gave me a small smile in return as he made his way over to me before we both made our way out of the café and into the street outside.

"What was that all about and why didn't Ben just answer the question? It seemed simple enough to me." Jerry said as he chucked the cup that had previously held his drink in toward a bin which missed said bin whilst Judy on the other paw let out a small sigh as she looked at her brother with a sad expression adorning her face.

"Well its not really for me to say but Ben...hasn't really had a good relationship with the police." Judy said in a slightly saddened tone of voice as she looked down at her hind paws whilst Jerry looked toward both Ryan and Bogo who had confused expressions on their faces.

"I'm guessing you two didn't know that judging by your expressions." Jerry questioned both Ryan and Bogo who in turn both shook their heads in response.

"Why hasn't he had a good relationship with the police? What happened to him?" Ryan questioned Judy in concern and thought whilst said grey furred and purple eyed rabbit only sighed in response before she looked up to Ryan and Bogo with a sad expression still adorning her face.

"Ben will have to tell you that himself." Judy said whilst Ryan nodded his head in understanding as he folded his white furred arms over his chest whilst Bogo let out a loud huff.

"Well that didn't stop your lover from joining the force now did it Hopps?" Bogo questioned Judy with a smile whilst Judy on the other paw began to blush uncontrollably whilst frowning at her chief.

"Wait...you and Nick are a thing?" Jerry questioned Judy with a sly smile adjourning his grey furred and light green eyed face whilst Judy looked away from her brother in embarrassment.

"Yes we are and I don't want any of you blurting it out to everyone alright." Judy said in embarrassment whilst Jerry on the other paw made his way toward Judy before enveloping said rabbit in a tight hug from behind as he began to speak in a happy and friendly tone of voice.

"I'm not going to do that Judy I promise. And as for Ryan and Bogo don't you think they have more important things to do than to blurt out your relationship status?" Jerry questioned Judy which earned a small giggle from Judy in response.

"I guess your right Jerry. Thank you. " Judy said in her usual enthusiastic tone of voice as she began to worm her way out of her brothers arms before she quickly turned around and gave said grey furred and black ear tipped rabbit a big smile.

"Jerrys right Hopps. Being chief means I have a lot of work to do and things on my mind which outweigh yours and Wildes relationship." Bogo said whilst Ryan nodded his white furred head next to Bogo before he began to speak.

"And I'm normally too busy fixing cars and the sorts at my garage so you don't need to worry about me." Ryan said with a smile whilst Jerry smiled at said wolf and Bogo in appreciation.

"Anyway moving on from relationships and the sort shouldn't Ben and Nick be back by now?" Ryan said to which every mammal in the room nodded in response except for Judy who had a knowing expression on her grey furred face.

"I think those two might be a while outside." Judy said in a knowing tone of voice as she looked toward the cafes exit with a small smirk on her grey furred face.

"And whys that?" Bogo asked Judy in his usual gruff tone of voice as he folded his huge furred arms over his chest whilst looking toward said rabbit with his huge hazel eyes.

"Well to be honest Ben and Nick came here with me to discuss some of Bens past in private." Judy said as she continued to stare at the cafés exit before she sighed and turned her purple eyed gaze to face Bogo.

"And I think we should let them discus it in private." Judy said whilst every other mammal in the room nodded there heads in understanding and agreement.

"Well seeing Bogo was a surprise wasn't it? But at least you both sorted out your problem with each other." Nick questioned me in a joking tone of voice as I only nodded my auburn furred head in response as the two of us exited out of the café.

"Yeah I guess your right." I said as I leant against a tall metal lamp post which was situated just outside the café before looking up at the blue sky that blanketed the entirety of Zootopia.

"You know Nick. If it wasn't for you and Judy being there beside me I would have been long gone from the café." I said in a joking but serious tone of voice as I looked towards Nick who in turn looked at me with a raised eyebrow before speaking.

"And whys that?" Nick asked me with a knowing smirk beginning to worm its way onto his face whilst I on the other paw just let out a few well acted sniffles before I looked toward Nick with tears in my eyes.

"Because without you Nick...I wouldn't have been able to face that monster...Bogo would have eaten me alive." I said whilst Nick on the other paw just gave me a deadpan look which caused me to chuckle and lose my sad façade.

"But all joking aside Nick I really would have run off if you and Judy weren't there. Bogo really is and intimidating figure but I'm glad we worked things out." I said to which Nick nodded his auburn furred head in response before he began to speak.

"He becomes less intimidating the more he shouts at you." Nick said whilst I gave said fox a disappointing look before speaking in my best Bogo impression.

"Now, now officer Wilde. You know you shouldn't speak to your chief like that." I said which caused Nick to roll his grass green eyes and punch me lightly in the arm to which I recoiled slightly from the punch.

"You know I'm going to have to start recording all the times you and Judy punch me. Its police brutality you know." I said whilst Nick looked at me in fake shock as he placed his right black furred paw over his heart in mock pain whilst I just looked away from said fox.

"Why would you say something like that Ben...I...I would never lay a paw on you." Nick said in mock shock as he continued to look at me like I had just killed the cutest thing in the world right in front of him.

"Yeah. Well you and Judy can tell that to the Judge when It goes to court." I said whilst Nick let out a small laugh in response.

"Anyway moving on from all that I just wanted to let you know again that what Bogo offered you is up to you an you only." Nick said in a serious tone of voice as he looked directly at me with his grass green eyes.

"I know Nick but I couldn't be a cop...I mean how can a con artist become..." I quickly ceased speaking as I realised what I had just said in front of Nick whilst said fox looked at me like I had just punched him in the gut.

"Your joking right?" Nick asked me in shock and surprise as I only looked down at the concrete pavement in shame with my leaf green eyes whilst Nick on the other paw continued to stare at me in shock and bewilderment.

"Nick...listen...if I was joking don't you think I would have started laughing by now?" I questioned the auburn furred and grass green eyed fox that was Nick as I continued to stare at the concrete beneath my black furred hind paws.

"Come on Ben...that's enough joking around...your starting to convince me your not joking." Nick said with worry laced into his voice as I began to look up from the ground and towards Nick who looked at me in sadness and worry whilst I struggled to maintain eye contact with said fox due to my shame.

"I'm sorry Nick...but I'm a con artist...I have been for a few years...I'm...I'm so...sorry Nick..." I said as I watched Nick begin to shake his head in denial as he took a step back away from me whilst I continued to gaze at said fox in sadness and regret.

"Its my fault...its all my fault. I wasn't there for you..." Nick said in a broken tone of voice as he stopped shaking his head before whimpering in sadness whilst I on the other paw began to make my way over to the now distraught sounding fox before I placed a black furred paw on Nicks right shoulder before letting out a sigh.

"Listen Nick...its not your fault...there's nothing you could have done to change my mind." I said which only caused Nick to growl in anger before he swatted away my black furred paw before looking at me in anger with his grass green eyes whilst I on the other paw stepped back in shock away from the growling fox.

"Your wrong Ben. I could have changed your mind. I should have been there to guide you away from that sort of life...from the sort of life I went through as a con artist myself." Nick said as he continued to look at me in both anger and regret whilst I on the other paw couldn't help but look at Nick in shock at his confession of being a con artist before I quickly looked away from Nick as he continued to stare at me with his grass green eyes.

"That's right Ben. I was a con artist myself. And I regret a lot of what I did as a con artist. I shouldn't have fallen into our species stereotype." Nick said whilst I continued to look away from said auburn furred and grass green eyed fox in shame whilst Nick growled loudly before he stormed over to where I was standing as said fox just stared at me with his grass green eyes as he began to speak.

"Look at me Ben." Nick said in a commanding but caring tone of voice as I struggled to keep my shameful gaze away from Nicks piercing grass green eyed gaze.

"Listen Ben...I'm not mad at you...I'm mad at myself for not being there for you...and I want to help you become a better mammal...just like another mammal helped me to become better." Nick said in a sad but happy tone of voice as I began to slowly turn my head towards Nick until I was looking at said fox with my sad looking leaf green eyes.

"Thanks Nick...but like I said before It wasn't your fault..." I said in a regretful tone whilst Nick on the other paw let out a sigh before he looked at me with a sad but hopeful smile adjourning his face.

"Listen Ben...I have to share some of the blame. And maybe if I was there for you...then things would have been different for the both of us but that's not what's important now. What's important now is that now you can start again. Right here and right now. If you take Bogo's offer you can turn everything around like I did." Nick said in an enthusiastic tone whilst I looked away from Nick before speaking in a regretful tone of voice.

"Its not that simple Nick. I wish it was but it isn't...ow...what the hell...what was that?" I said as I felt a sharp pain in my neck which caused me to stumble slightly before said pain disappeared almost as soon as I felt it.

I quickly brought my right black furred paw up to my auburn furred neck before rubbing said neck over the spot where I felt the pain.

"Ben...are you OK?" Nick asked me in a fearful and worried tone of voice as I looked toward Nick before I brought my paw down from my neck to look at said paw which was covered in a purple like substance.

"Yeah...I'm fine...I think." I said as I felt a slight anger in the back of my mind as I looked at Nick which surprised me as said fox hadn't annoyed or angered me in anyway.

"What's that on your neck Ben?" Nick questioned me cautiously as I began to feel more angry by the second.

"Hey Nick are you and Ben OK out here? I'm surprised the pair of you haven't smelled the blueberry pie Ryan just ordered." I heard the familiar and happy sounding voice of Judy say as my leaf green eyes immediately focused on Judy as she came out of the café before heading toward Nick with a big smile present on her grey furred face.

"Don't worry about me and Ben carrots. Well be back inside in a few minutes right Ben?" Nick said in happy tone of voice as he looked at Judy but I only just managed to understand what Nick was saying as all I could focus on was the grey furred rabbit that was Judy with my leaf green eyes as I began to growl and gnash my teeth in hunger and anger which caused Nick and Judy to look at me in shock and fear as I fell down onto all fours.

And at that moment I could only see two things as my mind began to become more and more savage. A potential meal and a rival for said meal.

"N...Nick...(growl)...J...Judy...please...R...Run."


	24. Chapter 23

He's back...its...

Chapter 23

"Are you coming back in with Ben and Nick Judy? There won't be any blueberry pie left by the time...is that Ben?" The grey furred and green eyed rabbit that was Jerry questioned as he looked at the fearful faces of both Nick and Judy who were looking toward the now savage and crazed looking Ben.

"Jerry...you need to slowly make your way...back into the café...don't make any fast movements just slowly make your way back." Judy whispered in fear as she continued to keep her purple eyes fixed on the auburn red furred and leaf green eyed fox that was Ben as said fox continued to growl menacingly toward both Nick and Judy.

"OK...I'm gonna do just that..." Jerry said as he began to slowly back up into the café whilst Judy quickly glanced toward her brother with the worried and fearful look still adjourning her grey furred face as she quickly mouthed the words "Hurry" to Jerry.

"Ben...listen If you can hear me...I want to help you..." Nick said in a calm but cautious tone of voice as said fox took a small step forward which only caused Ben to growl more as said foxes attention was now focused solely on Nick as he took another step forward.

"I...don't know who did this to you...or if you can hear me...but you have to fight it Ben..." Nick said as he quickly looked toward Judy before motioning his head toward the cafes entrance which was just behind said grey furred rabbit in an attempt to signal Judy to get into a safe area.

Upon seeing Nicks signal Judy nodded her head slowly at said fox as her bright purple eyes quickly went from Nick to Ben only to see that Bens attention wasn't focused on Judy at all but instead solely on Nick as Ben continued to growl loudly at the fearful looking Nick.

Nick closed his grass green eyes briefly as he took a deep breathe in before said fox began to glare at Ben eye to eye as the fearful look that was plastered on his face not a few seconds ago was turned to one of confidence and hope as Nick began to approach the still growling Ben.

After just three steps forward Nick was practically in front of the savage auburn furred fox that was Ben as said fox bared his teeth at Nick whilst his ears flattened to the back of his head in an aggressive stance and manner.

Nick took another deep breathe in as he looked upon the growling savage fox that was Ben before Nick began to reach out his black furred paw towards Ben at a painstakingly slow pace as not to startle the savage fox.

"I just want to help you Ben...please let me help you." Nick said as he was within touching distance of Ben with his right black furred paw outstretched whilst Ben on the other paw began to cease his growling as his ears slowly began to rise to the top of his head in a more curious manner than an aggressive one as he stared at Nicks outstretched paw.

Nick watched in hope and slight amazement as the once savage and aggressive fox that was Ben began to step back away from Nick as said fox watched as Bens demeanour completely changed from an aggressive manner to curiosity as he began to slowly re approach Nick with a nervous but curious look in his leaf green eyes.

Nick continued to watch in awe as Ben began to sniff Nicks outstretched black furred paw in curiosity which caused Nick to nervously chuckle as he continued to look on as Ben continued to sniff his paw... before said foxes head was suddenly smashed by a fast swinging baseball bat which rendered Ben unconscious on the sidewalks concrete ground.

"Phew...that was a close one Nick...I guess you owe me one for saving you." The tired but strong familiar voice of Finnick said as Nick looked at the unconscious form of his brother in shock and anger as he began to clench his black furred paws tightly before Finnick began to speak again.

"You know Nick I'm surprised you didn't take him out yourself. I mean being a cop and all I would have expected you to know how to take a mammal down safely." Finnick said whilst Nick on the other paw began to growl slightly which Finnick in turn didn't notice as he continued to speak in a confident and proud tone of voice.

"So moving on who is this fox?" Finnick said as said fox finally noticed that Nick was growling rather loudly whilst glaring daggers toward the light furred and hazel eyed fennec fox.

"Why are you so angry Nick? I just saved you from that savage fox. It's not like you knew him or anyth...oh...shit." Finnick said as he noticed the familiar clothes that the unconscious fox was wearing as it finally clicked in his head who said fennec fox had just knocked out as he slowly looked back up at Nick with his large pale brown ears folded against the back of his head.

Nick just glared at Finnick with is green eyes as he continued to clench both his black furred paws tighter and tighter in anger before he began to approach Finnick with a menacingly cold look plastered on his auburn furred face.

When Nick was in reach of the scared looking fennec fox that was Finnick he immediately lunged forward with his right black furred paw as he grabbed onto the collar of Finnicks black button up t shirt before lifting the fennec fox up so that said fennecs eyes were looking directly at Nicks own.

"Nick...I didn't know it was Ben I swear...I mean me and him were only just recently conning together." Finnick said with a joking smile which only seemed to anger Nick more as said auburn furred fox growled menacingly at Finnick.

"How many times have I told you Finnick. If I catch you conning mammals again then I will arrest you. Especially if your conning mammals with my brother." Nick said as he inched his face closer and closer to Finnicks in an attempt to get his point across to the small scared looking con fox.

"I don't know how Ben got into being a con mammal but I will not let him continue down that road. I won't let him become our species stereotype." Nick said in a loud and affirmative voice as he let go of his grasp on Finnicks shirt collar which caused said fennec fox to drop to the concrete pavement.

After hitting the ground with a yelp Finnick took a few seconds to regain his composure before said fox picked himself up off of the floor before he glared at the still cold looking expression that adjourned Nicks face.

"You...you think that because you made it out of our stereotype that every fox can do the same? That's foolish Nick...it's impossible for some of us to change just like that." Finnick said in anger as he dusted some dirt off of his shirt that he had picked up from the pavement before said fennec fox glared at Nick with his hazel eyes before he began to speak again continuing his aggressive tone of voice.

"I thought you understood that Nick. We can't all change how we feel about ourselves and how society portrays us. Why do you think I dress up as a child to con mammals Nick?" Finnick asked the still glaring green eyed and auburn furred fox that was Nick whilst Finnick on the other paw continued to glare at said fox in anger.

"I do it because almost every day some mammal mistakes me for a child. And how can I help that? I'm a fennec fox Nick I've always been small so I turned a disadvantage of mine into an advantage. And I don't care what you think Nick but how can I change what mammals think about me like you did in such a short amount of time. I cant." Finnick said as he looked down at the floor as he lost his aggressive tone of voice towards the end of his rant at Nick.

Before Nick could respond to Finnicks rant said fox turned his head towards the cafes entrance as the huge light grey furred and hazel eyed buffalo that was Bogo stormed out of the café as his huge eyes settled on both Nick and Finnick before said buffalo began to make his way over to the two foxes.

"Finnick I know how hard it is to change yourself for the better and trust me when I say it's worth it. But you had better scamper off before Bogo gets here." Nick said as he turned away from the advancing form of Bogo before turning his auburn furred head toward Finnick as he gave said fox a cold calculated stare which caused Finnick to step back slightly.

"You've changed Nick...but you can't keep Ben from making his own decisions. I won't stop him if he wants to do some cons with me and I'm sure even if he did he wouldn't tell you. Unlike you he may still understand how I feel about our kind and how hard it is to change." Finnick said in a spiteful and aggressive tone of voice as said fox gave the oncoming buffalo that was Bogo a hateful glare as well as Nick before he ran off away down the street in a hurry with his bat in paw.

"Who was that fox Wilde?" Bog questioned Nick as said Buffalos eyes watched as the smaller fox that Nick was just with scampered off down the pavement with a baseball bat in his right paw.

"And why is he carrying a baseball bat in the middle of the day?" Bogo questioned Nick as said fox let out a frustrated sigh before he pointed his right black furred paw being himself to where Ben was still lying unconscious on the pavement.

"What are you pointing at Wilde...oh...what happened to Ben? Did he fall flat on his face again." Bogo said as he gazed down at the unconscious fox that lay unmoving on the hard concrete pavement whilst Nick on the other paw turned to face Bogo with a menacing and cold look plastered on his auburn furred face which caught Bogo completely off guard.

"Chief it may humour you to know but the fox on the floor right there is my brother." Nick said as he began to advance on Bogo with the same cold and menacing look still present on his face whilst Bogo raised his eyebrows up in surprise as Nick stopped his advance just a few feet away from Bogo before he began to speak again.

"And even if your my chief I will not let you insult a member of my family let alone my brother when he has just been assaulted by a mammal with a baseball bat right under your nose." Nick said as Bogo let out a small huff before said huff turned into a chuckle before the big light grey furred and hazel eyed buffalo that was Bogo began to laugh much to the confusion of Nick.

After a half a few seconds of laughing Bogo began to calm himself down before said buffalo brought his attention back toward Nick who was looking at Bogo in utter confusion as Bogo began to talk.

"Wow. So you actually can talk back to me in my presence then Wilde. I thought that it was only a one-time thing for you and that only officer Hopps had the potential and the bravado to do it." Bogo said as he approached Nick before patting said shocked looking fox on the back in a reassuring and impressed way.

"I understand that the joke I just made was a bad decision and I'm glad that your sticking up for a close member of your family." Bogo said before his demeanour changed completely from happy to serious as said buffalo looked down at the unconscious auburn furred and leaf green eyed fox that lay motionless on the hard concrete ground.

"I think Its best if we get your brother to a hospital Wilde just to make sure he's alright. By the look of things the baseball bat that hit him must have been swung with some force to knock him out cold." Bogo said in a concerned tone of voice which surprised Nick as said fox began to nod his auburn furred head in answer.

"But before we do that Wilde did you see who nocked Ben out? All I could tell was that the perpetrator was a small fox of sorts." Bogo questioned Nick to which said fox growled slightly before shaking his head quickly from side to side.

"Are you sure? This is a serious matter." Bogo said once again whilst Nick turned to the direction that Finnick had run off in before he let out a brief sigh before said fox turned back around to face Bogo.

"Sorry chief. I didn't know the offender. If I did then I wouldn't withhold information from you chief." Nick said in a slightly regretful tone of voice as Bogo nodded his huge head in answer before said buffalo knelt down to where the unconscious form of Ben was lying as Bogo began to inspect Bens body over for any more injuries other than his head.

"Also chief I'm not sure if Judy told you...but...Ben went savage before he was knocked out." Nick said as he gazed down sadly at his unconscious brother whilst Bogo on the other paw began to stand back up off of his knelt position before looking at Nick with a small smile.

"Don't worry Wilde. Officer Hopps informed me of the details when she came in to get me." Bogo said before he let out a brief chuckle before speaking again in his strong and gruff voice.

"I guess the perpetrator in some ways saved you from being attacked by Ben." Bogo said in humour to which Nick shook his head in answer to Bogo's joke before said fox began to speak in a serious tone of voice.

"He didn't save me chief. I don't know why...but Ben didn't attack me...or Judy for that matter. He just growled and whined at us...but he didn't attack." Nick said to which Bogo let out a confused sigh as he put his right giant hoof to his chin in thought of the matter.

Bogo's train of thought was interrupted as the doors to café opened again as Judy, Jerry and Ryan all made their way out of the cafes main door and toward Bogo and Nick.

"Chief is Nick Ok?" Judy questioned as she quickly made her way toward Bogo before said rabbits bright purple eyes settled on the surprised looking face of Nick which mirrored the same expression that Bogo was wearing.

"Hopps I thought I told you to wait inside with the others not bring them all out here." Bogo said with a hint of anger and annoyance to his voice whilst Judy on the other paw chuckled nervously as her long grey furred and black tipped ears folded down against the back of her head.

"Don't be so stuck up Bogo. Judy was only worried." Ryan said as said whit furred and blue eyed wolf made finally reached both Bogo, Nick and Judy whilst Jerry on the other paw bounded straight up to the unconscious form of Ben.

"Whoa what happened to Ben?" Jerry questioned out loud which caught the attention of both Ryan and Judy who looked toward where Jerry was knelt down as said rabbit began to poke at Bens unconscious body.

"What happened?" Judy said in shock as she looked toward Nick and Bogo whilst Ryan made his way to Jerry before he too began to look at Bens unconscious form in more detail.

"Ben was knocked out by a baseball bat not long after you left." Nick said to Judy as said rabbit looked at Bens unconscious body in sadness before she began to speak in a low tone of voice.

"I should have stayed with you Nick...maybe then.." Judy said before she was cut off by Nick who made his way over to the saddened grey furred rabbit before he wrapped his auburn furred arms around Judy in a comforting hug to which Judy accepted almost instantly.

"It's not your fault Judy and I'm just glad that your safe. Besides I'm sure that Bens going to be fine. He's much tougher than he looks." Nick said to which Judy nodded her head as the two of them separated from the hug before Bogo began to speak up which gained everyone's attention.

"Alright then enough talking. Me and Wilde will take Ben to the hospital but I want you to stay here Judy to scan the area for a small fox in the possession of baseball bat. The suspect in question might be hostile Hopps so be cautious and keep safe." Bogo said as he briefly pointed in the direction he wanted Judy to search to which Judy saluted before she turned to face Nick.

"Don't worry Nick. I'll catch whoever did this to Ben and I'll make sure they get a well-earned trip to jail." Judy said in confidence and determination as said rabbit began to make her way toward where Bogo had pointed in the direction to check.

"Judy wait." Nick yelled to which Judy stopped in her tracks before she turned around coming face to face with Nick as said fox gazed at Judy with a serious expression adjourning his auburn furred face.

"What is it Nick?" Judy questioned the concerned looking auburn furred fox that was Nick whilst said fox brought his muzzle up to Judy's ear before whispering.

"Finnick did it Judy. But trust me. I've already talked to him and we won't be seeing him for a while. Just...don't go looking for him please. He's in a really unstable mood." Nick said as he brought his muzzle away from the surprised and slightly shocked looking face of Judy as said rabbit slowly began to nod her head before speaking in a low and soft tone of voice.

"Alright Nick...I trust you...make sure that Ben gets to the hospital. Ring me when you get there OK Nick." Judy said to which Nick nodded his head before Judy quickly jumped up to Nicks face giving Nick a quick kiss on the cheek before she began to run off in Bogo's given direction.

"Sly bunny." Nick said in shock as he put his right black furred paw up to the cheek that Judy kissed.

"What about me and Jerry Bogo?" The strong and deep voice of Ryan said as both Bogo and Nick turned around to face both Ryan and Jerry who had determined expressions on their faces as they waited for Bogo to answer.

"Well I think that well be OK without you two for now. No offence or anything but Its best if we handle the situation from here." Bogo said as Ryan's ears began to fall against his head in slight sadness whilst Jerry on the other paw grumbled slightly in frustration.

"Thanks for asking anyway you two. Besides I overheard you and Hopps speaking Jerry. Don't you have a trip to plan?" Bogo said to which Jerry nodded his head as he looked toward the direction in which Judy had gone off in before said rabbit let out a tired sigh.

"You had best go on after her Jerry. She's the fastest officer I know." Bogo said as he gestured at the direction that Judy had gone in whilst Jerry stared at the big grey furred buffalo in surprise.

"But I thought you said that you didn't want me or Ryan to get involved in this?" Jerry questioned Bogo in surprise whilst said grey furred and hazel eyed buffalo folded his arms over his chest before chuckling.

"I'll let it slide this time alright. I know how hard planning things can be but you had better hurry up. Hopps is the fastest officer I know." Bogo said as he smiled at the nodding Jerry as said rabbit took off after his sister.

"Well Bogo buddy I guess I'll see you around." The strong and friendly voice of Ryan said as Bogo turned to face the white furred and blue eyed wolf which was his long-time friend.

"You know my offer still stands Ryan. It would be great to have you around the precinct again. That and you could teach some of the younger officers a lesson or two." Bogo said in a joking tone of voice as he smiled at Ryan in hope before Bogo's smile began to fade slightly as said wolf shook his head.

"Sorry Bogo it sounds nice but the garage has been really busy at the moment so I'm not sure If I can." Ryan said to which Bogo sighed in slight sadness as he nodded his head in understanding.

"But hey you never know. I might change my mind at a later date. Later chief." Ryan jokingly said to which Bogo chuckled as said wolf gave the grey furred buffalo that was Bogo a brief salute before he began to head off down the street.

"I didn't know you could be so...normal chief." Nick said before said auburn furred and green eyed fox let out a frustrated groan as he put his right black furred paw to his head as said fox looked down at his unconscious brothers body.

"I can't believe I just said that. I literally quoted what Ben said to me and Judy." Nick said in both an annoyed tone of voice and a regretful one as Nick felt a tap on his shoulder before he turned his head coming almost muzzle to muzzle with Bogo.

"Bloody hell chief..." Nick said as he nearly fell over onto the concrete pavement due Bogo's sudden close proximity to said fox.

"Stop mucking around Wilde and start calling for an ambulance. I think your brothers been waiting long enough on the floor for us." Bogo said as the grey furred buffalo watched in slight amusement as Nick tried to regain from his shock as he placed his paws over his heart before breathing heavily.

After a few moments Nick had finally calmed down enough to pull out his phone from his beige trouser pocket before he began to dial 911.

"Hello this is Officer Nick Wilde. I'm here with the chief Bogo of the ZPD. We need an ambulance at cats café down on south paw street as there is a mammal out cold on the sidewalk." Nick said whilst Bogo on the other paw began to inspect Bens unconscious body once again before he let out a small sigh as said buffalo noticed the distinctive mark that was often left by the impact of a night howler pellet.

"Remember to mention that Ben was hit by a night howler pellet Wilde. We don't want him waking up savage in the middle of a moving ambulance now do we." Bogo said as he stood back up before looking toward Nick with his big hazel eyes whilst Nick on the other paw nodded.

"Sorry if you didn't just hear that but the mammal in need of the ambulance has been hit with the night howler serum so...err...bring the vaccine and a lot of sedatives." Nick said as he ended the call before pocketing his phone into his beige coloured trousers before both himself and Bogo began to wait for the arrival of the ambulance.

"Wait up Judy. You're going too fast." Judy heard the tired voice of Jerry yell as Judy stopped dead in her tracks before she turned around coming face to face with the grey furred and black pawed rabbit that was Jerry.

"Jerry? What are you doing here?" Judy said in both surprise and slight anger as she put her right grey furred paw on her hip in a questioning stance as she continued to glare at Jerry with her bright purple eyes.

"We...phew...we still need to discuss the trip to Bunnyburrow Judy." Jerry said as Judy continued to look at her brother with a questioning glance before she began to speak in an understanding and friendly tone of voice.

"Yeah your right Jerry and to be honest I'm pretty much done searching for the offender." Judy said whilst Jerry on the other paw gave Judy a confused and serious look as he began to speak in a concerned tone of voice.

"You can't be done searching already Judy. I'm pretty sure that five minutes of looking for a mammal isn't good enough. Especially on a mammal you know." Jerry said as he continued to look at Judy questioningly with his green eyes which clashed with Judy's bright purple ones as Judy's expression began to turn into slight anger from her previous questioning look.

"Listen Jerry I've done what Bogo wanted of me. I've searched the area for the culprit but I couldn't find him or anything that could be connected to him alright." Judy said with finality as she stepped forward in an aggressive manner to face her brother who continued to stare at her with the same questioning look.

"Right...I don't believe you Judy." Jerry said unmoving from his position whilst Judy on the other paw let out a frustrated sigh as she took a step back away from her brother before said rabbit began to speak in an irritated tone of voice.

"Well you don't have to believe me. I'm the officer here and when I say I've looked I've looked OK." Judy said before folding her small grey furred arms over her chest before looking away in annoyance which caused Jerry to start laughing.

"What's so funny Jerry?" Judy questioned the laughing grey furred and green eyed rabbit that was Jerry as said rabbit ceased his laughter before he looked at Judy with a warm and caring expression on his face.

"Oh Judy. Your acting the same way you did when I questioned you on a police fact on your fourteenth birthday which If I remember was a correct fact." Jerry said as Judy on the other paw grumbled to herself before she looked Jerry directly in the eyes before speaking whilst her right hind paw began to tap on the floor in frustration.

"Well I remember that the question you asked me was wrong. I mean you're looking at a rabbit officer right now so I was right." Judy said in a know it all kind of way which nearly caused Jerry to start laughing again.

"Judy there wasn't a rabbit officer back then so I was right. Not you. But you're the first one Judy and I'm really damn proud that it's you." Jerry said which seemed to turn the annoyed looking rabbits demeanour almost straight away as Judy to let out a shy chuckle before she looked at Jerry with a bright happy smile plastered on her grey furred face.

"Thank you Jerry. That really means a lot coming from you." Judy said as she stepped forward again towards Jerry before enveloping her brother in a hug which Jerry gladly excepted.

"So this is why you had to leave me out in the cold Jerry." A low and gruff voice spoke out behind Jerry and Judy's back as both rabbits broke from their hug before the pair faced the owner of the voice.

"Dave? What are you doing here? I thought you were covering for me at the bar?" Jerry questioned the wide smiling polar bear who surprisingly to Jerry was still dressed in his black work suit as said polar bear held up his left white furred paw before he began to speak.

"Before you continue Jerry why don't you introduce me to your friend here." Dave said in a friendly and warm tone of voice as he gave the grey furred and bright purple eyed rabbit that was Judy a wide smile before Jerry began to speak again.

"I will Dave...once you tell me why your here." Jerry questioned Dave as said polar bear gave Jerry a small nod before he cleared his throat and began to speak in his low and gruff voice.

"Well Jerry. Let's just say that we won't be guarding Mr Big's personal bar anymore. But instead well be guarding...well instead we'll be guarding Mr Big's house." Dave said with a big wry grin plastered on his white furred face whilst Jerry on the other paw looked at Dave with in pure shock and joy as he tried to form some words to say back to the smiling polar bear that was Dave.

"Th...that's...that's brilliant Dave. Were finally moving up in the security guard business. No more lame bar guarding duty for us." Jerry said as he jumped up in the air in excitement before bumping his right black furred paw with Dave's huge white right furred paw as Dave let out a deep chuckle as Jerry landed back on the ground.

The pairs happy and joyous attitudes were shattered as Jerry was quickly pulled away from Dave by a furious looking Judy who dragged Jerry by his camouflaged hoody before said angry rabbit turned Jerry around so his green eyes were facing Judy's bright angry purple ones.

"Jerry. I'm going to ask you this once. Who is Mr Big? And you had better hope it isn't the Mr Big I'm thinking of." Judy said as Jerrys grey furred ears began to slowly fold down against the back of his head whilst Judy continued to glare at said rabbit in anger.

"Do I...um...have to answer the question Judy?" Jerry questioned his sister in fear and worry as Judy let go of Jerrys hoodie before she let out a big huff of frustration as she turned her attention to the surprised and slightly scared looking polar bear that was Dave as her bright purple eyes locked onto Dave's hazel ones.

"If you won't tell me who you work for Jerry then I'm sure that Dave won't mind telling me instead." Judy said as Dave began to slowly back away from the still furious looking grey furred rabbit that was Judy as said rabbit stopped in her tracks before glaring at Dave in an aggressive manner.

"Well then...Dave was it? Wont you tell an officer of the law who you work for?" Judy questioned Dave as she took out her police badge from her uniforms trouser pocket before presenting it to Dave as said polar bear began to look around in panic.

"Um...well...you see...me and Jerry work as security guards for...Mr Big." Dave said as he whispered the last of his sentence which didn't do much to stop Judy from hearing the name as said rabbit turned around to face her fearful looking brother.

"Jerry. Is what Dave just said true? Because if it is then you had better start running because you'll soon find out how I became the first rabbit officer on the ZPD." Judy said as she began to advance on Jerry whilst said rabbit looked to the still scared looking polar bear that was Dave in hope of rescue whilst Dave just shook his huge white furred head in response.

"Listen Judy...why don't we just forget about this and talk about the trip to Bunnyburrow...does that sound good Judy?" Jerry questioned the light grey furred and bright purple eyed rabbit that was Judy as she began to cease her advance before putting a paw to her head in thought.

"I mean...we can talk about it later...and I promise that I'll tell you the truth Judy. Heck even Dave will come along and back me up right Dave?" Jerry said in slight confidence and hope as Judy looked from Jerry to Dave as she watched as said polar bear began to nod his head quickly in answer.

"Fine. But you'd better tell me the truth Jerry." Judy said in a slightly aggressive and calculated tone of voice before she turned her grey furred head to face Dave as said polar bear looked slightly fearful towards Judy.

"And I would greatly appreciate it if you would come along as well Dave. It would mean a lot to me and if I want the truth out of my brother then it would be good to have you along to make sure that Jerry is telling the truth." Judy said in hopeful and warm tone of voice as Dave quickly looked toward Jerry who gave said polar bear a slight nod.

"Um sure Ms Hopps. I don't have anything else planned as of now so I'd be glad to be of assistance." Dave said trying his hardest to sound happy and fearless as Judy chuckled to herself lightly before she began to speak again.

"Thank you Dave. And don't call me Ms Hopps. Judy's fine." Judy said as Dave nodded his head in understanding before a catchy ringing sound caught the attention of all three mammals as Judy recognised the familiar tune of "Try everything" as said rabbit began to quickly reach into her trouser pocket before bringing out her phone.

"Hello? Oh hi Nick. Have you reached the hospital yet?" Judy questioned Nick in a hopeful and happy tone of voice as she waited for a response from Nick.

"Yeah were at the hospital now in fact and Bens just been take into a room for a check-up." Nick said in worried tone as he looked toward the pure white doors that Ben had just disappeared behind a few minutes ago on a wheeled stretcher which was being pushed by a pair of female wolf nurses.

"I've asked the main reception if I could go in and see him at any point but they said it would be dangerous for me to go in." Nick said as his tone of voice began to become more and more worried as Judy began to talk back on the phone.

"You do have to consider and remember that Ben went savage Nick. Maybe there worried for your safety because they haven't given Ben the antiserum yet?" Judy said as Nick let out a sad sigh.

"Yeah...maybe your right carrots it's just...that..." Before Nick could continue said fox was interrupted by the strong and deep voice of Bogo as said grey furred buffalo began to make his way over to Nick from the seated position that he was in a few seconds ago.

"Wilde is that Hopps on the phone?" Bogo questioned Nick in his deep and authorities voice as said fox nodded his head before Bogo began to speak again.

"Ask her if she's caught the offender or at least if she's seen them anywhere." Bogo said to Nick as said red fox repeated the words that Bogo had just said to Judy as he waited for a response from said rabbit.

"Nick could you tell the chief that I didn't manage to catch or see the offender. Tell him that the perpetrator must have gotten into a vehicle to escape. Also could you tell him that I'm on my way to the hospital to report my findings." Judy said as Nick turned his head to face Bogo before Nick began to repeat what Judy had said to him to the grey furred and hazel eyed buffalo that was Bogo.

After repeating what Judy had said to Bogo said buffalo gave a nod towards Nick before he began to speak briefly again.

"That's fine." Bogo said as he made his way back to the hospital seat that he had been previously seated in before said buffalo pulled out his own phone as he began to type a message into said phone.

"Oh and before I make my way to the hospital Nick I just want to let you know that I'm bringing Jerry and a friend of his with me as well. I still have to discuss the trip to Bunnyburrow with Jerry and his friend wanted to tag along. I hope that's okay with you Nick?" Judy said whilst Nick on the other paw let out a small chuckle before he began to talk back to said rabbit in a slightly up lifted tone of voice as said fox looked back towards the plain white doors that Ben had gone into.

"Yeah that's fine Judy. But be quick. It's quite lonely being here with just buffalo butt and I would like to have a friend with me for when I'm allowed to see Ben." Nick said as he and Judy both said there goodbye before Nick turned off and pocketed his phone.

"Um excuse me officer?" A slightly deep and gravelly voice said from behind Nick as said red fox turned around to face the owner of the voice as his emerald green eyes rested upon a black furred wolf who looked at Nick with a wide smile on his black furred face.

Said black furred wolf was dressed in a dark black suit which had a ghostly white tie which hung lazily upon said suit as well as a pair of black trousers which matched the wolfs suit. The wolf was also a lot skinnier than most wolves that Nick had met and the fur on the wolf head seemed to have been gelled back to give the wolf a more slick appearance.

"Yes...what is it that you want?" Nick questioned the black furred wolf in surprise and concern as said wolf continued to smile at Nick before he began to speak again in his deep and gravelly voice.

"Oh I was just wondering why an officer such as yourself was waiting round in a hospital that's all?" The wolf questioned Nick in an innocent tone of voice as Nick couldn't help himself as he noticed the wolfs piercing and cold blue eyes that seemed to see straight through Nick.

"Oh I'm just waiting to see how my brother is. He's just gone into that room and...wait how did you know I was a police officer. I'm not wearing my uniform." Nick said to the black furred and cold blue eyed wolf as said fox gestured to the light green Hawaiian shirt and beige trousers that he was wearing whilst the wolf began to laugh in amusement which sent chills down Nicks spine.

"Oh I'm sorry for laughing officer Wilde...It's just that...well everyone knows you. You're the first fox officer on the ZPD am I right?" The wolf questioned Nick to which said fox nodded his head slowly as he continued to eye the black furred wolf suspiciously as said wolf continued to talk.

"Well its and absolute pleasure to meet you in the flesh officer Wilde. And I'm sorry about your brother being here in the hospital. I do hope that nothings bad has happened to him and that he is alright." The wolf said in a saddened tone of voice before he began to speak again in a much happier tone of voice which caught Nick slightly off guard.

"I'm actually quite a big fan of yours as...well...you're the first fox officer in the ZPD. That's something to be proud of isn't it?" The wolf questioned Nick in a happy and inquisitive tone of voice as said wolf gave Nick another wide smile.

"Yeah it is. I'm just surprised as I'm not that used to being greeted and noticed that often by the public." Nick said as he rubbed his right black furred paw behind his auburn furred head in slight embarrassment.

"Now I know that's a lie Nick. When you graduated from the police academy the news was all over you. A bit like it did for when that rabbit became an officer of the ZPD...Judy I think her name was." The wolf said before he abruptly stopped speaking as he covered his mouth with his left black furred paw.

"I'm sorry before I continue Is it ok if I call you Nick? Wilde just seems a bit...well...a bit to familiar to me." The black furred wolf said as his tone of voice became slightly more aggressive as he said the name "Wilde" to which Nick nodded his head in answer to the wolfs question before speaking.

"Well if you're going to call me Nick then I should at least know your name. I think that's only fair." Nick said as the black furred wolf let out another slight chuckle which once again sent chills down Nicks spine as the wolf began to speak.

"Yes that seems fair to me Nick. The names James. James Joseph Spire."


	25. Chapter 24

Here's the next chapter. I hope you all like it and I'm sorry for the long wait once again. I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter but there's quite a bit in it so heads up. Also once again I want to thank the people who help me to think of good ideas for the story as well as some names for characters. This story wouldn't be the same without you people :)

Chapter 24

"I cant believe that's the actual Judy Hopps that stopped assistant mayor Bellwether from targeting predators with the nightholwer serum." Dave said in his low and gruff voice as he whispered into Jerrys long grey furred right ear.

"What do you mean by that Dave?" Jerry questioned Dave in curiosity as said polar bear briefly looked behind himself as his hazel eyes settled on the rabbit in question as Dave watched as Judy helped an old female goat across the street before he returned his hazel eyed gaze back to Jerry.

"Well your sister can be so...aggressive and serious when anything to do with crime is mentioned around her. She seems to really take her job seriously."

Dave said whilst Jerry on the other paw only nodded his head in answer before he began to speak in a proud and happy tone of voice.

"Well she has to be aggressive and serious when she's on the job. I mean she deals with criminals almost everyday and being the only rabbit on the ZPD puts a lot of pressure on her shoulders." Jerry said as Dave let out a small chuckle before nodding his big white furred head as said polar began to speak again.

"I guess we fall into the criminal bracket then don't we when it comes to crime?" Dave questioned Jerry in a joking tone of voice as he reached over before flicking one of Jerrys ears which caused said rabbit to swat away the large offending white furred paw.

"Yeah I guess your right Dave. But at least I'm just a security guard for Mr Big and not an ex con mammal." Jerry said as Dave let out another small chuckle as he looked up into the clear blue sky that blanketed Zootopia.

"Well I might have been a con mammal for a while but I did make a great friend when I was. If it wasn't for him then I would probably still be selling second hand DVDs on my own down some backwards street instead of being a security guard for Mr Big." Dave said as he looked back down toward the now smiling light grey furred and green eyed rabbit that was Jerry as said rabbit was giving Dave a wide toothy grin.

"It seems lie you owe this fox a lot for what he's done for you?" Jerry questioned Dave as said hazel eyed polar bear nodded his head to Jerrys question as said rabbit began to ponder a thought before speaking.

"You know what Dave I don't think you've actually told me this foxes name. I mean you wouldn't keep a secret from me now would you Dave?" Jerry questioned Dave in pleading tone of voice as he gave said polar bear a pleading look which matched the rabbits tone of voice.

"I must have mentioned his name to you at some point Jerry?" Dave questioned the still pleading looking rabbit that was Jerry as said rabbit shook his head from side to side in answer.

"Fine his name is Benjamin Sherwood but he never really liked his last name due to some issues with his dad that he had growing up. I tried to ask him to elaborate on why he didn't like his last name during some of our cons but he always seemed to change the topic of conversation. It seemed like a rough topic to talk about so I didn't ask him about it that often. Besides from that he preferred his mothers last name which was Wilde." Dave finished speaking as he noticed the shocked expression that had made its way onto Jerrys light grey furred face whilst Dave just looked at Jerry in confusion.

"What's with the shocked face Jerry?" Dave questioned said rabbit in confusion as he gave Jerry a questioning look whilst Jerry on the other paw tried to answer Dave's question as the rabbits mind began to race for a coherent answer to say to said polar bear.

"Is Bens preferred full name Benjamin Vulpes Wilde? Son of Linda Vixine Wilde?" Jerry questioned Dave as said polar bears face began to turn into one of confusion as he nodded his head at the still shocked looking rabbit that was Jerry.

"Yeah...that's the name of Bens mom. He didn't mind talking about her at all compared to his father...but...how do you know that Jerry? " Dave said in curiosity whilst Jerry on the other paw couldn't help himself but let out a series of loud laughs which caused said rabbit to lose his shocked look as he continued to laugh for a good few minutes which also seemed to catch the attention of Judy as said rabbit began to make her way over to Dave and Jerry.

"What's got you laughing all of a sudden Jerry?" Judy questioned her brother in a slightly suspicious tone of voice as Jerry immediately ceased his laughter upon seeing Judy.

"Oh its nothing to concern yourself with Judy. Its just that Dave might know someone we both know as well." Jerry said in slight worry and caution as Judy gave said light grey furred and green eyed rabbit a suspicious look before she looked toward Dave with the same look she had just given Jerry.

"And who is this mammal if you both don't mind me asking?" Judy questioned the pair as she put her paws on her hips in a questioning stance whilst Jerry gave Dave a quick gesturing look with his bright green eyes for the polar bear to answer Judys question.

"Well Judy seeing as I've told Jerry already Ill tell you the same thing. Do you know someone by the name of Benjamin Vulpes Wilde? He's an old friend of mine." Dave questioned Judy as said rabbits questioning stance and look did a complete flip as her grey furred face began to change into one of shock as her pink nose twitched slightly as Judy's mouth began to move in an attempt to form some words.

"Um...I...do know a red fox who goes by that name. He's the brother of a friend of mine called Nicholas Wilde. He just recently came to Zootopia." Judy said whilst Dave looked at said rabbit in utter shock and disbelief as he turned his head briefly towards Jerry who nodded his head at said polar bear.

"That cant be right...Ben would never associate himself with a police officer...um no offence to you Judy." Dave said in a mix of shock and surprise whilst Judy let out a small annoyed huff as she gave Dave an annoyed look.

"And why wouldn't Ben want to associate himself with a police officer? His brothers a police officer after all and he's changing a lot of mammals opinions on foxes." Judy questioned Dave as said rabbit continued her slightly annoyed tone of voice whilst Dave let out a small nervous laugh before answering Judy's question.

"Has Ben told you about what he does for his current job Judy?" Dave questioned said grey furred and bright purple eyed rabbit in a questioning tone of voice as Judy shook her head in response to Dave's question.

"No he hasn't told me anything about what he does for a job. He seemed to dodge the question when I asked him before. But if you know what he does then I would like to know." Judy said as she glared curiously at Dave with her purple eyes toward the end of her sentence but this time Dave kept a stone cold expression plastered on his white furred face instead of backing down like he did before as said polar bear spoke in a serious tone of voice as he looked down at Judy.

"Well if he hasn't told you then I don't think I'm really at liberty to say what he does for a living. I think it would be best if Ben told you what he dies for a living himself." Dave said as Judy continued to glare at said polar bear in an attempt to make Dave confess but the polar bear held strong as Judy let out a defeated sigh.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to Dave and your right. I should let Ben tell me himself instead of asking you. If he wants to keep what he does a secret then what right do I have to question a friend of his about what he does." Judy said in slight sadness as Dave's cold expression became warmer once again as Judy continued to speak.

"I just feel...like...Ben doesn't trust me enough to tell me what he used to do though...and I don't know why...but that hurts me." Judy said as she looked away from both Dave and Jerry as said rabbit let out a sadden sigh before Dave made his way over to said rabbit.

"Do you honestly believe that Ben doesn't trust you Judy?" Dave questioned the grey furred and black ear tipped rabbit in a calm and friendly tone of voice as Judy nodded her head slowly as she turned around to face Dave once again as said light grey furred rabbits bright purple eyes met with Dave's hazel ones.

"Come one Judy. You know that isn't true." Jerry said as said rabbit made his way up to Judy so that he was standing next to Dave as Judy looked at her brother in slight confusion as Jerry chuckled slightly at the confused look that plastered his sisters face.

"Judy you can be so self destructive to yourself sometimes you know." Jerry said in a knowing tone of voice as he gave his sister a kind smile before continuing.

"Bens told me about how he thinks of you Judy and trust me when I say this but he thinks nothing but the best of you and he's glad to call you his friend." Jerry said as he and the hazel eyed polar bear that was Dave watched as Judy's face began to light up in happiness as she smiled at both Dave and Jerry before speaking.

"Thanks you two. I needed that a lot. I shouldn't have just assumed that Ben doesn't trust me and I'm sorry again for asking you about what Ben does for a living Dave." Judy said in a happy but apologetic tone of voice as Dave on the other paw just smiled at the now happy looking grey furred and purple eyed rabbit that was Judy.

"There's no need to worry about it Judy. A friend of Bens is a friend of mine so there's no harm done." Dave said as Judy gave said polar bear another bright smile before she began to speak again in a calm but slightly concerned tone of voice.

"Alright I think its time that we made our way to the hospital. I still need to meet up with Nick and Bogo to report on my search for Bens attacker and you still need to tell me about your job Jerry." Judy said as Jerry let out a defeated and tired sigh as he nodded his grey furred head whilst Dave on the other paw looked at Judy with a hint of confusion plastered on his white furred face.

"Sorry Judy...but did you say that Ben was attacked?" Dave asked Judy in worry and fear as Judy only nodded her head with a sad expression adjourning her face as she nodded her grey furred head in answer to Dave's question as said polar bear began to growl in anger slightly.

"What happened?" Dave said in a dark and angered tone of voice as he glared at Judy with his hazel eyes as said rabbit looked at Dave in fear before speaking in a cautious and fearful tone of voice.

"He was hit with the nighthowler serum by an unknown assailant which caused him to go savage toward myself and Nick outside of cats café. I...I don't know what really happened after that as I went inside the café to get some help. All I know is that when I came outside the café again with Jerry and a white furred wolf called Ryan Ben was lying unconscious on the pavement floor." Judy said as Dave began to cease his growling and aggressive tone of voice as he noticed the fearful expression that was evident on Judy's grey furred face before said polar bear felt a tap on his left side.

"Calm down Dave. There's no need to get angry." Jerry said in a cautious and warning tone of voice as Dave looked down at the light grey furred and green eyed rabbit that was Jerry as said rabbit began to speak again.

"I...ugh...I guess your right Jerry...sorry for scaring you Judy." Dave said in an apologetic tone of voice as he gave Judy a small forgiving smile whilst Judy let out a small quite laugh.

"Don't worry about it Dave...you where just concerned about Ben and I've been in the same boat as your in a number of times with Nick since he's been on the force." Judy said in a kind and knowing tone of voice as Dave gave said light grey furred and purple eyed rabbit a small nod before Judy began to speak again.

"Alright then you two I think we've spent enough time talking here. We should start making our way over to hospital. I'm sure Ben would like to see a familiar face Dave and I think I've left Nick with the chief for way too long." Judy said as she let out a small chuckle before both Dave and Jerry nodded there heads in answer before Judy began to lead the way to the hospital that Ben, Nick and Bogo where at.

"I wonder how Ben will react when he sees me again. It has been a year since I became a security guard." Dave said in a slightly nervous tone of voice whilst Judy who was leading the trio turned her head back briefly before speaking.

"I'm sure Ben will be happy to see you Dave and besides he might not even be awake yet. When Nick rang me he did say that they had just taken him into a room for the nightholwer treatment." Judy said as Dave let out a small sigh as he nodded his big white head at Judy before replying to Judy.

"Yeah your right. Well when he wakes up Ive got some good stories to share with him and I bet he has his own ones to share with me as well." Dave said in a happy and enthusiastic tone of voice as said polar bear dropped behind as he opened up his suits left breast pocket secretly before looking into said breast pocket with his hazel eyes.

"And I cant forget about this. I promised Ben Id get it back to him the next time we meet." Dave whispered to himself which somehow avoided the hearing of both Jerry and Judy who where still ahead of said polar bear as Dave looked at the pistol that sat in his pocket.

The pistol was made fully out of silver and it bore a striking resemblance to an M1911. The pistol itself had the word 'sly' engraved on the left side of said gun as well as the words 'Wilde' which were engraved on the guns right side. The gun also had some differences which made it completely unique to other pistols as this pistol had a rather special quirk to it. The pistol itself had only one magazine which could only hold a single bullet within said magazine. This was because the magazine was designed to only hold one specific bullet that took two years to make from hand and the bullet had the name 'James' engraved on it. The bullet was always kept out of the magazine as once this magazine was loaded into the gun with its designated bullet then the magazine could never again be taken out. The gun would also lock itself in a permanent safe mode when the weapon was fired with the special bullet inside making it a single use weapon. An Dave knew who it was meant to be used on.

Dave let out a small chuckle as his eyes rested on the bullet that lay next to the gun in said polar bears pocket as he could clearly see the name 'James' inscribed on the bullet.

"Hurry up Dave your falling behind." Judy yelled to Dave as said polar bear looked up from the silver gun and the bullet that rested in his suits left breast pocket as he saw Judy an entire block away waving her right grey furred paw frantically.

Jerry on the other paw was instead staring at Dave in a slightly suspicious way with his arms crossed over his chest which made said polar bear feel slightly uneasy as he looked apologetically at both Jerry and Judy.

"Sorry." Dave yelled back apologetically before he began to make his way over to both Judy and Jerry at a quick pace as said rabbits began to walk once again as Dave made his way next to them both as Jerry began to speak.

"What where you looking at back there Dave?" Jerry questioned Dave with a hint of suspicion as said polar bear gave the light grey furred and green eyed rabbit that was Jerry a wide smile before he began to speak in his low and gruff voice.

"Nothing of any interest really Jerry. I was just checking the time." Dave said as he gave Jerry a small smile to which Jerry nodded his head as he looked away from said polar bear before speaking in a low and devious tone of voice which surprised Dave slightly.

"We all keep our own secrets Dave but you could at least make up a better lie." Jerry said as he turned and smiled at Dave slyly whilst Dave on the other paw let out a chuckle before leaning down and punching said grey furred and green eyed rabbit in the arm lightly which cause Jerry to let out a chuckle as well.

"Well I can definitely tell that you two work together on a daily basis. But enough with the secrets and whispering OK." Judy said in a knowing and happy tone of voice as both Dave and Jerry looked toward said grey furred and purple eyed rabbit in surprise as Judy gave the pair a knowing look before said rabbits phone began to play 'Try everything' from inside one of her police equipment pouches which lay on her belt.

Judy quickly opened the pouch containing her phone before said grey furred and purple eyed rabbit brought the phone to her long grey furred and black tipped right ear.

"Hello...oh hi Nick." Judy said as she turned away from the curious faces of Jerry and Dave as she continued to talk to Nick on the phone whilst both Dave and Jerry began to listen in on the conversation as best they could.

"Yeah...yeah I know and I'm sorry but you'll have to deal with Bogo on your own for a bit longer Nick...tell him a joke or something...look just try to strike up a conversation of some kind...if you really don't want to talk to Bogo then I'm sure there must be someone else you can talk to...you already have...James who?...well you can tell me all about it when I get there ok Nick I'm not that far away from the hospital...Oh one last thing before I go Nick is Ben awake yet?...oh...well I'm sure he'll wake up soon Nick so there's no need to worry about it...he's in good paws at the hospital and you know it...I love you too ok and Ill be there as soon as I can...ok bye Nick." Judy finished her conversation before letting out a small tired sigh as said rabbit pocketed her phone in one of her police equipment pouches that hung from her belt.

Before Judy could berate Dave and Jerry from listening in to her conversation she was interrupted by Jerry making kissing sounds whilst Dave on the other paw tried to hold in his laughter as he watched Jerrys theatrics.

"Ugh why do you have to act so immaturely Jerry. You do know that when I tell Nick that It was you two who prolonged his suffering with the chief then he wont be happy." Judy said in annoyance as Jerry ceased his theatrics before said rabbit shrugged at the annoyed looking Judy whilst Judy on the other paw put her right grey furred paw to her head.

"Right I think I've said this enough times to the both of you already so this is the last time I'm saying it OK. Lets GO." Judy said as she began to make her way back down the street at a much quicker pace than she previously was going at as both Dave and Jerry hurriedly followed behind the fast walking light grey furred and purple eyed rabbit that was Judy.

"Ben...Ben wake up...fine have it your way." A distorted but familiar voice said to me before I felt blunt force hit my right arm which in turn caused me to open my leaf green eyes in shock as I immediately sprung up from the lying position that I was in.

"Who did that...where...where am I?" I said out loud as I picked myself up off of the hard concreted ground that my body was on before I began to look around where I was.

I seemed to be at the very top of a tower or an apartment of sorts as I could see the concrete that lay beneath me as well as the clear blue sky that was above. I could also see the small concrete barrier that lay around the edge of the area I was in which I guessed was there to prevent people from falling off of.

"Are you serious? Come on you know where you are Ben." The voice from before said from behind me as I turned around sharply before coming face to face with myself.

"Hey Ben...or should I say me...nope I think Ill stick to Ben for now." The leaf green eyed and brown haired human version of myself said in my voice as he looked at me with a smirk adjourning his face whilst I couldn't help but stare at my human self in shock and disbelief.

He was wearing the same white shirt and black trousers that I was wearing. They where identical with the only difference being that his shirt was somehow slightly see-through.

"What are you looking at fox? Don't you remember yourself...sorry...don't your remember me?" Ben said as he continue to look at me with a smirk on his face as I looked down at myself as he mentioned the word fox.

After looking down at my black furred paws and auburn furred arms I knew that what my human self had referred to me as was right as I began to speak in a shocked and disbelieving tone of voice.

"Your...me." I said in as I continued to look at my human self in awe as my auburn furred and white tipped tail swished behind me whilst my human self let out a sigh as he began to make his way towards the top of the apartments edge as I quickly began to make my way over to where he was heading.

"Of course I'm you. Who else do you think I am? A fox?" My human self said in a joking tone of voice as he looked straight on ahead of himself as If I wasn't even there.

"You know...I think its quite funny." My human self said as he looked behind at me with his grass green eyes whilst I just gave him a confused look as I caught up with him before he pointed a finger directly at me.

"Your a fox. Your one of the most slyly portrayed animals in the animal kingdom...don't you think its funny?" My human self questioned me in a surprised and curious tone of voice as he stopped at the top of the apartments edge before looking out at the city that lay beneath the apartment.

The city itself looked like a mix between what I had seen of Zootopia already and the city that I used to live in when I was a human. I could just make out where me and Dave used to sell our products which was now situated almost directly next to the ZPD station.

"Its quite unusual isn't it." My human self said as he gazed out at the city whilst I nodded my auburn furred head in agreement before I began to speak in a joking tone of voice.

"No I think its perfectly fine. I don't know what's wrong with it." I said with a heavy layer of sarcasm in my voice which caused my human self to chuckle as he nodded his head in agreement before folding his arms across his chest.

"There wont be any of our old city left soon you know." My human self said in slight sadness as he looked down at me with a sad expression adjourning his face which caused me to look at him in confusion as he let out a defeated sounding sigh.

"Do you remember our family Ben?" The human me said as I gave him a deadpan look before I began to speak in a slightly angered tone of voice due to his question.

"Of course I do." I said as my human self gave me a knowing look before he looked to the right of where he was standing as I followed where his gaze was now directed.

"You might say that but your mind says otherwise." My human self said as he looked towards four foxes that now stood in front of him and myself with all of the foxes wearing caring and happy smiles on there auburn furred faces.

"According to your mind these foxes are your real family and to be honest I don't even know why I'm here right now." My human self said as I continued to look at the four smiling foxes in both happiness and fear as I was for some reason happy to see them but also scared as I now saw them as my real family.

I could tell who three of the foxes where from both my new memories and my experience in Zootopia so far.

The first fox that I noticed was Nick who was smiling at me with his classic sly smile. He was wearing his light green Hawaiian shirt as well as his familiar beige trousers. Said fox was standing next to a bright smiling auburn furred female vixen who looked as if she was in her early forties although I somehow knew she was older. Said vixen was dressed in bright purple dress that reminded me of Judy's eyes. She also had identical eyes to Nick as she looked at me in a way a mother would at her child.

The next fox that I looked at was very similar looking to the vixen that Nick was standing next too except she wore a yellow dress. Said vixen was looking at me in the same way that the other vixen was looking at me as I couldn't help but think that I knew her as he continued to look at me with her leaf green eyes before my gaze turned toward the final fox. My farther. Said dark auburn red furred and blue eyed fox was giving me a loving and caring smile which shocked me as all I could remember of him was the bad way that he treated me when I was younger.

"Why are you smiling at me like that? I thought you hated me?" I asked my farther in a sharp and aggressive tone of voice which seemed to cause my fathers smile to falter briefly as he looked away from me before speaking in a saddened tone of voice.

"I never hated you son...I changed for the worse after your mother died...and she didn't tell me something that made me...cold towards you." My farther said as he turned to face me once again with the same saddened look present on his auburn furred face.

The vixen next to him gave a saddened look towards my farther as she placed a black furred paw on his right shoulder in an attempt to comfort said fox.

"And because of that you abused me? And how the hell am I even talking to you right now?" I said as I glared at my farther before I felt a tap on my left shoulder as I turned around to face my human self who looked at me in a mix of both sadness and knowing with his grass green eyes.

"Because were in your mind and this how you want to process your past. Your past in Zootopia anyway. I'm guessing somewhere deep in your mind you already know about your past but your mind cant handle facing all that knowledge at once." My human self said as he looked back towards the four foxes that stood before him and me.

"So what about you then...why are you here?" I questioned my human self as he let out a sad chuckle as he continued to look at the four foxes before pointing a finger at said foxes.

"Think about it Ben. If there all here with you know then that means your memories are starting to come back to you...your real memories." My human self said as he looked back to me with a crushed look upon his features.

"And that means all the memories from your human life will be erased soon and so will I. You will cease to remember yourself when you where human." He said as he gestured to himself with his hands whilst I took a step back in shock as I finally fully realised what was happening.

"That's...that's not true...I...I can remember everything when I was human..." I said as I continued to back away from my human self and the four foxes as I could feel my grass green eyes begin to water in sadness as my auburn furred ears folded down against the back of my head. before I fell over backwards onto the hard concrete roof of the apartment.

"As much as I would love to agree with you fox face I think we both know that's not true." My human self said as he began to approach my fallen form as I felt tears begin to leak down my auburn furred face as my human self gazed down at me with a sad but humorous look on his face.

"I might disappear along with your human memories but you'd better listen to what I'm going to say." My human self said in an upbeat and joking tone of voice as I looked up at him as he extended his right arm in a helping gesture to which I accepted as he lifted me up off of the concrete ground.

"Make this life the best you can. Learn from the mistakes that I made...I mean you made...we made when we where on earth." My human self said as my vision began to fade as he continued to speak.

"And try not to get on the wrong side of the law OK. Don't want your brother tearing you a new one." My human self said as my vision turned completely black before my body went numb.

"So I said to the horse. Why the long face?" Nick said in an upbeat and happy tone of voice as he looked towards the huge grey furred and deep brown eyed buffalo that was Bogo as said buffalo gave Nick a deadpan look which cause Nicks left eye to twitch.

"I don't get it?" Bogo said as the buffalo watched in amusement as Nick let out a loud frustrated sigh before said fox stormed over to the seat he was previously sitting in as he placed his right black furred paw to the side of his head before once again looking toward the white doors that Ben had disappeared into almost an hour ago.

"You seem troubled Wilde." Bogo said as he began to make his way over to Nick as said fox looked at Bogo in surprise with his emerald green eyes as said buffalo took a set next to the auburn furred fox that was Nick.

"Its nothing chief. Don't worry about me I'm fine. I've just got something on my mind." Nick said trying his hardest to sound positive as he gave Bogo a small smile to which Bogo folded his huge arms in response as he gave Nick an in amused look.

"What's wrong Nick?" Bogo said in a calm and supportive tone of voice which shocked Nick as said fox looked at the grey furred and brown eyed buffalo that was Bogo as said buffalo let out a small chuckle to Nicks reaction.

"I bet you didn't expect this now did you?" Bogo questioned Nick in a joking and friendly tone of voice as said fox shook his head from side to side in response before Bogo began to speak again.

"Listen Nick. I know your worried about your brother and I would be as well if I was in the same boat as you but you don't need to worry. He's in capable paws here." Bogo said in a kind and reassuring tone of voice as Nick gave the grey furred and brown eyed buffalo a questioned look before speaking in a saddened and down trodden tone of voice.

"But that's the thing chief. What if Ben isn't alright...what if he doesn't wake up. What if he...what if...he dies..." Nick said as his tone of voice began to become more and more depressed and sad until Nick began to choke up as he couldn't finish his last sentence whilst Bogo looked at said fox in sympathy as Nick put his black furred paws over his emerald green eyes as he began to silently sob.

Bogo was at a complete loss for words as he watched one of his best officers break down in front of him as Nick continued to sob into his black furred paws.

After a brief few minutes of watching Nick sobbing into his paws Bogo let out a loud defiant huff before he began to speak in a authoritative and strong tone of voice which caused Nick to stop his sobbing as said fox looked up to Bogo with his emerald green eyes still moist from his tears.

"Listen to yourself Wilde. Sobbing into your paws like its the end of the world." Bogo said in a loud and tough tone of voice as he glared down slightly at Nick whilst said fox began to growl slightly at said grey furred and brown eyed buffalo.

"Don't you believe in your brother to wake up? Don't you believe in him to fight Wilde?" Bogo said continuing his loud and tough tone of voice as Nick ceased his growling briefly before he began to speak to Bogo in a dark and aggressive tone of voice as he glared at Bogo with his emerald green eyes.

"Of course I believe him in you asshole but what the hell can believing do if he doesn't wake up? What if he dies right here in this hospital today Bogo? No amount of believing would help him then would it and...I...I wouldn't be able to handle losing him again...for real this time."

Nick said as his anger began to fade away towards the end of his rant at Bogo as Nick began to sob into his black furred paws once again whilst Bogo on the other paw looked on in disbelief at Nick before said grey furred and brown eyed buffalo clenched his fists in anger.

"That still doesn't mean you should just sit there and ball your eyes out Wilde. What help will that do for Ben let alone yourself." Bogo said in anger as he grabbed Nick by the collar of his green Hawaiian shirt before glaring at the now fearful and tear stricken fox with his deep brown eyes which clashed with Nicks emerald green eyes.

"Well what else can I do chief? Think happy thoughts so that my brother will wake up? THERE'S NOTHING I CAN DO." Nick yelled as he growled at Bogo whilst bearing his white k9s before kicking said grey furred and brown eyed buffalo in the stomach hoping that It would cause Bogo to release his iron vice like grip on said foxes shirt.

After kicking Bogo's stomach for a futile few minutes Nick began to tire out as said auburn furred and green eyed fox stared down at the hospitals white tiled floor in defeat as he began silently sob again whilst Bogo on the other paw released the grip he had on Nick shirt.

"Why...why are you doing this chief?" Nick said in between his sobbing as he looked tearfully up at Bogo with his emerald green eyes to which said buffalo gave a small smile down at Nick before speaking in a sad and knowing tone of voice.

"Because your not the only one who's gone through something like this before Wilde and I know how hard it is to look for hope sometimes...even if it seems like there isn't any." Bogo said in a calm and supportive tone of voice as he gave Nick a defiant nod before he patted said red fox on his right shoulder in assurance whilst Nick couldn't help but look at Bogo in confusion.

"I'm not going to bore you with the entire story Wilde...I nearly lost a close friend a couple of years back and I thought that there wasn't any hope for him to recover but I was wrong." Bogo said whilst nick on the other paw wiped away the tears that were still falling down his auburn furred face with his black furred paws as Bogo continued on speaking.

"I had lost all hope for him to make it through Wilde. I had considered and accepted the possibility that my friend was going to die. But he didn't." Bogo said in a happy and determined tone of voice as said grey furred and brown eyed buffalo smirked in amusement as he watched Nick turn toward the white doors that Ben had disappeared into with a determined look upon his auburn furred face.

"Well I think I've talked long enough to you Wilde. Do me a favour and tell Judy to come down to the station when she gets here to report her findings. I would stay and wait for her to get back but being the chief of the ZPD isn't as easy as you think." Bogo said as he began to make his way down the hospitals long corridor whilst Nick turned from facing the white doors before looking toward the grey furred buffalo that was Bogo.

"Chief wait!" Nick yelled out to Bogo as said buffalo stopped in his tracks before he turned around to face the thankful and smiling face of Nick which caused Bogo to look back away quickly.

"What is it Wilde? I have work to get to and a cup of coffee to drink back at the precinct." Bogo said in a happy but tired tone of voice as said buffalo thought about the amount of papers that would most likely be sitting on his desk back at the precinct which caused Bogo to let out a frustrated sigh as Nick began to speak.

"I just wanted to say thank you chief. You've...you've really helped me." Nick said in a grateful and happy tone of voice as the grey furred and purple eyed buffalo that was Bogo turned to face Nick briefly before smiling.

"That's my job Wilde as well as yours. Don't forger that." Bogo said as he gave Nick a quick wave to which Nick returned before said buffalo carried on his way down the hospitals long white tiled corridor and towards said hospitals exit.

Nick watched Bogo walk off until said buffalo made his way out of the foxes emerald green eyed gaze before Nick let out a small sigh as he began to look around for a member of hospital staff in his vicinity.

"Um are you Ok sir?" A slightly high pitched and friendly voice said from behind the auburn furred and green eyed fox that was Nick as said fox quickly turned around to come face to face with the owner of the voice.

The owner of the voice was a male snow leopard dressed in a bright white doctors coat which was situated over a light blue t shirt. Said snow leopard was also wearing pair of plain black trousers as well as a pale blue tie that hung around his neck.

"Yeah I'm fine thank you and I was actually just looking for somemammal like yourself." Nick said as he stuck out his right black furred paw towards the snow leopard to which said snow leopard shook back with his own white furred and black spotted paw.

"And why do you need my help? I hope its nothing too serious." The snow leopard asked in a friendly and joking manner as he released his paw from Nicks as said fox gave the snow leopard a slight glare with his emerald green eyes to which the pale blue eyed snow leopard gave a slightly worried look back to Nick.

"Yes it is quite serious actually. And I would be grateful if you can help me." Nick said in a slightly angered and frustrated tone of voice as he continued to glare at the now slightly shaking snow leopard who began to speak.

"Of course I can help you sir...I mean what am I paid to do?" The snow leopard said in a frightened tone of voice whilst Nick on the other paw let out a sad and frustrated sigh as he looked away from the snow leopard before speaking.

"I'm sorry about that...I...I've just had a really stressful day so far." Nick said as he looked toward the snow leopard with his emerald green eyes as he watched in surprise as the snow leopard began to chuckle slightly whilst Nick looked at said snow leopard in confusion.

"Your not the only one fox. I've already had to do forty check ups today and I only got here three hours ago." The snow leopard said in a friendly but tired tone of voice as he smiled at the now regretful looking Nick as said foxes tail swished slightly in embarrassment and regret.

"And the last check up I did was a doozy." The snow leopard said as Nick gave the snow leopard a small chuckle before speaking.

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad." Nick said as the snow leopard gave Nick a small smile before patting said fox on the shoulder in amusement before said snow leopard out a small chuckle.

"Wasn't that bad? The fox had a pretty serious head injury and he was also hit by the nighthowler serum. I wouldn't be too surprised if the fox woke up with some memory loss of sorts after all that. Now I'm pretty sure that is bad." The snow leopard said with a wry grin plastered on his white furred and black spotted face whilst Nicks expression began to change into a look of both worry and shock at the snow leopards words.

"Which...room is the fox in?" Nick questioned the snow leopard with a slight hitch in his voice as the snow leopard began to notice Nicks worried expression as he began to speak once again in a more cautious and low tone of voice.

"He's just in the room over there." The snow leopard said as he turned behind himself before pointing a white furred paw toward the same doors that Nick knew Ben was in.

"Listen doctor..." Nick said before pausing as he didn't know the doctors name whilst the doctor in question noticed Nicks pause before speaking in a cheerful tone of voice as he stuck out his right white furred paw out to Nick.

"I haven't really introduced myself properly have I sir?" The snow leopard said as Nick let out a small quite chuckle as he shook the snow leopards white furred paw with his own black furred paw before the snow leopard began to speak once again.

"The names John. Dr John Nix Pardus." The snow leopard said as he let go of Nicks black furred paw before said fox began to speak.

"Nice to meet you John. My names Nick Wilde." Nick said as the white furred and black spotted snow leopard that was John let out a chuckle whilst Nick on the other paw gave John a confused look.

"Sorry about that Mr Wilde. Its just that I rarely meet mammals that are as famous as you. I mean its not everyday that I get meet one of the two mammals who stopped the nighthowler crisis." John said whilst Nick let out a small chuckle of his own as he began to speak in grateful tone of voice.

"I'm not that famous and besides I was only a tag along with Officer Hopps. She did all the real work." Nick said whist John on the other paw gave Nick a knowing look before said snow leopard began to speak.

"You did way more than you should have as an individual Mr Wilde. If it wasn't for you and officer Hopps then who knows how us predators would have been seen as and treated if Bellwether had darted us." John said before Nick gave said snow leopard a grateful smile before speaking.

"Anyway as much as I would like to continue this conversation John I need a favour to ask from you?" Nick said in level and serious tone of voice which John caught on to as he nodded in conformation to Nicks question.

"Can you let me see the fox that you checked on? I would be really grateful if you could let me see him." Nick said whilst John on the other paw turned away from Nick before speaking in a low and saddened tone of voice.

"I don't know If I can do that Mr Wilde. I cant guaranty your safety if the fox wakes up. Its way to early for the nighthowler serum to take full affect so he could potentially wake up in a savage state. I don't want to be the individual responsible for letting a city hero get attacked by a savage mammal." John said whilst Nick ears began to flatten down to the back of his auburn furred head before he began to speak in a more pleading tone of voice.

"Please John I've got to see him. He's...he's my brother." Nick said whilst John on the other paw began to mumble to himself before letting out a loud sigh as he turned his white furred head to face Nick once again before speaking in a kind but cautious tone of voice.

"You can see him but I could get in trouble for this you know." John said as he began to make his way over to the white doors as Nick followed close behind the snow leopard before John stopped just outside the pure white doors as he looked toward Nick with a small smile adjourning his white furred face before opening the doors.

"Can I ask you a favour Mr Wilde?" John said whilst Nick on the other paw nodded his head to Johns question as said snow leopard glanced shyly away from Nick before he brought out a pen form his white doctors coat.

"Would you...err...mind...signing my coat?" John said whilst Nick couldn't help but laugh at the embarrassed looking snow leopard before he took the pen out of Johns right furred paw.

"Of course I don't mind." Nick said as he scribbled his signature onto the doctors pure white coat before giving the pen back to the still embarrassed looking snow leopard.

"Thank you Mr Wilde...ill leave you to see your brother now." John said as he Nick a grateful smile before he began to walk away whilst Nick gave said snow leopard a wave as he watched John walk off down the hospitals long corridor.

Nick smiled to himself as he turned away from the direction that John had gone off in before looking into the room where Ben was in but before Nick could make his way into the room a sudden ringing tone filled Nicks ears as he began to reach into his beige trouser pocket.

Nick quickly pressed the answer button on the ringing phone before he brought the phone up to his right auburn furred and black tipped ear before speaking in a friendly but curious tone of voice.

"This is Nick Wilde speaking. Who am I talking too?" Nick said before said auburn furred and grass green eyed fox froze in place as he heard the voice that answered him.

"Nick is that you? I've been trying to reach you all day you know. Are you trying to ignore me?" The soft and slightly annoyed sounding voice said as Nick tried his hardest to respond to the voice before said fox was finally able to reply back in a surprised and slightly fearful tone of voice.

"Mum? Is that you?" Nick questioned the voice on the phone but instead of a response coming from the phone Nick heard the same soft and slightly annoyed voice speak from behind his back which caused Nick to jump slightly before he turned around to face the voice that belonged to his mother Nicole Wilde.

"Hello there Nicky. What are you doing here?"


	26. Chapter 25

I just wanted to say that the story has reached over 12,000 views and that's amazing and it's all thanks to you the readers. I'm so glad that people are enjoying the story still. Please leave a review if you want to as It really helps to motivate me and it helps me to see if people are still finding the story interesting and good. Also on a last note would people want to read a sequel to this story after its finished?

Chapter 25

"Mum?" Nick asked the now smiling bright auburn furred and emerald green eyed vixen that was Nicole Wilde. Said vixen was wearing her usual and favourite purple dress which matched the colour of Judy's eyes. Nick watched in both surprise and slight happiness as Nicole quickly made her way over to Nick before enveloping said fox in a strong and tight hug which caught Nick off guard.

"Oh it's so good to see Nicky. I've missed you son." Nicole said in an emotional and happy tone of voice as she began to tighten her hug on Nick which caused said fox to begin to lose his breathe.

"It's...g...good to see...you too mum." Nick said in strained and embarrassed tone of voice as he struggled to breathe under the powerful hug that he was trapped in.

"Oh Nicky you should really visit more often. Sometimes I...I don't think you care about me." Nicole said in a saddened and emotional tone of voice as she lessened the hug on Nick before burying her head into Nicks chest which caused said fox to let out a saddened sigh before speaking.

"Now why would you say that mum? I'll always love you and I promise that Ill visit more...it's just that I've been really busy with police work and other things." Nick said in a soft and caring tone of voice as Nicole began to break away from her hug on Nick as she wiped her emerald green eyes of tears before letting out a small chuckle as she gazed lovingly at Nick.

"You don't need to worry Nick...I...shouldn't have said that...I...I'm just so happy to see you." Nicole said in a happy and caring ton of voice whilst Nick gave said light auburn furred and emerald green eyed vixen a wide smile before speaking.

"And I'm happy to see you too mum...but what are you doing here?" Nick asked Nicole in a questioning tone of voice whilst Nicole on the other paw let out a small laugh before speaking in a happy and excited tone of voice.

"I was just visiting an old friend of mine who works here at the hospital. We just went out for a coffee and talked for a while before he had to come back here." Nicole said whilst Nick on the other paw gave said light auburn furred and emerald green eyed vixen a suspicious look before speaking.

"When you say friend mum what do you mean?" Nick questioned Nicole in a slightly serious tone of voice as he looked at Nicole with a serious expression plastered on his auburn furred face whilst said vixen on the other paw began to chuckle lightly before prodding Nick on the nose which caused said fox to lose his serious look.

"He's not that type of friend Nicholas so you don't need to worry about me inviting him to meet you any time soon." Nicole said in a berating but humorous tone of voice whilst Nick on the other paw smiled slyly at said bright auburn furred and emerald green eyed vixen that was his mum.

"Anyway enough about me Nicky what are you doing here?" Nicole questioned Nick in a happy but suspicious tone of voice which seemed to catch Nick off guard as his sly smile was immediately replaced with a look of sadness and anger as he looked away from Nicole before speaking.

"Mum...I...I was actually going to visit you quite soon. And...I...I was going to bring someone with me to see you too.." Nick said as he continued to look away from Nicole's emerald green eyed gaze whilst said vixens once happy face began to turn into a look of both worry and curiosity.

"Is it Judy? Is she alright...Oh Nick she can't be here...after what you've told me about her I can't imagine...how your feeling right now Nicholas." Nicole said in sadness as she began to approach Nick only for said fox to look at Nicole with the beginnings of tears in his leaf green eyes which made Nicole stop dead in her tracks.

"It's...it's not Judy mum...its...its Ben." Nick said in an angry and saddened tone of voice as he tried his hardest to keep himself from breaking down again whilst Nicole on the other paw looked at Nick in both shock and sadness before speaking.

"Y...your...you're just joking...right Nicholas? You have to be joking...B...Ben went missing years ago." Nicole questioned Nick as said vixens emerald green eyes began to fill with tears as she watched Nick shake his head in response to her question.

"I'm not joking mum...I was going to bring Ben to see you...so you could...no...so we could tell him the truth about Linda and what she actually was to him." Nick said in a comforting but serious tone of voice as said fox watched the bright auburn furred vixen that was Nicole shake her head in denial as tears began to stream down her auburn furred face.

"I...I won't believe you until I see him...I can't believe you until I see him.." Nicole said in an emotional and disbelieving tone of voice whilst Nick on the other paw let out a small chuckle before speaking.

"I thought you would say something like that...but I'm warning you that Ben has been through a lot...and...that's why he's here...but I'll tell you about all that later OK mum." Nick said in both a caring and saddened tone of voice as he watched Nicole nod her head rapidly in agreement as Nick gave said vixen a small smile before he turned around away from Nicole so that he was facing the white doors that Ben was behind.

"Let's just hope that he's awake." Nick said as he pushed open the pure white doors with his black furred paw before entering the room with Nicole following close behind.

As Nick and Nicole both made their way into the room there green eyes immediately locked onto the deep auburn furred and grass green eyed fox that was Ben as said fox was seated on the hospital bed that was in the room.

Said fox was dressed in his usual long sleeved white shirt and black trousers and he had his back towards both Nick and Nicole and seemed to be transfixed on the view outside the hospital rooms window. Nick also noticed that Bens left arm had a tube running into it which connected to a drip of some kind which hung from the side of the plain white hospital bed.

"B...Ben...are you alright?" Nick questioned the motionless deep auburn furred fox whilst Nicole on the other paw began to slowly make her way toward the hospital bed where Ben was sitting.

"Ben...is...is that you?" Nicole questioned Ben in a happy and emotional tone of voice whilst said fox continued to look out of the hospital window as if he didn't hear Nicole speak.

"Ben...what's wrong...can...can you even hear me?" Nick questioned Ben in both worry and fear as he quickly made his way over to Bens bed whilst Nicole on the other paw made her way over to the still motionless form of Ben as quickly as she could.

Said vixen then crouched down in front of Ben so that her emerald green eyes were looking straight into Bens grass green ones before she began to speak in an emotional and caring tone of voice whilst Nick crouched down next to her.

"Ben...can you hear me? Please Ben...it's me...please Ben..." Nicole said as her voice gradually began to become more and more upset as tears began to run down her auburn furred face as she looked into the almost soulless face of Ben.

"I'm...I'm sorry mum...but...I...I don't think that he's going to talk to us...or if he even can yet." Nick said in a saddened tone of voice as he reached over towards Nicole before enveloping said vixen in a hug whilst Nicole began to sob into Nicks Hawaiian shirt.

"W...why...why won he talk Nicholas...why...it's not fair...it's not fair..." Nicole said in between sobs as she continued to cry into Nicks shirt whilst Nick on the other paw could only hug the crying vixen tighter as he began to feel tears make their way down his auburn furred face from his leaf green eyes.

"Mum...when I said Bens been through a lot I really meant it. He's...he's in here because he was hit by an unknown assailant with the nighthowler serum when we were out at a café with Judy and her brother Jerry." Nick said in a angry and saddened tone of voice as he continued to hold the crying vixen that was Nicole in his auburn furred arms.

"I thought he was going to attack me and Judy when he was hit with the serum...but...I don't know how but...I managed to calm him down...I calmed him down enough that he became calm and relaxed around me even in his savage state...I had the situation under control mum...I had it under control...before...before Ben was hit by a baseball bat to his head...I...I should have stopped the assailant...but I couldn't...I let him get away." Nick said as he began to growl lightly to himself before he continued to speak.

"But If he tries to hurt Ben again...then Ill...Ill." Nick said as he closed his grass green eyes in anger at the memory of Finnick smashing Ben in the head before gloating about how he had saved Nick from being attacked.

'Dammit Finnick. Why did it have to be you. I had everything under control.' Nick thought in anger as he growled to himself briefly as he continued to hug Nicole tighter both for her comfort and his own.

"Wait...who...who are you two?...where am I?...and...why are you crying?" The quite but familiar voice of Ben said as Nick immediately looked back towards Ben as said fox looked at Nick in both surprise and confusion whilst Nicole on the other paw scrambled out of Nicks hug before looking directly at Ben in both relief and confusion with tears still in her emerald green eyes.

"What do you mean who are we Ben? It's us." Nick said in a low but worried tone of voice as he looked at the confused face of Ben before Nick looked towards Nicole who was still gazing directly at Ben in both hope and sadness as she began to speak.

"Come on Ben...don't you remember me...I'm...I'm your mother." Nicole said in hope as she waited for a response from Ben only to be greeted by a confused and nervous face from said fox as Nick looked at Ben in sadness as his ears began to slowly fold down against the back of his head.

Nicole on the other paw shook her head in denial before wrapping her auburn furred arms around Ben as she held onto the surprised and confused looking fox as if her life would end if she let go.

"I'm...I'm sorry mum..." Nick said as he watched on in sadness as Nicole began to cry into Bens chest whilst said fox looked at the crying vixen wrapped around him in confusion but also sadness which surprised Nick as Ben hadn't shown an incline of sadness until Nicole had begun to hug him.

"I'm so sorry Ben...I'm so, so sorry...I should never have let you go...I shouldn't have let you go..." Nicole said in between sobs as she continued to cry into Bens chest whilst said foxes expression began to turn into a look of pain as he brought his right black furred paw up to his head before groaning in pain.

"Ugh...my...he...head..." Ben said as he groaned in pain whilst Nicole ceased her crying and hugging as she moved away from Ben with a look a worry plastered on her still tear stricken face as she began to speak in a fearful and worried tone of voice.

"Ben...what's wrong...Benjamin answer me...please..." Nicole said as Ben continued to groan louder and louder in pain as a few pained tears began to escape out of said foxes leaf green eyes.

"Nicholas go and get a doctor...somethings wrong with your brother..." Nicole said as she looked between both Ben and Nick whilst Nick nodded his auburn furred head in response to Nicole's demand as he began to quickly make his way out of the pure white hospital room in search of a doctor or a member of staff.

"Nick...wait...don't go.." Ben said in a slow and pained tone of voice which caused Nick to immediately turn around as he noticed Ben was looking directly towards him with a look of both sadness and fear.

"Benjamin are you Ok...do...do you remember me? Do...do you know who I am?" Nicole said in a desperate and hopeful tone of voice as Ben turned around to look at the bright auburn furred and emerald green eyed vixen that was Nicole before speaking in a tired but happy tone of voice.

"Of course I remember you. How could I ever forget you auntie. Your like a second mother to me." Ben said as he opened his auburn furred arms wide as Nicole immediately latched onto Ben in a strong embrace as she began to cry once again in relief and happiness whilst Nick on the other paw began to slowly make his way over to Ben.

"Ben...I thought...that you didn't...remember me...or my mum...I...I was...so...scared." Nick said in a sad but relived tone of voice as Ben gave said fox a small joking smile before speaking.

"Scared? I didn't think that police officers could get scared Nick." Ben said in a upbeat tone of voice which caused Nicole to laugh lightly as she broke off her hug with Ben whilst Nick just gave said upbeat sounding auburn furred and leaf green eyed fox an annoyed look before he began to speak in a loud and aggressive voice.

"Of course I was scared Ben. Just because I'm a police officer doesn't mean I don't get scared...are... are you stupid...I thought that you...I thought that you had...forgot about me." Nick said as his loud and angry tone of voice began to quieten down as he finished speaking whilst Nicole on the other paw looked at Nick in sympathy and understanding as Ben stood up before he tried to make his way over to the now upset looking fox that was Nick which was only stopped by the drip that was still in Bens arm.

"Nick...listen no matter how hard I might try I can't forget about you...your like a brother to me Nick. Never forget that." Ben said in a serious tone of voice as he opened his arms wide before he embraced the still slightly upset looking auburn furred and grass green eyed fox that was Nick whilst Nicole looked on at the two hugging foxes in happiness.

"I won't forget Ben...and I'm sorry for you getting hurt...I...I should have protected you...it's my fault your here..." Nick said in a defeated tone of voice as he shrugged of Bens hug before looking away from Bens confused but upset looking face.

"Nick you've got to stop blaming yourself when I get into trouble. It's not your fault that I'm here Nick and you know it. I'm here because some mammal decided to shoot me with the...nighthowler serum?" Ben said in a serious but understanding tone of voice to which Nick slowly nodded his head as he slowly began to look back towards Ben whilst said fox continued to speak.

"And besides I'd rather be here instead of you. Imagine how Judy would feel if you were here in my position." Ben said whilst Nick let out a small chuckle before scratching the back of his auburn furred head with his right black furred paw in embarrassment.

"Oh I'm so glad that you two still get along like you used to when you were younger." Nicole said in happiness as said vixen brought her auburn furred arms around both Nick and Ben before crushing the two male foxes in a strong hug which caught both Ben and Nick off guard.

"M...mum...please...let go...I can't breathe." Nick said in a weak tone of voice as said fox struggled to breathe under Nicole's hug whilst Ben on the other paw looked as if he was about to pass out.

"Fine. But I expect hugs and kisses from the both of you later." Nicole said in a false angered tone of voice as she released her hug on both Nick and Ben as they both immediately began taking in huge breathes of air to get there breathing back to normal whilst the bright auburn furred and green eyed vixen that was Nicole began to chuckle lightly.

"Well...phew...now that I can breathe again why don't we go out for a drink. I haven't seen you in years auntie and I'm I've missed a lot." I said as I looked towards my auntie with a wide smile plastered on my auburn furred face before I turned to look at Nick before speaking again.

"And I'm sure you would like to come along too Nick. Am I right?" I questioned Nick in an upbeat tone of voice before I hissed slightly in pain as I accidently pulled on the drip that was still attached to my arm before I noticed the concerned and worried expression that was present on Nicks auburn furred face as said fox began to speak in a mirroring tone of voice to his expression.

"I...I don't think that you should leave the hospital yet Ben...I mean you've only been in the hospital for a couple of hours and that's definitely not long enough for the nighthowler treatment to take effect. You could still have some of the serum in your system." Nick said in a serious but worried tone of voice whilst I on the other paw couldn't help but growl lightly at said fox before I looked towards my aunt only to find that she also had a worried and concerned expression on her face like Nick.

"Nicks right Ben...as much as I would love to go out with the both of you for a drink I think you need some more rest." Auntie Nicole said as I tried my hardest not to growl at said bright auburn furred and green eyed vixen.

I closed my eyes in an attempt to calm myself down before I felt a paw on my left shoulder which caused me to growl loudly as well as my ears to flatten down against my auburn furred head as I looked at the owner of said paw only to see the scared and concerned expression of Nick as he quickly moved his paw off of my shoulder.

"...I'm...sorry Nick...I don't know why I growled at you...I...I'm sorry." I said as I looked down at my black furred paws in shame at the way I had just behaved toward both Nick and auntie Nicole before I felt two arms wrap around me in a comforting manner as I looked behind me only to come face to face with the caring face of said vixen as she gave me a small smile before speaking in a low and comforting tone of voice.

"Don't worry Ben. If you want some space to calm down then we can leave you for a bit." Nicole said in a comforting tone of voice before I began to shake my head in response to said vixen before speaking.

"No. I don't want you to leave. I promise I won't get angry or...growl...I don't know what came over me but I don't want you two to go." I said in a begging tone of voice which caught both Nick and my aunt off guard as I felt said aunt hug me tighter whilst Nick on the other paw let out a small chuckle before speaking in a surprised and caring tone of voice.

"We won't leave if you don't want us to Ben...but maybe you should get some rest. Like I said before I doubt the nighthowler cure has gotten all of the serum out of your body yet and I'm probably right in guessing that the remnants of the serum are making you more aggressive." Nick said as he gave me a re assuring smile as I nodded my head in understanding and agreement.

"And well stay here with you OK Ben. Just get some rest for now alright." Nicole said in a loving and caring tone of voice as said vixen released her hug on me before I gave a smile to both Nick and my aunt as I lay myself back down on the hospital bed from my seated position before closing my grass green eyes.

I could feel myself becoming more and more tired as I let out a small relaxed sigh before a loud ringing sound caused me to immediately sit back up from my laying position on the bed before I snapped open my leaf green eyes.

"What's that noise?" I asked both Nick and Nicole who both looked towards me at my question as I noticed the surprised and comforting look that was on my aunts face as well as the guilty looking face of Nick as said fox quickly tried to hide the still ringing phone in his right beige trouser pocket.

"There's no point in trying to hide the phone from me now Nick. And besides what if its Bogo ringing you? I don't want to be responsible for getting you in trouble and squished by Bogo." I said in a slightly humorous tone of voice to which Nick on the other paw let out a small nervous chuckle before he brought the still ringing phone from out of his pocket before bringing the phone up to his right auburn furred ear.

"Hello this is Nick Wilde speaking...Oh hi Judy...yep I'm at the hospital still...sure I guess so but Bens still a bit unstable at the moment." Nick said on the phone as said fox looked at me as he said my name whilst I on the other paw gave said fox an irritated look at the way he had said that I was unstable.

"I am not unstable." I grumbled to myself as I looked away from Nick whilst said fox continued to speak to Judy on the phone.

"Ok carrots I'll see you here in a few minutes...Oh and before you go...my mums here so expect to be questioned and interrogated by her OK." Nick said in an embarrassed tone of voice as said fox looked towards the now frowning bright auburn furred vixen that was my auntie Nicole in both an apologetic and nervous way.

"OK bye Judy." Nick said in a caring tone of voice as he ended the call before pocketing his phone back into his right beige trouser pocket whilst I looked at said fox in a mix of annoyance and slight hurt before I looked over to the still frowning face of my aunt.

"Was it really necessary to talk about me like that to Judy Nicholas? I wasn't going to ask her too many questions." My aunt said in a hurt and annoyed tone of voice whilst Nick on the other paw gave said vixen a knowing look which caused my aunt to look away from Nicks gaze before speaking.

"Fine. I was going to ask her a lot of questions. I only want to know what your relationship is like from her mouth and not yours Nicholas. I care about you and I really want to know what she thinks of you." Aunt Nicole said in a loving and caring tone of voice which caused Nick too look away from said vixen in embarrassment as my aunt approached Nick before enveloping said fox in a tight embrace which caused me to chuckle lightly.

"Mum you do know...Judy's...just a friend." Nick said trying his best to hide his nervous tone of voice as I watched aunt Nicole pull away slightly from her hug on Nick as said Vixen gave Nick a curious look.

"I wouldn't say there just friends auntie but rather...a newly formed romantic couple." I said in a sly tone of voice as my aunt immediately looked towards me with a giant smile on her bright auburn furred face before she quickly looked back towards Nick whilst said fox on the other paw looked towards my seated form with a look of both betrayal and annoyance on his auburn furred face.

"I can't believe your dating Judy Nicholas, I'm so happy for you and I bet you both look so cute together." Aunt Nicole said in joy as said bright auburn furred and emerald green eyed vixen smiled widely at Nick before she began to hug Nick once again whilst I began to chuckle at the still unhappy looking face of Nick.

"Why do you look so unhappy Nick?" I questioned the deep auburn furred and grass green eyed fox that was Nick in an over caring tone of voice as said fox gave me an unamused look before speaking in a matching tone of voice to the expression that was on his auburn furred face.

"Why did you have to say that Ben?" Nick grumbled to which I gave said fox a sly innocent smile before speaking in a matching tone of voice.

"Sorry Nick. It must be because I'm...what did you call me...oh yes unstable." I said to which Nick gave me a look of both sadness and regret as he began to speak.

"I'm sorry Ben...I didn't mean to call you unstable...I shouldn't have said that...I just wanted Judy to know that you're a bit on edge because of the nighthowler serum." Nick said in a regretful tone of voice to which I nodded my head in understanding to said foxes reasoning.

"Yeah...you were right to tell Judy Nick. I guess I was just upset by the comment...but your right. And I'm sorry for telling your mum." I said in an apologetic tone of voice whilst Nick on the other paw gave me a small smile in response.

"I just hope the treatment hurries up...this drip is really starting to annoy me." I said as I lightly pulled at the drip that was attached to my left deep auburn furred arm which caused me to wince slightly in pain.

"Why do I keep doing that?" I said in a humorous and joking tone of voice which caused Nick to chuckle lightly before I felt some mammal flick my left deep auburn furred ear which caused me to flinch.

"You should stop doing it Benjamin. And if you don't then I'll have to restrain you in a hug again." My aunt said in an intimidating but joking tone of voice as said aunt broke of her hug with Nick as I gave said bright auburn furred and emerald green eyed vixen a small nervous smile before a knock at the hospital rooms door caused myself, Nick and aunt Nicole to look towards said door.

"Do you mind getting the door Nicholas. I'll stay here and make sure Ben doesn't try to fiddle with his drip anymore." Aunt Nicole said before said vixen brought me into a hug which restrained my auburn furred arms.

"Nick you have to help me...your mum...she's...she's gone insane." I said in a feigned fearful tone of voice as I tried to reach out to Nick which caused said fox to roll his eyes before said fox made his way over to the hospital rooms white doors whilst I desperately tried to escape from my aunts tight embrace.

"Hello? Nick...Ben...are you two in there?" The familiar kind but worried sounding voice of Judy said from behind the white doors as I briefly brought my head out of my aunts hug as I watched Nick open said white doors before my head was once again engulfed by my aunts strong hug.

"Yep were in here Judy." I heard Nick say in a happy tone of voice before I heard said fox open the doors to the room.

"Help me Judy...please." I said in faked desperation as I managed to bring my head out of my aunts hug once again as my leaf green eyes looked towards the surprised and worried looking grey furred and bright purple eyed rabbit that was Judy.

"Nick is Ben alright? He seems like he's in trouble." Judy asked in worry whilst Nick on the other paw just let out a small chuckle as said fox looked at me with his grass green eyes as I was dragged back into my aunts embrace once again.

"Yeah he's fine. My mums just gaining back eight years of missed hugs with Ben and as you can guess he missed a lot." I heard Nick say in a joking tone of voice before I winced in pain as my aunt hugged my left auburn furred arm too tightly which caused the drip in said arm to dig in.

"Are you OK Ben? I'm sorry Benjamin...I...I didn't mean to hurt you..." My aunty said as she released the hug she had on me as said bright auburn furred and emerald green eyed vixen looked at me in worry and concern to which I chuckled lightly before speaking to the panicking vixen.

"Its fine auntie...just try not to hug me too hard next time." I said in a forgiving and calm tone of voice to which my aunt nodded her head in understanding as she stood back up to her full height before said vixen turned around from me before facing both Nick and Judy with a wide smile.

"Well how about you introduce me to this lovely rabbit that I see before me Nicholas." My aunt said as I watched in mild humour as both Nick and Judy's faces turned into looks of embarrassment as they both tried to form some words to respond to the still smiling vixen that was my aunt.

"Uh...I've told you a lot about Judy already mum...but...I think Judy can tell you more about herself." Nick said as he quickly began to push the still embarrassed and now nervous looking rabbit that was Judy as said rabbit gazed at my aunt with her bright purple eyes before speaking.

"Um...hello Ms Wilde...I'm Judy Hopps...I'm your sons partner in the force." Judy said in a shy tone of voice as she stuck out her right grey furred paw towards the smiling bright auburn furred and emerald green eyed vixen that was my aunt.

"Sorry Judy. But I don't do paw shakes. I only do hugs." My aunt said in happiness as I watched in amusement as Judy was abruptly engulfed in a strong hug from the bright auburn furred vixen before said vixen began to speak in an emotional and happy tone of voice.

"Thank you so much Judy...thank you for helping my son become a better mammal..." My aunt said in an emotional and overjoyed tone of voice as she began to break away from her hug on Judy which revealed the now smiling and proud looking grey furred and bright purple eyed rabbit.

"It's no problem Ms Wilde." Judy said before I watched Nick make his way behind Judy before flicking said rabbits left long grey furred ear which caused Judy to turn around before frowning playfully at the smiling form of Nick.

"And thank you for helping me find my brother Judy. I guess we have to help him now as well." Nick said in a happy and appreciative tone of voice before my aunt began to speak in a slightly worried tone of voice.

"What do you need to help Ben with? He hasn't done anything wrong has he?" My aunt said as said vixen turned to face me with her emerald green eyes gazing directly at me in concern as I felt my ears begin to fold against the back of my head.

"Um...mum...I think that me and Ben should talk about that with you later OK." Nick said in a serious but caring tone of voice which caused my aunt to look away from me and back to Nick as said vixen noticed the serious tone of voice that Nick was using.

"Alright Nicholas...but I expect the truth from both you and Ben alright." My aunt said in a matching tone of voice to Nicks as she nodded her head at said fox before looking towards me with a small smile on her bright auburn furred face which I returned with my own smile.

"So how are you feeling Ben?" I heard Judy question me in a caring tone of voice as I watched said grey furred and bright purple eyes rabbit make her way over towards me as I gave said rabbit a smile before speaking in an upbeat tone of voice.

"I'm doing alright Judy. My head just hurts a little but it's nothing compared to this drip." I said as I showed Judy the drip that was in my left arm which caused said rabbit to look at me in sadness before said rabbit jumped up and hugged my chest before speaking in a sad and slightly angered tone of voice.

"I'm sorry that your here Ben...I should have stayed with Nick...maybe then you wouldn't be here." Judy said in a regretful tone of voice as I felt said rabbit hug me tighter before I let out a small sigh before speaking in a joking but serious tone of voice.

"Honestly Judy I swear you and Nick are made for each other. Your acting the same way he did when he came in here. You can't blame yourself for me being here." I said which caused Judy to chuckle lightly as said rabbit began to break away from her hug before smiling at me.

"Your act so like Nick sometimes Ben and I'm glad that you're alright." Judy said as I gave said rabbit another smile before the doors to the hospital room opened again causing every mammal in the room to look towards said doors as a familiar looking light grey furred and green eyed rabbit as well as a tall snow white furred polar bear entered into the room through the hospital rooms doors.

The polar bear was dressed in a plain black suit which had a sown on letter B on the suits top left breast pocket. The polar bear was also wearing a plain black tie which matched with the suit that he was wearing as said polar bear looked at me with a huge smile plastered on his white furred face.

Jerry was wearing his familiar camouflaged hoodie and joggers that he was wearing when we were at the café.

"Well I didn't expect to see you here Jerry?" I questioned Jerry in a surprised and joking tone of voice to which Jerry chuckled briefly before speaking.

"Well now you're making it seem like I don't care about you Ben. Besides I have a plan to get you out of here and to a bar ASAP. I'm sure I can find you some more of that blueberry alcohol." Jerry said in a friendly tone of voice as I looked at said rabbit in hope before I began to get up and out of my seated position only for Nick to place his right black furred paw firmly on my left shoulder before said fox began to speak.

"I'm sorry Jerry but I'm going to have to stop that plan. Ben really needs to rest up after what he's been through." Nick said as both myself and Jerry let out a defeated sigh before the polar bear that Jerry was with began to chuckle in a strangely familiar sounding deep and gruff voice.

"You don't have to treat me like a child Nick. I was going to say no to the plan you know." I said in a childish tone of voice which caused the polar bear to chuckle more whilst Nick on the other paw looked at me with a knowing expression on his auburn furred face which caused me to look away from said fox.

"You haven't changed one bit have you Ben." The deep and gruff sounding voice of the polar bear said as I looked towards said polar bear in slight confusion as he made his way over to me whilst Nick on the other paw stood slightly in front of me before giving the approaching polar bear a warning look.

"There's no need to get defensive now Nick." The polar bear said in a friendly and calm tone of voice as he stopped his approach whilst Nick on the other paw gave the polar bear a questioning and suspicious look before speaking.

"How do you know my name let alone Ben?" Nick questioned the now slightly confused looking polar bear as said polar bear looked towards me with his deep brown eyes which caused my head to hurt slightly as the polar bear began to speak again.

"Hasn't Ben ever mentioned me to you before? He used to tell me a lot about you when we used to work together." Dave said in surprise and slight annoyance as my head began to increase in pain which caused me to put my black furred paws to my head as I began to groan in pain catching the attention of every mammal in the room.

As my head continued to pound in pain I began to slowly remember the polar bear who was in the room as new memories of the polar bear began to appear in my head.

The memories where practically identical to the memories I had on earth with Dave when we were doing our cons as well as when we went out for drinks to celebrate a successful days work. As more and more new memories began to fill my head I began to realise that the black suited and brown eyed polar bear was the animal version of Dave.

"Are you OK Benjamin?" My aunt questioned me in a worried tone of voice as I nodded my head with my paws still over my auburn furred face as the new memories continued to flow into my head as Nick began to speak in a similar worried tone of voice to my aunties.

"Are you sure Ben? You don't look like your OK." Nick said before the pain in my head began to lessen as well as the memories as I brought my paws away from my face before looking towards Nick with a tired smile on my face.

"I'm fine Nick. Just a little bit of a headache is all." I said before I looked towards the slightly worried looking face of the white furred and brown eyed polar bear that was Dave before I gave said polar bear I wide smile before speaking.

"It's been a while Dave. How have you been my friend. Staying away from blueberries I presume." I said in a joking tone of voice to Dave chuckled in response before said polar bear began to speak in his usual low and gruff tone of voice.

"How did you guess." Dave said sarcastically which caused me to laugh briefly before I regained my composure once again as I noticed Nick was still in front of me slightly whilst giving Dave a suspicious and untrusting look to which I chuckled at the look that was plastered on said foxes face.

"Nick you can relax. I would like you to meet the one and only Dave Wilson my long-time friend and old work buddy." I said as Dave looked towards Nick with a smile on his white furred face before said polar bear stuck out his right white furred paw towards Nick to which said fox greeted with his own black furred paw.

"It's nice to finally meet you Nick. Bens told me all about you." Dave said in a happy and friendly tone of voice as Nick nodded his head as said foxes suspicious and untrusting look began to turn into a more friendlier look before he began to speak.

"Oh has he now? Well it's nice to meet you Dave and I'm sorry for the way I acted...but can I ask you something quickly?" Nick said in a calm but serious tone of voice as Dave nodded his white furred head in response to Nicks question.

"What work did you use to do with my brother?"

"Please...I...I'm sorry...I'm telling you the truth...I don't know a fox called Ben...please...I have a family." A restrained beaten up and bloodied deer cried to the cruel smiling black furred and blue eyed wolf that was holding a crow bar above said deer's head before the wolf began to imitate the deer's frightened and scared tone of voice.

"Oh...I...I know you don't know a fox called Ben...I..I...I'm just sending a message to the police as well as a note for my favourite fox." The black furred wolf said in a fake distraught and scared tone of voice before said wolf began to laugh manically as he looked directly into the now crying deer's eyes.

"Oh my deer friend...ha get it deer friend not dear friend…..anyway there's no need to cry. You will be remembered by your family as a brave hero who stood up against James spire all on his own before you were unfortunately overpowered and horribly manned by said individual." James said as he dropped the crow bar down onto the hard concrete floor which caused the sound of the dropped crow bar to echo inside of the old abandoned factory.

"Please...don't do this...please." The deer cried in fear as James growled at the deer in anger before said wolf went down onto all fours before leaping at the restrained deer with his jaws open wide before James sunk his teeth into the deer's chest.


	27. Chapter 26

Hello once again. Firstly I'm sorry for the long wait as I was a bit stuck on where I wanted to go with the story but I have found the way forward. I hope that people are still enjoying the story and remember to leave a review or a tip for the story if you want to as I greatly appreciate them. Anyway, enough of me talking I hope you enjoy the chapter and thank you for over 13,600 views.

Chapter 26

"Whoa, Nick where did that come from?" I questioned the now serious and slightly aggressive looking fox that was Nick as said fox began to speak again.

"What did you used to do with Ben Dave? I won't ask you again." Nick questioned Dave aggressively as said fox took an aggressive step towards the fearful and concerned looking polar bear that was Dave.

"Nick what are you doing...Dave's just a friend of Bens...he's not a criminal." My aunt said in a worried and concerned tone of voice which seemed to anger Nick more as said fox continued to glare daggers at the still fearful and concerned looking polar bear that was Dave.

"Nick you need to calm down," I said in a calm tone of voice in an effort to stop Nicks aggressive behavior and tone of voice towards Dave which only caused said fox to look at me in anger and frustration.

"I need to calm down? Ben, I'm as calm as ever." Nick said in a sarcastic and aggressive tone of voice as I gave said fox a shocked and hurt look as Nick looked back towards Dave before speaking again.

"Now you had better answer me now Dave. Lying to an officer of the law would be a very bad mistake to make." Nick said as I watched said fox reach into his right beige trouser pocket before pulling out his silver police badge and showing it to Dave as said deep brown eyed and snow white furred polar bear looked at Nick in fear as I continued to look at Nick in both shock and hurt.

"Nick, why are you doing this? Dave's done nothing wrong to you so why are you acting this way towards him." The concerned and friendly voice of Judy said as I watched said light grey-furred and bright purple eyed rabbit make her way over to Nick which seemed to get the attention of the still aggressive looking auburn furred and grass green eyed fox before said fox began to speak to Judy continuing his aggressive tone of voice that he had used toward Dave.

"And how do you know that Judy? Just stay out of this." Nick said aggressively which caused Judy to take a small step back away from Nick whilst Jerry on the other paw made his way to his sister's side before glaring at Nick in a slightly aggressive manner before my aunt began to speak.

"That was uncalled for Nicholas. Judy was only trying to help you. There was no need to snap at her like that." My aunt said in a stern tone of voice as she looked at Nick in both disappointment and slight anger before Nick started to growl lightly at my aunt which shocked both my aunt and myself as Nick began to speak again.

"None of you are thinking properly right now. Am I the only one in here who cares about what Ben used to do. I'm doing this for his safety." Nick said as he turned back around to face the now slightly aggressive looking polar bear that was Dave whilst my head began to throb in pain as I placed my head in my black furred paws.

"And why would Ben need protecting from me Nick?" Dave questioned the still aggressive looking auburn furred and leaf green eyed fox that was Nick in a threatening tone of voice as said polar bear growled lightly at Nick which caused Nicks facial features to become even more aggressive looking than before.

"I don't know yet but I am going to find out soon or you're going to jail snowflake," Nick said continuing his aggressive tone of voice whilst Dave on the other paw took an aggressive step towards Nick whilst said fox did the same as he began to growl in anger towards Dave.

"Both of you...stop...please.." I said in a weak and quiet tone of voice as my head continued to pound in pain whilst both Nick and Dave continued to stand off against each other oblivious to the words I had just said.

"Nicholas stop this right now. You're not like this son." Aunt Nicole said before said aunt noticed me groaning in pain whilst holding my auburn furred head in my black furred paws as said vixen began to make her way over to me with worry etched on her face.

"Ben are you OK?" My aunt said as let out another pained groan before looking at my aunt with a tired and pained look on my face before I shook my head to answer said vixens question.

"This is your last chance, Dave. Tell me what you used to do with Ben." Nick said in an aggressive tone of voice as Dave growled at said fox in defiance whilst both Judy and Jerry looked on at the two mammals in both shock and fear as it seemed like the two mammals were about to attack each other.

I continued to groan in pain as my head continued to pound mercilessly whilst my aunt on the other paw began to desperately look around the hospital room for something which could help relieve some of the pain from my head.

"Listen here, Nick. You had better watch what you say to me as unlike Ben, I don't know you all that well." Dave said as he began to pound his two huge white furred paws together in an intimidating manner whilst Nick gave said polar bear a dark smile before speaking.

"Vice versa Dave. I don't know you and if you knew Ben when he was a con artist then you had better be prepared to answer my questions whether you like it or not." Nick said as the two mammals continued to glare daggers at each other whilst my aunt looked at me in disappointment at what Nick had just said about me before speaking in an upset and saddened tone of voice.

"You were a con artist Ben? Please tell me Nicks lying...your...you're too good-hearted to be a con artist." My aunt said as I began to feel anger at both Nick for just saying what I used to do openly even after I had told him to keep it under wraps as well as my aunt for being disappointed in what I presumed she now knew what I used to do for a living.

"You don't know me," I said in a quite and angered tone of voice as I removed my auburn furred face from my black furred paws before I looked at the shocked and upset looking face of my aunt as said vixen began to speak in a matching tone of voice to the look on her face.

"What's that supposed to mean Ben...I...I'm your aunt...of course I know you...why would you say that..." My aunt said as I began to chuckle lightly in a sad and tired way as I gave my aunt a small smile before I looked at both Nick and Dave who were still glaring at each other waiting for one of them to make a move.

"Listen to me auntie...I'm not the same mammal that you used to know...I've fallen into our species stereotype and I've dragged other mammals into there own," I said before letting out a tired sigh as I stood up off of the hospital bed that I had been seated on before I noticed the concerned looks that both Judy and Jerry where giving me as I gave the pair of rabbits a small smile before I turned my attention back to Nick and Dave.

"Nick you need to calm down and stop this," I said in a tired but serious tone of voice which said fox seemed to ignore whilst Dave on the other paw took a slight notice to me before said bears attention was brought back to Nick as said fox began to speak once again.

"I think I've given you enough time to answer me Dave so you had better take a trip with me down to the precinct," Nick said as I watched said fox reach into his left beige trouser pocket as he brought out a pair of handcuffs from said pocket before he looked back towards Dave.

"Now are you going to come with me willingly or do I have to use these," Nick said as he gestured toward the handcuffs in his left black-furred paw whilst I on the other paw began to growl in anger which seemed to finally gain the attention of Nick.

"Stop it, Nick. Stop this stupidity right now." I growled at the now surprised and slightly fearful looking Nick as said fox looked at me and Dave before he settled his leaf green eyes on me before speaking in a worried tone of voice.

"What are you doing Ben?" Nick said as he looked at me in worry before I let out another growl which caused Nick to take a step back away from me before I began to speak.

"What am I doing Nick? I'm trying to stop you from being an absolute asshole Nick. Why are you acting like this? Dave's done nothing to you at all Nick and all you've done is act aggressively towards him as well as Judy too who was only trying to stop you from acting like a jerk." I said in an angry tone of voice as Nick on the other paw looked behind himself at Judy to which said rabbit avoided Nicks gaze by looking away from said fox in both sadness and slight fear.

"You don't understand Ben...I'm...I'm only trying to help you out...I just want to know what Dave..." I quickly cut Nick off by growling once again at said fox before I began to speak again whilst Dave, Judy, Jerry and my aunt looked on in both concerns and worry as I pointed my right black-furred paw accusingly at Nick.

"You don't need to know anything Nick. I trusted you, Nick...I bloody trusted you with my secret...with my past...and all you've done is taken that and trashed it." I said in both anger and sadness as I looked away from the now upset and distraught looking auburn furred face of Nick.

"I thought that things could just go back to the way they were when we were younger Nick...but...now I know that it was just wishful thinking on my part," I said as I looked back towards Nick as I noticed that said fox was giving me a disbelieving and distraught look as I continued to speak.

"I'm sorry Nick...but you've shown me how you feel towards my past and just what you will do to uncover more of it...if you were going to arrest Dave then the only thing that's stopping you from arresting me is that I'm a Wilde. And even that didn't stop you from believing me when Bogo blamed me for a crime I didn't commit." I said as I looked down at the floor in sadness before Nick began to speak in a mirroring tone of voice to the sadden and distraught expression that was still on his auburn furred face.

"That's not true Ben...I'm sorry for not believing you when I found you with Bogo...and we can still go back to the way things where...I just need to...I...I need to just..." I cut Nick of by speaking once again as I looked up from the ground so that my grass green eyes were looking directly at Nicks similar leaf green ones.

"You don't need to do anything right now Nick...I was going to tell you all about my past Nick...every detail...but...I think that I need some time alone." I said as I noticed Nick shake his head in denial to what I had said as said fox looked at me in desperation as he began to speak in a mirroring tone of voice.

"I'm sorry Ben...I...I shouldn't have acted aggressively and accusingly towards Dave...and I shouldn't have snapped at Judy...I...I was just worried about you...Ben, I care about you...I...I only want what's best for you." Nick said as I gave said sad and desperate looking auburn furred and leaf green eyed fox a small shake of my head before I began to speak again in a low tone of voice.

"I know Nick...but you've got to give me some space sometimes...you have to understand that I've trusted you twice now Nick and both times you've broken that trust...I just need a bit of time to myself..." I said as I gave Nick a saddened and desperate look which caused Nick to look at me in both understanding and deep sadness as said fox nodded his auburn furred head at me as I gave him a small nod in response before I looked around the hospital at all the mammals in the room before speaking.

"I'm sorry...but could everyone give me some time alone..." I said in a pleading and tired tone of voice to which most of the mammals in the room nodded there heads in agreement apart from my aunt and Judy who both looked at me with deep concern on there faces as my aunt began to speak in a concerned tone of voice.

"Are you sure I cant stay in here with you Ben?" My aunt said to which I gave said vixen a small caring smile before I began to speak.

"I'm sorry auntie...I'm really glad that you're here but I need some time alone to myself," I said to which my aunt reluctantly nodded her head in response as she began to make her way out of the hospital room with both Jerry and the defeated and sad looking auburn furred fox that was Nick leaving only Judy and Dave in the room with me.

"Are you sure you don't want any company, Ben?" Judy said in a concerned and caring tone of voice to which I gave said concerned looking grey-furred and bright purple eyed rabbit a smile before speaking.

"Thanks, Judy but ill be alright. And I would feel better if you were with Nick...I think I might have been a bit too harsh on him." I said to which Judy shook her grey-furred head whilst chuckling before she began to speak again in a happy and joking tone of voice.

"You don't need to worry Ben I'm sure Nick knows that what he did was wrong...he just gets overprotective sometimes," Judy said as she began to make her way towards the hospital rooms door before she stopped just before reaching the door as said rabbit looked back at me with a smile on her grey-furred face before speaking.

"I might have said it before Ben but you and Nick are so similar in so many ways. And...as much as I'm saddened to hear what you do...it doesn't matter if your a con artist Ben...if Nick could change his ways then you can too." Judy said whilst I on the other paw gave said rabbit a small chuckle before speaking in a joking tone of voice.

"I still don't know if I should take that as a compliment or not and thank you, Judy...I mean it." I said as Judy gave me another smile before she exited the hospital room leaving only myself and the deep brown eyed polar bear that was Dave as said polar bear looked at me in both concern and worry to which I gave a deadpan look in response.

"I've had enough of that look to last me a lifetime after today Dave," I said in a serious and tired tone of voice which didn't seem to faze Dave in the slightest as said polar bear began to speak in a concerned and worried tone of voice.

"Are you OK Ben?" Dave said as I gave the deep brown eyed polar bear that was Dave a slight growl as I glared at him with my grass green eyes before speaking.

"Does it look like I'm ok Dave...you...you don't know what I've been through since I've got here? Its just been one problem after the other." I said in anger as I glared angrily at Dave before said polar bear began to speak in a concerned but slightly joking tone of voice.

"Now I'm sure your just over exaggerating Ben. I'm sure it hasn't been that bad." Dave said whilst I on the other paw gave said polar bear a deadpan look which caused Dave to give me an apologetic look as I let out a small sigh.

"It has been that bad...but hey at least I've gotten to see another friendly face again. What has it been...a year since we last saw each other?" I questioned Dave in an upbeat and slightly joking tone of voice in an attempt to change the topic and the mood in the hospital room which seemed to work as Dave gave me a small smile before speaking.

"Something like that yeah. Its been a while hasn't it. Are you still conning mammals? Dave said in an upbeat and reminiscing tone of voice as I gave said polar bear one of my classic sly smiles which caused Dave to let out a small chuckle before he began to speak again.

"Why did I even ask," Dave said in a joking and slightly annoyed tone of voice whilst I on the other paw shrugged at the deep brown eyed polar bear before I began to speak.

"I don't know Dave. Maybe your time away from conning has started to have an effect on your brain." I said in a sly tone of voice which caused Dave to glare at me jokingly before said polar bear began to speak again in an interested and curious tone of voice.

"So are you working with anyone right now?" Dave asked as I gave said polar bear a sly smile before I began to speak in a sly but upbeat tone of voice.

"As a matter of fact, I was recently working with a mammal by the name of Finnick," I said whilst Dave on the other paw nodded his head for me to continue on speaking as said polar bear had a small smile on his white-furred face.

"Well, I thought that we did some daring cons Dave but Finnick has done some that are just as good as some of ours and you should have seen one of his disguises," I said before chuckling at the memory of Finnick dressed in his toddler outfit which Dave seemed to take notice of as said polar bear began to speak.

"What type of species is Finnick Ben?" Dave questioned me as I couldn't help but let out another small chuckle before speaking again.

"He's a fox. A fennec fox to be precise which is why he can pull off his toddler disguise so well." I said trying my hardest not to laugh at the shocked and humored expression that was now adorning Dave's white furred face as said polar bear tried his hardest not to laugh.

"So your new partner...pretends to be a toddler...how does that help a con?" Dave questioned me as said polar bear was still trying his hardest not to laugh as I began to speak again.

"Well maybe one day I'll show you the con if Finnick is up to it but...to be honest Dave...my conning days seem to be coming to an end," I said in a saddened and downtrodden tone of voice as I looked down at the hospital rooms floor before Dave began to speak in a concerned but joking tone of voice.

"Now where has this come from? I know that the bet con mammal in Zootopia wouldn't just say that. What's wrong?" Dave questioned me as I looked up at said polar bear with a small smile adorning my auburn furred face as I shook my head briefly from side to side.

"I've just been through a lot Dave and I guess some of its starting to get to me," I said whilst Dave on the other paw let out a chuckle as he gazed at me with a smile on his white-furred face as he began to speak in a humorous and serious tone of voice.

"Now when do things ever get to you, Ben? The only things that I can remember which got to you where when I first met you in Tundratown as well as when I ate your blueberry jam and when I took up Mr. Bigs offer." Dave said as I gave said polar bear a small chuckle as I nodded my head in agreement before I began to speak.

"Well, the first one doesn't count Dave because I was having a very difficult time and you know that shouldnt count. And I wasn't that bothered when you left to gwork woek for Mr. Big but the blueberry jam was the last one in the store for a couple of weeks," I said whilst Dave put a paw over his chest before said polar bear pretended to wince in pain.

"Ben...h...how could you say that," Dave said in a fake pained and hurt tone of voice to which I gave said polar bear a surprised look before speaking in a surprised and humorous tone of voice.

"I think I've rubbed off on you too much Dave. You seem to have gotten slightly more humorous and dare I say more sly since we last met." I said whilst Dave gave me a sly smile before a look of remembrance seemed to flash across the polar bears face before said polar bear looked at me in both a serious and worried look before speaking in a matching tone of voice.

"Ben I'm glad that your doing alright but I came here in hopes of finding you so that...so that I could give you this," Dave said as he began to reach into his right black trouser pocket before he pulled out a strangely familiar looking item out of said pocket as Dave began to speak again.

"What is it?" I asked Dave as said polar bear handed me a completely silver pistol that in my opinion looked a lot like an m1911.

"Why have you given me this?" I questioned Dave in a curious but serious tone of voice as I began to examine the weapon noticing the engraving of the words sly and Wilde engraved on either side of the gun as I looked at Dave who was giving me a confused look.

"You mean...you don't know why?" Dave questioned me as I slowly shook my head from side to side before my head began to hurt slightly in pain as I began to remember that the gun in my black furred paws was my gun and it was meant to be used on only one mammal.

"I...I know why...have you seen him?" I questioned Dave as said polar bear shook his head in answer before he began to speak in a fearful and cautious tone of voice.

"No...I haven't...but I've heard rumors that he's out for revenge on you and you alone Ben." Dave said as I looked at said polar bear in both shock and fear as I began to remember the crazed and deadly smile that graced James face the last time we had met as said skinny charcoal black furred and icy blue-eyed wolf stood over a pile of burning money unfazed by the flames that had licked around him. Said wolf was so focused on me that he didn't even acknowledge the falling burning beams and bits of the roof that were landing around both him and me even as a piece of roof landed directly next to said wolf.

"No...he cant even be alive...I left him for dead...no one could have survived that fire...I just barely managed to get out of the factory before it collapsed completely." I said as I remembered how the factory had burnt down with all of James money inside as well as said wolf although with what Dave had just told me I now knew he had somehow escaped.

"Well, I just thought that I should give you the gun anyway just In case," Dave said as he pulled out the guns matching silver magazine with the single bullet slotted inside said magazine out of his left black trouser pocket before handing me said magazine.

"Thanks, Dave. But you should probably keep your head low and stay away from me now on." I said in an appreciative but saddened tone of voice as I looked at the now determined and stubborn face of Dave as said polar bear began to speak.

"Ben you should already know that's not going to happen. I cant just let you fight James alone and in part...that's why I'm here." Dave said in a caring but serious tone of voice as he began to pull out a letter from his black suits left breast pocket before handing the letter.

"What's this?" I questioned Dave as said polar gave me a deadpan look before speaking.

"Its a letter Ben," Dave said whilst I on the other paw gave Dave a slight glare before speaking once again in a sarcastic tone of voice.

"I know that Dave. Who do you think I am? What I meant to say is who is the letter from." I questioned Dave as said polar bear pointed to the back of the letter which I abruptly turned over as my eyes came into view of the big and bold letter B that was on the back of the letter.

"Is...is this from Mr. Big?" I questioned Dave as he began to nod his big white-furred head in response whilst myself on the other paw turned the letter back over as I began to read.

After a few minutes I had read the letter completely from start to finish and what I had read had shocked me as I gazed at Dave in a mix of both shock and slight humor before I began to speak.

"Did you know about this Dave?" I questioned the smug looking deep brown eyed polar bear that was Dave as said polar bear nodded his head in response before he began speaking in a matching tone of voice to the look on his white-furred face.

"Well, maybe I did maybe I didn't. The thing I want to know is what do you think?" Dave said as I looked at said polar bear in a mix of uncertainty and gratefulness before I began to speak.

"Well, firstly I want to know how you got Mr. Big to agree to this and then I'll think about telling you how I feel about this," I said to which Dave gave a slight chuckle in response before he began to speak in an honest sounding and humored tone of voice.

"In all honesty, Ben Mr. Big didn't really need that much persuading when I came to him with the idea. He actually seemed rather happy with the idea and concerned with the situation that you're in. Also, I think he's still impressed with the con you did on him and his business with the speaker systems." Dave said whilst I gave a nervous chuckle at what Dave had said as I began to speak once again.

"I guess his offer still stands with me joining his organization then?" I said to Dave as he nodded his white-furred head in response before said polar bear began to look at me with a serious expression on his face.

"Yeah the offer still stands and I really think you should take it, Ben. Now more than ever. Mr. Big has the mammal power to keep you safe and even then I'm sure James wouldn't even dare to attack you under his care." Dave said as whilst I on the other paw shook my head slowly in answer before I looked at the saddened and confused face of Dave.

"And put other mammals at risk of James? I couldn't do that Dave and you know that." I said in a regretful and calm tone of voice whilst Dave on the other paw gave me a small saddened chuckle.

"Besides I wouldn't even get a chance to stop James if I was being protected by Mr. Big now would I? I mean what would have been the point of making the pistol in the first place?" I questioned Dave in a humorous tone of voice to which said polar bear gave me a slight chuckle in response.

"Could you at least consider maybe taking the offer?" Dave questioned me with a look of sadness and worry on his face to which I nodded my head in response.

"I'll think it over Dave but I think you already know what my answer will be," I said to which Dave gave me a slow saddened nod before I began to speak again in a more upbeat tone of voice compared to my previous tone.

"Well, thanks for the gun Dave but this probably wasn't the best place to give me an illegal weapon. Especially seeing as the two best cops in the ZPD are literally just outside the door." I said which caused Dave to laugh out loud as I watched said polar bear try in vain to control his laughter as I couldn't help but let out a chuckle as well.

"Imagine what Nick and Judy would say if they saw me with this," I said continuing my joking tone of voice as I aimed the pistol towards the hospital rooms door whilst Dave continued to laugh.

"I...ha...I...I think that you would be in a very...ha..ha...ha...dificult situation but...ha..ha..it would be very funny." Dave said in between laughter as I looked at said polar bear in slight annoyance before speaking.

"Yeah it would be funny for you but what about me?" I questioned Dave before the doors to the hospital room suddenly opened as a fearful and surprised looking Nick gazed at me and the pistol that was now pointed at said fox's head.

"Um...hi Nick...what are you doing in here...I said I needed some time alone," I said trying my hardest to sound both confident and unfazed as Nick looked at the gun in my paws before he looked directly into my grass green eyes with his own leaf green ones as he began to speak in a concerned and fearful tone of voice.

"Ben...why...why do you have a gun?" Nick asked me in a mirroring tone of voice to the fearful and concerned expression that was on said fox's face as I looked towards Dave in a mix of both annoyance and slight fear before speaking.

"I told you this was a bad place to do this," I said before I returned my gaze back towards Nick who was looking at Dave in both anger and fear before said fox quickly looked back towards me before speaking.

"Listen...Ben...what ever Dave has said to you...you have to listen to me...please put the gun down...this doesn't have to happen the way I'm thinking...I...I don't want to have to arrest my own brother..." Nick said in a cautious and fearful tone of voice as I on the other paw couldn't help but look ta said fox in slight confusion at what he had said.

"Nick, you do know I'm not going to shoot you...or anyone...what do you think I am? A criminal?" I said before I paused briefly at what I had said before I began to speak again whilst Nick continued to look at me with both caution and fear.

"Well maybe I'm a slight criminal...but I'm not that bad. I mean...I'm only a con artist. And I'm your cousin Nick, not your brother." I said in a knowing tone of voice to which Nick shook his head slowly as said fox looked at me in sadness before he began to speak in a mirroring tone of voice to the look on his auburn furred face.

"Ben...before I say anything else or respond to what you've said can you please put the gun down," Nick said as I looked towards the pistol that I was still holding in my auburn furred paws before I let out a small nervous chuckle as I placed the pistol on the hospital bed.

"Thanks, Ben...now firstly I personally don't consider you a criminal and Judy feels the same way as I do...but It would break my heart as well as my mums to see you be put in jail...that's why I want you to become a cop like me," Nick said in a saddened but slightly hopeful tone of voice as I turned my head briefly to face Dave as said polar bear gave me a slight glare to which I guessed was due to what Nick had just said about him wanting me to become an officer.

And secondly I'm going to get my mum to come into the room..OK...and I think it would be best if Dave comes with me and waits outside for now..." Nick said as I gave said fox a slightly mistrusting look which caused Nick to flinch slightly at said look before he began to speak again.

"Dave needs to be outside because what I need to tell you is personal OK. And trust issues aside I don't want anyone else to hear what we need to discuss with my mum. After we've talked you can tell everyone what we discussed if you want to as I'm sure some mammals already know by now anyway." Nick said in a calmer and less saddened tone of voice as I nodded my head in answer to Nick before I looked towards Dave.

"Do you mind if you just step outside for a bit Dave. I promise well discuss what you said later and I might even have a definite answer by then." I said to the big white furred and deep brown eyed polar bear that was Dave as said polar bear nodded his head in understanding as both himself and Nick made there way out of the hospital room.

After a few minutes of twiddling with my black furred paws the doors to the hospital room opened once again as both my aunt and Nick entered the room with worried looks on there auburn furred faces with my aunts auburn furred face showing more worry than Nicks.

"Hello, again Ben. Has...has Nick told you anything yet?" My aunt said in a worried and fearful tone of voice as I shook my head in answer to my aunt's question as said auburn-furred and bright green-eyed vixen slowly made her way over to me with a look of pure devastation on her face before she brought me into a hug.

"Whats wrong Auntie?" I questioned my aunt as she continued to hug me before said vixen began to cry into my shirt whilst Nick on the other paw looked at me as if he too was about to break down and cry.

"I...I...I shouldn't have given you away all that time ago...I...I was stupid..." My aunt said in between her sobbing whilst I on the other paw could only hug my auntie tighter in an effort to comfort her sobbing form whilst Nick began to speak in a somber and saddened tone of voice.

"Ben...I know...shit...I don't know how to say this...I know this might seem crazy...but you have to hear me out...OK." Nick said in conflicted and saddened tone of voice as I gazed at said fox in both confusion and sadness before I nodded my head for Nick to continue speaking.

"Ben...when I said that...ugh why is this so hard..." Nick said as I watched Nick hiccup with emotion as said fox looked away from me as a lone tear made its way down Nicks right leaf green eye before I began to speak in a confused and worried tone of voice.

"Nick...your starting to worry me...just tell me whats wrong," I said continuing my confused and worried tone of voice which caused Nick to look at me once again with his leaf green eyes.

"He's...he's your brother Benjamin...and...and you're my son." My aunt said in a distraught and emotional tone of voice as she hugged me tighter as If I was going to just disappear from her embrace.

"...I'm sorry...what?" I said in shock as I looked towards Nick as I watched said fox nod his head in answer to what my aunt had just said as I looked at Nick in both shock and denial.

"Your...your kidding right...I...I cant be your brother Nick...my mum was Linda Wilde...she...she was my mum..." I said as I could feel my emotions begin to get the better of me as I felt my eyes begin to water whilst my aunt began to speak again in a distraught and upset tone of voice.

"It's my fault Ben...I...I shouldn't have let my sister take you...I...It was just so difficult for me...for me to look after you both...and when my sister...said she couldn't have a cub...I...I just thought..." My aunt said before she began to cry into my body once again whilst she continued to hug me tight as I too began to cry along with said vixen.

"Why...why...why does everything I believe in and think I know turn out to be a lie...its...ITS...IT'S NOT FAIR." I said in a pained and devastated tone of voice as I yelled the last of my sentence at the top of my lungs whilst tears continued to make there way down from my grass green eyes.

"...Its OK Ben...were here for you...you can let it all out now..." I heard Nick say as said fox approached me before he wrapped his auburn furred and black pawed arms around both myself and my...mother whilst all I could do was ball my grass green eyes out in grief as Nick tried his hardest to comfort me along with our mum.

"Should I go in and check on them?" Judy said in a worried and caring tone of voice as said grey-furred and bright purple eyed rabbit looked at Dave in a mirroring look to her tone of voice whilst Dave shook his white-furred head from side to side in response before speaking.

"I think they need a bit of time alone with each other Judy...I don't know what they're talking about but it seemed really serious by the looks on both Nick and Nicoles faces." Dave said as Judy nodded her head in agreement with Dave before said polar bear looked down at the grey-furred female rabbit with a curious look on his face.

"Anyway I was just curious and I wanted to ask how well do you know Ben?" Dave said in a curious tone of voice which seemed to catch Judy off guard as said rabbit jumped in the air slightly at the question before she looked at Dave in both shock and slight embarrassment before speaking in her usual friendly and upbeat tone of voice.

"Well, to be honest, I haven't known Ben for that long but before I met him Nick was always on about him and what they used to get up to when they were younger," Judy said before she let out a small happy sigh whilst Dave on the other paw began to speak.

"Did Nick ever tell you any funny memories of what he and Ben used to do?" Dave asked Judy in a happy sounding tone of voice which caused Judy to chuckle before said rabbit began to speak once again in happy and humorous sounding tone of voice.

"You bet. I remember one where Nick said that when Ben was living with him and his mum he was having nightmares of a monster that was hiding under his bed which caused him to wake up in the middle of the night crying and shaking." Judy said in a thoughtful tone of voice whilst Dave on the other paw nodded his white-furred head for Judy to continue on speaking.

"Nick said that he would always rush into Bens room when he woke up shaking and crying before he would try to make Ben feel better and less afraid. He said that If any monster tried to get him then he would chase off the monster with his mum and his junior ranger scout powers," Judy said trying her hardest not to laugh whilst Dave couldn't help but chuckle in response to what Judy had just said.

"After that Nick asked his mum if Ben could share his room for what Nick said was protection from the monsters and after a bit of persuading Nick got what he wanted. And according to Nick after moving into his room Ben never had another nightmare whilst he was staying there." Judy said in a happy and upbeat tone of voice before Dave began to speak once again.

"If I'm being honest I didn't really expect Nick to be so protective of Ben...I mean Ben did talk about Nick and his aunt a bit but he never really talked about his family too much. Seemed a bit of a touchy subject." Dave said in a confused tone of voice whilst Judy nodded her head in response to Dave before speaking in a knowing tone of voice.

"Well Nick is really protective of people he likes especially friends and occasionally work colleagues but when It comes to his family Nick will do anything in his power to make sure that they are safe," Judy said as Dave nodded his head in answer as sais polar bear frowned slightly as he remembered Nicks aggression towards him when Ben had said that they both used to work together as partners.

"You don't need to tell me that. I've already experienced how protective Nick is over his family first paw." Dave said in a slightly joking tone of voice whilst Judy on the other paw gave Dave a sympathetic look before speaking in a regretful tone of voice.

"I'm sorry for the way that Nick acted towards you, Dave...I promise you he's not like that normally...like I said he just gets really protective." Judy said to which Dave gave said rabbit an honest smile before speaking in a matching tone of voice.

"It's alright Judy. It's not your fault and I'm glad that Ben has made himself some good friends especially ones who are in the police force." Dave said in a friendly but slightly joking tone of voice to which, Judy gave said white furred and deep brown eyed polar bear a smile before speaking.

"Well, I'm glad that I'm friends with Ben. He acts like Nick so much sometimes that I occasionally don't know whos who. I think if Ben accepts Bogos offer to become an officer then I believe he will help to make a huge difference along with Nick on how other mammals see and think about foxes." Judy said in a determined and hopeful tone of voice whilst Dave on the other paw couldn't help but let out a small defeated sigh which didn't go unnoticed by Judy.

"Whats wrong Dave?" Judy asked the slightly sad-looking polar bear that was Dave as said polar bear looked towards Judy before speaking in a mirroring tone of voice.

"Its nothing Judy...I guess I just miss working with Ben...and...well his life is changing so much that I feel...like I won't be able to be his friend for much longer." Dave said in a saddened and defeated tone of voice to which Judy shook her head defiantly in response before said rabbit began to speak in a matching tone of voice.

"Now why would you say that Dave?" Judy questioned Dave as said rabbit noticed the uncertain and worried look that began to appear on Daves' face due to said rabbits question.

"I don't know...I was thinking like an idiot. Just forget what I said." Dave said quickly as said polar bear looked away from the now concerned and suspicious looking grey-furred and bright purple eyed rabbit that was Judy.

"Dave, you do know that my partner is an ex-con artist and that I've learned how to tell if mammals are lying or not? Look I know that you've been lying to me since we met along with my brother but I let it slide. I just want help you, Dave." Judy said in a caring and supportive tone of voice to which Dave nodded his white-furred slowly before speaking.

"If I tell you...then you have to swear that you won't tell any other mammal unless I say so. This is for both your safety and my benefit." Dave said in a serious and trusting tone of voice to which Judy nodded her light grey-furred head slowly in response to what Dave had just said.

"Ok...well, I've known Ben for a long time...long enough for me to put my life on the line for him...and I know Ben would do the same...well he would do if we where still working together," Dave said as he chuckled towards the end of his sentence whilst Judy continued to listen intently to said white furred and bright brown eyed polar bear as Dave began to speak again.

"You see Judy both me and Ben where...con mammals and not to sound arogant...but we where damn good at what we did," Dave said as he noticed Judy wince slightly at what Dave had said before said rabbit looked away briefly from before speaking in a saddened tone of voice.

"Its...its hard to think that Ben is a con artist...he..he just seems so...nice," Judy said to which Dave nodded his head with a sad expression on his white-furred face before he began to speak in a mirroring tone of voice to the look on his face.

"I understand and know what you mean Judy...when I first met Ben he was only sixteen...and living on the streets of tundra town...he...he was a shivering an emotional mess," Dave said whilst Judy on the other paw placed her light grey and white furred paws over her mouth in shock whilst Dave continued to speak.

"I had just lost my job and I still had some cash on me so I tried to give him some of the money but...he just looked at me as if I had just insulted him in the worst way possible," Dave said before he began to chuckle lightly whilst Judy on the other paw continued to look sadly at Dave as said polar bear ceased his chuckling.

"I tried to ask him what was wrong but he just continued to stare at me. So Instead of giving Ben some money I went to the nearest cafe and bought him a cup of coffee as well as a blueberry muffin and when I gave him the muffin and the coffee he began to...just break down in tears." Dave said in a sad tone of voice as said polar bear noticed Judys watering bright purple eyes as he continued to speak.

"After a few minutes, he began to slowly stop his crying before he thanked me for the muffin and the coffee...he even promised to pay me back even though he didn't have any money but he still said that he would find a way," Dave said as he remembered the look of determination that was on Bens face when he said that he would pay him back.

"So what happened after that?" Judy asked Dave in a quite and still saddened tone of voice as said rabbit looked at Dave in a mirroring look which matched her tone of voice whilst Dave on the other paw let out a small sigh before he began to speak again.

"I spent an hour with Ben asking why he was out here sleeping on the streets and if he could call a relative or any family to help him but as soon as I mentioned the word family to him he just seemed to shut down," Dave said to which Judy nodded her grey-furred head in a gesture for Dave to continue.

"I had to go eventually but as I left he said that even if I didn't believe him he would pay me back the money...and he did...although it did take a year and by that time he wasn't the same mammal that I had first met in Tundratown...by then he had started conning mammals for money," Dave said before a familiar sounding voice interrupted the white-furred and light brown eyed polar bear that was Dave.

"Hey, Judy and Dave too...wait weren't you in the hospital room with ben...and...where have Nick and his mum gone?" Jerry questioned the annoyed looking grey-furred and bright purple eyed rabbit that was Judy along with Dave as said polar bear pointed his right white-furred paw toward the hospital doors where Ben, Nick, and Nicole were in.

"Jerry why do you always have to interrupt mammals when they're having an emotional conversation," Judy said in an annoyed and frustrated tone of voice which caused Jerry to back away nervously from his sister whilst Dave on the other paw let out a small chuckle before speaking.

"I can tell you the rest of my past with Ben later Judy it's no big deal. So anyway where did you go off to Jerry?" Dave questioned the still slightly scared looking light grey-furred and bright green eyed rabbit that was Jerry as said rabbit composed himself before looking at Dave.

"Well I was going to go and get some of that blueberry alcohol Ben likes as a get well gift but I ran into a fennec fox before I even got out of the building...he wanted to know where the main reception for the hospital was...and even though he was small he sure was intimidating," Jerry said whilst Judy looked at her brother in both shock and worry before she began to speak in a mirroring tone of voice.

"Did he tell you his name Jerry I have to know?" Judy questioned Jerry in a worried and quick tone of voice to which Jerry nodded before speaking.

"Y...yeah...I asked him and he said he was called Finnick." Jerry said in slight confusion and worry whilst Judy on the other paw began to quickly make her way past Jerry with a determined and angry expression on her light grey-furred face whilst Dave and Jerry followed behind Judy in confusion as Dave began to speak.

"Whats wrong Judy? Where are you going?" Dave questioned Judy as he followed behind the fast walking rabbit with Jerry following close behind Dave whilst Judy began to speak.

"I'm going to see why Finnick is here and he had better have a good answer after what he's done to Ben," Judy said in anger whilst both Dave and Jerry looked at each other in confusion as they continued to follow the angry grey-furred and bright purple eyed rabbit that was Judy as she made her way toward the main reception where Jerry had said Finnick wanted to go to.

"Hey, Cawhauser...Clawhauser...CLAWHAUSER. You've got a someone waiting for you." The loud voice of officer Wolford yelled out which caused the fat brown eyed sleeping cheetah to wake up from his slumber as said cheetah looked around in panic before his eyes settled upon the patiently waiting mammal that was in front of his desk.

The mammal in question was a light grey and golden brown furred male coyote who was looking at Clawhauser with a wide nervous smile on his face. Said coyote had a large scar that ran down from his left moss green colored eye to his cheek which was different to his right bright blue colored eye and unsacred right cheek. The coyote was wearing a pair of navy blue jeans as well as a baggy looking plain black colored shirt which looked like it had seen better days.

"Hello, there sir. How may I help you today?" Clawhauser asked the coyote in an embarrassed but happy tone of voice to which the coyote responded with a slight chuckle before speaking in a matching tone of voice to the expression on his grey and golden brown furred face.

"I'm looking for a chief Bogo? I've been sent here from the ZSS to help with the organization of the ZPDs officers across Zootopia." The coyote said to which Clawhauser's mouth opened wide in shock due to what the coyote had just said.

"Y..your...from the ZSS...the Zootopian secret service?" Clawahuser asked the now embarrassed looking coyote in both shock and excitement as the coyote began to speak again.

"Yep, thats right. The names Alex Howler ready and reporting for duty." Alex said in a proud and loud tone of voice whilst Clawhauser couldn't help but continue to stare at the coyote.


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Its been so long and I can't apologize enough. I just made my chapters too long which made it hard to get them out so I'm limiting them to 6000 words per chapter so I can start to get them out again. Once again I'm so sorry for the long wait and if anyone wants to see some small short stories I've done then you can see them on the Zootopia Amino as I'm not sure about posting them here yet. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter.

"Why...why didn't you tell me this earlier...why did you have to wait all this time?" I questioned the still upset bright auburn furred and green-eyed vixen that was holding on to me for what seemed like dear life in an upset and wavering tone of voice before she began to speak in between her sobs.

"I was going to tell you sooner Ben...but I just couldn't bring myself to tell you...an...an when you left I thought that I would never be able to tell you again." My mum said in a drained and distraught tone of voice before said vixen began to cry once again whilst myself on the other paw tried my hardest not to join in with her again.

"It's not mum's fault Ben...I...I should have tried to find you when you left our house...especially when mum told me the truth about you. I wanted to find you so badly and tell you that we were brothers...I wanted to tell you that I would be there for you and that you could come back home... I should have looked for you instead of just looking out for myself..." Nick said as he pulled away from his embrace on both me and our mum before said fox looked me directly in the eyes with a defeated and saddened look on his auburn furred face to which I shook my head slowly from side to side as tears continued to try and make there way out of my leaf green eyes.

"Its...it's neither mums or your fault Nick...It was me...I...I was just so upset and afraid after my mum...after...my...my aunt died that I just couldn't go back to both you and mum...I...I didn't want you to see how my Dad...my uncle was treating me and I thought...ugh...I thought that It would just be easier to deal with it all on my own...I didn't want to get you two involved." I said as I could feel the tears begin to once again make there way out of my leaf green eyes as I looked down at the hospital floor in shame before I felt a small amount of pressure on my left shoulder which caused me to look up at the sad smiling face of Nick as said fox began to speak in a mirroring tone of voice.

"You didn't have to do that Ben...me and mum would have been over there within a flash if you had told us the truth and there would be nothing that could have stopped us from taking you home with us. We care for you so much Ben...It...it pained me to see you leave when you did and I knew something was wrong when mum tried to ring your houses number and when she did get through it was never you who answered the phone." Nick said in a pained and saddened tone of voice as I nodded my auburn furred head in response to Nick before my mum pulled away from hugging me as she looked at me with the same pained and saddened look that Nick had on his auburn furred face.

"I...I know you might not believe me Ben but I tried so hard to get to you...but each time I tried a wolf officer kept stopping me from seeing you as well as not even allowing me to enter the apartment building. He said that if I tried to get past him then he would arrest me where I was standing." My mum said in a saddened and angered tone of voice as I remembered the wolf officer that my mum was talking about as I nodded my head in understanding to which my mum let out a small sigh.

"I believe you, mum...like I said before it wasn't your fault...and I know who that wolf officer was and in some ways, I'm glad that you didn't try to get past him...he...he was... let's just say he helped my dad...uncle...to beat me up," I said in a pained and saddened tone of voice as I remembered the many times that the officer helped to punch and sometimes claw my body.

"I'm...I'm so sorry you had to go through that Ben...and I know I've said this before but all of the officers in the ZPD would never act like that...I...I swear to you that if I ever find out who that officer is then I will bring him to justice." Nick said in a saddened but determined tone of voice as I looked at said fox before nodding my auburn furred head in response to Nick.

"Thanks, Nick...I'm...I'm glad to have you as a brother," I said in a happier tone of voice to my previous tone which caused Nick to smile widely at me before said fox began to speak again in a mirroring tone of voice to mine.

"Thanks, Ben...that...that really means a lot to me," Nick said to which I gave said fox a small smile before our mum began to speak in a cautious but hopeful tone of voice as said vixen looked at me with a mirroring expression on her auburn furred face.

"Are...are you glad to have me as a mother Ben?" Mum said which caused both me and Nick to look at said vixen with both a shocked and concerned expression on the both of our bright auburn furred and green-eyed faces before I began to speak.

"Of course I am...it...it just might take me a while to fully accept you as my mum...because...well you know..." I said in a troubled but honest tone of voice to which mum nodded her head slowly with a saddened but hopeful look on her face whilst Nick began to speak.

"As much as I would like us all to just get past this Ben does have a point mum...I mean...we have just told him that well...were his actual family...and as much as it...as much as it pains me to say this I don't expect Ben to see me as his brother yet either..." Nick said in a saddened but knowing tone of voice to which our mum nodded her head in understanding as said bright auburn furred vixen looked at me with a mix of both sadness and understanding as I began to speak.

"It's not your fault mum...I...I just need time to adjust and stuff you know." I said in a saddened but honest tone of voice before I turned my leaf green-eyed gaze towards Nick as I began to speak again.

"And thanks, Nick...I...I really want to see you as...my brother but...like I said before its just hard to move on that fast." I said in a saddened but hopeful tone of voice whilst Nick let out a small saddened sigh before he nodded his auburn furred and grass green-eyed head before I myself let out a sigh.

"So...mum, Nick...what now?" I questioned both Nick and mum which caused both foxes to look at me in both surprise and confusion at my sudden question as Nick began to speak in a mirroring tone of voice to the look on his auburn furred face.

"What do you mean what now Ben? You're going to stay here in this room until a doctor says otherwise." Nick said whilst I looked at him with a small defiant smirk on my deep auburn furred face as I began to speak in a matching tone of voice to the smirk on my face.

"Well luckily for you and mum I'm feeling well enough to go and find a doctor to check me out of this hospital," I said before I began to get up and out of my seated position on the hospital bed only for both Nick and mum to quickly but gently set me back down on said bed much to my dislike.

"What are you thinking Ben? How many times do I have to tell you that you're staying here." Nick said in an annoyed but caring tone of voice as I looked at said fox in annoyance before I quickly looked towards mum with a hurt but hopeful look on my deep auburn furred face.

"Mum...please...help me to leave this place," I said in a hopeful and overdramatic tone of voice which caused mum to lightly swat me on the head with her right black-furred paw before speaking in a matching tone of voice to Nicks.

"Nicks right Ben. You should stay in here until a doctor says otherwise...but we can stay here to keep you company if you want us to son...I'm sure there's a lot of stories and memories we can share with each other." Mum said as she looked at me with a small smile on her bright auburn furred face which caused me to look away from said vixen before speaking again.

"Fine...but can I at least get a drink and something to eat," I said in a pleading and hopeful tone of voice to which mum nodded her head in response whilst smiling widely at me as said vixen began to make her way towards the hospital rooms doors before she stopped just outside said doors before turning around to look at both me and Nick.

"Is there anything in particular that you want Ben?" Mum questioned me as I nodded my deep auburn furred head slowly in response before I began to speak.

"A cup of coffee and a blueberry pie if that's OK mum," I said whilst mum nodded her head once again in response before said vixen began to speak once again in a caring and motherly tone of voice.

"Of course it's OK Ben. And what about you Nick. Do you want me to get anything for you?" Mum said to which Nick nodded his auburn furred head in response before he began to speak.

"I'll just have a cup of coffee," Nick said whilst mum gave on the other paw gave Nick a slightly confused look before speaking in a mirroring tone of voice.

"Don't you want anything to eat?" Mum said whilst Nick just shook his head in response before he began to speak in a sly tone of voice.

"I'm alright for now mum. I'll just take some of Bens blueberry pie when you come back." Nick said as he turned his auburn furred head towards me with a sly smile on his face whilst I on the other paw looked at said fox in both annoyance and slight anger before speaking.

"You can try to eat some of my pie but you had better be ready to fight tooth and claw for it, Nick. No mammal gets between me and some blueberry pie." I said whilst Nick continued to smile at me slyly whilst our mum on the other paw began to laugh in amusement.

"Oh its so good to see you two acting like this again. It's almost like your both cubs again." Mum said in a happy and upbeat tone of voice which caused both me and Nick to look towards said vixen in a mix of embarrassment and happiness as Nick turned to me before speaking.

"Did you hear that Ben. Mum thinks your still a little cub." Nick said as he began to laugh whilst I on the other paw let out a small sigh before I began to speak in a sly tone of voice.

"That's not what she said Nick. She said were both acting like we did when we were cubs so in theory mum sees you as a cub too." I said which caused Nick to stop his laughing as he quickly looked at me to mum with a surprised and slightly embarrassed look on his auburn furred face.

"The both of you are still little cubs to me alright. And no matter how much you both grow up that's how I'll always see you." Mum said in a happy and joyous tone of voice before she quickly made her way over to both me and Nick before she trapped the two of us in a strong hug.

"Mum...cant...breathe.." I said trying my hardest to speak even though I was struggling to breathe along with Nick as I noticed said fox's grass green eyes begin to water due to the tightness of the hug.

"Ok, I'll be back as soon as I can alright. And when I get back you two had better have some good stories to tell me or I'll have to show Judy some pictures of you when you were young." Mum said before she released her strong hug on both me and Nick which allowed the both of us to regain our breathing whilst our mum began to make her way back toward the door.

"You wouldn't show those pictures to Judy...would you mum?" Nick asked the bright auburn furred and green-eyed vixen that was our mum as said vixen turned to face Nick with a wide smile plastering her face.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out Nicholas," Mum said to which I couldn't help but laugh as Nicks' ears splayed back against his auburn furred head in worry before mum turned her green-eyed gaze onto me which caused me to cease my laughter almost immediately.

"I don't know why your laughing Benjamin. I'm sure Dave would love to see pictures of you when you were a cub...I think I have a good one of you when you got your paw stuck in the cookie jar and you came to me crying saying that it was eating your arm." Mum said in a humorous and sly tone of voice as I felt my ears begin to make there way against the back of my deep auburn furred head before I began to speak in a nervous tone of voice.

"You're kidding right?" I questioned the still sly smiling bright auburn furred vixen that was my mum as said vixen began to speak in a matching tone of voice to her smile.

"As I've already said to Nick Ben that's for me to know and for you to find out. Just hope that you both have a good story to tell me when I get back." Mum said as she gave both me and Nick a small wave before she made her way out of the hospital room leaving both me and Nick to look at each other with both worry and slight fear plastered on our faces.

"Do you think...she would really show those pictures?" I questioned Nick to which said fox nodded his head slowly before speaking in a low tone of voice as if he wasn't sure if mum had fully gone.

"She would show those pictures in a heartbeat if we don't do what she wants. She's been wanting to show those pictures to other mammals for years and seeing that were a whole family again she has more of a motive to show them." Nick said as I let out a small whimper at the thought of Dave and other mammals like Judy, Jerry and Ryan seeing the pictures whilst our mother would be laughing at our reactions.

"We...we can't let that happen, Nick...I mean...what if mum showed the pictures to Bogo...your reputation as an officer would be ruined." I said sounding a bit more upbeat and joking towards the end of my sentence as I began to realize that the photos would have more of an impact on Nick as said foxes eyes widened in realization to what I had just said.

"It seems that your situation is worse than mine Nick. I guess there are some advantages to being a con artist." I said as I smirked at the now irritated and sad looking auburn furred and leaf green eyed fox that was Nick.

"There aren't any advantages to being a con artist Ben. You should be doing something better with your life. You could be so much more." Nick said in a supportive and hopeful tone of voice as I couldn't help but lose my smirk and my happy attitude as I looked at Nick in a mix of both sadness and annoyance before I began to speak in a mirroring tone of voice.

"And let me guess Nick. Being so much more is me becoming a police officer?" I questioned said fox as Nick began to nod his auburn furred head slowly in response to which I let out a tired sigh before I began to speak again.

"Listen, Nick...becoming a police officer...isn't that simple for me..." I said whilst Nick on the other paw gave me an annoyed but still hopeful look as he began to speak once again.

"And why isn't it simple for you Ben? I was a con artist too and I still changed my life around and becoming an officer of the law really helped me to do that Ben." Nick said as I began to shake my head from side to side before I began to speak once again.

"Listen to me, Nick. like I've said before I'll think about it. You need to give me some space and time to let me make this decision for myself and besides didn't you say that you'd support me no matter what my decision is." I said to which caused Nick to freeze briefly before I began to speak again in a slightly saddened but joking tone of voice due to Nicks reaction.

"I knew you'd do something like that," I said which caused Nick to look away from me with a sad and troubled look on his auburn furred face before he began to speak in a mirroring tone of voice to the expression on his face.

"Ben...I don't know how I can get you to think straightly about this. But you have to know that there's only one good choice between being an officer and a con artist. You would be safer as a ZPD officer. You would have more reliable and trustworthy friends and you'd have the whole ZPD to help you in situations...and you...you wouldn't be here instead." Nick said which caused me to look at said auburn furred and green-eyed fox in a questioning way before I began to speak.

"And whats that supposed to mean Nick?" I questioned Nick in a suspicious and questioning tone of voice as said fox looked at me with a saddened and slightly angered look on his auburn furred face as he began to speak again.

"Ben...I...I know who knocked you out...and...I'm the one who let him escape." Nick said continuing his previous saddened and angered tone of voice as I couldn't help but stare at Nick in both confusion and slight anger at what Nick had just said.

"You know who nocked me out and you let them escape? Why would you do that Nick? I thought police officers were meant to catch criminals, not let them go." I said in a frustrated and angered tone of voice as I glared at Nick which caused said fox to look away from me before speaking.

"Because...you would have done the same thing if you were in my situation," Nick said in a low and unsure tone of voice whilst I couldn't help but let out a huff of frustration before I began to speak continuing my previous angry and frustrated tone of voice.

"And why would I do that Nick?" I questioned Nick as said fox turned to face me with a look of both anger and regret present on his auburn furred and emerald green eyed face before he began to speak.

"Because it was Finnick OK. Finnick was the one who knocked you out and...and I couldn't arrest him...I should have but...but I didn't." Nick said in a low and defeated tone of voice whilst I on the other paw looked at said auburn furred and emerald green eyed fox in shock to what he had just said.

"Finnick knocked me out? How did he even manage to do that...he's..so small?" I questioned Nick in confusion which caused a small sad chuckle from Nick before said fox began to speak.

"If he heard you say that Ben then he would probably knock you out again," Nick said in a more humorous tone of voice which caused me to smile before I began to speak in an understanding and calm tone of voice.

"I think I know why you didn't arrest Finnick Nick. I mean how long have you known him? five maybe six years?" I questioned Nick to which said fox nodded his auburn furred and emerald green eyed head before I let out a sigh.

"Hey in some ways I bet Finnick kind of saved you...I mean I was hit with nightholwers...I'm sure I was going out of control." I joked which caused Nick to shake his head before said fox gazed at me with a slightly sad but amazed look plastered on his auburn furred and emerald green eyed face.

"That's the thing, Ben. You didn't go savage...well you only went a bit crazed when you were first hit by the nightholwer but the only thing you really did was growl." Nick said in an honest and slightly amazed tone of voice which caused me to let out a surprised sigh before I began to speak once again.

"Well, I'm just glad that I didn't hurt anyone. I don't know what I would have done if I ended up hurting you or Judy." I said as I looked down at my black furred paws in slight shame before Nick placed his right black-furred paw on my left auburn furred shoulder in a reassuring way before he began to speak in a matching tone of voice.

"Well rest assured that you didn't do anything of the sort. The only thing that you did was scare the crap out of me." Nick said in a joking tone of voice which caused me to let out a small chuckle as I brushed Nicks paw off with my own black-furred paw.

"How could you be scared of me, Nick. I'm just your younger brother." I said in an innocent tone of voice which caused Nick to chuckle before said fox punched me lightly in the arm.

"Ow Nick. How could you hit a mammal who's in a hospital?" I questioned Nick in a fake hurt tone of voice which caused Nick to look at me with a sly smile plastered on his auburn furred and emeralds green-eyed face before I let out a small sigh.

"Nick...seeing as you told me about you and mum being my brother and mother...can I tell you something that...well its going to sound absolutely crazy to you," I said in a sad but joking tone of voice which caused Nick to look at me in confusion as said fox began to speak in a mirroring tone of voice.

"Now what could you tell me that would sound crazy to me?" Nick questioned me as I let out a small chuckle before I began to think about how I was going to say this to Nick.

"Nick...do you remember when I said if you actually knew me?" I questioned Nick to which said fox nodded his auburn furred and emerald green eyed head in response before I continued to speak.

"Nick...I meant what I said. I've...I've already been through a lot since coming here and...to be honest...I really don't know how I got here in the first place." I said in a saddened but slightly joking tone of voice whilst Nick on the other paw looked at me in both confusion and surprise as said fox began to speak in a mirroring tone of voice.

"What do you mean you don't know how you got here? And how many times do I have to tell you, Ben, you're my brother. So if I didn't know you then...well...why would I be here? Why would I go out of my way to visit some mammal I didn't know?" Nick said in a slightly angered and concerned tone of voice whilst I couldn't" help but let out a small tired sigh before I began to speak again.

"Listen to me Nick...I...you know what forget about it," I said in a tired and joking tone of voice as I waved my right black furred to exaggerate my point whilst Nick on the other paw looked at me in a mix of both concern and what I thought was slight fear as said fox nodded his head slowly in confirmation.

"Oh, what are you two boys talking about? I hope its something interesting because I promised you that If you didn't have a story for me when I got back then I would unleash photos of you both when you were cubs." The familiar and friendly voice of mine and Nicks mum said from the door as said vixen made her way towards the two of us with a bag held in her right black-furred paw.

"Of course we are mum," Nick said in a faked confident and happy tone of voice as said fox looked at me for support to which I nodded my deep auburn furred head in confirmation before speaking in a similar tone of voice to Nicks.

"I was just telling Nick about how I met Finnick when I got into Zootopia," I said whilst mum looked at both me and Nick as If we had just had a fight with each other as the stern looking vixen began to speak in a matching tone of voice to the look plastered on her auburn furred face.

"How could the two of you lie directly to my face?" Mum said in a tired and slightly annoyed tone of voice as said vixen took a seat next to the two of us before she placed the bag down on the floor that she had been holding in her right black-furred paw.

"So since you two obviously don't have a story to tell me I think that ill have to use these!" Mum proclaimed in a sly and happy tone of voice as said bright auburn furred and green-eyed vixen quickly pulled out a stash of photos from her purple dress before flashing the photos in front of the two of us in a slightly mocking way.

"H...how did you get those?" Nick said in a shocked and fearful tone of voice as said auburn furred and emerald green eyed fox looked at our mum in terror as said bright auburn furred and green-eyed vixen let out a small innocent chuckle before she began to speak.

"Oh, I always have these on me, Nicholas. These are my favorite photos of both you and Ben when you were younger. Some of these photos are absolutely priceless." Mum said in a happy yet sly tone of voice as said vixen smiled at the two of us and our still terrified and shocked faces.

"Please mum...I'm begging you...don't show those photos to any mammal...well do anything you want!" Nick said in a cautious and fearful tone of voice as said auburn furred and emerald green eyed fox's ears splayed back against his head whilst I on the other paw nodded my deep auburn furred head in agreement with Nick.

"Nicks right mum...we'll do anything as long as you don't show those photos...I'll even take you out to the fanciest restaurant in Zootoia as many times as you want!" I said to which my mum put her right black-furred paw to her head in thought before letting out a small chuckle and smiling at both me and Nick before speaking.

"I have one thing that I want from the both of you if you want me to keep these photos hidden," Mum said in a sly and happy tone of voice whilst me and Nick looked at each other in worry before gulping.

"You'd better have a really good reason for being here Finnick or so help me Ill show you how I became the first rabbit officer!" The grey-furred and violet-eyed rabbit that was Judy Hopps said in a warning and angry tone of voice as said rabbit approached the sand furred and deep brown eyed fennec fox that was Finnick.

"Officer Hopps is right fox. According to her, you're the animal who caused my best friend to be put in this hospital." The towering dark brown eyed polar bear that was Dave said in an aggressive and slightly sly tone of voice which caused the small sand furred fox that was Finnick to shake slightly in fear.

"H...hey Judy...who are these mammals that you're with?" Finnick said in a faked confident and happy tone of voice as said fennec fox looked at both the angered faces of Judy and Dave as well as the disapproving gaze of Jerry.

"What do you mean Judy...I never hit Ben at all...why would I do that I'm his friend after all right?" Finnick said in a worried and skittish tone of voice as said fennec foxes previous faked tone of voice had crumbled as he gazed in fear at the mammals in front of him.

"I don't believe you for a second fox!" Dave said in an aggressive tone of voice as said polar bear lowered himself to Finnics small height before growling lightly at the fennec which caused said fox's ears and tail to lower down in fear.

"You can't lie to me Finnick. Nick already told me that you did it." Judy said as she approached Finnick with a scowl plastered on her grey-furred and violet-eyed face as said rabbit tapped Dave on the back which caused said polar bear to back away from the fearful looking fennec.

"Listen Finnick...I just want to know why you did it?" Judy said in a more friendly and calm tone of voice as said rabbit gave Finnick a small trusting smile which caused the sand furred and hazel eyed fennec fox to relax slightly as the worried look on his face began to slowly disappear.

"Because...Ben was savage...and...and I thought he was going to hurt Nick...I didn't know who he was originally Judy...I swear...I would have done something else if I knew" Finnick said in a regretful and slightly ashamed tone of voice whilst both Judy and Dave began to feel guilty for the way they were acting before the strong sounding voice of Jerry interrupted everyone.

"So are we still going to rough him up a bit?" Jerry said in a joking tone of voice as said light grey-furred and bright green eyed rabbit looked at both Dave and Judy who only glared angrily at said rabbit.

"I guess not then," Jerry said continuing his joking tone of voice before said rabbit let out a little chuckle which was stopped by Judy as she smacked Jerry lightly on the head with her right paw.

"Well then Finnick if that's the case I think you need to apologize to Ben," Judy said in a slightly serious and knowing tone of voice as said grey-furred and bright purple eyed rabbit began to lead the way back to the room where Ben was whilst Jerry, Dave and Finnick followed close behind the rabbit.

"I sure hope Nick has calmed down," Finnick muttered to himself in slight worry as said sand furred and hazel eyed fennec fox followed behind the group with his ears lowered and tail tucked between his legs.

"Do we really have to do this mum?" I questioned the bright auburn furred and emerald green eyed vixen in embarrassment to which said vixen nodded her head quickly in response with a bright smile plastered on her face.

"Yes. If you don't want me to show you these photos then you two had better make this count." Mum said excitedly as she took her phone out to take a photo before she lowered said phone down before glaring at Nick.

"Nicholas you get back in the shot right now or I will show every mammal those photos!" Mum said in a slightly stern but happy tone of voice whilst I turned to look at Nick who let out a deep sigh before speaking in an embarrassed tone of voice.

"Okay, mum...but are you sure you don't want to do anything else?... I mean I look stupid." Nick said as he motioned towards the black trousers and the white long sleeved buttoned up shirt he was wearing whilst I on the other paw just glared at said fox in slight hurt.

"Hey I like those clothes and besides I look twice as stupid as you," I said in a slightly irritated and embarrassed tone of voice similar to Nicks as I looked at the light green Hawaiian shirt and beige trousers I was wearing before I turned and mouthed the words "these suck" to Nick which caused said fox to give me a sly glare.

"Come on you two the more time you grumble the longer this will take," Mum said in a knowing tone of voice before both me and Nick sighed in unison before smiling at mum whilst holding up an arrow each with the opposite mammal's name on it which caused mum to let out a small chuckle.

"That's perfect you two," Mum said happily before she pulled out her phone before snapping a photo of both me and Nick.

"Oh, you two are so cute," Mum said before both me and Nick let out a tired sigh before we both began to take off the clothes that we were in before changing back into our own.

"That's the last time we're doing that," I said in a mock angered tone of voice to mum which caused said vixen to place a paw over her heart mockingly with a smile whilst Nick nodded his auburn furred head in agreement to me.

"Right. Seeing as that's all now done and mums here what did you want to tell me, Ben?" Nick questioned me in a serious tone of vice as said fox glared at me with his emerald green eyes.

"What does Nicholas mean Ben?" Mum questioned me in a confused and worried tone of voice before I let out a loud saddened sigh as I looked at my hind black furred paws.

"Mum. Nick...you have to believe me when I say this...but I'm not a fox."


End file.
